


And we meet again  ( e c'incontriamo ancora )

by Poppy1983



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Other, Slow Burn, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 63,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: un'altra vita...un'altra storia  per Lexa e Clarkeparte II di The beginning ( l'inizio )





	1. prologo

Prologo

Clarke e Lexa nei secoli a venire si sarebbero incontrate molte volte…..  
ma mai in condizioni favorevoli..  
Una volta erano state sorelle, in un’altra madre e figlia….  
In una erano nate in diversi continenti….

 

Poi

New York  
8 dicembre 1941  
La mattina che aveva ricevuto la lettera della U.S Navy che le comunicava la morte della sorella Costia,  
avvenuta nell’affondamento della corazzata USS Arizona a Pearl Harbour , Lexa aveva perso tutto….  
Lei e la sorella erano le uniche rimaste in vita della famiglia Woods, dopo l’incidente automobilistico in cui avevano perso entrambi i genitori.

Costia era stata una brava infermiera , ed non aveva avuto alcun dubbio nell’arruolarsi volontaria in Marina.

Dopo sei mesi, giugno 1942  
Lexa era davanti alla porta dell’ufficio di sua cugina Anya, una direttrice del dipartimento reclutamento agenti dell’OSS, il servizio segreto militare americano.  
Lexa aveva ventisei anni, era una fotografa e sapeva parlare diverse lingue , non aveva avuto alcun problema nel far accettare la sua candidatura .

Aveva sei mesi per addestrarsi, imparare i “ trucchi del mestiere “ di un agente segreto,  
poi sarebbe andata in missione in Europa , specificatamente in Francia.  
Lexa era gia’ fisicamente adatta al nuovo impegno, avendo un corpo agile e muscoloso….  
aveva dovuto solo accorciare un po’ i suoi bellissimi capelli neri.

Durante quei mesi aveva conosciuto Raven, un’esperta del ramo comunicazioni dell’OSS,  
la prima volta che la brunetta aveva visto il corpo nudo di Lexa, nelle docce comuni, era rimasta senza parole….  
pensando che , in vita sua, non aveva mai visto una donna cosi’ bella….  
Le due erano subito diventate grandi amiche e spesso trascorrevano ore sedute ad ascoltare musica jazz, bevendo della buona birra.

In quei locali, Raven aveva scoperto le preferenze sessuali della sua amica,  
quando i suoi occhi verdi smeraldo si erano scuriti osservando il sedere di una bella biondina.  
Lexa aveva scoperto presto di amare le donne, ma aveva avuto solo con Echo, una relazione di una certa rilevanza…  
era state insieme per piu’ di un anno…poi la biondina l’aveva tradita….  
Echo aveva tentato una riappacificazione , si era scusata piu’ volte,  
ma Lexa che allora era in piena crisi per la morte di Costia…non ne’ aveva voluto sapere.

Raven e Lexa sarebbero state paracadutate nei cieli francesi ,il 7 gennaio 1943, nei pressi di Chantilly, poco distanti da Parigi.

 

Parigi dicembre 1943  
La citta’ era capitolata in mano tedesca gia’ da tre anni …  
Ma solo nel novembre del “43 “ tutta la Francia era stata invasa.

La dottoressa Clarke aveva venticinque anni, era tremendamente bella, capelli biondi , corpo sinuoso ed incredibili occhi azzurri….  
Avrebbe volto andare all’accademia d’arti, le piaceva dipingere, ma quando suo padre Jack era morto sua madre Abby, che era un dottore,  
aveva insistito affinche’ la figlia seguisse le proprie orme.  
Poi, nel tempo, quel lavoro al servizio degli altri le era piaciuto molto.

Anche quella mattina quando Clarke si era alzata aveva trovato suo marito Finn come al solito stravaccato sul divano del salotto….  
.... Russava e puzzava d’alcool… ed aveva tracce di rossetto sul collo della camicia…  
Non si ricordava piu’ quando tutto questo era cominciato, o forse lo sapeva e non voleva ammetterlo….  
.... Un anno prima, quando lei aveva perso il loro bambino….  
Clarke era un medico, quella mattina si era subito accorta che qualcosa non andava…ma non aveva potuto farci niente….

Finn lavorava in un bar frequentato da militari tedeschi, esponenti delle SS…. e belle donne…  
E , mentre Clarke aveva affrontato il dolore della perdita lavorando ancor di piu’, suo marito aveva iniziato a bere ed a tradirla….  
Ormai il loro rapporto era fatto di litigi e discussioni , qualche volta Finn aveva avuto la mano pesante…

Quando aveva chiuso dietro di se la porta di casa per recarsi al lavoro, aveva il solito sguardo triste…  
Alla guida della sua Citroen Traction nera si era diretta verso il piccolo ospedale in cui lavorava, situato nella periferia di Parigi.  
“…hai l’aria stanca….”  
Il commento del suo amico Wells, quando l’aveva vista.....


	2. Arrivare a Parigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'arrivo in Francia non e' dei migliori.....

7 gennaio 1943  
Raven e Lexa erano in volo da quasi 24 ore, il loro aereo un C-47 , aveva fatto solo un breve scalo a Londra per rifornirsi di carburante.  
Fino ad allora avevano traballato un po’solo a causa di correnti d’aria,  
ma ora, scortate da due caccia Mustang P 51, avevano intrapreso la parte piu’ difficile del loro viaggio…

Appena avevano oltrepassato la Manica ed erano entrate nello spazio aereo francese, la musica era cambiata….  
Dapprima era stato un leggero cannoneggiamento da parte della contraerea tedesca, che l’abile pilota aveva brillantemente superato,  
ma poi avvicinandosi a Chantilly la situazione era peggiorata….

La contraerea aveva abbattuto uno dei caccia di scorta, ed era cominciato a piovere….   
La visibilita’ era peggiorata…ed il loro aereo era stato colpito…..  
“…dovete lanciarvi…ora…o nessuna si salvera’…”  
Lexa aveva rivolto lo sguardo teso a Raven, che aveva annuito……   
il pilota del C-47 si era abbassato piu’ che poteva, mentre virava per rientrare a Londra….  
Le due si erano lanciate…. 

Le armi tedesche continuavano a sparare,   
loro,avevano aperto i paracaduti piu’ tardi possibile,   
ma i lampi e i razzi le avevano rese visibili…Lexa aveva sentito l’urlo di dolore di Raven….

Appena toccata terra la brunetta si era sganciata dal paracadute e si era messa a cercare l’amica…  
L’aveva trovata solo dopo un po’ :era rimasta appesa ad un albero con il telo impigliato nei rami…  
....e non rispondeva ai suoi segnali…..  
Continuava maledettamente a piovere…. Lexa scivolava mentre si arrampicava per tagliare il paracadute che reggeva il corpo inerme di Raven…   
sapeva che all'amica non avrebbe fatto del bene cadere al suolo, ma non aveva altra scelta….  
Sarebbero state entrambe catturate…gia’ sentiva in lontananza il latrare dei cani da ricerca utilizzati dai soldati tedeschi….  
Si era precipitata da Raven, una pallottola le aveva spappolato la gamba sinistra…era in un lago di sangue….   
... Lexa l’aveva presa in braccio ma…dove..che....  
… non sapeva cosa fare

Poi due piccoli fari erano comparsi nel buio ed un piccolo camioncino si era avvicinato....  
“ ….montees rapidement …“  
Dopo essersi allontanate la guidatrice si era presentata   
“…Je suis Octavia ..”  
Lexa non sapeva da dove iniziare, il sangue di Raven era dappertutto….  
Octavia aveva aumentato la velocita’…. Alle prime luci dell’alba erano nella periferia di Parigi.

Clarke stava per terminare il suo turno notturno, tutto sommato era stata una notte tranquilla…una donna con un’appendicite infiammata e due uomini con leggere ferite…  
Presto sarebbe tornata a casa …. Al pensiero si era sentita male….

“ Presto un dottore…. “ Octavia era entrata urlando …  
Clarke si era prontamente ripresa dal suo pensare…  
Poi si era fatta avanti una donna coperta di sangue che reggeva tra le braccia una giovane priva di sensi…  
“…se le succede qualcosa…torno…. e t’ammazzo…”  
le avevano urlato in faccia due occhi verdi pieni d’ansia….

La biondina aveva spalancato i suoi occhi azzurri, poi le aveva indicato la sala d’emergenza,   
e stava voltandosi per dire a tutti di uscire,   
ma non c’era piu’ nessuno…  
Sospirando si era messa subito all’opera…

La pressione era quasi inesistente, il sangue continuava ad uscire….  
Pregava che arrivasse Wells….da sola non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta….  
Aveva iniziato a somministrarle farmaci per alzare la pressione ed una sacca di sangue O+  
Ma poco prima che arrivasse il suo collega, Raven era andata in arresto cardiaco….  
Clarke aveva iniziato le manovre di rianimazione   
“ ..maledetta guerra…” pensava mentre le massaggiava il cuore   
“…. Cristo e’ cosi’ giovane..”  
“..non mollare..per favore..”  
I battiti erano ripresi proprio mentre arrivava Wells….

I due dottori l’avevano portata di corsa in sala operatoria…..  
Dopo sei ore l’intervento era finito…..avevano ripreso altre due volte la giovane ferita….la gamba era messa veramente male….   
Clarke non era andata a casa, ma si era messa ad aspettare che la giovane si svegliasse dall'anestesia…  
Dopo ore una voce confusa aveva mormorato “ Lexa “…..  
La biondina l’aveva fatta bere….e poi si era presentata….   
Sono la dott.sa Griffin  
“..dove sono ? “ aveva chiesto smarrita la giovane brunetta…  
Clarke le aveva spiegato la situazione, poi le aveva chiesto il nome e da dove veniva….  
“ Raven “ senza aggiungere nient’altro….  
“ Ci vediamo domattina Raven, cerca di riposare… “  
Clarke era uscita dall’ospedale, era sera, a casa nessuno la stava aspettando….

Lexa era stata nascosta nella cantina di una fattoria, fuori Parigi….aveva conosciuto meglio Octavia,   
si era ripulita ed aveva mangiato….ma smaniava di vedere Raven….  
Alla fine aveva ottenuto che Lincoln, un amico di Octavia, l’avrebbe accompagnata quella notte..

Prima di salire sul vecchio camioncino aveva raccolto un rametto di calicanto invernale… era giallo-violaceo e tanto profumato.  
Per loro fortuna nessuno gli aveva visti aggirarsi nell’ospedale e trovare Raven non era stata un’impresa facile.  
Ma quando l’avevano finalmente vista   
Lexa aveva tirato un respiro di sollievo….. la sua amica era viva …  
Avevano scambiato poche parole, Raven era veramente stanca…. e cosi’ l’aveva abbracciata, lasciandola con la promessa di tornare appena avesse potuto…

Poi Lexa aveva cercato e trovato un pezzo di carta ed una penna  
Aveva scritto   
“ ..mi …scusi…di solito non urlo al primo incontro …”  
Poi aveva ripiegato il foglio e l’aveva intestato : per la dottoressa con gli occhi azzurri  
Quindi aveva lasciato il tutto vicino al rametto fiorito , sul comodino di Raven….

 

Clarke , quella mattina, si era svegliata in una casa vuota…Finn non era ancora rientrato…   
la biondina aveva sospirato, poi si era fatta una doccia ed era uscita per andare in ospedale..  
Si era infilata il camice e si era subito diretta verso la stanzetta in cui si trovava la giovane straniera…..   
in fondo , visti i tempi, aveva imparato a prestare la sua opera medica ... senza porsi troppe domande….  
Raven stava ancora dormendo…..   
un profumo di fiori l’ aveva costretta a spostare lo sguardo in cerca dell’origine...  
e…aveva visto il biglietto…..  
L’aveva aperto e letto…..   
…..aveva sorriso….  
“….lo sa che…..quando sorride e’ piu’ bella…” il commento della brunetta ferita…..  
che si era svegliata....  
“..oh….grazie…” aveva risposto la dottoressa imbarazzata…..  
“..qualcuno deve essere venuto a trovarti… stanotte…”  
“….Si….un’amica… “ poi Raven era tornata silenziosa….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il primo approccio di Lexa non e' carino....
> 
> grazie a chi mi legge....


	3. la missione di Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa dovra' cantare e suonare per i tetri militari tedeschi

La falsa carta d’identita’ di Lexa era arrivata : Alexandria Moreau professione…cantante…  
Il suo lavoro poteva iniziare….l’ufficio dell’OSS … le aveva affidato un compito importante ,ma altamente rischioso….  
.....infiltrarsi nei luoghi frequentati dagli alti ranghi tedeschi….   
Per carpire informazioni tattiche sul Vallo Atlantico, il piu’ grande ostacolo per gli sbarchi alleati…  
Il ferimento di Raven, aveva complicato le cose…visto che il suo compito doveva essere quello di comunicare alle forze alleate ,  
le informazioni ottenute dalla collega e amica….

Nel pomeriggio Lexa si sarebbe trasferita a Parigi, in un piccolo appartamento vicino a Montmartre…..  
Quel giorno Octavia pareva essere particolarmente agitata…  
“….cosa ti preoccupa…? …”  
Quando e’ iniziata l’invasione… io sono entrata nella resistenza, ma mio fratello Bellamy,  
ha preferito andare a Londra per pilotare gli aerei che ogni giorno, sorvolano la Manica, per andare a bombardare obiettivi strategici per i nazisti….  
Ieri il suo aereo non e’ rientrato…..

“…. Vedrai….. e’ salvo….ma non riesce a comunicare…”   
aveva commentato l’agente americano cercando di avere un tono certo….  
Octavia si era asciugata le lacrime e l’aveva abbracciata…..  
“…tra poco Lincoln ..ti accompagnera’…”  
“…..Ma resteremo in contatto…”   
"... e ci prenderemo conto della tua amica appena potra’ lasciare l’ospedale…."  
Lexa aveva raccolto le sue poche cose personali….il resto era gia’ nel suo appartamento….

 

Clarke aveva trascorso ogni momento libero al capezzale della sua paziente straniera….   
E forse il vederla cosi’ piena di energia , nonostante la sua grave ferita, l’aveva spinta a qualche piccola confidenza personale….  
A Raven piaceva ascoltarla…e quando era arrivato il momento della momentanea separazione…  
empaticamente le aveva preso la mano…  
“..ci vediamo domani…dorma bene dottoressa..”  
“Clarke” … chiamami semplicemente “ Clarke “

“…..Ah… Raven, se dovessi vedere quella tua amica dille che…. e’ …perdonata…”   
La brunetta non capiva ma….aveva assentito .

Lexa intanto aveva appena aperto la porta della sua nuova residenza….  
L’appartamento era piccolo, ma grazioso e la vista era incantevole….   
vedeva la Basilica sulla vetta della collina che si stagliava nitida nel freddo terso cielo azzurro….  
….si era persa….perche’ subito le era affiorata la memoria degli occhi belli ma tristi della dottoressa che stava curando Raven….

Poi aveva aperto l’armadio, constatando che conteneva proprio tutto il necessario per la copertura del suo lavoro di spia …..

Rientrata a casa Clarke aveva trovato , inaspettatamente, Finn che l’aspettava...... era agitato….  
“…vestiti….ci stanno aspettando..” al mio locale….  
“…Stasera alla Coupole c’e’ una festa delle alte sfere della Gestapo a cui sono invitato assieme a mia moglie….”

La biondina … non era in grado di sopportare un’altra discussione….. si era preparata….  
ed , in silenzio, avevano raggiunto Montparnasse, ed erano entrati nel locale….  
Una cortina di fumo, musica e risate l’aveva accolta….ed in mezzo quelle terribili uniforme nere..   
Finn si era dato da fare e l’aveva presentata ….  
Alla dottoressa era venuta la nausea quando quegli uomini oscuri le avevano baciato le mani…  
.... si era sentita sporca….  
Suo marito, al contrario, sembrava essere a suo agio….

Poi era stata costretta a ballare….e quando finalmente era tornata al loro tavolo…   
...Finn era gia’ ubriaco e stava apertamente flirtando con una provocante brunetta….  
Un gerarca si era avvicinato invitandola a raggiungere il buffet….  
ma Clarke aveva gentilmente declinato l’invito ….  
poi adducendo di aver bisogno di riposare prima dell’inizio del suo prossimo turno di lavoro, aveva lasciato il locale…..

Stava guidando verso casa….ma all'improvviso aveva cambiato direzione ed aveva imboccato le strade che portavano al suo ospedale….  
Senza neanche cambiarsi si era diretta verso la stanza in cui era ricoverata Raven….   
La brunetta era sveglia, il dolore la tormentava….  
Clarke aveva gli occhi lucidi… il trucco rovinato … le conferiva un volto sciupato…  
“….tieni….pulisciti…” le aveva mormorato la brunetta porgendole un fazzoletto…  
dopo attimi di silenzio  
“… da quando ho perso nostro figlio…la mia vita e’ un inferno…”   
“ …e lui…lui…mi tradisce….” aveva confessato tra le lacrime la biondina…

Raven l’aveva guardata con occhi compassionevoli…. Poi una fitta di dolore le aveva solcato il volto….  
“…io…ti parlo di me… a te… che stai soffrendo.. sono proprio un pessimo dottore…”   
quindi si era allontanata per prendere un farmaco che aiutasse la brunetta…  
Dopo un po’ stava un po’ meglio….   
“… Clarke ..sono brutti.. tempi per tutti…”   
“..vedrai che passera’…”  
La biondina quasi rassicurata si era sdraiata nel libero letto che era prossimo a quello della brunetta  
“….dimmi di piu’ di te…”  
“..vorrei, ma non posso…meno sai….meglio e’ per te…”  
Poi si erano addormentate….

Lexa si era alzata, vestita a dovere ed era uscita in cerca di locali adatti al suo scop0..….  
Aveva preso un taxi per andare a Montparnasse …. E mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano sulle bellezze parigine…  
..... Si sentiva impaurita e sola…  
Quando era scesa dall'auto, aveva iniziato a camminare nel boulevard e poi nelle stradine..   
si era seduta per un caffe’ ….e da li’ aveva visto l’insegna del Coupole….  
Era entrata….e dopo un po’ stava suonando il piano e cantava davanti a Monty, il socio di Finn…  
“…penso proprio che lei possa fare al caso nostro…sa…abbiamo una clientela esigente…”  
“…torni stasera…ci sara’ anche il mio socio…. magari potra’ gia’ esibirsi…”  
Lexa aveva ringraziato,   
ma quando era rimasta nuovamente sola aveva realizzato che i battiti del suo cuore erano troppo veloci…..

 

Wells aveva trovato la sua amica ancora addormentata nella stanza della paziente straniera..   
....delicatamente l’aveva svegliata con una tazza di caffe’….  
“…scusami.. ho fatto tardi e sono venuta qua diretta… “  
Il giovane medico le aveva sorriso, sapeva bene cosa stesse vivendo la collega….  
“…sara’ meglio…. che ti cambi….tra poco arrivera’ la gente…e…”

Clarke aveva solo mormorato  
“ un buongiorno…torno dopo… “ ad una Raven appena sveglia  
Poi era volata a prepararsi….

Lexa intanto era lentamente rientrata a piedi , la giornata era fredda, ma limpida….meritava di essere vissuta ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fatemi sapere....i commenti sarebbero graditi ;)))


	4. Al museo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa s'incontrano in un museo e ....

Era quasi mezzogiorno  
“…Quanto tempo devo ancora rimanere qui ?... “ aveva chiesto Raven  
“….Almeno una settimana…. “ la brunetta aveva sospirato  
Poi Clarke l’aveva salutata  
“….Vado a casa…ma ci vediamo stanotte…..sono di turno….. “

Ormai era sera Lexa stava finendo di prepararsi…. Era ansiosa…. Si era fatta un lungo bagno caldo…  
Poi aveva indossato un abito lungo nero, si era acconciata i capelli con uno chignon morbido…  
Erano le nove….tempo d’andare…..

Quand’era entrata nel locale…. Avrebbe voluto scappar via….poi si era fatta coraggio….   
Un giovane bruno le era venuto incontro….  
“ Sono Finn…. Il mio socio mi ha parlato di lei….prego ci faccia sentire “ indicando il piano  
Lexa si era seduta aveva preso un profondo respiro e le sue lunghe dita avevano iniziato a muoversi agili sulla tastiera,   
sulle note di un concerto per piano di Beethoven….  
dopo un po’ tutti si erano azzittiti…..  
alla fine l’avevano applaudita…   
era il momento giusto di conquistare del tutto il suo pubblico…aveva ripreso a suonare…  
questa volta il Faust Overture di Wagner, il musicista piu’ amato dal Hitler….  
I gerarchi si erano alzati in piedi, Lexa era internamente rabbrividita, ma aveva stoicamente continuato fino alla fine….  
Poi Finn si era avvicinato…  
“… madame…. Lei suona divinamente…”   
“..la prego...suoni ancora…stasera e’ speciale per me…”  
“… sono diventato un agente francese della Gestapo…”  
Lexa avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno in faccia…. Invece aveva sorriso e si era complimentata della scelta….  
Aveva continuato a suonare per ore…poi era troppo stanca per continuare…..  
cosi’ era andata a salutare Finn  
L’uomo era tra le braccia di una biondina procace….  
“…. Ci vediamo domani sera….poi una di queste sere le faro’ conoscere mia moglie…”  
“…e’ un medico….”  
Lexa aveva provato disgusto per quell’uomo…. ma aveva solo debolmente annuito….  
L’aria fredda l’aveva deliziosamente svegliata all’uscita dal locale……   
aveva chiamato un taxi, aveva voglia di vedere Raven….

 

Clarke intanto aveva iniziato il suo turno notturno alle dieci,   
aveva controllato una ventina di pazienti, poi era andata dalla brunetta….con un libro di Flaubert “ Madame Bovary “

La dottoressa era talmente intenta nella lettura e Raven nell’ascolto che non si erano accorte dell’arrivo di Lexa…  
E lei era rimasta in silenzio, con il cappotto in mano….per non disturbare….  
Poi la giovane ferita l’aveva vista..  
“…. e’ pericoloso….non dovresti essere qui…”  
“ …avevo voglia di vederti… “  
Il tono basso e roco della voce di Lexa era arrivato alle orecchie della biondina riscaldandole immediatamente il ventre ,  
si era girata…  
Ed aveva incontrato di nuovo quegli occhi verde smeraldino….   
Solo che questa volta erano il riflesso della tenerezza e non della rabbia….  
Ed il suo corpo …..in quell’abito scuro era maledettamente bello….

Lexa aveva esitato nell’azzurro….poi aveva borbottato  
“…sono felice di rivederla…”  
“ Dottoressa ? “  
La biondina aveva deglutito ..prima di rispondere ….  
“… Clarke Griffin..”  
“…piacere, Alexandria Moreau …”   
Poi si erano strette la mano…..e quando Clarke era stata privata del contatto , aveva sentito freddo…  
“… grazie ….il suo fiore era cosi’ profumato…” poi era arrossita  
Raven si era schiarita la gola…. Riportando tutte e due nel presente….   
Dopo che Lexa si era informata delle condizioni dell’amica, avevano chiacchierato un po'sulle bellezze di Parigi….   
Verso le tre si era alzata , si era infilata il cappotto e le aveva salutate  
“… a presto….” Ed era gia’ sparita….  
Clarke sopra pensiero aveva mormorato   
“…. bella… la tua amica…”   
Raven aveva assentito….  
“…..Clarke hai avuto altre storie prima di… di Finn… “  
Qualcuna…. Ma ero giovane , Roan un compagno di scuola, Nyko…un artista pazzo,   
e poi durante la scuola di medicina , aveva esitato….   
Ho baciato, ma solo una volta Charlotte, una studentessa come me….   
Poi ho incontrato Finn….  
Lui era cosi’ gentile all’inizio….. aveva aggiunto con tristezza  
La brunetta, le aveva preso la mano …  
“…. Continua a leggere..per favore…”

Lexa era quasi arrivata a casa…. Nel silenzioso taxi pensava ad occhi azzurri…  
All’ elettricita’ che le aveva percorso la base della spina dorsale quando la mano di Clarke aveva stretto la sua…   
poi si era ricordata anche della fede che portava al dito della mano che reggeva il libro….   
Piu tardi nel caldo del suo letto… aveva pensato a quel mare dorato di capelli…  
poi si era scossa e si era data della stupida   
“ ..lei e’ sposata..”

La mattina dopo Lexa si era svegliata inquieta, si era infilata un paio di pantaloni ed un maglione di lana…. Ed era uscita …   
aveva visto che in centro c’era un vecchio stabile , sede di un piccolo museo di Arti e mestieri nel medioevo francese…

Clarke era uscita presto dall’ospedale ma non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare a casa, si era diretta in centro….   
Aveva fatto colazione con caffe’ e croissant …poi si era messa a passeggiare…  
fino a ritrovarsi davanti alla porta di un piccolo museo…. Di arti medioevali  
Era entrata….  
Dopo aver visitato varie sale del museo, affascinata si era trovata davanti ad una porta  
“ disegni del XIII secolo “   
poi era stata attratta in modo incredibile da un disegno….  
Nella fretta era andata ad impattare con una persona…  
“..mi scusi…” aveva mormorato Clarke…  
“ Oh….”  
“ Dottoressa….” aveva esclamato Lexa…..confusa …  
Poi entrambe affascinate, si erano rimesse a guardare quel disegno ….  
Era una capanna… tratteggiata con carboncino nero, su pergamena….  
Firmata CG…..  
Lexa aveva guardato Clarke e poi aveva avuto una serie veloce di flashback…..   
quelle immagini l’avevano lasciata senza respiro…. Le erano mancate le ginocchia…..

Clarke dal canto suo, aveva guardato smarrita gli occhi verdi…  
Aveva solo mormorato…. “ CG…… sono anche le mie iniziali…..”

Alexandria era dovuta uscire…. Le mancava l’aria…  
Clarke le era corsa dietro…..  
La brunetta sudava, era pallida….. era in preda di un attacco di panico….  
“ … respira Alexandria….lentamente….. “ le aveva detto la biondina …..  
Pian piano si era ripresa….   
“… andiamo a prenderci qualcosa di caldo…” aveva suggerito Clarke

Cosi’ erano entrate in un piccolo caffe’….e si erano sedute ad un tavolino….  
Ora erano una di fronte all’altra….. senza parole…  
Avevano bevuto un te’ caldo continuando a guardarsi….  
Clarke si sentiva sopraffatta dal verde  
Lexa si sentiva sopraffatta dall’azzurro  
Poi la biondina si era alzata …. e senza una parola... era corsa via…

Lexa lentamente era rincasata …. 

Clarke invece, al volante della sua auto guidava…ma era talmente confusa che non trovava la strada di casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa forever !


	5. Al gala’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tenta d'evitare Clarke.... ma il destino non lo puo' cambiare

Una volta arrivata a casa Lexa si era buttata sul letto…. era sconvolta…   
Nei veloci flashback c’erano gli occhi azzurri della dottoressa….  
E lei era in missione…   
da lei dipendevano tante vite….   
Non poteva permettersi distrazioni…..

Clarke , quando in qualche modo, era arrivata a casa…. era terrorizzata ….  
La sua vita era gia’ un caos….   
Malgrado i suoi sforzi pero’ non riusciva a non pensare a come si sentiva quando Alexandria la guardava con quegli occhi verdi.  
“ Clarke … guarda.. “ la biondina aveva sussultato al richiamo di Finn  
Il giovane era comparso , mostrandole …tutto fiero ,le sue mostrine di appartenenza alla Gestapo…  
“ Non so piu’ chi sei “   
l’esterrefatto commento della biondina  
Uno schiaffo in viso e’ cio’ che aveva ottenuto….

Lexa aveva iniziato a prepararsi per un’altra serata di lavoro.  
Clarke era in auto che andava verso il suo ospedale.

Quella sera la brunetta era stata presentata ad alcuni pezzi grossi delle SS,   
le avevano offerto da bere e qualcuno aveva gia’ iniziato a chiederle se le andasse di andare in qualche festa per suonare  
Era quello che voleva….   
Finn era fuori controllo , rideva e scherzava con ogni donna….  
Lexa provava pieta’ per la sconosciuta moglie di lui.  
All’una era uscita dal locale sarebbe voluta andare da Raven…   
ma la non remota possibilita’ d’incontrare la dottoressa….glielo aveva impedito

Clarke era passata in infermeria ad auto medicarsi i lividi che aveva sul viso…..  
poi era andata dalla paziente straniera.  
“ mio Dio..che ti hanno fatto…chi e’ stato ? “ Finn  
Raven aveva tentato d’alzarsi dal letto ma il dolore glielo aveva impedito….  
La biondina aveva appoggiato la testa sul cuscino della brunetta e poi si era sfogata….  
alla fine aveva mormorato.....   
e ..poi....  
“ oggi ho incontrato la tua amica e… e non…so cosa sia successo.. “  
Raven l’aveva accarezzata….   
“ ma non riesco a fare a meno di pensare a lei “   
La brunetta le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla e la biondina aveva sospirato di sollievo …

Una settimana dopo  
Raven stava cercando di muovere la gamba ferita, sorretta da Clarke tentava i primi passi….  
Era doloroso e faticoso, ma lei voleva tornare al piu' presto alla sua missione…..  
Nel pomeriggio sarebbe venuto a prenderla Lincoln,  
poi nascosta nella fattoria avrebbe continuato la convalescenza e la riabilitazione.  
Clarke non era per niente contenta della sua dimissione….   
Ed anche se non c’era mai stata la possibilita’ di parlarne apertamente ,  
sapeva , in cuor suo, che Raven era connessa con la resistenza francese.  
Capiva che doveva andare…  
“…ecco queste ti aiuteranno..” le aveva detto mostrandole un paio di stampelle e  
…questi sono i numeri di telefono dell’ospedale e di…casa mia…

“…sono sicura che c’incontreremo ancora..” aveva tentato di rassicurarla la brunetta.

 

Lexa stava facendo di tutto per non pensare a lei….. ma persino ora che stava esercitandosi sul vecchio pianoforte del suo appartamentino….   
.... Non riusciva ad evitarlo….  
E senza volerlo si era messa a suonare il notturno opera 9 di Chopin….  
L’unica cosa che l’aiutava era il pensiero che domani avrebbe rivisto Raven, Octavia e Lincoln,   
sempre che quella sera fosse sopravvissuta alla serata di gala a cui era stata invitata a suonare.  
La festa sarebbe stata in una stupenda villa , appena fuori Parigi, divenuta possesso del generale Franz, un alto graduato della Gestapo.   
Di sicuro una buona occasione per la sua missione di spia….

Alle cinque del pomeriggio, Lincoln era arrivato, ed il commiato di Clarke dalla brunetta era stato doloroso ..   
Raven aveva cercato di essere salda…   
ma alla fine entrambe avevano ceduto alla commozione.

Alle sette il suo turno era terminato e stancamente era tornata a casa.  
Si sentiva cosi’ vuota….   
E tormentata dalle continue visioni di occhi verdi.  
Finn la stava aspettando, insolitamente gentile…  
“… siamo invitati ad un gala’…. Fatti bella…”  
Clarke non voleva subire un altro attacco fisico…. Cosi’ senza protestare si era preparata….  
Si era messa un abito blu’ chiaro , stretto in vita, che le arrivava sotto il ginocchio, provvisto di uno scollo sul davanti che esaltava le rotondita’ dei suoi seni abbondanti…   
Un bel paio di collant ed un po’ di trucco …..  
infine si era infilata un paio di scarpe nere col tacco… era pronta  
Poi si era messa la pelliccia ed erano saliti in macchina. 

Lexa aveva appena finito di prepararsi, aveva optato per un abito lungo da sera, era nero misto a trasparenze,   
un ampio scollo sulla schiena ed uno piu’ tranquillo sul davanti….  
Si era truccata in modo da esaltare occhi e labbra.

 

Raven era arrivata alla fattoria, e si era dovuta mettere subito a lavorare con la radio…  
Octavia stava ancora cercando suo fratello.

 

La villa era stupenda ed imponente, circondata da un'immenso giardino curato fin nei minimi particolari, c’era anche una grande fontana….  
L’interno parlava di arte e cultura, i saloni erano ampi e finemente arredati…   
tutta quella bellezza era in netto contrasto con la brutalita’ che circondava l’operato degli uomini che l'abitavano.

Clarke e Finn erano entrati….  
Poco dopo anche Lexa era arrivata, a bordo di una citroen b 11 traction nera….  
con le insegne rosse e la nera croce uncinata…

Dopo un ricco buffet, che era un pugno in faccia per un’affamata Parigi,   
le note di un pianoforte avevano iniziato a riempire l’aria.  
Era l’Eroica di Beethoven …. Tutti avevano smesso di parlare….  
Clarke incantata, si era avvicinata , ora poteva vedere la schiena e la nuca della pianista….  
Poi era passata a Wagner, sonata di Mathilde Wesendonck  
… alla fine erano solo applausi..  
La pianista si era alzata e rivolta verso il pubblico per ringraziare …. 

Clarke aveva avuto un mancamento…si era dovuta reggere al braccio di Finn  
“…vieni, te la presento…. Suona anche alla Coupole …”  
Lexa intanto stava in mezzo ad un gruppetto di entusiasti ufficiali tedeschi….   
E quando ne’ era uscita richiamata dal giovane bruno….   
Era rimasta senz'aria , sbalordita  
“…. Madame Moreau…. Le presento mia moglie…”  
“ .. la dottoressa Clarke Griffin…”  
“ Dottoressa.. “ aveva mormorato Lexa…. Stringendo la mano sudata della biondina  
“ e’ un piacere conoscerla “

Clarke aveva borbottato ….   
“ il piacere e’ tutto mio..” poi era arrossita….

Allora Lexa aveva aggiunto   
“ la prego mi chiami Alexandria….. “  
Poi per rompere il silenzio   
“ M. Finn puis je attendre son epouse pour une boisson..”  
Certamente aveva risposto di getto la biondina senza attendere quella del marito.

Clarke si era spostata verso il tavolo che serviva i drink, seguita da un’estasiata Lexa…  
che nel tragitto, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare le rotondita’ della dottoressa e le sue belle gambe….  
“…cosi’ Finn e’…. tuo marito…. “   
“.. gia’… purtroppo..” l’era scappato di dire….alla dottoressa…  
Poi inevitabilmente si erano perse nel guardarsi…..  
“… non sapevo fossi una pianista…” per rompere il momento  
“.. non sapevo che quel verme… fosse tuo marito…”  
Aveva replicato duramente la brunetta….

Clarke aveva solo potuto abbassare lo sguardo, e quando l’aveva rialzato due lacrime erano apparse nei suoi occhi azzurri..  
“… scusa…. mi dispiace… non avrei dovuto dirlo…”  
Poi era stato piu’ forte di lei…. Le aveva appoggiato la mano calda sulla spalla….  
Clarke per un secondo aveva chiuso gli occhi…. Reagendo cosi’ai brividi che sentiva sulla sua pelle….  
E Lexa aveva dovuto deglutire l’ondata di calore rilevata dal suo ventre….  
“ Meglio che vada…. “ cercando di far riemergere il motivo per cui era li’.

Clarke paralizzata, l’aveva vista allontanarsi ….  
Quella sera non le avrebbe piu’ parlato ,  
Alexandria pareva molto impegnata a godersi la festa, a ridere e scherzare sempre con qualche ufficiale della Gestapo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scusate il mio francese e' solo un ricordo di scuola ;)
> 
> e come sempre fuck you Jason


	6. Incidenti domestici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ha un terribile alterco con Finn

Una settimana dopo  
Raven aveva finalmente trovato Bellamy, stava bene, era nascosto in una fattoria nei pressi di Lione,   
ora stava tentando di farlo avvicinare, prima che una nave lo riportasse a Londra.  
La sua convalescenza era faticosa…. E non erano riusciti a trovare, nel mercato nero, farmaci che potessero alleviarle il dolore.  
Alla fine Lincoln aveva deciso di andare dalla dottoressa Griffin…

Clarke era in uno stato pietoso, la sua vita coniugale era un continuo litigio,   
a questo strazio si aggiungeva poi quello del continuo desiderio di rivedere la pianista….  
Aveva visto sua madre , ma non le aveva detto nulla dell’inferno che stava vivendo….   
Abby lavorava in un grande ospedale ed era esausta ….

Lexa , continuava la sua missione, aveva conosciuto alcuni gerarchi vicini al generale Von Stulpnagel, e sperava di arrivare a lui….  
Intanto quella sera sarebbe andata ad una festa , in casa di uno degli strateghi del generale….  
il giorno dopo avrebbe rivisto Raven, sperava di avere del materiale da farle inviare alle truppe alleate.

Ogni volta che vedeva una bionda , il suo cuore cominciava a battere piu’ forte ….  
poi quando capiva che non era lei.... rimaneva profondamente delusa  
E quando si sentiva particolarmente sola… pensava ai suoi occhi azzurri.

Clarke aveva accolto l’arrivo di Lincoln con il timoe che qualcosa fosse accaduto alla sua amica ,  
ma l’uomo l’aveva rassicurata….  
“… vorrei tanto rivederla….”  
“… e’ troppo rischioso..”   
le aveva detto l’uomo andandosene e dopo averla ringraziata per i farmaci….

Lexa quella sera era particolarmente nervosa, dopo aver suonato,   
con la scusa di aver bisogno di una pausa, era riuscita ad intrufolarsi nell’ufficio dello stratega tedesco….  
Aveva aperto abilmente dei cassetti chiusi a chiave ed aveva trovato delle mappe   
con le posizione di alcune batterie antiaeree sparse sulla costa bretone….  
In fretta aveva preso la sua piccola fotocamera kodak 16 mm, che teneva camuffata in una scatola di fiammiferi ed aveva scattato parecchie foto….  
Poi era tornata di corsa a suonare…..

La mattina dopo, Octavia era venuta a prenderla .  
Il rivedere Raven era una boccata d’ossigeno per la sua vita solitaria…  
in piu’ era eccitata dal fatto di avere finalmente del materiale interessante da passarle….

“…hai piu’ rivisto la dottoressa…” Lexa le aveva chiesto distrattamente…  
“ No, non mi sono ancora mossa da qui…la gamba non me lo permette…. “  
“….ma sei vuoi ti posso dare i suoi numeri di telefono…. “  
Lexa se li era annotati mentalmente…..  
Giustificandosi…. “…. Se ci fosse bisogno di un medico….”  
Raven aveva annuito con un sorriso malizioso….

 

Era sera quando Clarke stava avendo l’ennesima discussione con il marito….   
La biondina stava lamentandosi dei suoi continui tradimenti….   
Finn inizialmente aveva cercato di negare, ma la moglie l’aveva incalzato..  
“ Torni a casa sempre ubriaco, profumi di odori sempre diversi… e le tue camicie sono sempre piene di rossetto..”  
L’uomo aveva reagito accusandola di essere diventata frigida … ed aveva iniziato a spingerla verso il letto….   
Clarke non lo voleva, si era opposta….  
E lui l’aveva picchiata selvaggiamente…..  
Poi era uscito, come se nulla fosse accaduto… per recarsi al locale.

Clarke era piena di lividi, perdeva sangue da un labbro spaccato, e quasi non vedeva da un occhio da tanto era gonfio…..   
e camminava male per un colpo ricevuto sopra le reni….

 

Lexa aveva appena finito di suonare, era andata a bere qualcosa, prima di ricominciare….  
Si era imbattuta nello sguardo allucinato di Finn,   
osservando meglio aveva visto tracce di sangue sulla camicia , il volto graffiato e le nocchie dell’uomo erano rovinate…  
“ … ha cercato di graffiarmi….quella puttana…. ma l’ho messa a posto….” Stava dicendo ad una florida brunetta….  
A Lexa si era gelato il sangue…. Solo al pensiero di cosa poteva essere successo a Clarke….

.... doveva tornare al pianoforte…. ma mentre muoveva le dita sulla tastiera riusciva a pensare solo a lei…..  
Finalmente aveva finito, era andata diretta negli uffici del locale, sperando che, vista l’ora, fossero deserti….   
Era stata fortunata , dopo venti minuti di ricerca aveva trovato quello che cercava : l’indirizzo di casa di Finn.  
Si era congedata da tutti lamentandosi di un forte mal di testa….   
Poi una volta fuori aveva chiamato un taxi…. Che l’aveva lasciata davanti alla palazzina in cui abitava Clarke….  
Aveva capito dalle scritte sulle cassette da lettera a quale piano fosse ubicato il suo appartamento   
Le batteva il cuore mentre saliva quelli scalini di marmo bianco….

Aveva suonato il campanello…. nessuna risposta….. poi aveva bussato….  
.le era parso di sentire un lieve rumore al di la’ della porta….  
“… sono io, Alexandria…. Clarke apri questa maledetta porta…”  
La biondina in effetti era li’…. aveva sentito ….   
Ma si vergognava di farsi vedere da lei in quelle condizioni….   
“…va…via…sto’ male…”

“ Lo so’…per questo sono qui…..”  
“ Non lasciarmi fuori…sono stanca di …stare lontana da te..” Lexa aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo…ma ormai l’aveva detto….  
Rumore di porta che si apriva…..  
Era entrata e richiuso la porta in un attimo….

Ma cio che si era trovata davanti l’aveva devastata…. Demolita…..  
“ ..Clarke….che ti ha fatto..quel bastardo…. “   
La biondina aveva risposto cominciando a piangere….  
Lexa l’aveva delicatamente sfiorata….   
“ …ti porto via…” mentre lo diceva pensava a quanto poteva essere pericoloso….  
Ma non aveva atteso repliche, le aveva infilato il cappotto ed una sciarpa intorno al viso….  
“ Andiamo… ho il taxi che mi aspetta…”  
Clarke l’aveva seguita…

Si erano fatta lasciare a cinque isolati da casa sua….  
poi l’aveva sorretta e lentamente l’aveva portata nel suo piccolo appartamento…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa non puo' piu' prendere distanza da Clarke  
> ovvero al cuor non si comanda !


	7. Notti serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momenti di tenerezza ...

Dopo averle tolto cappotto e sciarpa, l’aveva fatta sdraiare sul suo letto da una piazza e mezzo,   
poi era andata a prendere un’asciugamano ed aveva raccolto del ghiaccio dal davanzale della finestra....   
Aveva tamponato il sangue che rovinava dalle sue belle labbra ed aveva messo del ghiaccio sull’occhio tumefatto…..   
Clarke si lamentava ..ma non diceva niente….

“ Uhm…sei tu il dottore… cosa devo fare per il dolore alla schiena “ aveva mormorato Lexa  
Clarke aveva pensato un po’ prima di rispondere..  
Ora..non puoi fare niente….e’ notte….  
“…Domattina potresti andare da Weels…. E’ un mio amico….Lui sapra’ cosa darti..”  
Poi aveva chiuso gli occhi…. La stanchezza stava vincendo…..dopo poco si era addormentata….

Lexa si era seduta vicino al letto e piu’ tardi quando aveva visto che Clarke era tranquilla  
si era anche lei assopita appoggiando la testa sulle braccia posate sul letto.  
“ Nooo..fermati..” aveva urlato la biondina svegliandosi di soprassalto…  
“.. tranquilla…sei al sicuro..” l’aveva rassicurata la brunetta

Clarke aveva realizzato in quale posizione stesse riposando Lexa…  
“ Oh..mi dispiace… mi sono addormentata  
Veni nel letto…. c’e’ posto per tutte e due..”  
La brunetta aveva ubbidito, mantenendo le giuste distanze per non toccarla…  
Dopo poco si erano riaddormentate….

Quando Lexa si era svegliata, era ancora molto presto….ma non aveva osato muoversi….  
Clarke, nel sonno, le aveva afferrato la mano….quel semplice contatto bastava a scaldarla tutta…  
Ma doveva andare da Wells….cosi’ si era alzata delicatamente e poi dopo averle lasciato una nota…era uscita…  
In effetti il dottore era stato gentile, piu’ che altro si era preoccupato….  
Le aveva dato il necessario ed aveva aggiunto  
“ Dille che non si preoccupi, diro’ che e’ malata…  
Abbi cura di lei….”  
La brunetta era rientrata , passando prima da una pasticceria a comprare dei croissant

Clarke dormiva ancora…..  
...aveva preparato del caffe’… poi  
“… svegliati…. devi mangiare…”  
La biondina aveva aperto un occhio, l’altro proprio non poteva,   
ma quel dolore l’aveva subito riportata alla realta’…   
poi confusa si era girata…..  
Ed era cascata nello sguardo apprensivo di un paio di occhi verdi….  
“ Alexandria..” aveva mormorato, ricordandosi tutto della notte precedente…

Le due si erano studiate a lungo e Clarke sentiva cose che non aveva mai provato prima….  
Ed a Lexa bastava guardare anche solo un occhio azzurro per sentirsi perduta…

“ Ora mangia..cosi’ puoi prendere le medicine…”  
Mangiare e bere era stato doloroso, ingoiare le pillole anche….ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta…..  
Weels mi ha detto di controllarti la schiena per vedere se ci sono ferite, e di darti una pomata…  
“ oh “ aveva mormorato la biondina  
Lexa le aveva gentilmente sollevato il maglione….   
Clarke era trasalita….. la brunetta aveva cercato di nascondere la propria emozione…  
E le aveva toccato il punto dolente, che era coperto da un grande livido….  
le aveva applicato la pomata,   
e la biondina avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai…..  
poi l’aveva ricoperta….   
e Lexa era rabbrividita alla mancanza di contatto

“ devo andare in bagno….. “ aveva detto Clarke alzandosi….   
Ma il dolore l’aveva costretta a farsi aiutare per raggiungerlo…..  
La brunetta aveva atteso che ritornasse e l’aveva aiutata a sdraiarsi…  
“..bene non ho sangue…. nell’urina…. I reni sono a posto…”

Lexa , dopo un po', si era spostata verso il pianoforte….  
” Ti dispiace se..”  
“ no “  
Ed aveva attaccato a suonare…..  
presto la biondina aveva riconosciuto le note del Notturno di Chopin….  
Mio Dio quanta bellezza…. Pensava ascoltandola  
Mio Dio…. Sono proprio perduta...

Poi era tornato il silenzio, la brunetta si era girata offrendole occhi verdi scuri come la foresta…..  
E Clarke le aveva raccontato tutto di lei e di Finn….  
Di sicuro se l’uomo fosse stato li’….. in quel momento, Lexa non si sarebbe saputa trattenere ,   
l’avrebbe sicuramente fatto a pezzi.

Finn nel frattempo era rientrato nella casa vuota…   
ed aveva sfogato la sua rabbia fracassando dei bicchieri contro il muro   
continuando a ripetere “ maledetta puttana “….

Intanto alla fattoria era arrivato Bellamy, e sua sorella era al settimo cielo dalla gioia….  
In piu’ quella notte avrebbero ricevuto , dal cielo, armi ed attrezzi per comunicare.

Si era fatto tardi, Lexa doveva andare a lavorare….le piangeva il cuore…mentre si preparava….  
“ Alexandria….sei cosi’…bella “ aveva mormorato alla fine la biondina  
“ torno appena posso… riposati…”  
Era andata via di fretta, consapevole che se avesse indugiato...  
la brunetta non si sarebbe piu’ mossa da li’…..  
Durante il percorso pregava solo di avere la forza per non uccidere il marito di lei…

Quella sera aveva suonato distrattamente, ed era riuscita ad evitare d’incontrare Finn…  
Stava andandosene quando un’ufficiale l’aveva invitata ad unirsi alla comitiva che la sera seguente, si sarebbe recata a teatro,   
c’era da vedere ed ascoltare il Parsifal di Wagner….  
Lexa aveva dovuto accettare.

 

Clarke era assopita quando lei era arrivata…. Cosi’ in silenzio si era cambiata d’abito….  
“ sei tornata…ero stanca d’aspettarti…” la biondina in un sussurro 

Era un po’ meno gonfia, e si muoveva meglio…..  
“ vieni qui..” facendole spazio  
Lexa aveva esitato poi non era riuscita a resisterle……

Come non era riuscita a non toccarla…..mentre la guardava…..aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i morbidi capelli biondi…..  
E Clarke non aveva potuto fare a meno di cercare rifugio sul petto di lei con la sua testa….  
La sentiva respirare , le sentiva il battito accelerato…..  
e l’aveva voluta rassicurare quando le aveva messo una mano sopra la sua.  
E cosi’ si erano addormentate….

La mattina dopo Lexa aveva pensato che quella era stata la notte piu’ tranquilla da quando aveva perso Costia.  
E Clarke la piu’ bella da quando era nata…..

Durante la giornata, la biondina le aveva raccontato molte cose della sua vita…. Lexa non aveva potuto, invece dirle niente di se’….  
L’aveva solamente informata del suo impegno serale…. Accentuandone l'entusiasmo della sua partecipazione ,  
ma sentendosi una maledetta traditrice quando la biondina aveva reagito con uno sguardo sconsolato.

Si era preparata con cura e poi quand’era arrivata l’ora era andata.

L’opera era stata in effetti un successo per Lexa, aveva conosciuto il maresciallo Von Grundig, l’uomo piu’ vicino a comandante delle forze tedesche a Parigi…..  
Ma quando aveva visto il bacio tra Parsifal e Kundry…. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a lei…

Clarke intanto pensava alla sua disastrosa vita ma in mezzo a quei tristi pensieri….   
Emergeva sempre con piu' forza il volto di Alexandria   
e questo la lasciava senza fiato.

Lexa , quella notte era rientrata tardi,   
credendo che la biondina dormisse, aveva cercato di fare molto piano…..   
era scivolata nel letto senza nemmeno sfiorarla….  
Ed ora nel buio le mancava il contatto….  
poi Clarke si era mossa e senza dire una parola aveva usato un dito per seguire il contorno delle sue labbra…

Lexa aveva mormorato al contatto….  
“ credevo dormissi…”  
“ ti stavo aspettando..”   
in risposta Lexa le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva sfiorata con un bacio ,  
poi portandosela dietro si era girata su un fianco, Clarke l’aveva seguita aderendole alla schiena ….

Si erano aggiustate fino a trovare la posizione piu' confortevole per entrambe  
poi , insieme, erano andate nel mondo dei sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> portate pazienza.... la situazione e' complicata


	8. Le parole che non ti posso dire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' combattuta.... e Clarke non sa che fare

La mattina dopo le aveva trovate ancora abbracciate,   
Clarke che era stata la prima a risvegliarsi,   
aveva aperto gli occhi notando che anche da quello gonfio riusciva a vedere meglio.  
Non si era mossa, incapace d’interrompere il caldo contatto…   
poi anche Lexa si era svegliata…  
“..uhm … vedo che stai meglio…. “  
“ gia’… “ aveva mormorato la biondina

Dopo le cure e la colazione, la brunetta si era di nuovo esercitata al pianoforte suonando di nuovo Chopin,   
ma questa volta era la Fantaisei Impromptu…. Una sonata dai toni piu’ vivaci….  
Come al solito, Clarke l’aveva ascoltata senza fiatare…  
Lexa quella mattina era particolarmente bella.. e quando si era alzata e le aveva sorriso ..  
l primo istinto della biondina sarebbe stato quello di baciare quelle labbra…

“ non so niente di te…”   
aveva invece sussurrato

“… sai che suono il pianoforte…. “   
“ e’ tutto quanto devi sapere di me..”   
aveva risposto perentoriamente la brunetta, mordendosi un labbro  
Clarke aveva sospirato….   
Pensando che tutte le persone che amava erano un enigma…

“ Vado a lavarmi..” non ce la faceva a rimanere li’…  
Una volta sola, Lexa aveva pianto…. Pensando che mentire a lei era la cosa piu’ difficile da fare,  
piu’ complicata del suo sorridere ad ufficiali che avrebbe preferito veder morti….

“ domani …. comunque, torno a casa..”   
il brusco richiamo alla realta’ della biondina  
La brunetta, con la morte nel cuore… aveva solo annuito….  
Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose…. Ma non poteva.

Il pomeriggio era trascorso lento e silenzioso   
poi Lexa non era riuscita piu’ a tacere  
“ ricordati…. sempre…..tu sei la piu'...importante per me …  
Un giorno , quando non dovro’.. piu’ niente a nessuno…..   
ti diro’ tutto… “

Clarke , aveva ingoiato le sue parole….   
con pazienza l’aveva vista prepararsi e con tristezza l’aveva vista andare via…..  
poi si era messa a guardare dalla finestra, l’alone tenue che circondava la basilica che svettava sulla cima della collina di Montmartre ,  
le sembrava il riflesso di lei…. della sua vita …tutto era nebuloso…. offuscato….

 

La Coupole era particolarmente affollata di uniformi nere quella sera ,   
l'alone intorno alla bravura della pianista   
si era sparsa a macchia d’olio anche tra le alte sfere della Gestapo e dello SS….  
Lexa, cercava ri ricordare continuamente la ragione per cui lei era li’ e non vicino a chi desiderava essere…..

A meta’ serata il locale era improvvisamente diventato silenzioso : il maresciallo Von Grundig aveva pomposamente fatto la sua entrata….   
Chiedendo di parlare con Alexandria Moreau….  
La brunetta era stata invitata nel Castello di Malmaison , residenza del capo delle forze tedesche in Francia…il comandante Von Stulpnagel….   
Sabato 3 marzo si sarebbe tenuto un gran gala’ che avrebbe ospitato oltre agli ufficiali anche tutta l’aristocrazia parigina….   
Tre giorni non erano un gran che’ per prepararsi….  
ma i tempi stringevano…gli alleati progettavano di sbarcare a giugno, con le truppe in Normandia…  
Lexa aveva accettato.

Raven aveva ricevuto molta attrezzatura su cui lavorare,  
cercava di non dare molta voce ai propri dolori nell'assemblare i pezzi….  
Octavia si godeva la vicinanza di Bellamy, domani si sarebbe imbarcato per cercare di tornare a Londra e poi di risalire sul suo bombardiere….   
L’uomo aveva anche trovato, in mezzo a quella guerra , il tempo d’innamorarsi di un’inglesina ,   
Echo, che faceva l’infermiera volontaria….  
Raven ed Octavia erano diventate buone amiche,   
parlavano molto di cosa avrebbero voluto fare una volta che quella terribile guerra fosse finita….

Quando Lexa era rientrata, Clarke non era ancora andata a letto, ma sedeva vicino alla finestra…..  
Trasalendo ogni volta che udiva le cannonate della contraerea tedesca….  
La brunetta si era avvicinata alle spalle della biondina, avrebbe voluto dire e fare molte cose…  
ma non voleva rendere ancora piu’ devastante la vicina separazione…

Aveva fatto quel che poteva….. le aveva baciato i capelli mormorando  
“ oh ..Clarke…mia infinita Clarke…. “  
La biondina si era alzata e voltata, adesso i loro occhi brillavano guardandosi nella semi oscurita’….  
Poi l’aveva attratta a se e le aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue..  
Al contatto Lexa aveva iniziato a vibrare ed aveva dovuto far uso di tutte le sue forze per trattenersi dall'approfondire quel bacio ….

Clarke era sopraffatta....si era staccata…  
“ sarai stanca… andiamo a letto….”  
L’aveva aiutata a spogliarsi, cercando di ammansire le sue mani  
che avrebbero voluto toccare quel che scoprivano levando l’abito…. e le calze...   
Lei era cosi’ bella...  
in vita sua non aveva mai provato un tale desiderio….

Poi si erano infilate sotto le lenzuola ed avevano cercato di trovare un po’ di pace….  
Quando Clarke si era svegliata era l’alba, aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte dell’ancora addormentata Lexa,   
poi si era “ liberata “ dalla stretta della sua mano e si era alzata per raccogliere le sue poche cose…  
Stava per uscire…. Quando aveva curiosamente osservato che Lexa possedeva un paio di scarpe col tacco simili alle sue…  
....aveva sorriso all’idea…..

“ aspetta…. “ il mormorio di Lexa  
Poi la brunetta l’aveva raggiunta , l’aveva abbracciata e l’aveva baciata…prima con delicatezza.. poi aveva chiesto di piu’ ….  
La biondina l’aveva lasciata entrare …..  
le loro lingue si erano dapprima sfiorate poi si erano avidamente intrecciate…..   
fino a quando ansimanti….si erano staccate...   
erano senza fiato….

Clarke l’aveva guardata un’ultima volta prima di aprire ed uscire dalla porta.  
Dopo un po’ Lexa aveva mormorato  
“ …. Ti amo… Clarke… “

Ma la biondina era gia’ lontana….   
Con occhi tristi e brividi di freddo….stava andando verso il suo piccolo ospedale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciao.... fatemi sapere.... commenti graditi


	9. Lo scambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qualcosa va storto , Lexa e' in trappola

Wells aveva accolto la sua amica con un abbraccio…..  
Provando una fitta al cuore alla vista dei segni della violenza, poi l’aveva medicata….  
Clarke non era preoccupata dei suoi lividi,  
ma lo era delle sue ferite piu’ profonde,  
nessuno avrebbe potuto curarle…. o meglio….c’era chi….  
ma quella persona sembrava non volerlo…..

 

Lexa si era fatta forza era uscita per andare alla fattoria, tre giorni erano veramente pochi…  
Raven ed Octavia l’avevano accolta con entusiasmo….  
Lei aveva spiegato il motivo della sua visita….  
poi, loro tre con Lincoln, avevano messo a punto il piano…  
La discussione era stata lunga,   
ed alla brunetta non erano sfuggiti gli sguardi teneri che le due giovani continuavano a lanciarsi….  
La missione in Francia si stava rivelando sempre piu’ complicata….  
“ Raven…ho visto Clarke..”  
“ ..suo marito l’aveva picchiata… ed io…non..h….”  
L’amica l‘aveva zittita….   
“…va bene…cosi…Lexa..”

Poi Lexa era dovuta andar via di corsa…stava facendosi tardi….

La biondina aveva finito il turno….  
stava trascinandosi verso casa….

Finn l’aveva subito assalita  
“ .. dove sei stata ? “  
" In una pensione..  
“ … non potevo farmi vedere..cosi’ “  
L’uomo le aveva creduto….   
Ma era andato via senza averle chiesto scusa.

 

Tre giorni dopo  
Lexa era arrivata al castello, in auto, scortata da due tenenti della Gestapo…  
Lincoln ed Octavia erano gia' li',   
erano riusciti a farsi assumere come camerieri….  
La brunetta era stata presentata al padrone di casa, che non sembrava essere cosi rigido come i suoi ufficiali….   
Si era dichiarato un’amante dell’arte in tutte le sue espressioni….  
Poco prima che iniziasse a suonare erano arrivati anche Clarke e suo marito.  
Lexa l’aveva vista, ma si era ben guardata da salutarla….   
Se qualcosa fosse andato storto … non voleva che lei corresse alcun pericolo….  
Clarke era inquieta…   
Rivedere lei era devastante….  
in piu’ aveva notato la presenza degli amici di Raven….. 

stava per succedere qualcosa ……

A meta’ serata era scattato il piano….   
La brunetta si era diretta verso lo scalone che portava di sopra, dove sapeva esserci l’ufficio di Von Stulpnagel….  
Era entrata ed aveva iniziato a scassinare la piccola cassaforte che aveva trovato dietro la finta libreria….  
Aveva poco tempo, ma era stata brava , perche’conosceva bene quel modello di cassaforte.  
Dopo aver rovistato tra le carte, finalmente aveva trovato, in una busta, una mappa  
e subito aveva presola sua kodak per scattare..  
poi aveva levato il microfilm e se l’era messo dentro il tacco di una scarpa….  
Stava per uscire dall'ufficio quando aveva udito voci in avvicinamento,   
poi i passi si erano fermati proprio davanti alla sua porta…. Era in trappola….

Lincoln ed Octavia…. intanto, non vedendola tornare….si erano mossi…..  
Velocemente erano saliti ai piani superiori e si erano resi conto della situazione….

Clarke aveva visto il loro veloce allontanamento…  
di riflesso aveva cercato con gli occhi Alexandria….  
ma non l’aveva trovata….  
Era andata in panico.

Lincoln ed Octavia si erano mossi veloci, facendo finta di essersi persi   
si erano avvicinati ai due militari di guardia all’ufficio… e li avevano assaliti con i coltelli….  
Uno era stramazzato al suolo.. ma l’altro aveva fatto in tempo a sparare un colpo di fucile…prima di cadere a terra…  
Lexa era uscita di corsa….Lincoln era chino su Octavia…che era ferita..  
“ vai…. non pensare a noi… “

La brunetta sapeva che non poteva farlo , era scesa di corsa dalle scale impattando su Clarke…  
Lexa si era nervosamente guardata le scarpe….  
“ dalle a me…sono uguali..” le aveva urlato la biondina  
Lo scambio era stato velocissimo….  
Si erano gia’ separate quando erano state quasi travolte dall’arrivo dei soldati ….

Clarke si era diretta verso il salone… Lexa si era infilata nei bagni delle signore….  
La brunetta aveva nascosto dentro la cassetta del water la piccola kodak…   
poi anche lei era tornata nel salone….

Poco dopo avevano visto….Lincoln ed Octavia portati via dalla Gestapo,  
la brunetta era svenuta… c’era del sangue sul suo braccio….  
Clarke aveva visto da lontano il moto d’ansia che passava dentro lo sguardo di Lexa…. Sarebbe voluta correre da lei…. 

Ma proprio in quel momento due ufficiali della Gestapo erano entrati nel salone   
ed avevano cominciato a dividere i presenti…

Finn aveva mormorato a Clarke…  
“ stammi vicino “  
Clarke non era finita nel gruppo delle persone da controllare… 

Lexa invece si…   
“ mi perdoni Madame…. ma l’ho vista arrivare di corsa nel salone… “  
le aveva detto con gentilezza l’ufficiale della Gestapo  
“ e’ il mio lavoro..”   
La brunetta l’aveva seguito con aria irritata…..

Clarke l’aveva vista andar via con i militari….   
Ma doveva stare calma o Finn si sarebbe accorto che aveva le scarpe strette....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ha i piedi piu' sottili rispetto a... Clarke  
> ;)))


	10. la vecchia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke rivede Lexa , e riottiene le sue scarpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho dovuto mettere qualche descrizione di violenza.... scusate....

Da ore Lincoln era sotto il torchio degli agenti della Gestapo, il suo viso era una maschera di sangue,  
traccie di bruciature sparse nel corpo….  
Ma e' quando gli avevano strappato un unghia che era svenuto.  
Una secchiata d’acqua gelida l’aveva fatto rinvenire….  
La polizia continuava a fare le stesse domande  
Perche’ era li’,  
con chi……  
lui non aveva mai risposto….

Poi avevano portato Octavia..  
la brunetta era pesta in volto, non muoveva il braccio ferito perche’ gli aguzzini ci si erano accaniti….  
Era tremendamente pallida……..

Un agente della Gestapo aveva mostrato a Lincoln , con aria sadica, dei cavi elettrici e dei morsetti..  
“ ora facciamo ballare la tua amica…”  
Dopo di che’ aveva bagnato e messo due morsetti alle caviglie di Octavia…. Mosso una leva….  
e …..  
aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
L’urlo di Octavia prima di perdere conoscenza,

quella visione aveva straziato l’animo del povero uomo,  
“ lasciatela stare…. vi diro’ tutto…. “  
aveva urlato cercando di liberarsi dalle corde che lo legavano alla sedia….  
per raggiungerla....

Poi aveva confessato..  
erano solo loro due….  
Cercavano documenti che provassero l’esistenza dei campi di sterminio…..  
ma non ne’ avevano trovati.  
Li avevano ributtati in cella….  
“ tra due giorni andrete a veirficarlo di persona “  
poi un calcio e Lincoln era nel buio.

Lexa era stata rilasciata dopo tre ore, non le avevano trovato niente addosso….  
ed il tenente che la stava interrogando aveva gia’ ricevuto parecchie telefonate da ufficiali,  
indignati che lei fosse stata portata lì… tra i sospettati.....  
Una volta fuori era subito andata a casa….. voleva solo lavarsi ,  
pulirsi dagli orrori che aveva visto e dalle urla che aveva sentito….

E non poteva di certo andare da Clarke….  
Di sicuro per un po’ l’avrebbero comunque tenuta sotto sorveglianza…  
l’avrebbero seguita e l’avrebbe messa in pericolo…

Erano le quattro di mattino, ma lei era nella vasca da bagno….  
Quand'era rientrata nella stanza sapeva cosa fare……..  
Aveva aperto l’armadio ed aveva trovato cio’ di cui aveva bisogno….  
Si era messa una vestaglia ed aveva iniziato a truccarsi….  
False rughe, una parrucca di capelli grigi, un fazzoletto legato sotto la gola….  
Poi si era infilata abiti lisi e poveri….  
Era pronta per essere una vecchia signora che andava alla messa delle 6,30.  
Si era diretta con passo incerto verso la basilica,  
per fortuna nessuno l’aveva seguita…..

Allora , con ben diversa andatura , aveva svoltato in un piccolo vicolo e si era diretta verso l’ospedale in cui lavorava Clarke.  
Prima era passata da Bernard, un’affiliato alla resistenza francese  
gli aveva dato le scarpe di Clarke…

 

Nella sala d’aspetto c’erano gia’ una decina di persone….  
Non le dispiaceva di dover aspettare…  
l’importante era che Clarke fosse di turno….

Raven alla fattoria , era ormai sicura che qualcosa fosse andato storto…aveva aspettato.. .  
aveva visto con ansia trascorrere le ore..  
ma Octavia e Lincoln non erano tornati… e nessuna notizia di Lexa….

 

Alle 8 la dottoressa era arrivata, aveva l’aria stanca di chi non ha dormito….  
Si era truccata poco , cosi’ a differenza della sera precedente,  
il suo volto lasciava trasparire tracce delle botte ricevute, una settimana addietro.  
Quand’era stato il suo turno era entrata col capo chino….  
“ buongiorno signora…. Cosa posso fare per lei…”  
aveva chiesto gentilmente Clarke alla vecchia donna

“ Ho male alla pancia…da due giorni… “ aveva risposto la brunetta, camuffando la voce  
“ ....si sdrai sul lettino e se la scopra ….vediamo …”  
Lexa si era sdraiata ,scoperto la pancia e girato il viso da una parte  
“ sono..pronta..”

Clarke aveva appoggiato le mani , pronta a visitare………  
… una pancia piatta e tonica……  
Scioccata stava per allontanarsi ,  
ma Lexa aveva mormorato con la sua voce  
“ … che mani…morbide hai....“  
E Clarke ….  
“ ero cosi’ in pena per te…”

Poi la brunetta si era alzata e l’aveva teneramente baciata……  
E guardata con occhi verdi stanchi  
“ … non c’e’ tempo….”  
“… devi andare al caffe’ de Paris…stasera alle 9…”  
“…. Metti questo libro sul tavolo …. Si avvicinera’un uomo, Bernard…”  
…. Ah….. porta le scarpe….”  
Aveva aggiunto Lexa porgendole il libro  
Clarke aveva annuito stordita…. e  
Stava per dire qualcosa…… ma la vecchia era gia’ andata via.

Il libro era una raccolta di poesie di Saffo  
In una pagina c’era un sottile segnalibro

Tu…. anima mia

Rapita  
Nello specchio dei tuoi occhi  
Respiro  
Il tuo respiro  
E vivo  
Saffo 

Clarke aveva sospirato…..  
quelle parole rispecchiavano totalmente quello che , anche lei, sentiva quando la guardava...

 

Intanto alla fattoria era arrivata Chanel, una donna che Raven non conosceva….  
“ ….. abbiamo saputo… dopo domani Lincoln ed Octavia saranno trasferiti….  
“ …. Li mandano in un campo di concentramento…. “

“ Dobbiamo fare qualcosa… “ aveva asserito l’ansiosa brunetta….

 

L’anziana Lexa , dopo aver lasciato l’ospedale, si era diretta alla fattoria….  
Raven , in preda della massima agitazione…l’aveva informata della situazione  
Alla fine la brunetta aveva rassicurato l’amica  
“ .. stai tranquilla… non lascero’ che li portino via….”  
Poi aveva parlato con Chanel….. ed avevano deciso di tentare di liberarli, durante il trasferimento verso la stazione ferroviaria,  
da cui partivano i treni diretti ai campi di sterminio.

 

La sera era arrivata, la dottoressa era andata al suo appuntamento  
….. il caffe’ de Paris, era un locale piccolo ma accogliente….  
L’ansia l’aveva fatta arrivare in anticipo, cosi’ aveva ordinato un punch caldo al mandarino,  
che ora stava sul tavolino vicino al libro di poesie….  
Poco dopo era arrivato Bernard, l’uomo si era seduto ed aveva ordinato un caffe’….  
Poi da sotto il tavolino si erano scambiati le borse che contenevano le scarpe …..  
un breve cenno di saluto e l’uomo era andato via di fretta….

E Clarke poteva tornare a casa con le sue scarpe....


	11. liberi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' ferita...cerca Clarke...

All’alba il gruppetto che doveva liberare Lincoln ed Octavia era posizionato, dieci tra uomini e donne , sotto il comando di Lexa…. Avrebbero tentato l’assalto.  
Raven , a causa della gamba, e dei suoi impegni era stata esclusa ….   
Doveva trasformare con codici segreti il materiale raccolto da Lexa   
e poi inviarlo…..urgentemente a Londra.

La camionetta che trasportava i prigionieri e quella di scorta erano finalmente comparse…  
Un piccolo camioncino si era messo in mezzo alla strada….   
Invadendo la strada e costringendo le camionette ad arrestare la loro marcia…  
All’ordine di Lexa l’assalto era iniziato, la sorpresa era l’unica arma in loro possesso…  
Subito erano stati eliminati i conducenti di quello che portava i prigionieri,   
Bernard in un lampo, era salito alla guida..   
protetto dalle raffiche di mitra di Lexa….   
Ed era andato via…. con i prigionieri

La brunetta ed altri sette erano rimasti a battagliare con una quindicina di soldati tedeschi…..  
Lo scontro si era fatto pesante….   
Ora erano rimasti in sei, Lexa ed altri cinque ….  
Ma anche i tedeschi erano in affanno…..   
Tra raffiche di mitra e spari di fucile….   
La situazione non progrediva….   
Lexa aveva urlato  
“ copritemi “  
poi era balzata fuori dal suo nascondiglio impugnando una granata….  
L’avevano ferita ad una gamba…ma era riuscita a lanciarla…  
ponendo fine al conflitto….  
Due uomini erano andati subito a soccorrerla…per fortuna non era una grave ferita…. Ma perdeva sangue…  
poi , dal nulla era arrivato un camioncino agricolo che li aveva portati via tutti…  
Oltre alla brunetta si erano salvati tre uomini e Chanel….

Lexa non poteva tornare in quelle condizioni , al suo appartamento, che era ancora sotto sorveglianza  
….. cosi’ si era rifugiata a casa di Chanel…  
La donna, dopo la medicazione d’emergenza, l’aveva aiutata a trasformarsi in una biondina , dall’aspetto insignificante…  
poi l’aveva portata nel piccolo ospedale dove lavorava Clarke.

Intanto Lincoln ed Octavia erano arrivati alla fattoria, le loro condizioni erano pessime….   
Soprattutto la donna, che aveva probabilmente il braccio fratturato…..  
Raven , dopo averli abbracciati , e rassicurata dalla loro liberazione,   
li aveva dovuti lasciare alle cure di Bernard….  
Perche’era ancora impegnata a trasmettere in codice le mappe rubate da Lexa

Purtroppo la dottoressa Griffin non era di turno…..lo sarebbe stata di notte…..  
Lexa , non poteva aspettare, doveva tornare a casa, per non insospettire la sorveglianza…..

Chanel l’aveva aiutata a togliersi il trucco e la parrucca e poi l’aveva lasciata il piu’ vicino possibile a casa sua…  
Arrivare al suo appartamento era stato difficile e doloroso….   
Ma alla fine ce l’aveva fatta…. E chi la sorvegliava l’aveva vista….  
Si era ripulita la ferita, ma continuava a sanguinare….   
cosi’ si era fatta forza ed era uscita a telefonare alla Coupole, aveva risposto Monty ,   
e lei gli aveva detto che quella sera non sarebbe andata a suonare perche’ era leggermente costipata…..  
Poi era rientrata e si era sdraiata ad aspettare che venisse sera…

Raven che aveva finalmente finito di trasmettere a Londra, ora era vicino ad Octavia,   
la giovane si lamentava ed aveva la febbre…..   
ci voleva un dottore…. Bernard era uscito a cercarne uno….  
Ma dopo un’ora era rientrato a mani vuote  
La brunetta aveva pensato a Clarke…. era molto complicato, ma era l’unica soluzione…   
Octavia non si poteva muovere , era sicuramente altamente ricercata……quindi , per forza era la dottoressa che doveva venire li’…. alla fattoria….  
Bernard era partito per l’ospedale….

Lexa intanto aveva iniziato di nuovo a travestirsi…..  
Quand’era uscita era un uomo di mezz’eta’ leggermente claudicante…..  
Appena fuori dalla portata di vista dei sorveglianti era salita nell’auto di Chanel,   
la biondina la stava aspettando per portarla in ospedale….  
Questa volta in sala d’attesa c’erano solo due persone…..  
presto era arrivato il suo turno….

Era entrata zoppicando nella saletta di primo soccorso….  
“ sono io Clarke…. sono... ferita..”  
Lo sguardo della biondina si era fatto immediatamente preoccupato….  
Ma Lexa l’aveva rassicurata  
“ niente di grave…”

Poi Clarke le aveva visto la ferita, l’aveva pulita e medicata…. Servivano dei punti….  
Prima aveva domandato  
“ puoi restare qui.. stanotte ?  
“ si… “ ma devo avvisare chi mi ha accompagnato e mi sta’ aspettando….  
La dottoressa era andata da Chanel ….

“ chi e’ quella graziosa biondina ? “   
le aveva chiesto una volta rientrata nella saletta

Lexa aveva sorriso della sua gelosia…. Ma internamente ne’ era compiaciuta…..  
“ …. Una brava donna…”  
La dottoressa si era vendicata…. Piu’ tardi mentre le cuciva la ferita….  
Poi l’aveva messa in un letto di una stanza vuota di altri pazienti…

“ l’altra sera…..sei stata coraggiosa e mi dispiace di averti coinvolta….. ti devo la vita…..”  
Aveva detto la brunetta  
C “… penso sia inutile chiederti cosa hai fatto e perche’ ora sei ferita…”   
L “ Clar k e …. Fidati… meno sai…meglio e’…”

La dottoressa aveva annuito…. Continuate a dirmelo tutti…..

“ vieni qui… per favore… “ aveva mormorato Lexa  
Le aveva dato un bacio sulla fronte e l’aveva accarezzata  
“… darei la mia vita per te.. “  
E Clarke l’aveva baciata, delicatamente… sulle labbra….  
“ Alexandria … non so cosa mi stai facendo….  
Io…. non ho mai provato …. niente di simile…. “

Lexa stava per replicare… quando avevano suonato al campanello dell’ospedale….  
Era Bernard….. le aveva spiegato ….la situazione...  
Alla fine Clarke aveva detto   
“ domattina…appena finisco il turno… “  
“ Grazie ….. verra’ a prenderla una biondina…..si chiama Chanel….. “

Poi era ritornata da Lexa….  
“ ..domattina andro’ da Raven.. “  
“… no…. e’ pericoloso…”   
la reazione di Lexa

E Clarke era sbottata…  
“ ora basta…. sono una donna…. sono libera di decidere cosa voglio o non voglio fare..”  
cosa voglio e cosa non voglio sentire…”

La brunetta era rimasta senza parole….   
Continuava solo a guardarla ….con occhi verdi pieni d’amore….  
Poi “ scusa… e’ che ….”  
Ma Clarke non l’aveva fatta finire  
con le sue labbra morbide era gia’ sulle sue , con meno delicatezza e piu’ urgenza chiedeva il permesso di entrare …  
quando le lingue si erano trovate , Lexa aveva mormorato  
e la biondina si era persa  
“ io voglio te…voglio sentirti …”   
aveva sussurato andando a sedersi su di lei e continuando a baciarla….

La brunetta al contatto aveva inarcato i fianchi gemendo….  
Clarke si era bagnata….  
Lexa le stringeva con una mano una natica mentre con l’altra le accarezzava la schiena….  
alla biondina pareva di liquefarsi….. nel contatto  
poi la brunetta le aveva afferrato i capelli e l’aveva allontanata dalla sua bocca per guardarla  
Clarke aveva occhi azzurri come mare in tempesta  
Lei occhi verde scuro come la foresta….  
Stava per dirle “… ti a… “  
Quando il campanello aveva suonato….  
La biondina aveva il fiatone…. 

Ci aveva messo un po’ a staccarsi da lei ..  
per andare a vedere chi la cercava…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' stanca di non poter essere e fare quel che sente
> 
> ;))


	12. sogni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sognare momenti vissuti in un'altra vita

Quella sera suonare il pianoforte era stata un’impresa, la gamba continuava a crearle fastidi ed il pubblico,   
lasciato a digiuno la sera precedente, sembrava desideroso di recuperare .....  
Quando Lexa era riuscita a lasciare il locale erano le due di notte,   
stanca del lungo esibirsi, era andata diretta a casa nel suo letto.

*******************************

Fine marzo 1943  
La ferita della brunetta era guarita.  
I suoi amici, Lincoln ed Octavia…. Cominciavano a stare meglio…

Clarke continuava a lavorare ed a litigare col marito…..   
ogni giorno pensava a lei e malediva le circostanze che le impedivano di vederla.  
Era andata altre due volte alla fattoria a controllare i due feriti, ed a portare medicinali…..  
Per non insospettire il violento marito lo aveva fatto sempre di sera, quando l’uomo era al locale.

La biondina, di solito, al ritorno dal lavoro si prendeva un bagno caldo…   
poi s'infilava sotto le coperte a leggere e rileggere le poesie del libro che le aveva dato Lexa…   
...un modo per sentirla meno lontana…..

 

Un mese dopo, fine aprile 1943

Il lavoro di agente segreto era in una fase di snervante attesa, la costruzione del Vallo Atlantico procedeva a rilento,   
ai nazisti mancavano le giuste risorse economiche.  
Quelle mura , che nei progetti iniziali di Hitler, dovevano essere erette , per la fine del 1941 , per difendere tutta la costa....  
a partire dal Belgio per finire nei pressi di Caen, in Francia erano in realta’ incomplete.   
Erano pronte solo le barriere per le aree portuali ..... il resto languiva.

Cosi’ Lexa cominciava a pensare di compiere altre azioni, alternative allo spionaggio....  
Le sue giornate scorrevano lente…. E lei desiderava che quell'orrore di guerra finisse al piu’ presto.   
Il non poter vedere Clarke era una costante fonte di dolore….

Clarke aveva iniziato a “ rubare “ farmaci di base dal suo ospedale,   
per darli alla resistenza ed ora una volta alla settimana Bernard o Chanel passavano a ritirarli…  
Quel giorno , in ospedale , aveva curato una donna con gli occhi verdi, non erano belli come quelli di Lexa,   
ma la sola somiglianza le aveva riacceso violentemente il desiderio di vederla….

Una volta a casa, si era vestita bene ed aveva chiesto ad un poco entusiasta marito ,   
di poterlo accompagnare al locale,   
perche’ era stressata dal lavoro ed aveva bisogno di una serata di svago..  
Quando Lexa l’aveva vista avrebbe voluto andare ad abbracciarla… invece , come al solito , si era dovuta mettere a suonare…  
La biondina l’ascoltava rapita, e rispondeva a malapena ai vari inviti che riceveva….  
Si erano potute vedere solamente per pochi minuti durante la pausa della pianista,   
e tutto quanto la dottoressa avrebbe voluto fare o dire a Lexa,   
si era trasformato in un solo fugace sfioramento della sua mano ,   
quando le aveva passato un bicchiere di champagne….  
Clarke era tornata a casa presto, ancora piu’ malinconica di prima….. 

Si era addormentata pensando a lei.

/ …. Due donne nude in mezzo ad un prato fiorito…. L’immagine non era nitida…  
Si era avvicinata di piu’ …. Ed aveva visto gli occhi verdi di Lexa intenti a fissare le labbra di una sorridente biondina…..   
poi la brunetta aveva iniziato a baciare dei gonfi seni ed una rotonda pancetta, prima di proseguire aveva cercato gli occhi dell’altra donna,   
erano azzurri come il mare in burrasca…..   
esattamente come quelli di chi stava sognando…. /

“ Alexandria “ aveva mormorato Clarke svegliandosi di soprassalto…  
Poi aveva richiuso gli occhi sperando che quel sogno continuasse

/ ….Ora la brunetta stava affondando il viso in mezzo a piccoli umidi riccioli biondi,  
poi con una mano si era messa a cercare in mezzo la fonte da cui quel liquido fuoriusciva…..   
e quando l’aveva trovata.... aveva cominciato a leccarla… /

Clarke questa volta era stata svegliata dai sussulti del proprio ventre……  
“ … Oh…. Alexandria..” aveva mormorato 

Poi era rimasta beata a sentire l’ondata di calore che le aveva invaso tutto il corpo.

****************************************

Primi di maggio  
La sorveglianza di Lexa era finalmente terminata,  
l’auto degli agenti della Gestapo non era piu’ sotto casa, e la brunetta poteva muoversi piu’ liberamente….

Quella notte era serena e l’aria era gia’ tiepida….  
Lexa appena uscita dal lavoro si era diretta verso casa di Chanel, si era cambiata ed ora era pronta per l’azione….  
Le due donne si erano unite ad un gruppetto di dodici uomini che facevano parte della resistenza,   
non era saggio per Lexa partecipare ad azioni sul campo…   
ma era stanca di aspettare e di non far nulla contro l'odiato nemico….  
La piccola banda era appostata dietro a dei cespugli in attesa del passaggio di un convoglio   
che trasportava cannoni e che era diretto verso la costa ….  
C’erano due camion ed una scorta di venti soldati….

La brunetta aveva dato il via all’assalto con le granate……  
poi aveva iniziato a sparare verso i soldati sopravvissuti ….. che si erano nascosti dietro ai camion distrutti….  
Era quello che voleva…. Una parte del suo gruppetto che era nascosto nel lato opposto della strada aveva iniziato a sparare…..   
in poco tempo, presi tra due fuochi , tutti i soldati tedeschi erano a terra privi di vita…  
Senza aver subito neanche una perdita, la piccola banda si era allontanata in fretta dal luogo dell’agguato.

 

Alla fattoria, Lincoln scalpitava per rientrare in azione…. Era nervoso e provato dalla latitanza…  
Raven stava decodificando alcuni messaggi ricevuti da Londra,   
Octavia le si era avvicinata con in mano una tazza di malto d’orzo bollente…  
La sera prima le due donne si erano baciate per la prima volta,   
era accaduto all'improvviso mentre vicine osservavano i bagliori degli spari della contraerea tedesca.

Raven era imbarazzata , non le era mai successo…. Octavia era nella stessa barca….  
ma aveva capito a sue spese, che la vita , in tempo di guerra ha fretta.....non aspetta

“ non mi pento di quello che e’ successo ieri notte… “   
aveva mormorato porgendole la tazza

Raven aveva deglutito e dopo le aveva preso la mano  
“ neanche io..”  
Poi si erano guardate a lungo e gli occhi blu’ di Octavia si erano persi in quelli caldi e scuri della brunetta….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia e Raven due pepate brunette....


	13. Prima dell’ assalto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa partecipera' ad una missione molto pericolosa e Clarke non puo' fare a meno di vederla

11 luglio 1943

La notizia dello sbarco alleato in Sicilia era arrivato…..  
E se aveva da una parte innervosito il regime nazista, dall'altra aveva riacceso le speranze di tutti quelli che si opponevano al regime nazista.

 

Raven era particolarmente indaffarata a decodificare i continui messaggi da Londra,   
Lincoln stava mettendo al sicuro le armi lanciate dagli aerei degli alleati la notte prima…  
Octavia stava parlando con Lexa che era venuta a trovarle ,  
le stava esponendo l’esigenza di far qualcosa per contrastare la continua deportazione di ebrei ed oppositori…  
Piu’ il regime affondava piu’ s’accaniva…..  
Octavia aveva saputo, da un infiltrato nella Polizia di Stato, che all’alba del 23 luglio , dalla stazione di Vernon,   
sarebbe partito un convoglio di quindici vagoni, pieno di esseri umani, diretto al campo di concentramento di Auschwitz….

Raven le aveva raggiunte in tempo per ascoltare che  
sia Octavia che Lexa avrebbero partecipato a quella missione…

Poi Lexa l’aveva abbracciata per salutarla  
perche’ doveva rientrare a Parigi  
“ hai piu’ visto la dottoressa…”   
le aveva domandato senza aver il coraggio di guardarla…  
“ L’ultima volta che le ho parlato….. e’ stato quando mi hanno ferito alla gamba….  
poi e’ venuta una sera alla Coupole…. L’ho vista….ma non ho potuto … “  
Aveva tristemente replicato all’amica  
Raven aveva mentalmente fatto i conti… le due non si vedevano da quattro mesi…..  
“ ..so ..quanto dev’essere difficile per te..”  
“ vedrai che presto cambiera’…”  
“ lo spero…”   
e con queste parole era andata via….

Quella sera alla fattoria …nessuno dormiva….  
Raven era gia’ in ansia per la missione di Octavia…  
Nel buio si era alzata dal suo letto e si era avvicinata al suo….  
Octavia le aveva subito fatto spazio….  
Le due giovani , con urgenza, si erano subito cercate le labbra   
ed avevano iniziato ad accarezzarsi con passione….  
...si erano addormentate esauste solo dopo ore di esplorazione reciproca….  
L’amore aveva egregiamente svolto il suo dovere,  
sostituendo con la passione... l'inesperienza…..

... una settimana dopo Raven   
aveva aggiunto un piccolo appunto alla nota dei farmaci ,che Bernard avrebbe consegnato quel giorno a Clarke…..

 

La dottoressa Griffin era al lavoro gia’ da ore , quand’era arrivato Bernard….  
Era una giornata calda, l’aria dell’ospedale era soffocante…   
Clarke era andata con la nota nel dispensario farmaceutico….   
Che era sempre piu’ vuoto man mano che la guerra proseguiva….  
Aveva scorso l’elenco e poi aveva visto la nota  
“ se devi dire qualcosa alla nostra amica …fallo prima del 23…” R  
Alla biondina era bastato leggere quelle parole per entrare in panico….

*********************************************************************

22 luglio del “ 43 “  
Lexa si era alzata presto, non aveva dormito un gran che’….  
domani forse… a quest’ora…. sarebbe stata con Costia….   
in un altro mondo...  
Questo pensiero un po’ la sollevava….   
Ma l’idea di non rivedere mai piu’ Clarke la stava divorando…  
La giornata era calda e nuvolosa…..  
Per contrastare l’angoscia si era rimessa a ripassare mentalmente il piano….  
Era l’azione piu’ grande a cui avrebbe partecipato da quando era arrivata in Francia….   
Avrebbe diretto l’azione di cinquanta uomini e ad avrebbe avuto il supporto aereo di alcuni caccia degli alleati….

Clarke era in piena agitazione, aveva chiesto aiuto all'amico Weels …..  
L’uomo senza fare troppe domande aveva accettato di sostituirla per il turno notturno in ospedale….

 

Come sempre Lexa era andata a suonare, ma si era congedata prima, verso le dieci….   
... colpita da un’incipiente mal di testa…   
Quand’era uscita per andare a casa, si era accorta che aveva iniziato a piovere…  
..... Aveva chiamato un taxi…..

Clarke aveva preso l’ombrello e si era infilata l’impermeabile,   
poi come al solito era salita sulla sua Citroen nera come per recarsi al lavoro…  
Invece , aveva parcheggiato poco lontano da casa di Alexandria,   
si era spostata da lì solo quando l’aveva vista rientrare   
ed il cuore aveva perso un colpo…..

Per non destare sospetti aveva lasciato l’auto a tre isolati di distanza,   
poi sotto la pioggia si era incamminata verso l’appartamento di lei……

Lexa si era messa in abiti comodi ,   
ascoltava il rumore della pioggia e pensava a Clarke….  
e a quello che non le aveva mai potuto dire....

Poi avevano bussato alla porta….  
la brunetta seppur intimorita… l’aveva aperta….  
E si era trovata davanti una fradicia biondina…..  
Troppo emozionata per dire qualcosa l’aveva fatta solo entrare…..  
… neanche Clarke riusciva a parlare….

Poi Lexa si era avvicinata e le aveva sfilato l’impermeabile bagnato lasciandolo cadere a terra,   
e senza indugio aveva cercato la sua bocca…  
Clarke aveva lasciato per qualche secondo,   
che quelle morbide labbra sfiorassero le sue   
ma poi aveva cercato subito la sua lingua….

La brunetta aveva reagito al desiderio istantaneo spingendo la biondina contro la porta…  
..poi le aveva infilato le mani sotto il leggero vestito e si era appoggiata contro di lei   
iniziando ad accarezzarle le cosce ed a toccarle il sedere  
Strappando gemiti alla biondina ...   
le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto, ma la presa di Lexa era solida ..   
“ oh… amore “ le aveva sussurato continuando l’assalto

Poi Clarke aveva tentato di rallentarla….. staccandosi dalla sua bocca …. E ribaltando velocemente le posizioni….   
Ora lei comandava ….   
Le sue labbra morbide si erano avventate sul collo esposto della brunetta baciandolo e succhiandolo….   
Lexa aveva inarcato il bacino….. aderendo al caldo basso ventre della biondina… e si era immediatamente bagnata….

presa da quel che sentiva la biondina aveva sussurrato  
“…. Alexandria io non l’ho mai……”  
La brunetta non l’aveva fatta finire …   
ma aveva iniziato a spingerla verso il letto…. continuando a baciarla……   
poi si erano sfilate a vicenda gli abiti sottili…. E si erano fermate a guardarsi…  
Occhi verdi scuri immersi in un mare in tempesta……. 

pochi attimi perche' Lexa aveva ripreso a baciarle il collo,   
e con un gesto rapido le aveva sganciato il reggiseno  
ed aveva cominciato a stringerle i morbidi seni e leccarle i turgidi capezzolo….  
Clarke aveva sentito uscirle un fiotto di liquido caldo tra le gambe…. quando Lexa glielo aveva tolto  
“ oh “ aveva mormorato tra i sussulti…

Il respiro della brunetta era rumoroso ed affannato mentre le rovistava il ventre con la bocca,  
e l’aiutava’ a sdraiarsi…  
era scesa sulle cosce ed era rimasta stordita dall’odore di miele e dalla vista delle mutandine rovinate….  
“ sei ….cosi’ bagnata…” le aveva sussurato 

Senza riuscire ad aspettare aveva appoggiato la bocca sul sottile velo delle mutandine….   
Clarke aveva inarcato d’istinto il bacino facilitando il lavoro delle mani di Lexa che gliele stava sfilando….. 

ora Lexa era tra le sua gambe con la bocca…..  
era bastato sfiorarla li’ con le sue labbra per strappare alla biondina un lungo gemito ,  
poi aveva iniziato a baciarla

E Clarke le aveva messo le mani tra i capelli per trattenerla dove la voleva  
“ amore.. prendimi“ aveva sussurrato iniziando a muovere il bacino  
Lexa aveva deglutito la sua urgenza….  
ed aveva iniziato a giocare con la lingua intorno alla sua entrata  
“… così mi farai morire… “   
Allora la brunetta le era entrata dentro con un dito e Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare,   
poi le era scivolata dentro con il secondo dito ed aveva iniziato a muoverli….  
“ …. Mio Dio…. “   
e quando aveva sentito che le pareti intorno alle dita cominciavano a pulsare   
le aveva leggermente incurvate andando a toccare un preciso punto  
“…amore io…”   
la brunetta si era preso in bocca la sua clitoride per succhiarla

E Clarke aveva urlato il suo nome esplodendo in infinite contrazione e ritrovandosi in uno spazio sconosciuto  
Lexa aveva aspettato pazientemente che tutto si placasse   
poi era risalita a baciarle la bocca….

La biondina la teneva stretta come se avesse paura che anche un alito di vento potesse portargliela via…..  
Poi la brunetta si era alzata, doveva prepararsi….

Era cosi’ bella ed elegante anche in tenuta sportiva ….  
“ Clar k e…. amore……mi dispiace…ora devo andare…  
vorrei dirti tante cose ma.... non c'e' tempo...."

 

E la biondina aveva annuito  
poi semplicemente aveva mormorato  
“ torna da me…. amore mio  
anch'io devo dirti tante cose..."

Lexa si era riempita gli occhi un ultima volta con l’azzurro dei suoi ..poi era andata…  
Mentre camminava … pensava che anche il cielo era contento perche' aveva smesso di piovere

Clarke intanto si era avvolta nelle lenzuola che profumavano di lei….   
E nel silenzio ......pregava…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non c'e' mai abbastanza tempo per loro


	14. L’assalto al treno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' terrorizzata all'idea che Alexandria sia ferita....

Era ancora buio quando gli assalitori erano arrivati alla stazione ferroviaria di Vernon….  
Il convoglio era fermo nei binari, pattugliato da un centinaio di soldati tedeschi ….  
C’erano anche cinque mitragliatrici MaschinenGewehr36, capaci di sparare 1000 colpi al minuto,  
Raven stava inviando via radio le coordinate delle loro posizioni….  
Ma l’intervento dei caccia per eliminarle, sembrava essere troppo rischioso per l’incolumita’ delle povere persone rinchiuse nei vagoni….

Dopo una breve consultazione il commando di cinquanta uomini,  
si era diviso in cinque gruppi di cinque assalitori, ognuno con una diversa mitragliatrice come obiettivo….   
Gli altri dovevano occuparsi degli altri soldati tedeschi  
Al richiamo convenuto avevano iniziato contemporaneamente a lanciare granate mk2 sulle postazioni delle mitragliatrici ed a sparare sul resto dei militari  
I gruppi di Lexa, Lincoln ed Octavia erano riusciti nel loro intento , ma gli altri due avevano fallito la loro missione  
.... cosi’ ora erano tutti bloccati dall' incessante sparare delle mitragliatrici rimaste….

Poi erano comparsi i due caccia, giusto in tempo,  
perche’ nel giro di un’ora sarebbe cominciato ad albeggiare ,   
Raven aveva gia’ comunicato ai piloti la posizione delle due mitragliatrici…  
Il primo caccia era sceso in volo radente ed aveva colpito in pieno una delle due,   
approfittando dell’attacco aereo Lexa aveva incitato i suoi uomini a sparare contro gli altri soldati…

Il secondo caccia era anch’esso sceso in volo radente , ma era stato colpito   
e quando aveva lanciato le sue bombe aveva distrutto sia la mitragliatrice che un vagone….  
Octavia inorridita l’aveva visto esplodere….. e poco dopo piu’ in la’ anche l’aereo si era schiantato…  
…. accecata dalla rabbia era balzata sul marciapiede della stazione falcidiando una decina di soldati   
poi un colpo di fucile l’aveva colpita ad un fianco ed era caduta a terra…

Lincoln si era precipitato a soccorrerla e,   
protetto dalle raffiche di mitra di Raven e Lexa  
l’aveva trascinata dietro alla linea di fuoco….

Poi l'uomo era tornato a combattere….  
Lexa, con cinque uomini era salita sul tetto dell’ultimo vagone ,   
poi ognuno aveva strisciato sui tetti per raggiungere differenti vagoni...  
...dopo il segnale convenuto, avevano iniziato tutti a sparare…..  
loro dall’alto ed il resto del commando dalla parte opposta…….

Alla fine anche l’ultimo soldato tedesco era stato eliminato…..

Si erano precipitati ad aprire i vagoni….. ed i prigionieri erano usciti  
…. otto grandi furgoni erano arrivati, ci avevano fatto salire i piu’ vecchi ed i bambini….   
per gli altri rimaneva solo la fuga attraverso la campagna…. 

Ormai albeggiava, velocemente avevano minato i binari e li avevano fatti saltare…  
poi i feriti ed i rimasti vivi del commando erano saliti su due camioncini….  
Dei cinquanta partiti quella mattina ne’ tornavano solo quindici, di cui sette feriti : Octavia sembrava la piu' grave….

 

Clarke non aveva chiuso occhio, si era alzata dal letto che era ancora buio….   
assalita da un’ondata di panico…. Che l’aveva lasciata senza fiato..  
Aveva passeggiato nervosamente…. Aveva pianto….. si era disperata….  
Poi era arrivata l’ora di tornare a casa, si era rivestita ed era uscita diretta alla sua auto….  
Pallida e tremante era entrata in casa, per sua fortuna Finn russava sbronzo sul divano….  
Si era buttata vestita sul letto….  
poi l’enorme tensione l’aveva fatta addormentare….

 

Octavia continuava a perdere sangue dal fianco sinistro, il proiettile era uscito…. ma sudava e gemeva dal dolore…..   
Raven ed Lexa stavano facendo del loro meglio per tamponare la ferita….  
Ci voleva Clarke…..  
Appena arrivati alla fattoria avevano mandato Chanel a cercarla….  
Ma la dottoressa non era in ospedale, aveva fatto la notte…. aveva spiegato Weels….   
Seguendo il copione convenuto … 

il volto della biondina aveva mostrato chiari segni di disperazione….   
allora l’uomo aveva agito d’istinto….   
“ aspetti vedo di rintracciarla per telefono ….“  
“ Pronto aveva risposto incerta Clarke…”  
Wells le aveva passato Chanel  
“ stamattina all’alba due galletti si sono azzuffati…uno e’ ferito….”  
Un attimo di silenzio …poi aveva capito  
“ vengo subito…”

Si era lavata il viso ed aveva gia’ preso le chiavi della macchina quando Finn si era svegliato  
“ dove vai ? “ aveva sbiascicato  
“ da mia madre… e’ …di passaggio…in citta’…. “  
L’uomo era troppo confuso per replicare….   
Si era riaccasciato sul divano…. Riprendendo a dormire….

La biondina era arrivata in ospedale in tempo record …   
due parole a Weels  
“..poi ti spiego…”  
ed aveva seguito Chanel…. Con la sua borsa del dottore

Una volta in auto aveva mormorato ansiosa ….  
“ chi ? “  
“ Octavia …. “   
La biondina aveva smesso di tremare….

Questa volta ogni precauzione era saltata ….   
Chanel andava di fretta così Clarke aveva potuto vedere chiaramente la strada che portava alla fattoria….

Appena arrivata una sconvolta Raven l’aveva assalita verbalmente  
“… devi salvarla…. non posso…… vivere senza di lei…..”  
La biondina era entrata….  
La sua Alexandria era vicino al letto dove giaceva Octavia , che era palesemente in pessime condizioni….  
La dottoressa aveva rivolto uno sguardo veloce al volto sporco di sangue di Lexa ed ai suoi preoccupati occhi verdi…  
poi si era messa all’opera…  
Aveva pulito la ferita, constatando che il foro d’entrata del proiettile era in una zona che interessava rene e milza,   
quel che poteva fare nell’immediato era di comprimerla, ma Octavia doveva essere portata in ospedale….  
Mentre Raven aiutava l’organizzazione del suo trasferimento…..   
Clarke aveva potuto finalmente abbracciare la sua brunetta…..  
“… Alexandria….sono andata in panico….”  
“ … io… credo di amarti….”

Lexa l’aveva guardata teneramente…  
“ io… sono certa d’amarti….”

Poi , tutto era pronto… Raven aveva chiamato la biondina…  
Solo…...il tempo di un dolce bacio…..

Lexa era rimasta con una silenziosa Raven  
“.. vedrai…andra’ tutto bene…. “  
L’aveva abbracciata forte ….  
Poi era arrivato il tempo di tornare nel suo appartamento ,  
si era ripulita dal sangue, ed era salita sull’auto di Bernard…..

 

La prima cosa che Clarke aveva fatto, appena messo piede in ospedale,   
era stata una telefonata a Finn….  
“..mi hanno chiamato per un urgenza…. Torno a casa appena posso…”  
L’uomo aveva semplicente risposto “…. Va..bene..”

Poi era andata da Weels ed insieme avevano preparato Octavia per la sala operatoria….  
Prima, per sua fortuna , Chanel le aveva dato due sacche del suo sangue….

L’intervento era durato tre ore, ma alla fine il proiettile non aveva leso alcun organo interno…  
Octavia sarebbe rimasta in ospedale, per precauzione, solo una notte…  
poi poteva tornare alla fattoria…. E proseguire lì la sua guarigione….  
Chanel era partita in fretta per tornare da Raven e dagli altri che sapeva essere in ansia…  
Clarke era andata a casa a riposare…. Prima del turno notturno…. In sostituzione dell’amico  
Wells , che non dormiva da due giorni…..

Lexa si era fatta un lungo bagno caldo, cercando di lavarsi via il sangue e la visione di quel vagone saltato in aria…

Poi si era sdraiata nel suo letto, e si era addormentata stringendosi al petto il cuscino che profumava di Clarke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa forever


	15. Stanca di aspettare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke non puo' piu' aspettare....

Novembre 1943

Con l’arrivo del feldmaresciallo Erwin Rommel l’opera del Vallo Atlantico aveva ricominciato a progredire.   
L’ufficiale aveva rafforzato le difese litoranee , facendo costruire fortificazioni per l’artiglieria costiera,  
immensi campi minati lungo i tratti favorevoli allo sbarco, protetti a loro volta dal tiro di capisaldi fortificati.  
In mare aveva fatto dislocare quattro cinture di ostacoli subacquei posizionate in modo tale da essere efficaci in qualunque situazione di marea. 

Inoltre, per ingannare il nemico, aveva predisposto organici di stato maggiore e mappe di movimento fittizie da coordinare ad un falso piano operativo .

Tutto questo andava a complicare l’opera di spionaggio di Lexa, che doveva stare anche attenta   
che le fonti da cui carpiva informazioni, fossero attendibili e non false.  
Nello stesso tempo Londra tempestava Raven di messaggi che richiedevano urgentemente nuove informazioni.

Octavia era guarita ed era nuovamente operativa,   
durante la sua convalescenza , il rapporto con Raven era grandemente cresciuto , al punto tale che , a guerra finita,  
progettavano gia’ di andare a vivere insieme in America.

 

Quella mattina Clarke avrebbe visto Abby….  
Si erano incontrate in un piccolo bistrot….   
E la donna aveva capito subito , guardandola in viso, che qualcosa non andava nella vita della figlia…  
Clarke era infatti, pallida e nervosa….  
Aveva insistito ed alla fine la biondina le aveva raccontato tutto….   
Di Finn e del fatto che era innamorata….  
Non le aveva detto di chi… era difficile da dire e da spiegare……  
Abby aveva capito la situazione, ed alla fine le aveva detto semplicemente  
che poteva contare sul suo appoggio.  
Clarke si era sentita meno appesantita….quando era andata via.

 

Non vedeva Alexandria da mesi, la sua vita era troppo controllata, casa- ospedale-casa,   
e le rare volte che era andata alla fattoria non l’aveva mai incontrata…..  
Lexa, dal canto suo, oltre ai suoi impegni di spia e combattente, aveva evitato di andare da lei…  
...sempre preoccupata di poterla mettere in pericolo.

*************************************************

Festa a casa del generale Von Grundig

Quando aveva finito di suonare il primo pezzo, la sonata in si maggiore di Wagner,   
Lexa si era voltata verso il pubblico che la stava applaudendo….   
Ed era rimasta fulminata quando i suoi occhi verdi avevano incontrato un paio d’occhi azzurri scintillanti   
che la guardavano in adorazione….  
Si era diretta verso il bagno per le signore pensando che aveva bisogno di darsi una rinfrescata…  
Poco dopo Clarke l’aveva raggiunta, era entrata ed aveva chiuso a chiave la porta…  
E senza poter aspettare le si era buttata tra le braccia….  
“… quanto mi sei mancata..”  
Lexa le aveva sollevato il viso, per meglio guardarla, poi l’aveva baciata teneramente….  
“ …. ti penso sempre…”  
Poi qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta, le due si erano staccate  
e Clarke l’aveva aperta…. dicendo  
“ … scusatemi Madame…. e’ colpa dell’abitudine…”   
la sconosciuta un po' risentita.....aveva annuito….

Lexa era tornata al pianoforte…. Ed aveva iniziato un nuovo pezzo….   
Per lei…  
Sonata al chiaro di luna di Beethoven

La biondina ascoltava e sognava di essere con lei…..  
Il resto era scomparso esistevano solo loro.

Poi la musica era finita e gli applausi l’avevano bruscamente riportata alla realta’….. una lacrima le era scesa….  
Clarke era dovuta uscire….. a prendere una boccata d’aria fresca….

Poi la serata era finita ed era tornata a casa con Finn….   
L’uomo aveva cominciato a baciarla….. lei si era sentita soffocare… e l’aveva respinto….  
L’aveva guardata con odio poi era uscito sbattendo la porta…..

E lei, non ce l’aveva fatta a rimaner lì…era corsa da lei….

Lexa , non dormiva, era al buio vicino alla finestra che guardava la strada buia e pensava a lei….  
Poi l’aveva vista arrivare….  
Non l’aveva fatta bussare, aveva solo richiuso la porta dopo che lei era entrata.

Clarke non poteva piu’ aspettare….   
Le si era gettata al collo ed aveva iniziato a baciarla ed ad aprire i primi bottoni della sua camicia …   
....scoprendole una spalla ed un seno….   
Ci si era buttata sopra avida con la lingua…… Lexa aveva tremato…..  
Poi aveva aperto i restanti bottoni e gliel'aveva sfilata….   
I seni sodi della brunetta stavano cosi’ bene nelle sue mani….   
Con la bocca era andata in mezzo a loro….poi era scesa sul ventre tonico mappandolo con baci umidi  
“ … come sei bella.. “ aveva mormorato  
Poi si era inginocchiata premendo la sua bocca calda sul centro ardente di Lexa….  
Che aveva perso tutte le forze ed aveva iniziato a traballare….  
“ …. Amore..io..”

Clarke le aveva dato tregua…si era rialzata …  
le aveva messo le mani tra i capelli e l’aveva attirata a se   
ricominciando a baciarle le labbra ed a spingerla verso il letto….  
Quando la brunetta ci aveva impattato aveva perso l’equilibrio…. Clarke ne’ aveva approfittato …  
.. in un attimo era sopra di lei….   
Si era sfilata il suo maglione e tolto il reggiseno…  
Ora i seni nudi si stavano sfiorando….

Lexa aveva cominciato a mormorare…. Perduta…..

La biondina le aveva preso in bocca un capezzolo e lo stava succhiando   
mentre con una mano le aveva sganciato il bottone dei pantaloni…. Ed aperto la zip….

Poi la sua mano era andata sotto la natica soda e l’aveva afferrata saldamente  
La brunetta aveva sollevato i fianchi tremolanti ed aveva mormorato  
“ … amore… ti voglio…”

Clarke le aveva sfilato i pantaloni, poi aveva sospirato toccandola tra le cosce …  
.... le aveva sfiorato le mutandine  
“ mio Dio sei così bagnata…. per me “  
Aveva mormorato cominciando a baciarla tra le gambe e lungo i fianchi….

“ amore….ti prego…..prendimi…” aveva implorato Lexa  
A Clarke che non l’aveva mai fatto….. era mancato il respiro….  
Con le dita aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle il ventre caldo vicino al bordo delle mutandine  
poi si era fatta coraggio, ignorando l’accelerazione dei battiti del suo cuore, era scivolata con la mano dentro a quel sottile velo…  
… la brunetta aveva iniziato a sussultare….  
E Clarke aveva iniziato a toccare intorno alla sorgente da cui usciva quel liquido che odorava di muschio e terra bagnata…  
... Le mani di Lexa si erano tolte le mutandine poi avevano raggiunto quella di Clarke…  
e l’avevano guidata…  
…all’inizio

Poi la brunetta le aveva tolte abbandonandosi totalmente a lei…..  
Clarke le era scivolata dentro con un dito……  
“…di piu’… “ il sussurro sconvolto di Lexa  
La biondina aveva aggiunto un altro dito ed aveva iniziato a muoverli…. Lentamente …  
... espugnata da quella nuova sensazione che le dava l’essere dentro di lei ….   
Accerchiata da pareti vellutate che iniziavano a stringersi attorno alle sue dita….  
Sopraffatta dal desiderio di possederla completamente era andata con la lingua intorno alla clito gonfia ed aveva iniziato a succhiarla

Lexa aveva iniziato a contrarsi intorno alle sue dita  
“ Amore … sto’ ven.. “  
Clarke si era talmente eccitata ….che le aveva leggermente morso cio’ che stava succhiando  
E Lexa era esplosa gridando  
“ Clar k eeeee “

Poi la biondina ansimante aveva rallentato ed aspettato che i sussulti del suo amore….si placassero

Dopo un po’ si era tolta cio’ che rimaneva del suo abbigliamento e nuda si era appiccicata a quello sudato di Lexa….

La brunetta aveva sentito quanto Clarke fosse pronta per lei….  
Cosi’ aveva iniziato a baciarle le labbra  
poi aveva approfondito il bacio ed invertito armoniosamente le posizioni….  
ed era entrata con due dita dentro di lei

La biondina aveva gia’ cominciato a pulsare intorno alle sue dita,   
Lexa le aveva mosse …  
Strappandole parole strascicate  
" amore sono cosi’ vic…  
in risposta , le aveva mordicchiato un capezzolo ed accelerato il movimento….

E Clarke era venuta nella sua mano …..

Quella notte si erano amate ancora ed ancora….  
Teneramente e senza tregua …..

Poi , poco prima dell’alba, Clarke si era rivestita, e piena dell’amore di lei era tornata a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie a chi mi legge 
> 
> tanto Clexa.....


	16. Capodanno col botto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una bella serata per tutti

31 dicembre 1944

Raven aveva terminato di trasmettere informazioni agli alleati nel primo pomeriggio del 31 dicembre  
Octavia era ai fornelli con Chanel.  
La brunetta era entrata sorridente nella cucina e si era avvicinata alla sua compagna ,  
l’aveva abbracciata da dietro , le aveva spostato i capelli e l’aveva baciata sul collo….  
Chanel , continuando a rimescolare la crema, aveva commentato   
“…. Niente sesso fino al prossimo anno ! “  
Octavia si era staccata sospirando…..e fingendo di essere contrariata  
“… il fatto e’ … che Raven non e’ mai sazia “  
“….Senti chi parla….. ti trovo sempre nel mio letto ! “   
aveva replicato maliziosamente la brunetta

Poi tutte e tre si erano messe a ridere….  
Cosi’ le aveva trovate Lincoln entrando in cucina….  
“Avevo portato del buon vino frizzante ….ma… sembra che non ne’ abbiate bisogno…”  
Ed aveva fatto il gesto di andarsene via risentito …..  
“ … No….non andare “ era sfuggito a Chanel  
“ … stiamo preparando il pollo con le patate “   
“ il tuo piatto favorito “   
aveva aggiunto la biondina arrossendo....  
Lincoln le aveva rivolto uno sguardo tenero  
“ ah….mi vuoi prender per la gola..”  
Poi era andato a prendere i cesti che aveva portato  
erano pieni di cioccolata, caffe’ vero, salumi, un barattolo di caviale….. e molte bottiglie di vino.

 

Clarke alle sette di sera , lasciando l’ospedale, aveva abbracciato il suo amico Weels, era lui di turno… quella notte,   
quindi era salita sulla sua auto diretta casa.  
Si era fatta un bel bagno caldo e poi aveva iniziato a prepararsi per la sera,   
lei e suo marito avrebbero festeggiato l’arrivo del nuovo anno nella villa Champs-sur-Marne.  
Si sarebbero ritrovati lì l’aristocrazia parigina e l’elite dell’esercito tedesco….  
Aveva indossato un lungo abito da sera nero, ampiamente scollato sul davanti…  
si era fatta la riga da una parte e ondulata i capelli biondi e si era ravvivata le labbra con del rossetto rosso….  
Era cosi’ bella che persino lo stringato Finn le aveva fatto i complimenti !

Lexa stava cercando di camuffare col trucco, alcuni graffi che si era procurata la notte prima,   
quando aveva partecipato all’assalto di un convoglio che trasportava armi.  
Anche lei indossava un abito da sera lungo, il suo era beige,   
con le maniche di pizzo fiorato, spacco sulla coscia sinistra ed ampio scollo sulla schiena.  
I suoi bellissimi capelli neri erano raccolti in uno chignon morbido….  
Alle otto di sera , una macchina delle SS era venuta a prenderla per portala alla festa.  
Quella sera, per sua fortuna, non sarebbe stata l’unica ad esibirsi…..   
la brunetta faceva parte di un piccolo gruppo di artisti che avrebbero rallegrato la lunga serata e parte della notte.

La villa era enorme, arredata in stile settecentesco, i saloni erano ampi e solo i lampadari valevano una fortuna,  
il giardino era così ampio che occorrevano tre persone per la sua manutenzione.  
Una volta arrivata, aveva lasciato nel guardaroba , la sua pelliccia…  
poi si era diretta al pianoforte.

Toccava comunque a lei suonare qualcosa di allegro mentre tutti quanti si abbuffavano al grandioso buffet….   
Vista la serata le avevano portato una coppa di champagne …. Che ogni tanto sorseggiava..

Clarke e Finn erano arrivati piu’ tardi, e la biondina si era impiantata ad ascoltare il piano  
dimentica di tutti quei vassoi ricchi di tartine e pietanze dall’aspetto delizioso.  
Poi Lexa aveva fatto una pausa ed era andata a salutare il suo principale e la bionda moglie….

Quando l’aveva vista arrivare, Clarke non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare, il suo incedere elegante,   
la sua lunga gamba e la curva dei suoi fianchi….  
Si era bevuta tutta d’un fiato la coppa di champagne..  
“ buonasera sig.ri Collins…”   
aveva esordito la brunetta

pensando che avrebbe voluto essere l’abito che indossava la sua biondina…  
ed infilare le mani dentro lo scollo…  
Finn l’aveva accolta con un inchino mentre Clarke senza pensare aveva esclamato  
“ madame …lei…ha delle dita magiche…”   
poi era arrossita….  
L’arrivo di un cameriere con un vassoio pieno di bicchieri di vino bianco frizzante l’aveva tolta dall’imbarazzo…  
Poi tutti e tre erano andati al buffet…..   
e quando era colata una goccia di maionese sulle labbra della biondina….   
Lexa aveva dovuto usare tutta la sua forza di volonta’ per non leccargliela …..  
Per fortuna doveva tornare a suonare….

 

Alla fattoria la cena proseguiva in serenita’….   
Quel gruppetto di persone abituate a stare insieme solo in situazioni di pericolo   
quella sera sembrava solo una normale grande famiglia.  
Erano in dieci, ma le bottiglie vuote erano gia' una quindicina……  
Raven , di solito molto seria, era particolarmente su di giri…   
e non faceva altro che toccare da sotto il tavolo, le cosce della sua Octavia   
che stava cominciando a faticare a trattenersi dal portarsela nel suo letto…..  
Lincoln e Chanel continuavano a lanciarsi sguardi caldi di desiderio….

 

Alla villa intanto avevano iniziato a ballare, Lexa guardava invidiosa Finn che stringeva i fianchi di sua moglie…..   
in un valzer lento….. poi anche lei era stata invitata da un ufficiale alto e biondo….   
Le due donne volteggiavano sinuose ed aggraziate e non la smettevano di guardarsi .. da lontano.

La questione si era fatta piu’ incendiaria quando era arrivato il momento del tango….  
Lexa aveva cambiato partner, un giovane bruno con gli occhi azzurri….

La brunetta si muoveva sicura e scopriva continuamente il polpaccio e mostrava la sua schiena tonica…  
ed ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo micidiale in direzione di Clarke….  
Che la biondina ricambiava lanciandole occhiate azzurre ed assassine….. 

Finn era andato a bere e stava gia’ flirtando con la brunetta procace addetta al tavolo delle vivande…  
Anche Clarke aveva cambiato partner, un ufficiale tedesco…. Aitante e forte…   
che le stava lanciando sguardi passionali mentre le abbracciava fermamente i fianchi rotondi…   
Lexa era nel bel mezzo di una sacade, il suo partner aveva invaso il suo spazio appoggiando la sua gamba su quella di lei

Il giocoso duello a distanza….. stava diventando incandescente.

 

anche alla fattoria si ballava….il suono del vecchio grammofono non era un gran che’   
ma comunque era bastato a farli scatenare in Balli swing tipo il Boogie Woogie…   
i ritmi piu movimentati , avevano arrossato i volti…e sudato i corpi….  
Ora mancando quindici minuti a mezzanotte   
la musica era cambiata e su un ballo lento si erano formate le coppie….   
Octavia stava abbracciata alla sua Raven, i loro fianchi incollati si muovevano lentamente   
e le stava sussurando nell’orecchio   
“.. ti voglio..”….  
Lincoln e Chanel si stavano accarezzando sempre piu’ perdutamente….  
A mezzanotte avevano stappato tre bottiglie di champagne ed avevano brindato … ad un anno nuovo migliore….   
Poi Raven aveva afferrato la sua donna per la mano e l’aveva trascinata nella loro stanza,   
portandosi dietro una bottiglia di vino biondo e dolce…  
Chanel e Lincoln si stavano baciando e divorando con gli occhi…..

 

Dieci minuti prima della mezzanotte…. La musica era cessata ….  
Finn era ubriaco, si era incollato al sedere della cameriera e le stava toccando i seni….   
la moglie lo aveva guardato per un secondo provando solo indifferenza….  
Lexa si era avvicinata e l’aveva guardata con le pupille verdi dilatate….  
“ vieni “  
Clarke le aveva restituito uno sguardo azzurro come il mare in burrasca  
e poi l’aveva seguita…  
Nella confusione generale l’aveva portata dentro al guardaroba…..  
Non c’era nessuno….

Poi l’aveva spinta contro una parete ed aveva iniziato a baciarla con passione  
“ sei mia “ le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio  
“ odio vedere che ti toccano.. “ le aveva risposto la biondina

Lexa continuava a strusciarsi contro di lei poi con una mano le aveva sollevato il vestito   
ed era entrata nelle sue mutandine, Clarke era bagnata….   
" ti voglio "  
Scivolarle dentro con due dita era stato facile…  
La biondina aveva iniziato ad assecondarne il movimento   
poi anche lei si era fatta strada, attraverso lo spacco, ed era entrata con una mano nelle mutandine rovinate della brunetta  
“ oh….sei così bagnata per me “  
Poi i loro respiri erano diventati rapidi ed affannati,  
ed i loro corpi avevano iniziato a sussultare..  
Fuori era cominciato il conto alla rovescia… 10-9-8-7-6-5-4  
Loro avevano accelerato il movimento delle dita…  
3-2-1 boom  
Ed erano esplose contemporaneamente …. rimanendo senza fiato...  
Perdute in un unico sguardo….

Poi quando avevano ritrovato la forza di parlare….  
“ buon anno amore mio “ aveva detto Lexa  
“ ti amo “ le aveva risposto Clarke

Un ultimo tenero bacio ed erano rientrate separatamente nella festa

L’ ufficiale bruno con cui aveva ballato Lexa le era venuto incontro con due calici di champagne  
“ l’ho cercata per un brindisi…ma non l’ho trovata…”  
“ stavo facendo gli auguri a mia madre….e’ così sola…”   
aveva mormorato prendendo un calice

 

“ Ravi mi stai facendo morire… “ aveva mormorato Octavia …..  
“ Amore.. “ le aveva sussurato la brunetta che era tra le sue cosce  
“ bere questo vino dolce nella tua coppa…. Non mi basta mai….”

 

Lexa era rientrata dalla festa alle cinque di mattina….   
Ed aveva sorriso a se stessa guardando il tesserino militare del colonello Von Tempelhohh…..   
ballare con quell'insulso soldatino bruno….   
aveva dato i suoi frutti !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un buon inizio anno per le Clexa........


	17. In trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qualcosa va storto...

Fine marzo 1944

Lincoln aveva appena finito di truccarsi, un ultimo ritocco ai suoi capelli   
e poi aveva indossato la divisa militare del colonnello Von Tempelhohh…..  
in tasca aveva il suo tesserino militare….  
Chanel l’aveva guardato .. poi aveva sorriso  
“ ti preferisco con maglione e pantaloni… “  
Fuori ad attenderlo su una Citroen nera con l’effige della croce uncinata, c’era Bernard, in divisa da caporale dell’esercito tedesco.  
Nel sottofondo dell’auto avevano nascosto le armi.  
Octavia era gia’ partita per la missione assieme ad altri cinque uomini della resistenza francese,   
erano riusciti a farsi assumere come camerieri ed inservienti nelle cucine della villa.  
Raven sarebbe partita un po’ piu’ tardi con Chanel….  
Quel mattino, abbracciandola, aveva cercato di non trasmettere la sua ansia alla donna che amava….

Lexa era nervosa, continuava a controllare che tutti i suoi piccoli strumenti di spia fossero al suo posto…  
Si era vestita bene perche’ l’occasione lo necessitava …..   
Quella sera avrebbe suonato nella villa del feldmaresciallo Von Rundstedt, il braccio destro di Rommel…   
avrebbe accompagnato al pianoforte insieme ad altri orchestrali ,   
un tenore ed un basso che avrebbero messo in scena il Sigfrido di Wagner.

Il piano per sottrarre decisive informazioni per gli alleati…  
era stato curato nei minimi dettagli, era stato visto e rivisto….   
Lexa avrebbe dovuto agire durante la pausa di mezz’ora, tra il primo ed il secondo atto dell’opera.

Avevano dovuto torturare per ottenere informazioni sull’ufficio-bunker segreto del feldmaresciallo…  
e probabilmente la possibilita’ degli sbarchi alleati dipendevano dall' esito della sua missione…  
La brunetta era consapevole del grande rischio che correva, per questo non aveva detto niente a Clarke….  
Ma aveva lasciato per lei, a Raven …una busta con una lettera ….in caso le fosse successo qualcosa....

Come sempre il pensiero di non poterla mai piu’ rivedere la terrorizzava….e le straziava l’animo…….   
Ma era una comandante …  
...prima veniva il dovere verso il suo popolo….

La biondina inconsapevole di tutto cio’, stava lavorando in ospedale, il suo turno sarebbe finito alle sette….  
poi doveva andare a casa di corsa dal suo sospettoso marito….

Alle otto la solita auto era venuta a prendere Alexandria.  
La Citroen nera con Lincoln e Bernard a bordo,  
aveva fortunatamente passato senza intoppi il rigido controllo situato all’entrata dell’immensa villa…  
Bernard l’aveva poi parcheggiata in un luogo convenuto,   
in modo che il restante della banda potesse prendere le armi.

Lincoln era gia’ nel salone… e dopo un po’ era arrivata anche Lexa….  
Lui che la conosceva bene… e sapeva tutto di lei….  
Aveva potuto leggere da lontano la tensione stampata sul suo viso

Poi Lexa aveva svolto il suo lavoro di pianista… cercando di non pensare troppo a cio’ che l’attendeva ..  
e ricacciando la memoria di momenti felici e di capelli morbidi…  
La pausa era arrivata, Lexa si era allontanata in fretta…

Octavia e gli altri avevano fatto lo stesso, prima erano passati a prendere le armi…   
poi ognuno si era messo nella sua predefinita posizione,   
il loro compito era quello di proteggere Lexa durante il percorso verso l’ufficio-bunker del braccio destro di Rommel…  
Quello di Lincoln era di prendere e portare fuori dalla villa il microfilm con le informazioni ,   
che la brunetta avrebbe dovuto trafugare…

La bella spia aveva dovuto correre, ma In cinque minuti era davanti alla porta dell’ufficio,   
che si trovava nascosto in un angolo del giardino….  
Era una piccola costruzione con pareti di cemento armato spesse tre metri, il tetto era stato rinforzato con del calcestruzzo spesso quattro metri, senza finestre….  
La porta era corazzata, con lamiere interne piu’ spesse e con ampie barre di rinforzo, la serratura era complicata….

C’erano voluti altri cinque minuti per scassinarla ma Lexa era stata ben addestrata …  
Era entrata chiudendosi alle spalle la porta.  
Poi aveva acceso una piccola luce e si era diretta verso la libreria.  
Aveva tolto il libro giusto, informazione ottenuta con la tortura, e la libreria si era spostata…   
creando un piccolo varco… Lexa era entrata nel piccolo nascondiglio..  
ora era davanti alla cassaforte… si era asciugata il sudore dalle mani…

ette minuti per aprirla…. Uno per trovare cio’ che cercava…  
Tutto stava andando secondo il piano, aveva tirato fuori la sua inseparabile Kodak mm16…  
ed aveva fatto la prima foto quando un rumore di ferro in movimento le aveva fatto gelare il sangue…

Era uscita di corsa dal piccolo nascondiglio segreto….   
Ma era troppo tardi !  
Una barriera di sbarre di ferro era calata ad un metro dalla porta d’entrata…  
Era prigioniera !

Evidentemente chi era stato torturato non aveva detto tutto….   
C’era un piccolo pulsante dentro la cassaforte, che avrebbe dovuto premere …  
Dopo un momento di totale smarrimento era tornata a fotografare….   
E con lucidita’ aveva messo il microfilm dentro la piccola matita….  
Poi si era guardata attorno e l’unica cosa interessante che aveva visto era un sistema radio….

Freneticamente aveva contattato Raven, che era appostata nei pressi della villa…  
Un messaggio breve ed agghiacciante  
“ uccellino in gabbia..”  
Chanel si era avvicinata alla recinzione della villa  
ed aveva cominciato a fare il verso della civetta…

Octavia aveva ricevuto il messaggio e si era precipitata con altri due uomini verso l’ufficio-bunker,   
Bernard era andato di corsa da Lincoln.

Ora la brunetta era davanti alla porta…  
Lexa dall’interno aveva urlato…  
“ andate via… non potete farci niente… “  
“ non c’e’ tempo…. fra poco saranno qui.. vi farete prendere anche voi.. “  
Octavia non voleva andare….

Allora Lexa le aveva parlato di nuovo  
“ vai via…. Raven ti aspetta…. Ti ama .. “  
“ Lasciami almeno la speranza ,che alla fine di tutto questo.... qualcuno potra' essere felice… “

Octavia aveva capito ma era andata via gridando  
“ non ti arrendere… faremo di tutto…”

Lexa era rimasta sola, sentiva gia’ le voci dei soldati che stavano arrivando…  
Si era rifugiata nell’unico posto sicuro che conosceva…. Nel cielo azzurrro degli occhi del suo amore..

Poi la porta si era aperta , ed erano entrati….  
La prima persona che si era trovata davanti era il colonnello Von Tempelhohh….   
L’amico si era avvicinato e le aveva mollato un sonoro ceffone….  
Lexa gli era caduta addosso dal dolore…   
e nella frazione di un secondo gli aveva fatto scivolare la piccola matita nella tasca della sua divisa….

Il colonnello le aveva urlato  
“ Alzati piccola vipera… “  
Poi l’aveva iniziata a spingere… verso l’uscita della villa, scortato da sei soldati,   
Bernard era gia’ andato a prendere la Citroen nera….   
Il resto della banda, senza fiato, osservava nascosto…pronto ad intervenire….  
Tutta stava procedendo … il colonnello vedeva gia’ il cancello con le due mitragliatrici poste a protezione,   
Bernard stava arrivando con l’auto… Lexa aveva il cuore in gola…

Poi  
“ HALT “  
Dal buio era comparso un generale della Gestapo, con otto uomini… con la divisa nera…  
Aveva fatto il saluto militare al colonnello poi senza mezze misure aveva ordinato  
“ prendiamo noi in consegna la prigioniera… “

Lincoln si era sentito morire….   
Octavia aveva dovuto tapparsi la bocca per non urlare….   
Lexa per un secondo si era sentita piccola e fragile…. E le avevano ceduto le ginocchia…  
Poi aveva alzato la testa e con aria dignitosa aveva seguito il generale….

Clarke , era in piedi da mezz’ora , una fitta al petto l’aveva svegliata ….  
... Poi aveva vomitato…..   
.....sudava ed aveva freddo……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poco Clarke.... molto Lexa...  
> ma la biondina e' un dottore e la brunetta e' una spia


	18. giorni di dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' nelle mani della Gestapo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho cercato di descrivere il meno possibile gli interrogatori di Lexa.....  
> non e' stato facile scrivere

Lexa era stata portata in 84 Avenue Foch, sede della Gestapo parigina ,   
e senza mezze misure , era stata sbattuta in una gelida cella.  
Dopo mezz’ora due uomini in divisa nera l’avevano prelevata e portata dinnanzi a Karl Oberg, il responsabile della Gestapo.  
La brunetta pur essendo terrorizzata, non voleva mostrarsi debole,  
così era entrata nella tetra stanzetta di Oberg, mostrando tutta la sua fierezza.  
“ Non mi costringa ad usare le maniere forti….   
Ci dica subito chi e’… e per chi lavora ! “  
“ Sono Alexandria Moreau… pianista.. “   
aveva risposto sicura

L’uomo l’aveva guardata , poi aveva fatto un cenno all'aguzzino che l’assisteva….  
“ se… la mette così…. per comincire ,dubito che potra’ ancora suonare….”  
L’aguzzino si era avvicinato con un martello, e senza alcuna esitazione , l’aveva abbattuto sulla mano destra di Lexa……  
… la brunetta aveva perso i sensi dal dolore….  
La sua momentanea fuga da quell’orrore era pero' durata poco,  
una secchiata di acqua fredda l’aveva risvegliata….  
“ allora.. mi vuol dire chi e’ ? “  
“ Ale x andria Mor e au “ aveva mormorato la brunetta  
L’aguzzino era tornato…e l’aveva percorsa duramente … rendendo irriconoscibile il suo bel viso ….   
Lei per quel che ancora poteva vedere …. Era andata via da lì….   
nell’azzurro ….

 

Alle due di notte, la porta di casa di Clarke si era spalancata, ed un furioso Finn era entrato urlando  
“ sono rovinato…. Quella maledetta puttana…”  
La biondina aveva balbettato….  
“ .. di chi parli ? “  
“ quella maledetta pianista .. l’hanno sorpresa a rubare….   
…. Sono rovinato ! “  
Clarke era sbiancata ed aveva avuto un mancamento,   
si era dovuta sorreggere al tavolo per non cadere…

Poi avevano bussato alla porta , Finn in panico era andato ad aprirla   
“ sono il colonnello Von Tempelhohh , cerco la dottoressa Griffin…”

La terrea biondina si era fatta avanti, non riconoscendo , l’uomo in divisa, che aveva davanti  
“ deve venire subito… un nostro generale … ha bisogno di lei .. “  
Clarke aveva preso la sua valigetta da dottore ed aveva seguito il colonnello, sotto lo sguardo rinfrancato del marito….

Una volta salita sulla Citroen nera, le aveva detto  
“ la Gestapo ha preso Alexandria…”  
Solo allora, dal tono della voce la dottoressa aveva riconosciuto Lincoln…   
e l’uomo che guidava…Bernard …  
Il viaggio verso la fattoria era proseguito senza ulteriore conversazione…  
La biondina si sentiva morire….   
E Lincoln era distrutto…

Raven le era venuta in contro, avendo gia’ trasmesso in codice alle forze alleate le fondamentali informazioni che Lexa aveva carpito…  
Ma non c’era alcuna gioia nei suoi occhi scuri,  
la cattura della sua amica era stato un prezzo troppo alto da pagare….  
Era arrivata anche Octavia, aveva gli occhi di chi ha pianto….  
“ …. Devi esser forte .. per lei…”  
E poi le aveva detto tutto….

La biondina , alla fine aveva cominciato a singhiozzare disperata….   
Raven l’aveva fatta sdraiare nel suo letto…  
“ faremo di tutto…. “ continuava a ripeterle

Lincoln continuava a muoversi nervosamente, visibilmente teso e pensieroso.

 

Lexa si era ritrovata nella sua cella…. Un risveglio doloroso…. Aveva sete ma non c’era acqua….   
Poi erano venuti a prenderla per un altro interrogatorio….  
E quando l’avevano riportata… ormai non riusciva neanche a camminare…

 

Un giorno dopo  
La notizia della cattura del comandante si era sparsa velocemente tra tutta la resistenza francese,   
un vecchio uomo ebreo, di nome Paul, ben si ricordava di quella donna   
che aveva liberato i suoi nipotini da quel treno che li avrebbe portati a morire….  
Stava febbrilmente cercando tra le copie di alcune piantine di palazzi di Parigi  
che era riuscito a procurarsi prima di dover lasciare , per motivi razziali, il suo impiego all’ufficio del catasto.  
E finalmente aveva trovato cio’ che cercava : la mappa del palazzo sede della Gestapo….  
Si ricordava bene, aveva pensato guardandola, sotto il palazzo c’erano una serie di cunicoli ….sigillati da tempo.   
L’uomo doveva al piu’ presto contattare Bernard…   
Purtroppo l’impresa non era stata facile… solo dopo otto ore era riuscito a vederlo….  
Ma dopo aver visto quel che Paul aveva portato,   
Bernard , non aveva perso tempo…stava gia’ tornando alla fattoria.

Clarke era di turno in ospedale, nonostante la sua disperazione era dovuta andare a lavorare….  
Ma il solo pensiero di dove fosse lei e l'alta probabilita’ di non poterla mai piu’ rivedere…   
la stavano devastando…   
senza di lei…non era niente.

Lexa aveva imparato, a sopravvivere alla tortura fisica ed al dolore fuggendo in spazi che nessuno era in grado di portarle via …   
andava da Clarke …   
si rifugiava nei ricordi piu’ dolci di loro…   
ed in fondo l’unico pensiero che la rattristava veramente era che ,   
quei momenti erano stati pochi…..

 

Alla fattoria tutti erano tornati estremamente attivi….   
C’era poco tempo … o l’avrebbero persa per sempre…  
Dopo aver guardato e riguardato la piantina della prigione di Lexa  
l'unica possibilita’ che avevano trovato  
era di entrare nella sede della Gestapo passando attraverso i tunnel sotteranei….

 

Tre giorni dopo la cattura di Lexa

Il piano era pronto, avrebbero agito in sei….  
Octavia, Chanel, Lincoln, Bernard, Lucien e Paul quella notte avrebbero fatto di tutto per liberarla….  
Raven sarebbe andata a prendere Clarke.

Quando la biondina aveva saputo del piano, per prima cosa aveva trovato chi la sostituisse in ospedale   
e poi aveva telefonato ad Abby….   
La madre aveva accettato senza fiatare le richieste della figlia ….  
E stava gia’ muovendosi…  
Aveva chiamato casa Collins fingendosi malata e bisognosa della presenza della figlia…..  
Finn aveva borbottato un po’ , ma alla fine aveva accompagnato sua moglie alla Gare de Lyon, la stazione ferroviaria

Clarke era salita in treno, fingendosi preoccupata di lasciarlo solo,  
l’uomo era caduto nel tranello e le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi… se la sarebbe cavata.

La biondina era scesa dopo dieci minuti, alla prima fermata del treno…  
fuori stazione c’era Raven che l’attendeva….

Lexa , dopo quasi tre giorni, d’interrogatori , era irriconoscibile…  
apparentemente non era rimasta parte del suo bellissimo corpo,   
che non fosse stata selvaggiamente massacrata….   
Aveva qualche costola incrinata percio’ respirava con fatica….   
Era debilitata dal poco mangiare … ed aveva la febbre…  
Ormai viveva in un incubo costante e cominciava a delirare….   
e gli unici flash di vita vissuta che ogni tanto le passavano veloci nella mente poco lucida…   
avevano un unico soggetto… la sua Clarke…  
Raramente le appariva sua sorella Costia…


	19. liberta'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa viene liberata, ma e' in pessime condizioni

Verso le otto di sera Lexa era stata riportata a braccia nella sua cella….   
Respirava malamente e cominciava a cedere....  
a sperare che il suo corpo cedesse…. Liberandola da tutto quel dolore….  
Gli uomini della Gestapo, non essendo riusciti ad estorcerle una parola….  
e consapevoli delle sue condizioni, avevano gia’ deciso il suo destino….   
Domani all’alba sarebbe stata eliminata.

 

Il gruppetto aveva aperto la botola che stava ad un isolato di distanza dal palazzo della Gestapo,  
e velocemente avevano disceso la vecchia scaletta che portava ai cunicoli sotterranei….  
A parte l’odore nauseabondo e le decine di ratti enormi non avevano incontrato alcun ostacolo..   
Paul , li guidava seguendo la piantina….  
A cento metri di distanza dalla meta si erano trovati davanti un’enorme grata di ferro….   
Senza indugio avevano preso fiamma ossidrica e grimaldelli….  
Dopo mezz’ora si erano creati un varco, ed avevano proseguito …..  
i cunicoli si erano ristretti e poi, dove ci sarebbe dovuta essere una botola , che portava alle celle,   
avevano trovato un muro di mattoni……

Quell' ostacolo imprevisto li aveva costretti a fermarsi…  
.. abbatterlo sarebbe stato troppo rumoroso….

poi Octavia aveva avuto un’idea….  
Aveva afferrato la radio ed aveva comunicato a Raven  
“ azione diversiva…. “  
La brunetta aveva passato il messaggio ad altre sei auto cariche di trenta uomini ed esplosivi…  
purtroppo lei zoppicava…. Non poteva agire sul campo….

Intanto Lincoln aveva messo della dinamite sotto il muro, ed aspettava solo il segnale di Raven per farlo saltare.  
Gli uomini della resistenza avevano sparso bombe nel retro del palazzo…   
che avendo un muro senza finestre a protezione, non era sorvegliato..   
poi tutti insieme erano andati verso l’entrata…. Cominciando a sparare …  
un’auto si era capovolta ed era diventata una barriera di protezione…  
Raven stava contando…. 5-4-3-2-1 … aveva dato il segnale a Lincoln  
BOOM BOOM BOOM   
BOOM BOOM  
BOOM anche il muro era crollato, 

dentro il palazzo tutti correvano confusi, pensando di essere stati attaccati da un esercito di assalitori  
Anche chi era di guardia ai detenuti si era mosso dal suo posto….

Il gruppetto aveva aperto la botola ed era entrato….  
Bernard aveva lanciato un coltello e steso a terra una guardia….   
Avanzavano lentamente e silenziosamente…   
Octavia e Lincoln avevano tagliato la gola a due guardie….   
Prendendole di sorpresa…

Chanel stava gia’ rovistando nelle loro tasche in cerca delle chiavi delle celle…  
Bernard e Paul la cercavano nelle varie celle…..   
Lincoln e Octavia tenevano sotto mira la scala d’accesso….

Bernard quando l'aveva trovata aveva stentato a riconoscerla…..   
era stato aiutato da quel che rimaneva dell’abito che Lexa indossava quando era stata arrestata…

La brunetta non si muoveva…..

L’uomo aveva provato le chiavi e finalmente aveva aperto la cella…..  
L’aveva sollevata e gli era parsa cosi’ leggera…..  
un lontano ricordo della forte combattente che conosceva  
Poi passi di uomini che stavano arrivando….

Paul si era girato  
“ andate… vi copro io..”

Era bastato il suo sguardo sicuro ad azzittire tutti….  
Mentre lui si andava a riparare dietro un muro   
e si preparava a resistere il piu’ a lungo possibile…  
Il gruppetto aveva velocemente guadagnato l’uscita…..   
ed era gia’ nei cunicoli stretti….

Octavia e Chanel , quando l’avevano vista……avevano vomitato  
Lincoln l’aveva delicatamente accarezzata

Lexa continuava solo a lamentarsi…..   
ormai erano nei cunicoli piu’ grandi…..  
il rumore degli spari erano cessati.....  
Paul si era sacrificato per tutti loro....

Avevano raggiunto la botola che si apriva sulla strada……  
Lincoln l'aveva tenuta aperta   
mentre Bertrand correva verso l’auto di Raven che stava sopraggiungendo….

Clarke aveva aperto la porta del retro dell’auto e quando aveva visto lei…..   
...era inorridita  
Quell’ammasso di cenci insanguinati non era la sua Lexa…  
.... la donna di cui si era perdutamente innamorata  
“ amore mio..che ti hanno fatto….”

Un attimo di smarrimento poi   
“ Raven , portami all’ospedale “  
E l’auto era partita veloce…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un passo indietro nel tempo…..  
Pearl Harbor 7 dicembre 1941

Quando Costia aveva sentito gli scoppi delle prime bombe….   
Aveva cercato di ricordarsi tutto quanto aveva imparato nelle esercitazioni….  
Si era messa il giubbotto di salvataggio e si era recata nel suo posto di riunione….   
Poi gli aerei giapponesi avevano colpito pesantemente la sua corazzata, l’Arizona USS….  
La nave era affondata e lei si era ritrovata ferita in mezzo al mare ricoperto di rottami e dei corpi senza vita dei marinai….

Aveva perso conoscenza….   
Non aveva visto la piccola barca di pescatori….che era spuntata dal nulla in mezzo a quell’inferno…..   
e quelle mani che l’avevano issata a bordo…..   
che l’avevano salvata.  
Quando si era svegliata era in una capanna di bambu,   
indossava un abito leggero, era dolorante e non si ricordava niente....  
e non sapeva chi fosse....

Nanakuli   
Piu’ di due anni dopo , Costia viveva ancora in quel villaggio vicino al mare…  
La sua memoria non era tornata…. e da quando aveva imparato a comunicare…..   
non aveva trovato nessuno disposto a rispondere alle sue domande…  
Quella mattina era sulla spiaggia e stava aiutando altre donne ad essiccare il pesce….  
Poi una nave americana era passata lontana all'orizzonte ….  
E lei aveva avuto un flash….   
Di urla, sangue e scoppi…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke dopo l’iniziale sconforto si era messa all’opera ,   
aveva somministrato a Lexa ,un farmaco per aiutarla a respirare….   
se la teneva in grembo…. come fosse un prezioso tesoro   
intanto le controllava il corpo devastato  
cercando di capire da dove sarebbe stato piu’ urgente iniziare ad intervenire…

“ Corri… Raven “ continuava a dire…  
Poi alla brunetta era uscito, dall'angolo della bocca un piccolo rivolo di sangue schiumoso…  
ed aveva cominciando a dare segni di soffocamento

La biondina era rabbrividita un attimo…  
poi aveva preso la sua valigetta…  
“ perdonami… amore mio “

Aveva individuato con le dita un punto nella trachea ,   
ed aveva effettuato una tracheostomia d’emergenza….  
Poi aveva inserito la cannula e Lexa aveva ripreso a respirare….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ;))


	20. in via di guarigione…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comincia la lenta guarigione di Lexa

Clarke era entrata di corsa nel suo ospedale,  
per fortuna c’era di turno il suo amico Weels…  
L’uomo l’aveva seguita , da tempo aveva capito che era meglio non fare domande....  
ed insieme avevano portato di corsa Lexa in sala operatoria….  
Quando le avevano tolto quel che rimaneva del suo abito….  
La biondina si era dovuta allontanare un attimo ….  
Dov’erano le sue belle gambe, il suo ventre sodo ..il suo viso così bello ?  
E dov’erano quelle sue belle mani capaci di muoversi agili su una tastiera e di fare magie sul suo corpo ?  
“ Clarke… “ l’aveva richiamata l’amico  
“ non possiamo darla vinta a … quei mostri…”  
“ ce la faremo ! “

Poi avevano iniziato, l’avevano persa una sola volta….  
E quando era successo anche alla biondina il cuore aveva cessato di battere…  
Adrenalina in infusione, massaggio cardiaco….. aveva fatto tutto Weels…..  
lei era riusciva solo a dire  
“ non … non ci riesco…”  
Poi Lexa era tornata…. Ed anche il cuore di Clarke aveva ripreso a battere…  
La brunetta , che vedeva tutto… da uno spazio senza dolore…  
era tornata soltanto per lei…. Perche’ non la poteva veder soffrire…

Poi i due medici avevano fatto tutto il possibile per le sue mani….  
Dopo dieci ore erano usciti dalla sala operatoria…  
Ora bisognava trovare un posto sicuro dove nasconderla, dentro l’ospedale….  
L’avevano trasportata in una piccola stanza….vicina al vano caldaia….  
giusto in tempo prima dell’arrivo del nuovo medico di turno….  
Clarke si era seduta vicino a lei….  
Ad aspettare….  
Che il suo amore tornasse da lei….  
Di potersi specchiare ancora nei suoi occhi verdi …..

La controllava , e la ricontrollava… respirava normalmente  
Era sotto morfina…. Non avrebbe avuto dolore….  
Poi la stanchezza si era impadronita di lei  
e così aveva appoggiato il capo vicino alla mano fasciata di lei…  
e si era addormentata….

 

Alla fattoria tutti quanti i suoi amici non stavano dormendo,  
Octavia continuava a stringersi alla sua Raven e Chanel al suo Lincoln… 

 

Alle cinque di mattina Lexa si era svegliata ed aveva intravisto dei capelli biondi ….  
Aveva pensato che fosse solo la visione di una moribonda….  
Aveva richiuso gli occhi e si era lasciata andare nell'oblio….  
Clarke si era risvegliata alle sei, non poteva fare niente….  
Se non guardarla e sentirsi morire….

 

Nanakuli  
Una formazione di aerei da bombardamento stava sorvolando minaccioso il suo villaggio….  
Una donna le aveva urlato “ woods “… indicando di correre verso la foresta  
Si era nascosta tra le palme da cocco, e guardando su' nel verde delle larghe foglie  
… all'improvviso…….si era ricordata... tutto...  
chi era .....e che aveva una sorella…..

 

Un faticoso sussurro  
“ Cla r k e “  
E la biondina si era precipitata….  
“ Amore sono qui… “  
Lexa aveva cercato penosamente di aprire gli occhi……  
ma si era dovuta accontentare solo di una sottile fessura …  
Clarke avrebbe voluto tanto poterla stringere a se…. Ma le avrebbe fatto male….  
Allora le aveva solo dato un bacio leggero tra i capelli…  
“ sei al sicuro… ora….ci sono io a proteggerti… “  
le aveva mormorato

“ sen to..il… t uo…pr o fu mo….”  
“ s ei … pr o p rio … te… “ le parole stentate di Lexa  
Poi la brunetta aveva cercato di muovere le mani… la biondina aveva sfiorato quelle fasce  
“ Meglio se non ti muovi…. Ho cercato di….. “  
ma non era riuscita a finire la frase .. si era messa a singhiozzare….  
“ non pia n ge re am or mio “  
Poi la brunetta si era riaddormentata…

Di sopra era iniziato il turno di Weels… Clarke era andato ad aggiornarlo….  
L’uomo con un sorriso le aveva allungato una tazza di surrogato di caffe’….  
Quel liquido caldo , scorrendole nella gola….l’aveva confortata.  
Poi aveva scorto Chanel…. Ed era andata a parlarle…..  
Sarebbero venuti a prenderle alle sei di sera, per portarla alla fattoria…  
trasferirla di giorno sarebbe stato ancora piu’ rischioso …

Quindi aveva controllato che in giro, non ci fosse rimasta alcuna traccia di Alexandria…  
quel poco l’aveva buttato nella caldaia…  
poi era tornata da lei…  
Le era dispiaciuto svegliarla…. Ma doveva controllare lo stato delle ferite….  
e nonostante avesse cercato di farlo con la massima delicatezza….  
Non era riuscita ad evitare i lamenti della brunetta..  
Quando aveva finito era sudata e col cuore a pezzi….

Alla fattoria, dopo il ritorno di Chanel… dormivano tutti.

Alle sei erano arrivati Lincoln e Bernard….  
Un abbraccio a Weels ed erano sul camioncino…  
Lexa alternava lunghi sonni a brevi risvegli…. Ogni scossone del mezzo era un urlo di dolore…  
Avevano anche dovuto allungare la strada perche’ i tedeschi avevano aumentato i posti di controllo.  
Erano arrivati alla fattoria alle otto di sera.

Raven ed Octavia avevano preparato la loro stanza…  
un grande letto , un tavolino, due sedie e un comodino….  
Lexa era sveglia e molto confusa….  
Clarke le aveva somministrato i farmaci e la morfina..  
cambiato le fasciature, ed era riuscita a farle mangiare qualche cucchiaio di zuppa calda…  
Poi si era sdraiata vicino a lei ed aveva aperto un libro  
ed aveva letto per lei

Farò della mia anima uno scrigno  
per la tua anima, 

del mio cuore una dimora  
per la tua bellezza, 

del mio petto un sepolcro  
per le tue pene. 

Ti amerò come le praterie amano la primavera, 

e vivrò in te la vita di un fiore  
sotto i raggi del sole. 

Canterò il tuo nome come la valle  
canta l'eco delle campane; 

ascolterò il linguaggio della tua anima  
come la spiaggia ascolta  
la storia delle onde. gibran

non potendo muoversi ...  
Lexa aveva fatto quel che gli era permesso fare al suo corpo malridotto : si era commossa…  
Clarke le aveva accarezzato i capelli e baciato le lacrime….  
Poi si erano addormentate

La mattina dopo, la biondina l’aveva curata , imboccata …  
ma la brunetta alla fine aveva richiuso gli occhi…..  
e si era assopita di nuovo  
Quando si era risvegliata aveva detto alla sua dottoressa  
“ basta morfina…. preferisco il dolore …  
Se questo mi permettera’ di stare con te ...” 

Clarke , come medico, non avrebbe voluto acconsentire,  
ma poi l’aveva fatto perche’ anche lei aveva bisogno di sentirla… presente ….

Fuori pioveva …  
“ ho portato un libro… uscito da poco  
Tutti dicono che e’ bello…. “

“ … lo ascoltero’… “ aveva mormorato la brunetta

La biondina l’aveva preso…  
era Il piccolo principe di Antoine de Saint-Exupery

“ E’ una follia odiare tutte le rose perché una spina ti ha punto, abbandonare tutti i sogni perché uno di loro non si è realizzato, rinunciare a tutti i tentativi perché uno è fallito. E’ una follia condannare tutte le amicizie perché una ti ha tradito, non credere in nessun amore solo perché uno di loro è stato infedele, buttare via tutte le possibilità di essere felici solo perché qualcosa non è andato per il verso giusto. Ci sarà sempre un’altra opportunità, un’altra amicizia, un altro amore, una nuova forza.  
Per ogni fine c’è un nuovo inizio. “

Poi Clarke , aveva chiuso il libro….  
e le aveva sussurrato  
“ ti amo Alexandria….. “

 

Nanakuli  
Costia stava viaggiando su un piccolo furgoncino, diretta a Pearl Harbour….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sara' perche' e' una giornata piovosa... da me..
> 
> mi mancano le Clexa.....


	21. Una splendida giornata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tante belle notizie, per Lexa , rendono indimenticabile la sua giornata

10 aprile 1944  
Una settimana dopo 

Clarke si era alzata nervosa, aveva dormito poco e male….  
Quella sera, suo marito Finn sarebbe andato a prenderla alla otto alla stazione,   
…. doveva tornare a casa...  
Aveva guardato angosciata il suo amore , che stava ancora dormendo…..  
Alexandria stava un poco meglio, aveva meno dolori e riusciva a compiere piccoli gesti…

La biondina era andata in cucina , Raven ed Octavia stavano facendo colazione….  
“ … quando vuoi partire… ? “   
le aveva chiesto titubante l’addetta alle comunicazioni  
Clarke non aveva risposto,  
si era versata una tazza d’orzo bollente, ed era uscita fuori….

La giornata era splendida, aveva annusato l’aria tiepida e profumata …   
e poi si era messa a camminare, fino ad arrivare sotto un ciliegio pieno di gemme…  
Si era seduta …. A pensare…  
La biondina aveva ventisei anni….   
Un matrimonio fallito… un figlio perduto….  
"Si " …. era un bravo medico… ma…  
Chi fosse e cosa volesse veramente … sembrava nin saperlo…  
In fondo , se si guardava bene,  
aveva passato la sua giovane vita cercando di accontentare tutti…  
Prima suo padre, poi sua madre ed infine Finn….  
La domanda che si continuava a porre era semplice e nel contempo complicata  
" Lei cosa voleva ? "

 

Nanakuli  
Costia non aveva avuto vita facile nel farsi riconoscere….   
Ma alla fine, dopo uno scambio d’informazioni tra i vari dipartimenti….   
La sua identita’ era stata chiara : Costia Woods , infermiera- volontaria, superstite dell’Arizona USS ,  
la corazzata americana affondata il 7 dicembre 1941….

 

Il chioccolare di un fringuello aveva attirato l’attenzione di Clarke, era l’uccello preferito di suo padre ….   
Le aveva ricordato le parole che Jake le aveva detto da bambina,  
quando insegnandole ad andare in bicicletta, lei era caduta e si era graffiata un ginocchio…  
“ Nessun uccello vola appena nato,  
ma arriva il momento in cui il richiamo dell’aria è più forte della paura di cadere   
e allora la vita gli insegna a spiegare le ali…. “

Dopo un po’ era ritornata alla fattoria con la mente chiara e sicura…   
la risposta alla sua domanda , in fondo….era molto semplice….  
“ tutto cio’ che voleva … era stare insieme ad Alexandria ! “

Era andata diretta da Raven.... e le aveva detto  
“ stasera… non torno a casa … “  
Poi, senza neanche attendere un’eventuale replica della brunetta,   
era andata dal suo amore….

Prima di entrare nella stanza, si era fermata ,   
per alcuni minuti sulla porta ..  
a guardare… la sua donna …   
la persona piu’ forte e coraggiosa che avesse mai conosciuto….   
Era stupenda anche nella sua fragilita’ ….

Poi Lexa si era accorta della sua presenza e le aveva rivolto uno sguardo sconsolato ...  
C’era tristezza i quei suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi,   
finalmente capaci di aprirsi completamente  
“ oggi.. te… ne’ vai…   
… lo so che devi tornare a casa… “   
aveva mormorato desolata

Clarke era corsa da lei…   
poter perdersi di nuovo, nel suo sguardo smeraldino le pareva un miracolo….  
“ .. Oh no … amore mio… resto qui…  
I tuoi occhi.. mi hanno insegnato a volare,   
le tue braccia … ad amare ed a esser forte … “

poi le aveva sfiorato ,con un delicato bacio le labbra sue,   
rimaste semi aperte per la sorpresa….  
Lexa le aveva poi sorriso …   
ancora emozionata dalle sue parole…  
E le aveva confessato in un sospiro…  
“ .. Tu.. mi hai salvato ….  
Quando il dolore diventava insopportabile….  
Cercavo te…   
Pensavo a te … “

E Clarke aveva pianto…   
aveva lasciato uscir fuori tutto il dolore che si portava dentro,   
per l’orrore che il suo amore era stato costretto ad attraversare per ridare speranza ,   
luce ad un mondo oscuro..  
E la brunetta aveva aspettato che la tempesta si placasse …  
In silenzio .. solamente appoggiando la sua mano fasciata sulla sua….

Raven in quel momento stava guardando bruciare la lettera d’addio   
che Lexa aveva lasciato per l’amore della vita sua….   
Contenta che nessuno l’avrebbe piu’ dovuta leggere…

 

Pearl Harbor  
Costia era appena salita a bordo della Maryland,   
la corazzata avrebbe navigato verso la base navale di San Diego, California….

 

Raven intanto,   
aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio dagli alleati …   
e man mano che procedeva a decodificarlo…   
i suoi occhi da increduli erano diventati gioiosi…  
Aveva strappato il foglio ed era corsa da Lexa …   
E glielo aveva messo davanti agli occhi

Messaggio per il Comandante :  
Costia e’ viva…  
20 aprile previsto suo arrivo a San Diego…  
.. si rimetta presto  
Franklin Delano Roosevelt 

La brunetta sembrava rinata …   
raggiante aveva esclamato  
“ prima Clarke ora Costia…..   
questo e’... decisamente... il giorno piu’ bello della mia vita ! “

Poi quando tutte avevano finito di rallegrarsi…  
La biondina si era schiarita la gola e cercando di far la faccia seria ..   
le aveva detto....  
“ comandante … mi dispiace interrompere il suo momento di gloria… “  
Quindi si era spostata ed aveva preso la bacinella con pinzette e disinfettante e delle bende pulite..  
" ... Ma…ora deve stare ferma ….il suo medico personale …   
deve eseguire gli ordini del Presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America …”

Quando aveva finito Lexa l’aveva guardata teneramente ..   
poi le aveva raccontato tutto di Costia, la sorella ritrovata...  
la sorella che aveva creduto di aver perso per sempre.

 

Ore 20 Gare de Lyon

Finn stava aspettando al binario cinque , l’arrivo del treno proveniente da Lione….  
Quella sera sua moglie tornava casa ….   
Abby , che stava meglio….  
glielo aveva confermato !  
L’uomo passeggiava nervosamente, il treno era in ritardo…..

Poi , finalmente, il convoglio era entrato in stazione e lentamente si avvicinato e poi fermato al binario previsto  
I passeggeri avevano iniziato a scendere….   
Dopo dieci minuti d’attesa ... di lei nemmeno l’ombra…  
Aveva aspettato con panico crescente  
e visto anche l’ultimo viaggiatore posare stancamente i suoi bagagli sulla banchina

Aveva visto abbracci e felici riunioni,   
ma per lui quella sera , nessuno era arrivato….

Era allora andato di corsa a telefonare ad Abby  
“ non so che dire… e’ partita… regolarmente… “ gli aveva detto la donna  
“ mio Dio….cosa le sara’ successo ? ….”   
aveva aggiunto , cercando di avere un tono preoccupato  
“ mi raccomando… chiamami se hai sue notizie… “

La donna aveva chiuso la comunicazione e poi aveva sorriso tra se e se…   
pensando  
“ crepa, maledetto bastardo… ben ti sta’.…. “ 

Finn , sconvolto, aveva lasciato la stazione….   
Per cercarla……  
Ma dove ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke fa la sua scelta !
> 
> buona giornata Clexakru


	22. piccoli passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le mani di Lexa stentano a guarire...

15 Aprile 1944

Il giorno tanto atteso era infine arrivato….   
Era passato piu’ di un mese…  
oggi Clarke avrebbe tolto l’ingessatura alle mani di Lexa….

La brunetta si era ben ripresa da tutte le violenze subite ,   
le costole le dolevano ancora,   
ma la maggior parte delle sue ferite erano in via di guarigione…  
La biondina le aveva gia’ tolto molti punti….   
Qua e la’ le sarebbero rimaste delle cicatrici….   
Ma per fortuna, le piu’ brutte erano sulla schiena e sul ventre …   
non le avrebbero segnato per sempre il suo bellisimo viso…   
Clarke aveva fretta di levarle il gesso,   
perche’ temeva che prolungare l’ingessatura…   
avrebbe compromesso i tendini ed irrigidito i muscoli….   
Danneggiando la flessibilita’ delle dita delle sue mani…

Lexa in effetti era agitata.

 

Finn , aveva denunciato da tempo la scomparsa della moglie,  
ma non aveva trovato grande collaborazione…  
purtroppo la risposta era sempre la stessa  
" in tempo di guerra molte persone sparivano… "  
Alla fine si era messo l’animo in pace ed aveva continuato la vita di sempre…   
il giorno dormiva la notte si ubriacava e scopava qualunque donna fosse disponibile…  
Aveva solo assunto una domestica ad ore   
per pulirle la casa , lavare e stirare i suoi vestiti….

 

Quando il gesso era stato tolto…   
l’aspetto delle mani di Lexa  
.... era bruttino….  
Erano gonfie ,   
la pelle era arrossata e piena di piaghette …  
sembrava cotta…  
Clarke aveva cercato di rassicurarla dicendole che era normale….  
ma la brunetta, dopo aver provato solo dolore ad ogni minimo movimento….   
continuava a guardarla sconfortata….  
In cuor suo anche la dottoressa era preoccupata….   
Ma continuava a sperare che la forza della sua donna avrebbe fatto la differenza…

“ vedrai in pochi giorni … miglioreranno “  
“ ce la faremo… amore ! “  
Poi , dopo averle disinfettate e ripulite, le aveva steccato le dita,  
ed avvolto le mani in una leggera fasciatura….  
“ cerca di non muoverle…. “ 

“ cominceremo la riabilitazione, quando saranno guarite…”  
Lexa aveva sospirato, rassegnata ad aspettare…

 

New York  
Costia da giorni era tornata a vivere nell'appartamento che condivideva con la sorella….  
Era stata informata vagamente della missione di Lexa ….   
L’unica cosa che aveva capito chiaramente , era che era stata fatta prigioniera, torturata e poi liberata…..   
e questo, non potendo comunicare con lei….   
Era fonte di grande agitazione.

 

Clarke aveva finito di riempire la vasca da bagno, poi era andata da Alexandria  
“ vieni .. amore ..” 

Le aveva avvolto le mani con della plastica….   
L’aveva spogliata ed aiutata ad immergersi nell'acqua calda….  
Poi si era spogliata anche lei ed era entrata nella vasca   
sedendosi dietro la schiena della brunetta….

Aveva preso una spugna e del sapone….  
ed aveva iniziato a lavarla…  
Lexa in principio era rimasta rigida…  
le mani insaccate appoggiate sul bordo della vasca …..  
Poi la biondina le aveva massaggiato delicatamente la schiena con la spugna…   
la schiuma del sapone aveva iniziato a rendere l’acqua scivolosa … 

La brunetta cominciava a rilassarsi…   
e cosi’ piano piano era approdata con la schiena sui i seni della biondina….  
Clarke le aveva messo del sapone sulla testa ed aveva iniziato a frizionare ed a massaggiare la cute dei capelli….  
Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi….  
Poi la biondina era andata leggera a passare la spugna sulle spalle, in mezzo ai seni e sul ventre della brunetta,   
il respiro della brunetta aveva cominciato a farsi irregolare,   
e d’istinto aveva piegato le ginocchia,   
permettendo di essere raggiunta sulle cosce dalle mani del suo amore….

Clarke ad un certo punto aveva lasciato nell’acqua la spugna   
ed aveva proseguito la sua esplorazione solo con le dita e con le mani….  
Soffermandosi piu’ a lungo su ogni cicatrice ….   
Quasi a volerle far scivolar via nell’acqua…  
Ma il dolore c’era e restava…   
la brunetta ad occhi chiusi, piangeva in silenzio…..  
Clarke l’aveva attirata a se , come a proteggerla….  
l’aveva abbracciata unendo le sue mani sul suo ventre sodo …   
le aveva delicatamente baciato la nuca…..  
E le aveva mormorato all’orecchio  
“ ti amo.. “

Lei, in risposta , aveva cercato di voltarsi perche’ voleva baciare la bocca di lei….  
Ma non c’era riuscita…

Allora l’aveva fatto la biondina…  
un bacio tenero  
Sussurrandole  
“ amore… lo so… “

Avrebbe voluto amarla…   
Con il cuore, con la bocca, con le mani… con le dita….  
Ma sapeva che doveva saper aspettare ...   
o il suo amore sarebbe rimasto ferito anche da lei..

“ chiudi gli occhi.. “  
ed aveva iniziato a risciacquarle i bellissimi capelli neri….  
La brunetta lentamente si era abbandonata a quella pioggia calda…..

Nel pomeriggio erano uscite e si erano sedute sotto il ciliegio fiorito …..  
E Clarke le aveva letto ancora Il piccolo principe

“ La mia vita è monotona. Io do la caccia alle galline, e gli uomini danno la caccia a me. Tutte le galline si assomigliano, e tutti gli uomini si assomigliano. E io mi annoio perciò. Ma se tu mi addomestichi, la mia vita sarà come illuminata. Conoscerò un rumore di passi che sarà diverso da tutti gli altri. Gli altri passi mi faranno nascondere sotto terra. Il tuo, mi farà uscire dalla tana, come una musica”.

poi di notte si erano addormentate intrecciate l’una all'altra….

 

Primi di Maggio

Lexa stava soffrendo   
mentre cercava di massaggiare con le dita la pallina morbida che Clarke le aveva dato per riabilitare l’uso delle sue mani….  
Perle di sudore , si trascinavano sul suo volto concentrato….

Poi avevano bussato alla porta….  
Lincoln ed Octavia erano entrati  
“ comandante … stanotte abbiamo fatto saltare due ponti… “  
“ E Raven sta’ ricevendo da Londra…. “  
La brunetta aveva sorriso….  
all’idea che forse presto questa terribile guerra sarebbe finita….

Lei e la sua Clarke sarebbero andate a New York ,   
avrebbero iniziato una nuova vita insieme  
Avrebbe rivisto Costia…

Raven era arrivata raggiante  
“ A giugno … a giugno… saremo liberi “

poi si erano abbracciati tutti quanti.

 

Finn era a casa , preoccupato ,  
i suoi amici in divisa militare tedesca … da giorni erano cupi e nervosi ….  
Le notizie da Berlino non erano rassicuranti…  
L’uomo cominciava a pensare di aver fatto una scelta sbagliata dietro l’altra…   
ma era troppo tardi …   
per tutto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> l'amore sa aspettare...


	23. incertezze…prima dello sbarco…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ultima notte in Francia prima di volare a New York

fine maggio 1944  
La data dello sbarco degli alleati era stato definitivamente stabilita..  
6 giugno… coste della Normandia…

Un piccolo aereo da trasporto passeggeri sarebbe atterrato , la notte del 5 , in una piccola pista nascosta nel verde, a 40 km da Parigi…  
Avrebbe aspettato solo un quarto d’ora , l’imbarco di Lexa, Clarke… Raven ed Octavia….  
Poi sarebbe ripartito senza aspettare....  
con destinazione Londra…  
E poi New York

 

Sera del 3 giugno  
Lincoln era uscito in missione con Chanel e Bernard …  
Raven ed Octavia erano gia’ rinchiuse nella loro camera ….   
E dai rumori e dai toni bassi che porta e muri lasciavano trapelare,  
si poteva facilmente dedurre che fossero molto occupate….

 

Lexa era seduta nell’aia della fattoria, stava cercando di muovere le dita e la mano…  
Non aveva detto al suo medico personale che quella mattina, durante gli esercizi,   
era riuscita a flettere leggermente la punta delle dita della sua mano destra….  
Certo i movimenti erano ancora molto rigidi, e la sensibilita’ scarsa …   
ma faceva progressi…

Clarke era sopraggiunta sorridente, con due bicchieri di vino bianco ….  
E Lexa aveva pensato...  
... che era bella da morire….  
Ne’ aveva dato uno alla brunetta  
“ brindiamo … a noi … “

La brunetta aveva preso il bicchiere con due mani …  
e guardandola negli occhi aveva buttato giu’ quel liquido dolciastro e frizzante…  
Poi Clarke si era avvicinata e le aveva sfilato dalle mani il bicchiere vuoto e l’aveva appoggiato vicino al suo….   
Persino nel buio poteva vedere lo scintillio negli occhi della sua brunetta…  
e Clarke aveva pensato di essere la donna piu’ fortunata del mondo…

Le aveva appoggiato una mano su un fianco e l’aveva attratta a se…   
offrendole le labbra …  
Il coraggioso comandante aveva esitato un attimo , prima di accettare ,   
temendo che il suo corpo potesse tradirla…

Dei tre giorni che era rimasta nelle mani della Gestapo, oltre alle cicatrici e due mani incerte….   
le era rimasto incollato addosso il terrore..  
che sentiva ogni volta che il suo corpo veniva toccato…  
E non voleva che questo suo timore potesse , in qualche modo, ostacolare la sua relazione con Clarke…

Non aveva dubbi lei la desiderava piu’ di prima…  
Ma era piuttosto insicura di quello che il suo corpo sarebbe stato in grado di sentire…  
Dolore o piacere ?  
Avrebbe vinto la paura o l’amore ?

Clarke intanto, aveva accorciato le distanze ed aveva rinnovato l’offerta,   
sfiorando con le sue labbra quelle di lei…  
Poi quel bacio gentile si era infiammato ed era diventato piu' esigente  
E quando le loro lingue si erano trovate non erano piu’ riuscite a fermarsi…   
Clarke si era liquefatta e Lexa si era squagliata…  
Si erano fermate solo quando erano rimaste senza aria nei polmoni….  
Respirandosi affannosamente …. a vicenda…  
“ sei tutto cio’ che voglio “ aveva mormorato Clarke

“ io.. non so.. se… “ Lexa in un sussurro  
Ma le dita della biondina l’avevano delicatamente zittita poggiandosi sulle sue labbra…  
“ andiamo… “ prendendola per mano

L’aveva portata nella loro camera….  
E poi aveva ricominciato a baciarla….   
Fermandosi pochi secondi solo per levarsi la maglietta….   
Poi aveva iniziato a sospingerla verso il letto….   
intanto si era tolta il reggiseno…..  
La brunetta si era fermata sulla sponda del letto …   
Cercava aiuto nell'azzurro degli occhi della biondina,   
con i suoi occhi smeraldini….  
E quel che aveva trovato era solo desiderio…  
... lei la voleva…  
allora la sue mani incerte si erano fatte coraggio ed avevano sfiorato i seni morbidi di Clarke…  
.... strappandole un gemito….  
E Lexa si era sentita trapassare in mezzo alle reni, da un brivido leggero

la biondina le aveva sganciato il primo bottone della sua camicia  
“ posso… “ la brunetta aveva deglutito e poi acconsentito con un cenno degli occhi  
E quando era caduta nel letto con lei sopra era gia’ senza camicia…  
Clarke aveva tremato al contatto dei loro seni…   
poi aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo ed il lobo dell’orecchio…  
Lexa aveva sentito la scossa …   
“ oh amore.. “  
La biondina l’aveva baciata da tutte le parti   
mappando con la lingua ogni segno che trovava…  
E sfiorando delicatamente ogni cicatrice 

Lexa , nel silenzio….si era messa a singhiozzare …  
Clarke si era sentita morire..  
“ sono … io … amore… “ 

“ lasciati amare.. da ..me…”  
Poi le aveva baciato tutte quelle lacrime,  
sperando che il suo amore bastasse….

la brunetta , piano piano….  
si era scordata del dolore ….   
E si era persa nel loro mondo….  
Che non usava orridi strumenti ma solo tocchi delicati e morbide carezze….  
Il vero amore puo’ nascondersi , confondersi …  
ma non puo’ perdersi mai...

 

La biondina si era poi ripresa le sue labbra con le sue…   
Le aveva accarezzato il volto e le spalle  
E quando l’aveva sentita pronta …   
Aveva ripreso l’esplorazione del suo corpo   
Con passione e desiderio

Clarke ora le lambiva con la lingua i bordi della gonna …   
Lexa si era inesorabilmente bagnata …   
ed aveva inarcato il bacino…  
La biondina si era sfilata prima la sua gonna….  
... poi quella di lei…  
Le sue mutandine erano rovinate…   
d’istinto era andata tra le umide cosce   
il tocco … aveva provocato il flebile richiamo di Lexa  
“ Clar k e… aspetta….“

La biondina si era fermata…  
.. un attimo  
e la brunetta le era sopra  
che le baciava collo e seni…   
un morsetto sui capezzoli eretti…

“ amore … toccami . .. “   
aveva mormorato Clarke, sfilandosi le mutandine guastate dai suoi umori intimi  
Lexa le aveva accarezzato le gambe e poi aveva inseguito il sentiero bagnato…  
Sfiorandole i piccoli riccioli biondi…..

Poi , sopraffatta dall’emozione , era risalita a baciarle le labbra…  
Clarke aveva percepito la sua incertezza…  
Era tornata sopra di lei, e mentre le baciava la bocca  
.... le aveva sfilato le mutandine…  
E poi , deliziosamente le era entrata dentro con un dito….  
Intanto si era portata con la sua apertura bagnata sopra la mano di lei….  
Lexa era trasalita al contatto….   
Aveva appoggiato due dita sull'entrata vellutata..

Clarke le era scivolata dentro con il secondo dito   
e poi si era infilata lentamente sulle dita lunghe della brunetta…  
… le aveva mordicchiato un labbro e l’aveva implorata  
“ amore.. prendimi ... “  
e mentre cominciava a muoveva delicatamente le dita dentro Lexa   
aveva iniziato a roteare i fianchi facilitando la penetrazione delle dita della brunetta.…

allora la brunetta le aveva preso la nuca con la mano libera   
ed aveva immerso i suoi umidi occhi verdi nell’azzurro intenso dei suoi  
“ amore… guardami…”

Poi avevano cercato e trovato la sincronia nei movimenti dei loro bacini….  
E così…  
guardandosi,   
immerse nello stesso respiro….   
si erano prese ...   
....in una lunga danza amorosa  
fatta di accelerazioni e rallentamenti

Fino a che i loro sessi avevano iniziato a contrarsi  
Ed il loro respiro si era fermato  
Poi avevano visto esplodere il proprio piacere negli occhi dell’altra …..

Il resto della notte era stato gentile …. con loro  
Si erano amate ancora tante volte….   
...con tenerezza  
E solo all’alba avevano trovato tempo per riposare …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo l'amore e' in grado di sanare le ferite piu' profonde...


	24. Notte del 5 giugno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brutta notte.......

4 giugno 1944

Roma era stata liberata dall’invasione nazista,  
mentre gli italiani per le strade, festeggiavano la ritrovata indipendenza ,  
alla fattoria ci si preparava a partire….

Clarke e Lexa non si erano alzate presto, dopo la lunga notte d’amore….  
....erano allegre e continuavano a scambiarsi languide occhiate…   
quella sera sarebbero andate via ,   
insieme, in America ….

Raven ed Octavia avevano gia’ messo insieme le poche cose che avrebbero portato via…   
La giornata era trascorsa lenta ...  
ma ricca di aspettative.

Verso le otto di sera Chanel era arrivata con la sua auto, per portare la biondina da Weels,  
l’unica persona , che meritasse pienamente un suo saluto prima della sua partenza….

Abby viveva a Lione… troppo lontano….   
troppi impegni …. nel grande ospedale  
Si erano potute salutare solo telefonicamente….

 

Chanel poi avrebbe portato Clarke alla pista di atterraggio….   
Li’ avrebbe rincontrato Lexa e le altre due donne.

“ a tra poco … amore … “ aveva detto radiosa congedandosi da Lexa,   
un bacio tenero ed era salita in macchina.

La brunetta era rimasta ferma ad osservare l’auto fino a che era scomparsa dalla sua vista,   
poi era rientrata per preparare il suo piccolo bagaglio.

Alla stessa ora una formazione di cinque caccia e due bombardieri era decollata da Londra   
per andare a colpire alcune postazioni strategiche , in vista dell’imminente sbarco.

 

Chanel e Clarke erano arrivate a Parigi alle 20,30,   
leggermente in ritardo, a causa dei posti di blocco che avevano incontrato…  
dopo un’altra mezz’oretta l’auto si era posteggiata davanti al piccolo ospedale,  
le due donne erano scese ed erano entrate.  
“ ti aspetto qui… “ aveva detto Chanel sedendosi nella saletta d’attesa…

La biondina si era diretta verso la stanzetta delle urgenze mediche….   
Sicura che lì avrebbe trovato il suo amico ….

Lexa aveva deciso di portarsi via “ il piccolo principe “ ,  
quel piccolo libro era stato il piacevole compagno della sua lunga convalescenza trascorsa con Clarke….

 

Ore 21, uno dei bombardieri si era diretto verso alcuni obiettivi industriali che si trovavano nella perferia di Parigi   
ed alle 21,10 aveva sganciato le sue bombe….

Alle 21,10 stava abbracciando Weels….  
Quando una serie d’esplosioni in avvicinamento li aveva resi muti…  
Poi un boato piu’ grande…. 

BUM BUM ..   
Ed il piccolo ospedale era stato colpito….  
Le pareti erano crollate ed erano rimasti al buio  
pazienti, infermieri e medici…  
.. tutti sepolti tutti sotto le macerie….

 

“ Koff koff … “  
Ore 21,30 Clarke nel buio continuava a tossire….  
I suoi polmoni erano pieni di polvere….

Stessa ora….   
l’auto guidata da Bernard , con a bordo Lexa e le sue giovani amiche stava lasciando la fattoria…

*******************************************

Quando la biondina si era ripresa … per qualche minuto era rimasta disorientata…  
Poi un lamento… l’aveva richiamata

“ Aaah… . Splut splut ….. “   
“ Wells .. ? ” aveva mormorato Clarke

“ Aaah … So no qu i …“   
“ no n rie sco a muov…. “  
nel buio la biondina non sapeva cosa fare….

Poi il rumore di mattoni spostati …   
ed una piccola luce le aveva colpito il volto  
“ Clarke ? “   
“ … Chanel … mio Dio… grazie al cielo sei viva…..“   
Con l’aiuto della piccola torcia la biondina aveva cercato Weels… tra le macerie   
L’uomo era ferito alla testa ed una trave gli era parzialmente crollata su una gamba…. 

Per prima cosa Clarke aveva cercato in mezzo a quel casino   
un piccolo mobiletto bianco, che sapeva contenere una torcia a lanterna….  
Dopo un po’ l’aveva trovata, e con piu’ luce le due donne erano tornate da Weels…  
Erano le 10,30 quando avevano iniziato a spostare i calcinacci che erano sotto la gamba dell’uomo

e mentre la biondina scavava …   
pensava che non avrebbe mai visto quella piccola pista d’atterraggio…

Raven a quell’ora stava stringendo la mano di Octavia…   
tra una mezz’oretta sarebbero arrivate a desinazione..

Ore 11,30 la gamba di Weels era quasi libera,   
mentre Chanel continuava a scavare ….   
Clarke si stava adoperando nel fermare l’emorragia …

Lexa cominciava ad agitarsi….  
Il suo amore era in ritardo….. 

 

Lincoln era a Parigi …. E chissa’ perche’ d’istinto ….  
aveva seguito le tre ambulanze   
che correvano in direzione dell’ospedale dove un tempo lavorava Clarke….

11,55 il piccolo aereo passeggeri era atterrato in anticipo sulla piccola pista….   
.... In venti minuti sarebbe ripartito…  
Lexa continuava a guardare angosciata l’orologio e cercava nel buio l’arrivo di un’auto….

La biondina piangeva… mentre continuava a tamponare la ferita ….  
Ora ne’ era certa…. Lei non sarebbe partita …..

 

00,15 Lexa aveva aspettato Clarke fino all’ultimo secondo ….   
Poi era dovuta salire sull’aereo…  
... ordini da seguire ma soprattutto sua sorella Costia la stava aspettando …

E mentre l’aereo decollava nessuno aveva osato fiatare….  
Poi, una volta in volo, Raven si era sganciata la cintura e le si era avvicinata…  
“ lei ….non e’ venuta… “   
continuava a ripetere Lexa  
Poi aveva sollevato lo sguardo e nei suoi occhi verdi c’erano solo lacrime ….  
Raven l’aveva abbracciata ….

 

Quando Lincoln era arrivato all’ospedale ….   
Ed aveva visto che l’auto di Chanel era ancora li’…  
sepolta nei calcinacci….   
Si era sentito morire….

Si era accodato agli uomini che stavano entrando in cerca di superstiti….  
La situazione era desolante….  
Qualcuno gridava aiuto .. la squadra di salvataggio si era diretta verso quelle voci ….  
Anche Chanel aveva sentito i rumori di quegli uomini …  
ed era uscita silenziosa dal piccolo buco a vedere…  
.... se erano tedeschi … erano grandemente in pericolo….

Vedere Lincoln le era parso un miracolo …..

Weels non era piu’ in pericolo di vita .....  
... Clarke l’aveva salvato…..  
“ vai via… o ti prenderanno … “  
“ staro’ bene … “ le aveva sussurrato ….

Un bacio sulla fronte e Clarke aveva raggiunto Lincoln e Chanel ….   
Poi l’auto si era mossa in direzione Fattoria….

Il volo di Lexa era stato abbastanza tranquillo ….  
Tra dieci minuti sarebbe atterrato a Londra.

Clarke nello stesso momento,  
guardava assente scorrere dal finestrino le immagini di Parigi ….  
.... Pensava a lei ….  
Ed il dolore piu' grande era che  
.... da qualche parte..  
.. sapeva di averla tradita…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a volte l'amore non basta....  
> il destino sembra accanirsi
> 
> :(((


	25. Parigi e' libera....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andare avanti non e' semplice

20 giugno 1944

Clarke 

Dopo lo sbarco degli alleati in Normandia , si respirava un’aria nuova….  
Ma la liberazione della Francia non sarebbe stata immediata ,   
molti uomini erano caduti ed altri ancora avrebbero seguito lo stesso triste destino  
perche’ si stava ancora combattendo….   
I nazisti , pur essendo , alla corda, un po’ su tutti i fronti ,   
non sembravano pronti ad una resa rapida ed indolore…

Clarke era prigioniera delle circostanze…  
Non era riuscita a rimanere alla fattoria ,   
troppi ricordi a tormentarla….  
Lincoln e Chanel capivano il suo immenso dolore…  
Cosi’ l’avevano accompagnata volentieri a Lione , dalla madre.  
Si erano salutati con la promessa di rivedersi a guerra finita.

Abby aveva trovato il tempo di ascoltare la figlia….  
Non capiva come ci si potesse innamorare di una donna …  
ma non la giudicava … ne’ la condannava ….

oltre ad esser una buona madre, in cuor suo ,   
sapeva anche che l’amore ha molte sfaccettature   
e che puo’ mostrarsi in tanti modi differenti..

e sapeva anche che quando lo si perde ….  
... E’ devastante…

si lo sapeva bene cosa aveva provato quand’aveva perso suo marito Jake

Cio’ che vedeva era comunque chiaro ….  
... Clarke stava male …   
Non mangiava e piangeva sempre….

Cosi’ aveva fatto quel che poteva fare …  
Non poteva aggiustarle il cuore …  
Quello lo avrebbe potuto fare solo Alexandria …  
ma poteva fare in modo che fosse occupata.

Quel giorno Clarke iniziava a lavorare all’ospedale di Lione … 

 

Lexa

New York  
“ .. devi mangiare… qualcosa … “ le parole accorate di Costia

Rivedere sua sorella viva era stato per Lexa un impressionante impatto emotivo..  
Ed era stata l’unica vera gioia dell’esser tornata a casa.

“ … dopo … non ho fame … “   
aveva risposto debolmente la brunetta …  
La giovane aveva sospirato , vedeva chiaramente che sua sorella stava male,   
in principio aveva pensato che cio’ fosse dovuto alla sua prigionia …   
ma col passare dei giorni capiva che c’era qualcos’altro che la tormentava…

Costia era meno alta di Lexa , di aspetto minuto e con occhi verdi , meno grandi della sorella…   
ed aveva in comune con lei l’attitudine a prendersi cura del prossimo….   
per questo era diventata un’infermiera.

E per questo soffriva nel vederla così….  
Lexa dal canto suo non voleva angosciare con i suoi problemi la sorella,   
dopo quello che aveva passato si meritava un po’ di serenita’..

La brunetta si era fatta coraggio , ed era andata a farsi una doccia   
perche’ quel giorno doveva incontrare Anya , la sua reclutatrice la stava aspettando… negli uffici dell’OSS..

Prima di uscire aveva chiesto a sua sorella se piu’ tardi le sarebbe andato bene di andare fuori a cena …   
Costia ne’ era stata felice.

Anya aveva accolto Lexa con un abbraccio, saltando le solite formalita’….   
Si era informata sulle sue condizioni fisiche  
ed alla fine del colloquio le aveva proposto di lavorare alla Casa Bianca , il Presidente la voleva nel suo staff….  
Lexa aveva chiesto qualche giorno per pensarci….

Una volta in strada , camminando tra la folla … si era sentita così sola ….

*******************************

Clarke   
25 Agosto 1944

Rommel , il piu’ grande stratega dell’esercito tedesco,   
era stato ferito alla testa a luglio ed ora era in una clinica che lottava per sopravvivere  
Il governatore di Parigi , Herman Von Choltitz,   
aveva disubbidito agli ordini di Hitler , che voleva radere al suolo la citta’…  
Dopo giorni di aspre battaglie nelle strade della citta’…. Parigi era finalmente libera.

Finn ,alla notizia, aveva bevuto tutto quel che aveva trovato …   
poi aveva preso la sua Luger e si era sparato un colpo alla testa…

Charles de Gaulle era entrato nella Parigi liberata dalla porta d’Orléans,   
ed aveva formato un nuovo governo provvisorio….

 

Clarke aveva ricevuto la notizia durante il suo turno in ospedale, ne’ era stata felice ….   
Per il resto della giornata …   
poi pero’ alla sera, quando era stata sola nel suo letto   
neanche quello era bastato a levarle di dosso tutta la tristezza che sentiva …  
ne' a farla addormentare...

Lione era una citta’ libera gia’ da maggio …   
gli americani erano arrivati …. Con il loro carico di feriti..  
L’ospedale era pieno , ed alcuni medici dell’esercito Americano collaboravano con i medici francesi…  
In particolare il colonnello Marcus Kane   
sembrava adorare il reparto in cui operava Abby…  
Era da tempo che la biondina non vedeva sua madre sorridere…

guardandola aveva pensato a lei …   
che quando sorrideva era bella da morire ….  
Ma lei l’aveva tradita ….  
Non se la meritava piu’ …

I lamenti di un ferito l’avevano riportata ai suoi doveri di medico…..

**************************

Lexa

Lexa aveva accettato il posto alla Casa Bianca, il Presidente Roosevelt e sua moglie Eleanor avevano accolto calorosamente il suo arrivo ..

Il 12 agosto , il giorno del suo ventottesimo compleanno,  
le avevano organizzato una festa, durante la quale il Presidente stesso  
le aveva consegnato una medaglia la Distinguished Service Cross,   
una croce di bronzo con al centro un’aquila con le ali spiegate….  
Lexa si era commossa … 

ma quando era rimasta sola con Raven ed Octavia , guardandola aveva sussurrato  
“ senza di lei … non ho ali per volare… “

Poi era arrivata Costia , col volto gioioso ….   
Lexa per non deluderla l’aveva seguita al buffet …   
cercando di dimenticare che l’unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto festeggiare ..   
era al di la’ di un oceano….

E quando tutti avevano iniziato a ballare …   
era stato anche peggio …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tende sempre ad incolpare se stessa di tutto....


	26. dolorose assenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una lunga lontananza....

Clarke 

Lione, 10 agosto 1946  
Clarke era appena tornata a casa dal suo corso di arte,   
aveva gettato le chiavi dell’auto distrattamente sul tavolo   
e si era sdraiata nel divano del suo piccolo appartamento.

La giornata era stata lunga, prima in ospedale, dove si stava specializzando in malattie dell’apparato respiratorio,   
e poi a dipingere ….

La biondina , aveva trovato casa poco distante da quella di sua madre ,   
che adesso conviveva con Marcus, il dottore americano.

Si era preparata la cena , e dopo aver rigovernato si stava preparando ad andare a letto,   
quando avevano suonato al campanello….  
Era Josephine , una sua collega di lavoro ,   
le aveva aperto il portone…  
La biondina era arrivata col fiatone …   
si era fatta tre piani di scalini…  
“ .. ti ho portato un dolce ed una bottiglia di vino “   
aveva esordito

“ .. Accomodati … “ le aveva risposto Clarke  
Si erano sedute nel divano ed avevano mangiato il dolce e bevuto il vino…..  
Parlando di pazienti buffi o scontrosi ,   
si erano fatte delle belle risate….  
Poi , era arrivato il silenzio e gli occhi scuri di Josephine avevano cercato quelli della biondina …   
si era avvicinata e le aveva sfiorato le labbra con un delicato bacio…   
Mormorando   
“… mi piaci tanto.. dottoressa “

Clarke l’aveva baciata..  
…ma non aveva sentito niente….  
Si era fermata   
“ … scusami … “ 

“ … e’ meglio.. che tu vada…”   
aveva mormorato frettolosamente ,con aria distaccata  
Josephine l’aveva guardata … cercando di capire….

“ … non sono.. pronta..”   
La biondina aveva accettato annuendo tristemente...   
e dopo un po’ era andata via….

Cosa le avrebbe potuto dire …   
Che il suo cuore era malato ,   
che non c’era giorno che non pensava ad Alexandria ,   
che le sue notti erano lunghe ed insonni ,   
che ogni volta che vedeva dei capelli neri il cuore le batteva forte e che quando poi ne’ vedeva il volto   
e non era il suo ....si ritraeva ferita ..

Che la sua vita era piena di cose che non si era mai permessa di fare,   
che quegli anni l’avevano resa piu’ sicura di se stessa   
e che nello stesso si sentiva così immensamente vuota …  
Che non avendo neanche una sua foto aveva cercato di dipingere il suo volto centinaia di volte …

 

Quando la guerra era finita, pensando ad Alexandria ,   
aveva dovuto angosciosamente ammettere con se stessa ,   
che purtroppo non sapeva quasi niente di lei….  
Nemmeno il suo vero nome …   
e che l’America era un paese troppo grande per cercarla ….

Lei non era salita su quell’aereo con lei e l’aveva persa per sempre….

 

Rimasta sola nel suo piccolo appartamento, aveva preso un libro ed era andata nel suo grande letto …   
Il suo ultimo pensiero , prima di addormentarsi, come sempre, era stato per lei …  
per il suo grande amore perduto….   
Chissa’ cosa stava facendo ?

Quella notte l’aveva sognata ….  
“ Alexandria era sdraiata su un letto , perdeva sangue dal ventre …. Troppo sangue….  
lei cercava di tamponare …. Ma non ci riusciva .. “

Clarke si era svegliata urlando ….. tutta sudata…  
Un altro incubo …   
per esperienza sapeva che rimanere a letto non serviva a niente..   
tanto non avrebbe piu’ dormito….  
Si era alzata ed era andata a dipingere …  
ed aveva passato la notte mischiando i colori ,   
cercando di trovare il verde degli occhi di lei….

*********************************

Lexa   
New York 10 agosto 1946

Raven era entrata in casa di Lexa come un fulmine ,  
finalmente era entrata a far parte dell’ Eniac, come progettatrice …   
il suo sogno di lavorare alla costruzione di un computer si stava avverando…  
“ devo dirlo a Octavia “ continuava a dire  
Lexa le aveva sorriso…  
“ .. calmati … sta’ arrivando .. “   
Dopo poco infatti aveva suonato alla porta .... era stanca ,   
si era sganciata la cintura con la pistola e si era buttata sul divano….  
Fare la poliziotta non era un lavoro facile e rilassante…  
Raven l’aveva raggiunta per baciarla   
e poi insieme a Lexa avevano brindato al nuovo impiego !

Costia era arrivata poco dopo , ma era andata di corsa a farsi la doccia..  
Doveva uscire con Echo , un’affascinante dottoressa ,   
che aveva conosciuto nell’ospedale dove lavorava come infermiera…

Come ogni giovedì , le tre amiche si erano ritrovate per cenare insieme….  
Dopo in salotto, avevano chiacchierato con Lexa…   
volevano sapere tutti i pettegolezzi sulla Casa Bianca…   
ma lei aveva risposto sconsolata   
“ Harry Truman … non ha vita privata…. “

“ ….Come te… “ era sfuggito a Raven  
La brunetta l’aveva guardata sconsolata con i suoi occhioni verdi…  
“ … scusami … “ aveva sussurrato la neo informatica …

Poi Octavia aveva iniziato a sbadigliare…  
“ … ho capito… tesoro… andiamo a casa …”

Si erano salutate   
“ ci vediamo tra due giorni .. per il tuo compleanno ! “  
e poi erano andate via….

 

Di sicuro molte donne, in quei due anni, ci avevano provato con lei …  
Lexa era una donna bella e decisamente affascinante,  
ma nessuna era riuscita a far breccia nel suo cuore devastato.

Dopo che la guerra era finita aveva sperato di avere, in qualche modo, notizie da Clarke ….   
Ma i mesi erano passati in silenzio …  
ed alla fine aveva pensato che la biondina non era salita sull’aereo..   
perche’ non l’amava tanto quanto lei…  
O che il suo arresto e poi la lunga convalescenza l’avevano angosciata …   
che la sua debolezza l’aveva terrorizzata  
O che forse ci aveva ripensato, ed era tornata dal marito….

Nonostante tutte queste congetture continuava a pensare a lei….  
A volte credeva persino di vederla tra la gente che affollava le strade di New York….

 

Durante il suo periodo di lavoro alla Casa Bianca sotto Roosvelt, era diventata grande amica di Eleanor ,   
… scoprendo nel tempo che anche la First Lady ,   
conviveva con il dolore della perdita di un grande amore …  
Lei aveva perso Clarke …. Eleanor la giornalista Lorena Hickok ….

Nell’aprile 1945.. le era dispiaciuto molto vederla andar via dalla Casa Bianca   
per l’avvicendamento col nuovo Presidente … Truman ..

 

Lexa si era seduta al pianoforte ed aveva suonato il chiar di luna di Debussy ….  
Le sue dita non correvano agili come un tempo sulla tastiera….  
Ma se la cavava…  
Dal suo rientro a casa aveva subito tre interventi , fatto tante ore di riabilitazione,   
ed alla fine le sue mani erano quasi tornate normali….

Si, la sua vita era tornata “ normale “   
il suo cuore , al contrario ,  
era ancora tremendamente devastato …

Poi si era spogliata e si era infilata nuda sotto le lenzuola …   
in quei giorni faceva caldo a New York ….  
In tutti i sensi perche’ il Presidente , era alle prese con la guerra fredda,   
la questione con l’unione Sovietica si stava riscaldando …   
e Lexa doveva aiutarlo a prendere le giuste decisioni….   
Un’altra guerra non la voleva !

Per addormentarsi aveva pensato agli occhi azzurri di lei ….   
L’unica visione che sapeva ancora donarle quella pace necessaria al riposo ....

**************************************************

Clarke era appena arrivata in ospedale,   
quando un’infermiera l’aveva informata che sua madre voleva vederla …  
Abby era radiosa quella mattina …  
“ partiamo per l’America .. “   
la biondina non capiva  
Marcus deve rientrare , il suo tempo in Europa e’ terminato…..   
mi ha chiesto di andare con lui….  
“Clarke …. abbiamo gia’ un lavoro che ci aspetta …. Una nuova casa….una nuova vita…. “  
La biondina era frastornata ….  
“ tesoro … niente ti trattiene qui … a parte il rimpianto …. “   
“ vedrai che sara’…. Come ricominciare … “   
aveva aggiunto la madre

Clarke ci aveva pensato un po’ …. E poi aveva semplicemente detto …  
“ va bene , dammi solo due giorni per andare a Parigi…. “

********************************************************************

12 agosto 1946

Oggi Lexa compiva trent’anni ….   
I suoi amici e Costia le avevano preparato una gran festa …  
Raven ed Octavia avevano fatto di tutto per rendere quel giorno memorabile….  
E per un po' tutto era andato bene ,   
la festeggiata , aveva sorriso piu’ del solito ed aveva bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo ….

Quando era arrivata l’ora del ballo ….   
le note di un tango l’avevano ricacciata inesorabilmente verso i ricordi felici di un guardaroba …   
dove lei e Clarke si erano amate con passione ….

Il suo sguardo era immediatamente mutato.... scivolando nella melanconia ….

Poi la musica era cambiata e Harper, la sua ex di prima della guerra ,   
si era avvicinata e l’aveva invitata per uno scatenato swing …..  
Alla fine , erano completamente sudate e col respiro affannato….  
Harper l’aveva guardata …. E poi l’aveva baciata ….  
Dicendo “ … non ti ho mai dimenticata …. “  
Poi le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva trascinata nella grande terrazza che sovrastava l’hotel che ospitava la festa….  
I baci si erano fatti piu’ audaci ,   
e quando Harper aveva chiesto con la lingua d’incontrare la sua ,  
Lexa glielo aveva lasciato fare ….  
Ma il contatto non le aveva dato ne’ brividi , ne’ emozioni …..

Si era bruscamente staccata …  
“ scusami … sono un po’ brilla … “ aveva mormorato la brunetta andando via….   
Lasciando imbarazzata ed un po’ eccitata … la sua ex amante ….

Lexa era tornata a sedersi e Raven le si era avvicinata ….  
“ … non ce la faccio … lei mi manca … “  
“ e’ ridicolo … lo so … dopo così tanto tempo ...  
ma tutta questa gente non colma il vuoto della sua assenza … “

Raven … pensando a quello che provava ogni giorno, per Octavia …  
“ … lo capisco… amica mia .. “   
Poi l’aveva abbracciata e Lexa aveva pianto ….. 

Octavia era arrivata porgendole una coppa di champagne ….  
E lei aveva passato il resto della serata annegando nell’alcool il suo dolore…  
finche’ Costia non l’aveva aiutata a salire in macchina ….  
“ io l’amavo piu’ della mia vita “ Lexa continuava a mormorare durante il tragitto  
La sorella , continuava a guidare …   
straziata dal vedere la sorella in quelle condizioni.

*********************************

 

Clarke era andata prima a salutare Weels ,   
e poi si era diretta verso l’appartamento di Lincoln e Chanel…  
Percorrere le strade di Parigi era stato patetico ….   
Non vedeva le bellezze della citta’  
…. Ma solo occhi verdi ….. 

Il caso l’aveva portata davanti all’entrata del piccolo museo di Arti Medioevali ….   
Dove un giorno , che pareva cosi’ lontano…   
aveva incontrato Alexandria ….   
Che davanti al disegno di una capanna  
aveva avuto una crisi di panico ….  
Era entrata ,   
e davanti allo stesso disegno aveva avuto un flash veloce   
di lei ed Alexandra , nude e sorridenti , sdraiate su un letto con un piccolo neonato dagli occhi azzurri , in mezzo a loro..

Le ginocchia le avevano ceduto e respirare era diventato difficoltoso….  
Era uscita di corsa dal museo …   
in cerca d’aria …

Poi si era lentamente ripresa ed era andata a salutare i vecchi amici ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ea2WoUtbzuw chiaro di luna
> 
> due anni .... difficili ....


	27. Good morning america

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke arriva a New York , Lexa ha cambiato lavoro...

18 agosto 1946  
Clarke

Alle 10 della mattina Clarke , sua madre e Marcus si erano imbarcati sull’aereo militare che da Parigi li avrebbe portati a Londra….  
La biondina , che non aveva mai volato prima , era totalmente rapita …   
dalla sensazione dell’essere in mezzo alle nuvole   
mentre la terra diventava sempre piu’ piccola e lontana…..

Poi quando avevano sorvolato la foresta   
la visione era diventata una macchia sfuocata di colore verde scuro ….   
..Come gli occhi del suo amore quando la voleva….  
Il ricordo le aveva trapassato la bocca dello stomaco ,   
costringendola ad emettere un piccolo lamento   
“ aaah .. “  
Marcus l’aveva rassicurata subito , credendo che quell’esclamazione di dolore  
fosse dovuta allo spavento che la giovane doveva aver provato per gli scossoni dell’aereo che aveva incontrato un vuoto d’aria ….  
Lei lo aveva semplicemente ringraziato …..

Alle 18,30 dall'aeroporto di Londra , si erano imbarcati su un’elegante Constellation , della TWA ,   
l’aereo sarebbe atterrato , a Idlewild , l'aeroporto di New York ,   
alle 8,30 del mattino dopo.  
Questa volta la visione della terra , dall’alto era magica …   
le luci della citta’ erano diventate un’esplosione di centinaia di puntini luminosi ….  
La stessa visione che le aveva riempito gli occhi  
tutte le volte che Alexandria l’aveva toccata con le sue dita magiche …   
e le aveva insegnato cosa voleva dire essere amata ….

Due lacrime le avevano riempito gli occhi …   
al pensiero che quel viaggio spettacolare, verso l’America ,   
avrebbe dovuto farlo gia’ due anni fa …   
con lei …

In fase di avvicinamento, alcune immagini l’avevano maggiormente colpita : la statua della Liberta’ , il ponte di Brooklyn   
e l’altezza di alcune costruzioni tipo l’Empire State Building….

poi erano atterrati ed erano saliti su un taxi ….  
Le strade erano enormi , ed i marciapiedi erano affollati di gente in movimento ….  
I loro appartamenti erano situati nello stesso quartiere, quello di Clarke era solo piu’ piccolo….  
Abby l’aveva salutata, dicendo  
“ riposati… domani, andremo a vedere il nostro ospedale “

Lexa 

La giornata di Lexa era cominciata allo stesso modo di tante altre …  
Aveva indossato il suo tailleur nero , che la rendeva terribilmente attraente ,   
e poi alle otto un’auto della CIA era venuta a prenderla ..   
per portarla a lavorare, nel quartiere di Brooklyn.

La brunetta, dopo aver visto gli effetti devastanti delle bombe atomiche lanciate su Hiroshima e Nagasaki ….  
Ed aver cercato di contrastare la linea presidenziale sullo sviluppo delle armi nucleari   
Si era dimessa ….  
La sua voce contraria era stata come una goccia di pioggia che cade nel mare aperto….

Le era stata affidata la dirigenza dell’ufficio analisi informazioni di provenienza europea.  
Greta , la sua segretaria personale le aveva gia’ lasciato sulla scrivania il calendario quotidiano dei suoi appuntamenti …  
Ed era stata contenta di vedere che nella lista c’era anche Anya …   
la donna ora, era un dirigente dell’FBI …   
ma, incontrarla era sempre un piacere …

Prima di cominciare la sua lista d’incontri aveva dovuto sbrigare alcune questioni burocratiche,  
la parte piu’ noiosa del suo lavoro,   
che le faceva rimpiangere di essere stata esonerata da incarichi sul campo …   
la burocrazia non le piaceva, era subdola e noiosa ….

Di certo si era sentita molto piu’ viva quando era stata un’agente dell’OSS …  
... in Francia ….  
Non aveva neanche finito di pensarlo che si era resa immediatamente conto   
che si stava raccontando un’altra bugia ….  
In Francia si era sentita viva perche’ aveva amato Clarke ….

Ora viveva la sua vita stancamente   
perche’ l’amava ancora …   
mentre lei … probabilmente, a quest’ora se l’era gia’ bella che dimenticata …

Aveva sentito una fitta di dolore in mezzo al petto ,   
al pensiero di Clarke stretta da braccia che non erano le sue …

Poi, dopo aver buttato giu’ il boccone amaro , si era diretta verso l’ufficio di Jon ,  
il responsabile dei servizi raccolta dati Asia .

All’ora di pranzo si era incontrata con Anya , in principio avevano parlato di comunismo e guerra fredda   
poi erano andate sul personale ….   
La dirigente era felice perche’ aveva conosciuto da poco Gustus, un suo collega   
e l’uomo le piaceva molto ….   
Ed alla fine si era congedata da Lexa esortandola ad andare avanti ….   
La brunetta aveva annuito …  
In realta’ pensava che non avrebbe mai amato un'altra donna   
come aveva fatto con Clarke …

***********************************  
Clarke

Abby era passata a prendere la figlia ed insieme erano andate nel quartiere di Manhattan, al Bellevue Hospital ,   
nell'ospedale che sarebbe presto diventato il loro nuovo posto di lavoro .  
L’accoglienza era stata cordiale , ed il luogo sembrava bene organizzato.  
Clarke avrebbe terminato la sua specializzazione  
lavorando nel reparto malattie dell’apparato respiratorio,   
mentre ad Abby sarebbe diventata vice-primario in Chirurgia.

Avrebbero iniziato gia' la mattina dopo   
perche’ c’era scarsezza di personale medico ….

Dopo l’incontro con la direzione dell’ospedale, Abby era andata a pranzo con Marcus ..   
Clarke , nonostante l’invito , aveva preferito andare in giro per la citta ’….

Aveva preso la metropolitana ed era andata a Times Square ….   
Che un tempo era stata il cuore culturale della citta’ ….   
Ma di quel periodo rimanevano solo tracce di insegne ….   
Nel presente c’erano piu’ che altro locali per adulti…  
Poi si era messa alla ricerca di un negozio che vendesse articoli di belle arti ,  
aveva comprato tutto il necessario per dipingere …   
un fattorino , prima di sera, le avrebbe portato a casa sua tutto il materiale.

*********************************************

20 agosto 1946  
Lexa 

Sospiri e mormori , provenienti dalla camera di Costia ,  
avevano accolto il rientro a casa di Lexa ,   
risvegliando i suoi sensi …   
assopiti da una giornata intensa di analisi dati.

La brunetta si era tolta il tailleur nero ed era andata a farsi la doccia.  
L’acqua calda che le scorreva sulla pelle aveva in qualche modo accentuato la sensibilita’ della sua pelle ,   
si era sfiorata i piccoli seni sodi e massaggiato il tonico ventre …

Poi aveva ricordato il morbido tocco delle mani di Clarke su di lei ….   
E per un attimo si era lasciata andare … 

L’attimo era finito presto …   
con la mente aveva ripreso il controllo delle sue emozioni…  
Aveva chiuso l’acqua ed era uscita dalla doccia.

In abiti comodi aveva preparato la cena, che poi aveva condiviso con la sorella ed Echo.  
Ma era stanca , la giornata era stata lunga,   
e così le aveva lasciate sole a rigovernare la cucina ,   
ed era andata a rinchiudersi nella sua camera …

Cercando tra i suoi libri l’occhio era andato su quel libretto che si era portata dalla Francia ,   
l’unico testimone tangibile del suo tempo passato con la biondina.

Si era infilata sotto le lenzuola e l’aveva aperto a caso …  
“ Se qualcuno ama un fiore, di cui esiste un solo esemplare in milioni e milioni di stelle,   
questo basta per farlo felice quando lo si guarda… “

Lei si era sentita così preziosa quando Clarke   
… la guardava …

Aveva spento la luce , ed aveva apprezzato il contatto delle lenzuola fresche sul suo corpo nudo..  
E dopo un po’ si era addormentata …

“ c’era un camino acceso , lei e Clarke , davanti al fuoco stavano togliendosi le tuniche …   
poi la biondina le aveva baciato i seni ed il ventre …   
e si era inginocchiata..  
ora la sua testa bionda era sparita in mezzo alle sue gambe …  
.. si capiva dal movimento dove la stesse baciando … "

“ Ooh “   
Lexa si era svegliata …   
col fiato corto ed ancora scossa dalle contrazioni ….

 

Clarke   
Prima di rientrare nel suo piccolo appartamento ,   
si era fermata da un venditore di cibo per strada, e si era portata a casa degli hot dogs con patatine..  
Poi il garzone le aveva consegnato la sua spesa al negozio delle belle arti …  
Aveva aperto le scatole e sparso in giro i loro contenuto…

i colori americani , sulla tavolozza erano belli ,  
e quando aveva appoggiato il pennellino sulla tela immacolata …   
la sua mano si era trovata subito a suo agio ….

Dopo ore aveva guardato quello che aveva dipinto ….  
Il volto di Lexa con i suoi occhioni smeraldini era in primo piano …   
lo sfondo era costituito da alte costruzioni ….   
Aveva firmato la tela CG , e poi dietro aveva scritto   
Il comandante a New York

Si era fatta una doccia veloce per rinfrescarsi dal caldo e poi si era infilata sotto le lenzuola ….  
“ Dove sei ? “   
aveva domandato al buio , prima di addormentarsi …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beh .... ora almeno sono nella stessa citta' ;)


	28. l’emergenza del destino ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un'emergenza sconvolge il primo giorno di lavoro di Clarke...

21 agosto 1946

Ore 9  
“ Dottoressa Griffin , presto vada al nostro pronto soccorso   
“ …una nostra infermiera si e’ sentita male … “  
Clarke si era mossa velocemente , pensando che la sua prima giornata di lavoro …   
era cominciata subito …  
un brivido d’insicurezza l’aveva assalita per un minuto….  
Poi si era avvicinata….  
L’infermiera che giaceva sul lettino ,era giovane e di aspetto minuto…  
Era priva di coscienza , sudata e respirava male.  
La febbre era molto alta ….   
Aveva subito chiamato un infermiere  
“ analisi del sangue e raggi x …. Urgenti “   
aveva scritto sulla cartella clinica  
poi guardando il ricamo sul camice dell’infermiera  
aveva aggiunto ...  
nome della paziente : Costia Woods

quindi aveva quasi urlato all’infermiere che la stava portando via..  
“ appena avete i risultati degli esami , la voglio immediatamente in reparto “

Lexa  
9,30  
Lexa si era seduta da poco ….  
....stava sorseggiando una tazza di caffe’ americano  
La sua segretaria le aveva lasciato sulla scrivania una cartellina con la dicitura“ Berlino Top “  
L’aveva appena aperta quando il telefono interno aveva squillato..  
Era Greta… il tono della voce era agitato  
“ Miss Woods …. Hanno appena chiamato dal Bellevue Hospital   
… sua sorella …. Si e’ sentita male …. e’ urgente …. “

Lexa per un attimo era rimasta bloccata dalla notizia  
ed il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere piu’ in fretta …   
poi era uscita di corsa dall’ufficio per recarsi nel garage dell’edificio ,   
dove c’era pronto un’autista…

il traffico di New York , a quell’ora, era terribile ….  
L’auto su cui viaggiava avanzava lentamente ,   
un’occhiata veloce all’orologio del cruscotto,  
le aveva detto che erano gia’ le 10,30   
....per fortuna mancava ancora poca strada

Clarke era nella stanzetta di Costia ,   
stava guardando sullo schermo illuminato, la lastra dei polmoni di Costia ….  
Sembrava una brutta polmonite , con del versamento pleurico….  
in attesa delle analisi del sangue , stava gia’ somministrandole antibiotici ….

Ma bisognava anche prelevare al piu’ presto un po’ del liquido   
che vedeva essere nello spazio pleurico..  
Per questo aveva gia’ chiamato un infermiere con l’attrezzatura necessaria ….

Ore 11  
Clarke aveva in mano la siringa dall’ago grande   
che doveva inserire per prelevare il liquido..  
E stava guardando la lastra per vedere meglio dove pungere …

Quando la porta della stanza si era spalancata   
e qualcuno era entrato urlando   
“ se le fai del male …. Giuro t’uccido “

La dottoressa si era fermata e voltata ...  
ed aveva visto dapprima un paio di scarpe nere col tacco   
quindi , alzando lo sguardo, una donna in tailleur nero …..  
E poi …….   
Un paio d’occhi verdi spalancati dallo stupore…

Clarke aveva ingoiato la saliva, prima di mormorare  
“ Alexandria… “

La brunetta si era dovuta sorreggere alla maniglia della porta..   
prima di sussurrare  
“ Clar k e “  
“ che ci .. fai qui ? “

Alcuni attimi d'imbarazzante silenzio, prima di rispondere  
“ …il dottore … “

Poi sentendo quanto le sue mani avessero iniziato a tremare,   
si era rivolta all'infermiere  
“ faccia uscire dalla stanza … la signora .. per favore .. ! “

E cosi’ Lexa si era ritrovata ,  
senza neanche saper come , ad aspettare … nell’anticamera  
La biondina aveva dovuto attendere un po’   
prima di ritrovare la giusta concentrazione   
per ritornare ad essere lucidamente operativa…

Poi … con efficienza , aveva prelevato un po’ di liquido ….  
Era denso , purtroppo era pus ….   
Costia doveva essere urgentemente operata….

Era uscita di corsa dalla stanza ,   
per un attimo i suoi occhi azzurri avevano incontrato quelli verdi e preoccupati della brunetta …  
Lexa in tutto questo tempo non aveva mai smesso di tremare …

Ed era andata a cercare Abby ..  
Entrando nel suo studio ansimando dall’agitazione   
“ mamma… Alexandria … infermiera …pus operare … “

“ calmati , Clarke … “  
Così …. Non ci capisco niente ! “ aveva risposto la donna

La figlia aveva aspettato che la tempesta emotiva si calmasse un po’…  
Poi le aveva illustrato il quadro clinico di Costia  
Aggiungendo , alla fine… in un sospiro  
“ e Alexandria … e’ qui …”  
Abby si era alzata in fretta dalla poltrona ,ed insieme a Clarke ,  
era andata a vedere la paziente ed a incontrare il perduto amore della figlia …

Lexa si era subito mossa per andare incontro ai due medici che stavano arrivando con i camici sventolanti …  
La madre della biondina si era presentata  
“ sono Abigail Griffin ….   
Il chirurgo che operera’….”  
“ mia so rella Cos tia …. “  
“ .. io .. so no Lexa Woods … “   
aveva cercato di spiegare la brunetta 

Ad Abby era bastato guardare quegli occhi smeraldini agitati per capire, in un istante ,   
perche’ sua figlia l’amasse così tanto….

Poi le aveva spiegato la situazione clinica di Costia ….  
Ed alla fine le aveva detto  
“ stia tranquilla … andra’ tutto bene .. “

Clarke per tutto quel tempo era rimasta testimone silente … muto…   
come se temesse che anche un suo solo battito di ciglia,   
avrebbe potuto svegliarla da quel meraviglioso sogno che stava vivendo …

la sua Alexandria era lì … davanti a lei …  
...ancor piu’ bella di come se la ricordava ….

Il tocco della madre sulla sua spalla l’aveva riportata bruscamente … nel presente  
“ andiamo “ aveva detto alla figlia

Lexa aveva aspettato fino a quando non aveva visto sparire dalla sua vista il lettino con Costia ed i camici delle due dottoresse…   
poi era andata a telefonare ad Echo …

Dopo due ore l’operazione era quasi finita…   
le cavita’ pleuriche di Costia , erano state ripulite dal pus…   
Clarke era uscita per andare ad aggiornare sua sorella Lexa …

Lexa Woods …..   
... così si chiamava il suo amore …

Appena era spuntata nel corridoio,   
Lexa le era andata incontro, accompagnata da Echo ….  
Clarke, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sfiorarle una spalla mentre le diceva  
“ e’ andato tutto bene … tra poco potrete vederla .. “

Il semplice tocco leggero della biondina aveva scatenato in Lexa una marea di emozioni …  
... così per rompere quello stato …  
Le aveva presentato Echo , la cardiologa che amava Costia….  
Clarke le aveva stretto la mano …   
mentre inevitabilmente cercava lo sguardo del suo amore…

In quel momento l’esile brunetta stava tornando dalla sala operatoria ….  
Si lamentava dai dolori … ma era sveglia ….  
Echo l’aveva subito baciata … dopo era toccato a Lexa ..  
La brunetta le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva guardata con aria apprensiva …  
“ sto’ bene … “ aveva mormorato Costia

Clarke era ferma ad osservare la piccola famiglia…  
Poi il suo amore si era voltato verso lei   
e le aveva sussurrato un emozionato  
“ grazie “

La biondina, dopo aver messo un antidolorifico nella flebo ,  
le aveva lasciate sole …  
Per andare dalla madre….

Aveva bisogno di lei, per ritrovare un po’ di pace …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa stanno tornando ;)
> 
> Auguri di Buone Feste .... a chi mi legge !


	29. l’emergenza del destino ( P 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke ritrova le vecchie amiche dei tempi della fattoria

Abby aveva letto nel viso della figlia , l’interno sconvolgimento …  
Le aveva sorriso … dicendo  
“ e’ vero … e’ proprio , come dicevi tu … “  
“ Lexa e’ una donna bellissima e misteriosa … “

“ … così … non mi aiuti … “ aveva sospirato la biondina

Poi si era presa un po’ di tempo per pensare a lei….  
Il suo amore, era cambiato….   
La maturita’ l’aveva resa ancor piu’ bella, con quel tailleur nero era estremamente sexy….   
ma nei suoi occhi verdi non aveva visto quella luce ,   
quel calore che l’avevano fatta innamorare …

Raven ed Octavia intanto erano arrivate , erano nella stanza di Costia ….  
Le stavano dicendo che le aveva fatte spaventare …   
la pallida brunetta aveva cercato di rassicurarle con un  
“ tranquille … ora sto’ bene …”  
Lexa era piu’ silenziosa del solito e sembrava assorta in mille pensieri…  
Ogni tanto sospirava ….

Poi la biondina era arrivata , ed era rimasta scioccata dalla presenza delle due donne….  
“ Clarke “ avevano esclamato insieme …

E lei , prima di abbracciarle , aveva pensato   
che quella giornata densa d’emozioni .. sembrava non finir mai…  
Senza trovare il coraggio di voltarsi verso Lexa ,   
aveva controllato le condizioni della sorella …

“ devo tornare dai miei pazienti.. “   
aveva mormorato congedandosi..

“ dobbiamo assolutamente vederci …” aveva detto Raven , salutandola…  
Un timido cenno del capo …   
una rapida occhiata alla sua Lexa…. Ed era andata via…

“ Lexa … non ci hai detto che …lei e’ qui …”   
aveva detto Octavia….  
Ottenendo come risposta, solo lo sguardo confuso…. di lei

Dopo due ore di basso parlottare ….   
Perche’ Costia si era assopita….  
Erano andate tutte vie….   
Echo perche’ di lì a poco avrebbe iniziato il suo turno di lavoro,  
Raven ed Octavia perche’avevano urgenti commissioni da fare …  
Era rimasta solo Lexa…..

Dopo un po’ sua sorella si era svegliata …   
il dolore si era attenuato …  
la febbre invece era ancora potente…

“ Lexa, guardami …   
Ho visto … come guardi la dottoressa  
E come ti guarda lei…. “

La brunetta aveva guardato la pallida sorella  
“ non e’ il momento .. tu … stai ma…”  
Costia l’aveva fermata subito sussurrando  
“ Smettila di volermi sempre proteggere…. “

Lexa per un po’ , era rimasta silenziosa   
Poi   
“ la dottoressa … e’ stata l’amore della mia…vita…  
Ma io non lo sono stata per lei … “

Costia aveva aspettato …  
“ raccontami tutto … ho gia’ aspettato anche troppo tempo.. “

E così le aveva detto tutto….   
mormorando da ultimo ,   
“ su quella piccola pista ..   
l’ho aspettata fino all’ultimo secondo… ma lei non e’ venuta…”

Costia aveva pianto ….  
ascoltandola…..

Poi , la dottoressa, proprio lei …..  
era entrata nella stanzetta per un ultimo controllo prima della fine del suo turno….

“ ci vediamo domani..”   
Poi si era voltata per salutare i due paia d’occhi verdi ….   
Che la stavano fissando ….

Era stato troppo …   
Clarke era praticamente fuggita via da quella stanza….

 

Quando era stata sola sulla metropolitana ,   
finalmente si era potuta permettere quel che per tutto il giorno aveva cercato di evitare ….   
Aveva pianto , in mezzo a quella gente sconosciuta ….

*********************************************************************

 

Lunedì 1 settembre 1946

Oggi Costia sarebbe stata dimessa …   
Raven , era venuta a prenderla , perche’ Lexa non poteva… 

Salutando Clarke , l’aveva invitata a cena ,   
“ vieni da noi… giovedi’ prossimo… “  
“ abbiamo tante cose… da dirci…”

La dottoressa aveva guardato la lista dei suoi turni e poi aveva acconsentito….

4 settembre   
Clarke , finito il turno , era tornata a casa …   
Si era fatta una doccia e poi si era fatta bella ….   
Era contenta di passare una serata con le sue vecchie amiche ….  
Raven ed Octavia abitavano nello stesso suo quartiere, a venti minuti di strada…  
Alle otto di sera aveva suonato il campanello del loro appartamento.

Lexa , quando era tornata a casa, non voleva lasciar sola la sorella convalescente  
“ posso saltare tranquillamente… un giovedì….”  
“ devi andare… hai bisogno di staccare …”  
Dopo viene Echo a farmi compagnia… "

Si era lasciata convincere, una doccia …   
un paio di pantaloni beige ed una maglietta leggera con le maniche lunghe…..  
Poi era salita sulla sua Buick Roadmaster nera diretta a casa Octaven….

Clarke si era accomodata nel grande divano e stava sorseggiando del vino nero….   
Octavia le aveva appena finito di domandare   
cosa avesse fatto in quegli anni, quando avevano suonato il campanello..  
Raven era andata ad aprire la porta ….  
“ accomodati “ aveva sentito dire

E poi  
Se l’era trovata davanti ….   
Col viso un po’ stanco ma bella da morire….  
La biondina si era morsa un labbro….  
“ ciao ..“ 

Lexa l’aveva fissata un po’ troppo a lungo prima di rispondere  
“ buonasera dottoressa Griffin … “

Octavia , per spezzare l’imbarazzo aveva detto  
“ Clarke …. stavi dicendo ? “

La biondina , dopo un po’ aveva ripreso a raccontarsi…  
Era partita da Lione….  
Lexa , l’ascoltava …   
ma piu’ che altro guardava le sue labbra muoversi …

Poi avevano mangiato e non guardarsi era stato difficile ….   
Dopo cena erano tornate in salotto, Clarke aveva continuato a parlare ….   
Soprattutto della scuola d’Arte che aveva frequentato ….

Octavia le aveva chiesto con tono non curante   
“ E la tua vita affettiva ? ”

Lexa era trasalita….  
Clarke era sbiancata….

poi  
Finn e’ morto suicida , dopo la liberazione di Parigi …..  
“ A Lione , ho conosciuto Josephine, ci siamo baciate una volta…  
ma e’ finita lì…. Io non ero pronta … “

aveva cercato gli occhi di Lexa , ma lei aveva chinato la testa.. per nascondere la fitta di gelosia che l’aveva trapassata ….

Poi la brunetta si era alzata, e con la scusa di Costia …  
....era andata via….

Una volta rimaste sole, Raven aveva cercato di passare il resto della serata   
senza sottoporre la biondina ad ulteriori domande imbarazzanti….

Lexa guidava e pensava ….  
Ai suoi capelli biondi , alle sue labbra ed alle sue mani …  
a com'era bella in quel vestito azzurro....

E continuava a dirsi che doveva levarsela dalla testa  
perche' lei le aveva fatto troppo male ….

Clarke camminavasconsolata verso casa pensando   
che il suo amore neanche voleva vederla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Clexa , dovrebbero parlare ....  
> ma Lexa e' ferma nel suo sentire di essere stata tradita  
> Clarke nel sentirsi inaffidabile ....
> 
>  
> 
> auguri !


	30. il compleanno di Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la festa per i suoi trent'anni ...

16 ottobre 1946  
L’autunno era arrivato, le foglie riempivano di colori i vialetti di Central Park ,   
gli scoiattoli continuavano a correre indisturbati tra i rami spogli, e nei laghetti c’era ancora vita.

Clarke si era fermata alla Bethesda Fountain e stava ammirando la scultura che stava nel centro   
L’ Angels of Water , che raffigurava un angelo femminile in bronzo che stava sopra quattro cherubini,   
che rappresentavano la pace, la temperanza , la purezza e la salute.

per fortuna aveva la salute.... aveva pensato ..

Clarke amava passeggiare a Central Park,   
ogni volta che ci andava scopriva qualcosa di nuovo.

Quel giorno compiva trent’anni , piu’ tardi Raven ed Octavia,   
avevano organizzato per lei una festa   
presso un hotel dotato di ampia terrazza panoramica.

Aveva invitato anche Costia ed Echo….  
In quei pochi mesi erano diventate amiche,   
la sorella di Lexa era un essere d’animo gentile,   
ma che sapeva esser forte nei momenti giusti…  
Echo era una sua collega , lavoravano nello stesso ospedale..  
si erano incontrate spesso per un consulto medico,   
quando la biondina aveva bisogno di una brava cardiologa.  
Echo era una persona sensibile ed esuberante ….

Le poche volte che aveva visto Lexa , erano state di giovedì ,   
quando le Octaven avevano invitato entrambe per la cena di rito….  
Clarke , in quelle serate,  
avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, spiegarsi …   
ma la brunetta aveva innalzato un muro impenetrabile….

 

Lexa aveva trascorso la sua giornata analizzando un dossier sui movimenti sovietici nella Germania dell’est ,   
quel che ne’ aveva ricavato non era confortante.

Una volta arrivata a casa , si era fatta la doccia   
e si era seduta sul divano con un bicchiere di vino e dei salatini …  
Costia era arrivata , sembrava contenta….  
Le si era avvicinata…  
“ vestiti .. andiamo fuori c’e’ una festa…”  
Vedendo il viso poco entusiasta della sorella,  
aveva usato la carta della supplica  
“ … dai… ti prego..”  
Lexa , che non sapeva dirle di no….  
alla fine aveva acconsentito....  
“ … va … bene…andiamo “

Aveva indossato un bel vestitino verde che le arrivava sotto le ginocchia,   
stretto in vita…   
un abito che esaltava le forme del suo bel posteriore….   
Poi si era ondulata i suoi lunghi capelli neri…

Echo era passate a prenderle alle 20,30.

********************

La festa era bella,   
il luogo scelto da Octavia era fantastico ,   
la vista dalla terrazza panoramica era incredibile perche' dominava su tutta Mnhattan.

Clarke era sorridente..   
erano anni che non festeggiava degnamente il suo compleanno .  
C’era tanta gente ,alcuni erano medici o infermieri …  
altri amici ... degli amici  
Mancava solo la persona piu’ importante per lei ,  
.... quella che da sola avrebbe contato piu’ di tutta quella piccola folla…   
aveva pensato tristemente la biondina   
prima di dirigersi verso il bar…

Si era voltata con in mano un bicchiere di vino frizzante …   
ed era andata a sbattere sul viso sorridente di Costia …  
“ auguri …Clarke ! “

... poi in lontananza aveva visto lei … che stava parlando con Echo ….

Con quel vestitino verde era terribilmente sensuale ….

La biondina si era bevuta il vino tutto d’un fiato ….  
Dopo il terzo , l’alcool le aveva dato il coraggio....  
.. di avvicinarsi….  
Lexa , quando l’aveva vista arrivare,   
si era dovuta fermare a gurdarla…  
Con quell’abito nero Clarke era stupenda….

“ sei .. qui “ aveva mormorato la biondina  
La brunetta le aveva sorriso emozionata….

Erano le dieci , la musica era iniziata….  
Uno swing …  
“ ti va di ballare ?“   
le aveva chiesto Clarke tendendole una mano

Lexa l’aveva seguita sulla pista per lo scatenato ballo …  
La brunetta dopo il secondo aveva cominciato a ridere..  
Facendo morire la biondina…

Dopo il terzo Clarke era tutta sudata e senza fiato ….  
Facendo impazzire la brunetta

Poi erano iniziati i balli lenti…  
Clarke l’aveva guardata con i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri  
“ balla con me ..” sfiorandole un fianco con la mano

Al contatto Lexa aveva sentito un brivido scorrerle lungo la spina dorsale …  
Aveva solo annuito con i suoi occhi verdi...

Quando i loro corpi erano entrati in contatto,   
Clarke aveva perso le ginocchia …

Lexa le aveva afferrato saldamente con una mano un fianco ,   
mentre l’altra l'aveva appoggiata leggera sulla spalla ….  
Aveva ingoiato la saliva ed aveva iniziato a muoversi…

Clarke l’aveva immediatamente assecondata ….   
E dopo un po’ aveva appoggiato la sua fronte su quella della brunetta  
“ oh “ le era sfuggito al contatto  
Erano rimaste così per due balli …  
Poi Lexa si era fermata ed aveva bruscamente interrotto il contatto   
L’aveva guardata disperata ed era andata via ….

Era fuggita verso la terrazza panoramica ….   
Clarke l’aveva rincorsa ….  
Da lontano aveva visto la brunetta appoggiata alla ringhiera ,   
sembrava intenta ad osservare il panorama …  
.. cosi era avvicinata…

Si …. Lexa … stava guardando lontano ….   
Ma lo faceva con sguardo assente ….  
La biondina aveva mormorato  
“ Lexa … guardami ti prego ..”

Lei si era voltata, l’aveva guardata intensamente  
poi le aveva sussurrato, con occhi umidi  
“ ti ho aspettato … ma tu non sei venuta…  
“ quella notte…. e’ come se fossi… morta …   
non posso Clarke …. Non voglio … “

per Clarke le sue parole erano state devastanti…  
il dolore di Lexa era identico al suo …  
era rimasta senza parole….

E quando aveva detto  
“ se solo potessi spiegarti…. “ 

Era gia’ troppo tardi…  
Lexa era andata via !

Quando la biondina si era un po' calmata  
era tornata alla sua festa …  
ma ...tutto quel che era riuscita a fare ...era bere…..

Costia aveva visto prima lo sguardo perduto della sorella   
e poi lo stato “ emotivo “ di Clarke…  
Cosi’ verso mezzanotte si era avvicinata alla biondina  
“ parla con me …”

La dottoressa per qualche secondo era rimasta muta..  
Poi , con aria sconfitta …  
“ non ho potuto prendere quell’aereo … lei crede … che non ho voluto …”  
Poi aveva buttato giu’ un’altra coppa di spumante….  
facendo capire all’esile infermiera che non aveva la forza di dire altro….

Costia allora, era andata a sedersi vicino alla sorella ,   
che aveva gli occhi … di chi ha pianto…  
Di chi era all’inferno … e voleva rimanerci ….  
Non potendo fare altro ….  
l’aveva abbracciata …..   
Se l’era stretta a se .. forte forte….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale !
> 
> Vi auguro che sia sereno e pieno di amore ;)


	31. L’uragano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un uragano sconvolge New York

Ore 9,30  
Lexa , nonostante il terribile maltempo, era nel suo ufficio…   
seduta alla sua scrivania intenta a lavorare…  
Pioveva intensamente dalla notte precedente e le raffiche di vento, continuavano ad aumentare d’intensita’….

Clarke era in ospedale, una giornata movimentata ,  
la tempesta che si stava abbattendo sulla citta’, aveva provocato gia’ l’intasamento del pronto soccorso…  
A tratti avevano dovuto operare servendosi della corrente elettrica fornita dai generatori d’emergenza…

Ore 14  
Lexa aveva ricevuto un’urgente dispaccio …. era un bollettino metereologico  
Sulla citta’, nel giro di poche ore, si sarebbe abbattuto l’uragano Sandy ….   
Il suo ufficio era stato chiamato a cooperare con le istituzioni civili per rimediare all’emergenza …

Clarke era con Abby in sala operatoria , sotto i ferri c’era un bambino che era rimasto schiacciato sotto un albero sradicato dalla furia del vento….  
La luce era andata via, gia’ due volte ….   
E quando il piccoletto era andato in arresto cardiaco, Echo era riuscita a mantenerlo in vita usando solamente le sue esperte mani …   
Finalmente dopo due ore l’intervento era terminato…   
il bimbo era salvo !  
La biondina , dopo aver sorseggiato una tazza di caffe’, era tornata al pronto soccorso…  
Ed aveva letto lì …la breve comunicazione … scritta per il personale  
“ nessuno poteva andare a casa “

Ore 16,30  
Lexa stava scorrendo la lista delle zone della citta’ su cui l’occhio del ciclone , secondo le previsioni,  
si sarebbe abbattuto con maggior violenza….  
E si era molto preoccupata quando aveva letto Manhattan …  
e nella lista delle zone  
First Avenue …..  
Al 462 c’era il Bellevue Hospital ….  
L’ospedale dove lavoravano Costia, Echo … e Clarke ….

 

Ore 17,30  
Quando la furia dell’uragano si era abbattuta sull’ospedale,   
alcune vetrate erano esplose, i carelli d’emergenza si erano mossi da soli …   
e le persone avevano iniziato a correre terrorizzate…

Clarke era ancora nel pronto soccorso.

ancora lampi e terribili raffiche di vento ..  
poi l'uragano si era abbattuto sull'ospedale

....alcune parti dell’edificio erano crollate …   
devastate dalla potenza del vento…  
ed erano rimasti tutti al buio…  
anche i generatori d'emergenza erano saltati.

a Clarke, in quei momenti, era sembrato di rivivere ,   
l’incubo del bombardamento del suo ospedale di Parigi…  
quando lei era rimasta sotto le macerie   
e non era potuta andare da Lexa ….

Poi il ricordo era stato sostituito dal dolore   
quando una pioggia di vetri rotti , si era abbattuta sulla sua schiena e sul suo braccio

Costia , che era lì…   
quando la tempesta si era un po’ calmata,   
si era messa a cercare ,muovendosi piano,  
lo scaffale delle emergenze….   
L’aveva trovato ed aveva preso una torcia …  
Con l’aiuto di quella luce aveva trovato Clarke ,  
la biondina perdeva sangue dalle ferite provocate dalle schegge di vetro ,  
alcune si erano conficcate nelsuo braccio ….

Costia era andata a controllare la situazione…  
Erano bloccate , alcuni detriti si erano ammassati davanti alla porta d’entrata ostruendone l’accesso…  
le finestre erano troppo in alto   
e l’uso degli ascensori erano impossibile ….

Abby era bloccata al terzo piano   
... Echo al secondo….

 

Lexa aveva mandato gli uomini alle sue dipendenze a presenziare e controllare lo stato di alcuni luoghi strategici per le comunicazioni della citta’ :   
il Ponte di Brooklyn, la metropolitana , il Ponte di Williamsburg e … quello di Manhattan ….

Poi era salita su una jeep coperta e si era diretta verso il ponte di Manhattan …   
quello piu’ vicino a Brooklyn …   
quello che passava sopra al canale dell’ East River

Per raggiungere il Bellevue Hospital doveva attraversare quel ponte…

Arrivarci era stato difficile, le strade erano piene di ostacoli..  
automobili ribaltate, alberi sradicati ,  
pali della luce caduti a terra e gente….   
Tanta gente terrorizzata….

Il ponte era messo male, aveva subito danni e le corsie erano intasate dalle auto dei mezzi di soccorso ….   
Ed in alcuni tratti erano inagibili …rallentando ulteriormente il traffico…  
Lexa aveva fatto quello che piu’ odiava fare…   
mostrare il suo tesserino di dirigente della CIA per avere agevolazioni …. 

 

Ore 18  
La brunetta alla guida della sua jeep stava lentamente percorrendo il ponte …

Echo aveva raggiunto la porta del pronto soccorso ….   
ma non era potuta entrare perche’ davanti c’era una massa di detriti….  
Abby era bloccata al terzo piano ,   
gli ascensori erano fermi ed alcune scale erano crollate… 

Costia intanto aveva medicato le ferite di Clarke …   
ma non aveva ancora estratto le schegge … 

Ore 18,30  
Lexa era in Manhattan Island , e la visione era catastrofica …  
l’intero quartiere era al buio  
e devastato dalla furia dell’uragano..

Aveva inforcato la FDR Drive, in teoria la strada piu’ larga e breve per raggiungere l’ospedale,  
pioveva ancora tanto e le raffiche di vento a volte le spostavano l’auto…  
Si era incolonnata dietro ai mezzi dei pompieri ,   
che sembravano andare nella sua stessa direzione..

Al pronto soccorso, una donna incinta ricoverata lì  
erano iniziate le doglie …   
Clarke era l’unico medico presente…  
Così, sebbene avesse dolore e perdesse sangue ,   
con l’aiuto di Costia le stava prestando le cure possibili e l’assistenza dovuta….

 

Ore 19,15

Lexa era arrivata davanti all’ospedale , una rapida occhiata le era bastata per rendersi conto della brutta situazione ….  
Aveva usato il suo telefono mobile in grado di comunicare solo con le forze militari   
ed aveva chiamato il generale Grant, chiedendo l’aiuto dell’esercito …   
ed esortandolo ad inviare lì ....  
al piu’ presto un elicottero con potenti generatori di corrente elettrica …

Poi era entrata .

Clarke si stava preparando ad aiutare la donna a partorire ,   
perche’ le doglie erano diventate piu’ forti e ravvicinate ….   
O meglio stava istruendo Costia sul da farsi…   
lei aveva il braccio fuori uso..

 

La brunetta si stava muovendo tra la gente che correva agitata …   
ma non sapeva da dove iniziare la ricerca di Costia , Echo e Clarke ….  
Poi qualcuno l’aveva chiamata ….   
Era Echo….  
“ ringrazio Dio … sei qui  
Costia e’ rimasta bloccata nel pronto soccorso…   
E’…con Clarke …”   
le aveva detto spaventata

Lexa non aveva perso tempo …  
aveva mostrato di nuovo le sue credenziali ad un gruppo di pompieri  
“ seguitemi “ aveva ordinato

Poi aveva scavato insieme a loro armata di piccone e vanga …..

Ore 20,30  
La piccola neonata era vicina alla sua mamma,   
Clarke si era dovuta sedere perche’ le girava la testa…   
Costia stava massaggiando la pancia della donna per aiutarla ad espellere la placenta..

Al di la’ della porta si udiva sempre piu’ vicino il rumore dello scavare …

 

Ore 21  
La porta del pronto soccorso era finalmente stata sgombrata dai detriti ,  
Lexa ed Echo erano entrate di corsa….

Con le loro torce avevano illuminato l’ambiente danneggiato …   
Costia le aveva viste e le aveva chiamate….

Un abbraccio di sollievo alla sorella   
e poi aveva visto la sua Clarke …

Era pallida , coperta di polvere e sanguinava …  
“ Clar k e … “  
La biondina aveva alzato il capo chino   
ed aveva incontrato un paio d’occhi verdi che la guardavano preoccupati…  
“ … questa volta sei …   
…sei qui …. “ aveva sussurrato …

Lexa non capiva …

L’aveva aiutata a bere e poi le aveva detto  
“ qualcuno deve vedere il tuo braccio …“

“ Abby “ Clarke aveva quasi urlato 

“… non so come sta’ … “ aveva aggiunto sospirando

Si era alzata dalla sedia per andare a cercarla …   
ma una forte vertigine l’aveva quasi fatta cadere…  
Anzi sarebbe caduta se le braccia forti di Lexa non l’avessero sorretta in tempo …

Così, insieme erano andate a cercarla ….

Salire le scale era stata un’impresa ,   
ogni due scalini Clarke doveva fermarsi a riprendere le forze..  
Lexa l’aiutava e la guardava ansiosa ….

Erano le 21,30 quando erano arrivate al secondo piano,   
ne’ mancava ancora uno …   
ma una scala era crollata ….

Si erano sedute su uno scalino non sapendo cosa fare ….  
Clarke era stanca …  
e le era venuto spontaneo appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Lexa ….  
Marcus le aveva trovate così….

Poi la luce era tornata …. Era meno potente …   
ma c’era.  
Le luci degli ascensori si erano accese …

“ vado a cercare Abby, aspettatemi qui “   
aveva detto Marcus vedendo il braccio coperto di sangue della biondina….

Poi era salito ed aveva trovato quasi subito la dottoressa Griffin, stava bene …  
Un abbraccio felice  
e poi erano andati da Clarke…

Abigail aveva portato la figlia in una stanzetta,   
le aveva tolto le schegge di vetro,   
e dato i punti di sutura necessari a richiudere i tagli piu’ profondi…

Poi si era girata verso Lexa e le aveva detto  
“ portala a casa sua ed occupati di lei … per favore  
Ha bisogno di riposo …”

“ Tutti noi dobbiamo rimanere qui …  
l’ospedale, questa notte.... avra’ molto da fare…. “

La brunetta aveva silenziosamente annuito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa in avvicinamento .... ;)))
> 
> Buona serata ....


	32. Dopo l’uragano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gli effetti devastanti dell'uragano, spingono Lexa a fare una scelta importante

Alle 23,20 Lexa stava aiutando Clarke a salire sulla sua Jeep,  
per portarla a casa sua….  
Le aveva chiesto l’indirizzo ….   
Poi si era concentrata sulla guida ….   
Le strade erano un disastro.  
Nonostante l’uragano ormai fosse passato ,  
... rimanevano tutte le sue devastanti conseguenze..

Quando la brunetta si era voltata per controllarla ,   
aveva visto che la biondina si era assopita…  
Le era sempre piaciuto guardarla dormire … 

Dopo una mezz’ora di strada era arrivata davanti all’edificio che ospitava l’appartamento di Clarke …   
... il palazzo aveva subito gravi danni ….  
I pompieri stavano portando vie le persone che vi erano rimaste intrappolate ….

Non l’aveva nemmeno svegliata,   
aveva rimesso in moto e si era diretta verso casa sua,   
sperando che a Brooklyn , il quartiere dove c’era la sua casa ,  
la situazione fosse migliore.

Durante il tragitto Clarke aveva continuato a dormire , ogni tanto si era svegliata…  
...quando la jeep aveva effettuato qualche brusca manovra,   
ma Lexa l’aveva sempre tranquillizzata dicendo  
“ stai tranquilla.. non siamo ancora arrivate .. “

Mentre guidava la brunetta aveva ripensato a quello...   
che la biondina le aveva detto qualche ora prima al pronto soccorso ….  
“ questa volta …. Sei qui …”

Continuava a non capire cosa Clarke avesse voluto dirle …

A mezzanotte era arrivata al ponte di Manhattan ,   
che era ancora molto trafficato….  
Il rumore aveva svegliato Clarke ….

“ .. dove siamo ..? “  
“ non mi sembra la strada di casa mia… “ aveva chiesto a Lexa

La brunetta le aveva spiegato la situazione, ed aveva concluso dicendo  
“ stiamo andando a casa mia … “  
E’ a Brooklyn … spero che lì …   
la situazione sia migliore … “

Clarke non aveva trovato le parole per replicare…  
Perche’ quelle di Lexa l’avevano sconvolta....

Era toccato alla brunetta di aggiungere…   
nell'imbarazzante silenzio  
“ sei ferita…. hai bisogno di riposare ..”

La biondina ...d'istinto  
aveva spostato la mano  
e l’aveva appoggiata sul ginocchio della brunetta   
Mormorando solo un timido  
“ grazie .. “

Questa volta , era toccato a Lexa, di rimanere con la lingua asciutta..  
Perche’ la mano di Clarke emanava un tale calore …   
Da far pensare alla brunetta che l’estate fosse tornata..  
... all’improvviso ….

Dopo un po’ Clarke l’aveva tolta …  
Imbarazzata ...

E Lexa aveva continuato in silenzio a guidare , fino a che verso l’una di notte,  
non aveva fermato la sua jeep nei pressi di casa sua..

non c’erano luci ,   
qualche palo elettrico era caduto a terra,   
ed alcuni alberi sradicati dalla furia del vento …giacevano scomposti qua e la’…

“ andiamo … “ aveva mormorato la brunetta

L’appartamento di Lexa faceva parte di una villetta ….  
...pochi scalini ed aveva aperto la porta..

Era subito sparita dentro ,   
e Clarke nel silenzio l’aveva sentita rovistare…  
Con l’aiuto di una torcia…

Poi un rumore di fiammiferi che si accendono  
E la luce di alcune candele aveva illuminato l’ampio salotto…  
“ Clar k e ..”   
“ non stare sulla porta .. “   
aveva detto la brunetta indicandole il divano

Poi Lexa aveva controllato il suo appartamento,   
a parte alcune finestre rotte, un po’ d’acqua sugli arredamenti ….  
E la mancanza di corrente elettrica …   
il resto pareva a posto.

Aveva preso altre candele ed aveva detto alla biondina  
“ andiamo di sopra …”  
Una scala di legno le aveva condotte nella zona letto ….  
Lexa aveva aperto la porta della stanza ospiti e Clarke era entrata..

Dopo aver acceso tre candele ….   
Era andata nel bagno della camera  
ed era ritornata con l’occorrente per dare una ripulita veloce al volto ed alle mani della biondina…

Mentre le passava la morbida spugna , Clarke aveva ringraziato il cielo ,   
che l’acqua non fosse calda ….   
Perche’ il suo corpo ,gia’ così ..  
... era in un bollore ….

Poi Lexa aveva preso una maglietta ed un paio di pantaloni da pigiama ...puliti, 

e si era morsa un labbro …  
quando, prima di sfilarle il maglione   
aveva chiesto in un sussurro  
“ posso ? “  
La biondina aveva annuito con gli occhi …

La brunetta aveva indugiato con i suoi occhi verdi  
Un po’ troppo a lungo sul suo reggiseno….

Poi , sospirando … l  
e aveva infilato la maglietta …

E le aveva indicato il letto ,   
mormorando  
“ devi riposare …”

“ grazie … “   
aveva replicato la biondina   
Troppo tardi, pero’ perche’ Lexa era gia’ andata via..

Clarke , sotto le coperte, si sentiva in paradiso ….  
Immersa nel profumo di lei   
intriso nel pigiama che le aveva dato…

Lexa dal canto suo, si era dovuta reggere contro una parete ….   
Cercando di calmare l’ondata emotiva che la stava cavalcando ….

Poi quando il respiro era tornato “ normale “  
Le aveva scritto un biglietto  
“ torno..appena ..posso  
.. riposati “

Quindi era uscita e risalita sulla sua jeep per tornare in ufficio : la citta’ era in ginocchio ….  
Lei doveva lavorare…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ancora auguri a chi mi legge..


	33. La confessione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke racconta ad una Lexa, che pensa stia dormendo, quanto accaduto la notte del 5 giugno del 44

Ore 3,00 di notte dopo il passaggio dell’uragano

Greta , vedendola arrivare, era corsa a prepararle una tazza di caffe’….  
Lexa l’aveva sorseggiata cercando di pensare a come mettere in ordine le sue tante cose da fare..

Aveva telefonato alla Polizia di Brooklyn, cercando Octavia….  
La brunetta l’aveva subito rassicurata…  
Lei e Raven stavano bene…   
erano solo molto stanche !

Poi aveva cercato di contattare Abby,   
era stato piu’ complicato,  
ma alla fine c’era riuscita usando, come tramite, il telefono portatile dei pompieri  
l’aveva rassicurata sulle condizioni della figlia ….  
E si era informata su quelle di Costia …

Abby le aveva detto di non aspettarsi di poter rivedere presto sua sorella,   
perche’ era stato deciso che tutto il personale dell’ospedale avrebbe riposato lì ….   
a turno..

Poi aveva continuato il suo lavoro contattando e coordinando  
l’operato delle forze militari e della NG ,la guardia nazionale…  
Finche’ alle 7 del mattino era crollata ….  
Sul divano del suo ufficio, per un breve sonnellino….

 

Clarke si era svegliata alle otto ..  
All’inizio non aveva capito dove fosse…  
Poi il profumo di lei ed il dolore al braccio   
Le avevano ricordato tutto…

Si era alzata ed aveva disceso la scala che portava nel salone della casa..  
“ Lexa … “ aveva mormorato nel silenzio ..

Poi, sul tavolino, aveva visto il messaggio   
L’aveva letto… ed aveva sospirato….

Era tornata di sopra a cercare un asciugamano…  
E dopo averlo trovato era tornata di sotto   
ed era andata nella cucina a scaldare dell’acqua..  
Per fortuna il gas … funzionava….  
Si era ripulita alla meglio ...  
Poi lo stomaco aveva cominciato a brontolare….  
Si era fatta del caffe’ ed aveva mangiato dei biscotti con la marmellata…

Intanto aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno….

La casa di Lexa … rifletteva in pieno le sue doti  
Era bella ed elegante ma anche incredibilmente calda….

Aveva fatto del suo meglio per ripulire i vetri sparsi vicino alle finestre,   
il braccio le doleva…  
poi si era sdraiata sul divano , pensando solo 5 minuti ….   
E si era addormentata ….

Ore 11  
Lexa stava sognando …  
“ ….correva su un cavallo stringendo a se il corpo inerte di Clarke ….  
C’era sangue, tanto sangue che usciva dalla ferita di un coltello conficcato nella sua schiena …   
e….lei era terrorizzata…. “

la brunetta si era svegliata urlando..  
“ no … “  
Greta era accorsa….  
Lexa aveva guardato confusa ..   
la sua segretaria…  
“ scusami… un brutto sogno  
..dev’esser la stanchezza…. “  
Greta aveva annuito ed era andata a prenderle qualcosa da bere e da mangiare….

Lexa aveva poi ripreso a lavorare   
ma continuando a sentire come fosse stato reale   
il terrore che l’incubo le aveva lasciato addosso….

Clarke si era risvegliata nel primo pomeriggio…  
ed il suo primo pensiero era stato per la sua Lexa…  
Chissa’ quanto doveva esser stanca….

Così si era alzata ed era andata in cucina,  
a controllare lo stato delle provviste….

Ed alla fine aveva realizzato che poteva arrangiare la cena….  
Si era fatta un sandwich e bevuto un te’ …. 

Poi aveva scuriosato tra i libri allineati nella libreria..  
Scegliendo “ Demian “ di H.Hesse

“ l’amore non bisogna implorarlo e nemmeno esigerlo.  
L’amore deve avere la forza di attingere la certezza in se  
Stesso. Allora non sara’ trascinato,   
ma trascinera’… “

erano le 17, aveva richiuso il libro ed era andata a preparare la cena.

 

Greta era entrata nell’ufficio di Lexa,   
e guardandole il viso stanco e gli occhi arrossati le aveva detto  
“ vada a casa a riposare ….   
Ha fatto anche troppo… per la citta’…“

La brunetta aveva acconsentito e si era diretta in garage,   
per prendere la jeep…

Alle 18 aveva posteggiato vicino a casa sua…

Il cuore le stava scoppiando quando aveva aperto la porta di casa sua…

Ed un buon profumo di sugo le aveva colpito le narici..  
C'erano delle candele accese   
sparse qua e la’…

Era andata verso la cucina...  
Clarke ,con ancora indosso il suo pigiama,  
aveva smesso di girare il mestolo di legno..  
“ Lexa … sei a casa…”   
aveva mormorato

Poi vedendo i tratti stanchi del suo volto   
aveva pensato a quanto avrebbe voluto tanto accarezzarlo..  
invece aveva aggiunto  
“ scusami …  
se mi sono permessa…  
Ma ho pensato di prepararti un piatto caldo …  
Sarai stanca… “

La brunetta le aveva sorriso …  
pensando che tornare a casa e trovare lei  
che l’aspettava   
....era meraviglioso..

cosi’ le aveva detto  
“ ora che ci penso..  
Ho proprio fame….  
Vado a farmi una doccia veloce e torno ...”

C’era voluta tutta la forza di volonta’ di Clarke per non seguirla  
E per la brunetta quella veloce doccia fredda era stato un vero toccasana  
L’aveva tonificata e nello stesso tempo aveva calmato i suoi languidi tormenti…

Poi si era vestita comoda ed aveva trovato qualcosa da dare anche a Clarke…

Quando era compasa in cucina aveva ancora i capelli neri sgocciolanti…  
Clarke l’aveva guardata….   
E si era persa ….  
... aveva preso del sugo col cucchiaio di legno   
e ne’ aveva preso un po’ col dito   
e poi se l’era messo in bocca e succhiato con le labbra…

Lexa si era bagnata ….  
e gli occhi le erano immediatamente diventati scuri…

Poi si era data una calmata   
ed aveva sporto alla biondina il cambio d’abiti che aveva trovato per lei

Clarke ancora perduta ….  
aveva spento il fuoco  
ed era andata a cambiarsi

quand’era stata in camera aveva stretto a se, quegli abiti che profumavano di lei  
…poi se gli era messi,  
aveva preso un asciugamano ed era tornata da lei…  
“ siediti..” le aveva sussurrato

Poi delicatamente le aveva asciugato e massaggiato i capelli bagnati…  
Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era abbandonata alle sue mani….

Desiderando che quel piacere che sentiva ….  
non potesse mai finire…

Dopo un po’, Clarke si era ricordata della cena….  
Era tornata a prepararla,  
perche’ con un braccio a mezzoservizio tutto era piu’ lento e complicato…  
Lexa aveva preso del vino rosso e preparato la tavola…  
Poi l’aveva aiutata a scolare la pasta…  
Gli spaghetti al sugo erano incredibilmente buoni…. Il vino pure….  
ed avevano assaggiato anche il formaggio e l’insalata

La brunetta aveva insistito per rigovernare ,  
poi aveva raggiunto Clarke che nel frattempo si era seduta nel divano …  
E stava leggendo un libro..  
Lexa le si era seduta vicino….  
“ leggi anche per me ..” le aveva sussurato

Lexa aveva appoggiato la testa sul divano ,  
aveva chiuso gli occhi…  
e dopo un po’ il suo respiro era diventato regolare….e tranquillo…  
e lentamente con la testa era scivolata sulla spalla di Clarke…

la biondina aveva pensato che si fosse addormentata….   
Così delicatamente era riuscita a portarsi la sua testa nel suo grembo….   
E poi aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle i capelli morbidi che profumavano di lavanda …

Lexa sembrava tranquilla …  
il suo riposo pareva così sereno...

Che Clarke aveva trovato il coraggio di fare   
quel che non le era mai riuscito  
davanti ai suoi occhi verdi spalancati..

Le aveva detto tutto della notte del 5 giugno 1944…

Lexa , che in realta' non stava dormendo,  
era trasalita ascoltando la sua confessione …  
ma aveva continuato a fingere di esserlo....

perche’ tutto quel che si era costruita per riuscire a vivere senza di lei….  
Era crollato in pochi minuti….  
come un castello di carte  
E perche’ si odiava di averlo fatto…

La biondina non si era accorta di piangere ….   
e neanche che le sue lacrime erano cadute sul viso che teneva in grembo…

Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi ….   
Clarke non l'aveva visto  
perche’ continuava a fissare la luce di una candela

La brunetta aveva condiviso tutto quel dolore   
accettando che quelle gocce di lacrime   
le colpissero il volto come se fossero tanti schiaffi….

Poi non ce l’aveva fatta piu’   
si era sollevata  
... ed aveva immerso i suoi verdi occhi umidi nell’azzurro scuro del mare in burrasca  
poi le si era avvicinata   
fino a che’ le loro fronti si erano incontrate…

ed erano rimaste incollate così per minuti che erano sembrate ore …. 

molto tempo dopo  
la brunetta le aveva preso una mano e si era fatta seguire su per le scale….

Erano entrate nella stanza riservata alla biondina...  
la brunetta l’aveva aiutata a sdraiarsi e le era andata vicina,

poi Clarke si era girata su un fianco, perche’ il braccio le faceva male,  
o forse perche’ il dolore dell’aver ricordato il giorno   
che non era partita con lei   
era insopportabile..

Lexa l’aveva abbracciata e poi si erano addormentate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon Santo Stefano


	34. L’ospite gradito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa va in panico...

Alle 6 della mattina dopo Lexa si era svegliata   
ma aveva indugiato un po' , nel tepore del contatto tra i loro corpi….   
Prima di trovare la forza d’alzarsi da quel letto….

Silenziosamente era uscita dalla stanza ,   
si era vestita ed era uscita di casa..  
Il tempo era migliorato, un pallido sole faceva capolino tra le bianche nubi…  
Era salita sulla sua jeep, ed alle 7,30 era in ufficio….

Greta l’aveva informata che Abby l’aveva cercata.

Cos’ la brunetta l’aveva contattata  
“ mi dispiace , Lexa  
ma domattina Clarke  
Deve tornare in ospedale…  
Siamo senza un medico esperto di malattie respiratorie … “

La brunetta aveva capito e sebbene , solo all'idea, le si straziasse il cuore ...  
Aveva concluso la telefonata dicendo  
“ stia tranquilla…. la faro’ accompagnare…”

Poi aveva imprecato verso il cieco destino  
" Per loro non c’era mai tempo…."

Clarke si era risvegliata alle otto, lei non c’era…  
ed il letto sembrava di nuovo freddo e vuoto.

frustrata dalla sensazione,   
dopo essersi girata e rigirata  
.....Si era riaddormentata,   
non aveva fretta di far niente…

Lexa a quell'ora, stava parlando con un uomo della sua squadra….  
Aveva bisogno di un generatore di corrente..  
Era la terza volta in pochi giorni,  
che per lei ....  
usava a suo vantaggio la sua posizione nella CIA.

La giornata era scorsa lenta ,  
aveva fatto ancora tante cose per la sua citta’…  
ma aveva fretta di tornare a casa  
....voleva ritornare da lei….

Clarke aveva passato la giornata in uno stato di apatia,   
era inquieta …  
la realta' era che... lei le mancava….

Alle 19,00 la brunetta aveva lasciato l’ufficio,   
aveva caricato in macchina, il piccolo generatore ed era passata a prendere del cibo dalla cucina interna …  
....aveva rimediato della verdura lessa e della carne con le patate…

Alle 20,20 era davanti a casa sua.

Quando Clarke aveva sentito le chiavi che aprivano la porta…  
si era immediatamente sentita felice   
Lexa le aveva rivolto subito un sorriso  
“ prendi questa borsa “   
le aveva detto porgendole il cibo

“ torno subito “

Portare il generatore era stato faticoso perche’ pesava molto…  
Per trasferirlo di sopra, nel bagno della camera della biondina,   
aveva dovuto fare alcune soste…  
Ma ne’ era valsa la pena…   
ora poteva offrirle , una bella doccia calda…

poco dopo l’aveva informata che era richiesta in ospedale, e,   
per Clarke, era stato un duro colpo   
perche’ questo avrebbe significato…  
non avere la possibilita’ di stare un po' ...  
sola con lei…

Lexa che aveva lo stesso timore,   
ma aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare   
..dicendo...  
“ almeno puoi farti una doccia calda..”

Le aveva tolto la maglietta ed il reggiseno,   
cercando di frenare il desiderio di toccarla,   
poi in qualche modo le aveva protetto il braccio avvolgendolo nel nylon…  
“ sono qua fuori … chiama se hai bisogno…”   
le aveva detto la brunetta, prima di uscire…

Poi il rumore dell’acqua della doccia era cominciato….

Dopo 5 minuti   
“ Lexaaaaa “   
Si era precipitata..

“ puoi aiutarmi a lavare i capelli ? “   
“ .. non ci riesco…con questo braccio “   
la richiesta di Clarke…

Lexa aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo  
e Clarke aveva aperto la tenda della doccia...

Erano anni che non vedeva il corpo nudo della biondina,  
e.... le era sembrato ancor piu’ bello di come se lo ricordava….

“ripensandoci, forse e’ meglio se.. anche tu… vieni nella doccia “  
“ l’acqua calda … non durera’ a lungo…”   
la richiesta della biondina

Lexa non era riuscita a trovare una scusa valida

“ va bene … ma promettiti di tenere chiusi gli occhi.. “   
le aveva risposto imbarazzata, la brunetta

“ ok “   
aveva mormorato la biondina

Lexa si era spogliata,  
il suo corpo era segnato dalle cicatrici dei giorni della sua prigionia…  
la brunetta aveva imparato a conviverci …  
ma se ne vergognava ancora un po’  
e non era contenta di mostrarle   
il rapporto col suo corpo non era piu' tornato disinvolto  
come prima delle torture…

comunque si era fatta coraggio ed era entrata nella doccia,  
aveva preso lo shampoo ed aveva iniziato a lavare i capelli biondi..  
“ ooh “ era sfuggito a Clarke…

la brunetta si era fermata... due minuti

e poi aveva continuato

ma poco dopo,  
... aveva dovuto deglutire  
il malloppo di saliva che le si era formato in bocca ,   
perche' , quando le aveva passato il sapone in tutto il corpo   
aveva visto inturgidirsi i capezzoli della biondina…

Era facile scivolare con la spugna sul corpo di lei….

Clarke era arrossita,  
perche’si era gia’ bagnata ,  
e sperava che Lexa non se ne fosse accorta…  
Era imbarazzata ….  
“ me la sono cercata … stupida che sono “   
aveva pensato

ma poi, invece di controllarsi....  
aveva detto alla brunetta con voce roca  
“ girati …”

Troppo tardi per dire di no  
Lexa aveva ubbidito….

Clarke aveva aperto gli occhi, delicatamente le aveva sfiorato le cicatrici …   
poi le aveva visto le natiche sode e rotonde…   
e non era riuscita a contenersi ...  
Con la mano del braccio sano aveva iniziato a massaggiarle…. a lungo ….   
E con passione

La brunetta era rabbrividita….  
“ chiudi gli occhi “ le aveva mormorato  
Voltandola di nuovo  
Ora poteva vedere i suoi piccoli seni sodi, il suo ventre asciutto e le sue belle gambe lunghe….

La biondina si era dovuta appoggiare alle mattonelle   
perche’ le ginocchia le avevano ceduto..  
Meno male che Lexa aveva gli occhi chiusi….   
Aveva pensato… iniziando ad insaponarle anche il davanti…

I capezzoli avevano prontamente reagito diventando fieramente eretti..  
Clarke avrebbe voluto prenderli nella sua bocca….

Lexa non ce l’aveva fatta piu’ ,  
le aveva afferrato i fianchi e l’aveva spinta contro le mattonelle scivolose,  
e poi aveva fatto aderire il suo corpo insaponato contro di lei….  
Al contatto Clarke aveva quasi gridato

La brunetta le aveva preso il volto con le mani   
ed aveva appoggiato le sue labbra morbide su quelle protese della biondina,   
il bacio era stato gentile da principio ...  
ma poi non era bastato a nessuna delle due …   
così era diventato piu’ urgente e passionale…

Lexa aveva creduto di morire  
Clarke era gia’ preda di sussulti…

Poi Lexa aveva rallentato tutto ...  
“ non posso…”   
ed era uscita dalla doccia.

Clarke aveva lasciato scorrere l’acqua cada sulla sua pelle ancora un po’…  
Fino a quando aveva smesso di piangere e di sussultare…

Lexa dal canto suo, nella sua camera,   
stava ancora lottando per riportare il suo respiro accelerato dal panico...  
ad una condizione di " normalita' "

 

Piu’ tardi , dopo che avevano cenato  
e ritrovato un po' di pace...

si erano addormentate aggrappate l’una all’altra…

Domani , la vita , con le sue urgenze,   
le avrebbe , di nuovo, allontanate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una buona giornata a tutte voi...


	35. Un invito a cena…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke conosce il jazz...

20 giorni dopo l’uragano

15 novembre 1946  
La citta’ era quasi tornata alla sua normalita’….   
Le strade erano state ripulite, la corrente elettrica era stata ripristinata,  
le grandi strutture erano state sanate ed i piccoli edifici … riparati …

Lexa , dopo un lungo e tormentato, diverbio mentale aveva telefonato a Clarke,  
... per invitarla fuori, a cena.

la brunetta aveva paura ..  
di permettere a Clarke  
l'abbattimento della corazza   
che si era costruita per riuscire a sopravvivere senza di lei

Clarke aveva felicemente accettato …   
il mese di silenzio di Lexa l’aveva ricacciata nel baratro delle sue insicurezze.   
L’invito le era parso di buon auspicio.  
Poiche’ l’unica certezza della sua vita era che  
amava quell'incredibile donna  
... piu’ di prima.

Il suo appartamento era stato riparato   
ed aveva ripreso la vita di sempre,   
fatta di turni in ospedale, qualche uscita con le amiche e di serate dedicate alla pittura.

Lexa , dal canto suo, passata l’emergenza….aveva ripreso il suo lavoro d’intelligence ,   
che la teneva particolarmente occupata…  
ma alla sera, quando tornava a casa dall’ufficio … e non trovava lei….   
provava di nuovo quel senso di vuoto   
e senza il suo calore   
si era sentita di nuovo come stretta in una morsa di ghiaccio.

Sapeva che dovevano parlare …   
la loro storia era stata ombreggiata dai troppi segreti e dalle troppe cose non dette … 

Trascorrere del tempo insieme a lei poteva essere l’unico modo per ritrovare la fiducia  
e la possibilita’ d’aprirle il proprio cuore  
e permetterle d’entrarci.

Lexa si stava preparando, ed era emozionata ….   
in fondo, era la prima volta che invitava per una cena fuori la sua Clarke ….

Quando , prima di uscire, aveva salutato Costia …  
la brunetta era rimasta incantata dall’incredibile bellezza della sorella ….  
“ sei uno schianto ! “   
aveva commentato sorridendo

 

Clarke si era cambiata d’abito tre volte, prima di trovare quello giusto…  
Un vestitino blu’ , avvitato , e provvisto di ampio scollo sul davanti…

 

Alle 19,30 Lexa era salita sulla sua Buick nera,  
per andare a Manhattan, a prendere la biondina …

Quaranta minuti dopo, quando il campanello del suo appartamento aveva suonato,   
Clarke si era agitata ….   
Poi aveva visto lei e…   
.....si era agitata ancor di piu’…..

Quella massa ondulata di capelli neri  
era un attentato alla sua salute mentale..

E quando , aprendole la porta della auto,   
le aveva rivolto uno dei suoi sguardi smeraldini ….  
Mormorando   
“ .. entra “  
La biondina aveva sentito un brivido nel basso ventre ….   
Ed era arrossita….

Lexa , dal canto suo, stava lottando con l’urgenza di allungare le sue mani , sul morbido seno ,   
che usciva dall’ampia scollatura dell’abito blu’   
che intravedeva dal cappotto aperto…

Poi , mentre guidava, muovendo la leva del cambio …   
le aveva sfiorato un ginocchio …   
e l’auto aveva bruscamente perso d’accelerazione ….  
" scusa "

Clarke non l'aveva neanche sentita ,   
perche' non riusciva a fare a meno di guardare il profilo di lei intenta nella guida…  
Se le avessero chiesto che strada avesse fatto per arrivare al ristorante….   
Non sarebbe stata in grado di rispondere….

Comunque, si era rinsavita quando l’auto si era fermata ….  
Dopo poco …  
“ eccoci “ le aveva detto la brunetta …   
tenendole aperta la porta del ristorante

Lexa l’aveva portata all’ Elephant , un locale arredato in legno antico, con enormi dipinti sui muri…  
Ed aveva ordinato per tutte e due….  
Ostriche come antipasto, la Manhattan Clamchowder ,una zuppa di vongole …tipica della cucina newyorkese   
ed infine due fette di una cheesecake ricoperta di cioccolato e fragole….  
Naturalmente del vino bianco e due coppe di champagne…

In quell’abito nero , attillato in vita e leggermente largo sui fianchi Lexa era bella da togliere il fiato …   
In quello blu’, Clarke era divina..

Pertanto….all’inizio…. le due erano rimaste mute ….   
Poi il vino le aveva sciolto la lingua ….

“ dimmi del tuo lavoro… non so mai.. cosa fai.. “   
aveva chiesto la biondina

Lexa , si era presa una pausa, prima di risponderle….

“ … Clar k e … ho sempre lavorato per il governo degli Sati Uniti ... “  
“ Sono stata un agente … in Francia …. E lo sono ancora… “

La biondina l’aveva guardata preoccupata … pensando al passato  
“ tranquilla …. ora sono una dirigente d’ufficio …”  
“ … lavoro seduta alla scrivania … “ aveva aggiunto sorridendo …

“ … In altro luogo ti parlero’ ancora …. della Francia….  
Clarke aveva sospirato di sollievo….

Poi a salvarla....  
erano arrivate le ostriche ….  
E tra una portata e l’altra Clarke le aveva raccontato della scuola d’arte che aveva trovato a New York ….   
E della sua passione per il dipingere…  
“ ma non so’ se trovero’ il tempo di frequentarla….”   
Aveva infine sussurrato….

“ mi piacerebbe vedere i tuoi lavori …”   
il commento della brunetta…  
La biondina aveva annuito … incerta….   
Pensando che quando sarebbe successo….  
Lexa avrebbe visto soprattutto tanti ritratti di se stessa ….

Il dolce era arrivato a toglierla dall’imbarazzo…  
E quando un pezzettino di cioccolata le era rimasto incastrato all’angolo della bocca..  
Lexa si era morsa ripetutamente un labbro prima di pulirla con il suo tovagliolo…

Dopo la cena … all’uscita del ristorante….  
La brunetta guardandola intensamente le aveva detto  
“ Ora... voglio farti conoscere il jazz….”  
“ e Billie Holiday…. La adoro ….”

E così l’aveva portata a Greenwich Village , al Caffe’ Society ….

Si erano sedute ad un tavolino per due ….. e  
d avevano ordinato ancora del buon vino

Poi Lady Day aveva iniziato a cantare..

“ Stormy weather” “ clima tempestoso “  
……..  
Non so perché non c'è il sole alto nel cielo  
Clima tempestoso  
Piove tutto il tempo  
……  
Io sono stanca .. tutto il tempo  
Non posso andare avanti,

e Lexa le aveva preso la mano….

.......

La vita e’ nuda…..  
tutto quello che ho avuto è andato

Clima tempestoso...

 

alla fine Clarke continava a guardala commossa….  
ed incapace di fare o dire niente...

La brunetta si era alzata ed aveva bisbigliato qualcosa alla cantante,   
che aveva sorriso alla richiesta …..

Poi aveva piantato il suo sguardo intenso  
dentro all’azzurro del mare in burrasca degli occhi umidi di Clarke  
Sussurrandole nell’orecchio  
“ lei …ti dira’ ….quello che …ancora….non riesco a dirti ….”

“ Body and Soul “ “ corpo e anima “

la mia vitae' un inferno   
lo sai che sono tua 

corpo e anima 

il mio cuore è triste e solo   
Per te ho pianto   
solo per te, cara,   
ti dico sul serio 

sono tutta tua  
corpo e l'anima

la biondina era rimasta talmente sopraffatta da riuscire solo a dire  
“ e’ così…. anche per me…”

Si era alzata e l’aveva abbracciata forte e poi , ignara della jam session , che stava iniziando,   
sorda ai suoni della tromba e del sax ….   
l’aveva baciata … perdutamente…  
in mezzo a tutta quella gente sconosciuta….   
E baciata ancora …..

 

Fino a che un uomo grande e grosso … e stupido ,   
non le aveva interrotte con un “ pesante “ commento…

si erano ricomposte e Clarke aveva conosciuto il jazz…  
e l’aveva amato....  
Le improvvisazioni dei musicisti ed il loro comporre “ ad orecchio “   
l’avevano totalmente affascinata…

Piu' tardi, alle due di notte  
Lexa l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa, 

prima di andare l’aveva baciata con dolcezza…  
“ e’ stata una serata meravigliosa … “  
Aveva guardato un’altra volta dentro gli occhi della biondina  
“ dormi..bene “

ed era andata via….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piccoli passi...


	36. Jam session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke scopre il nuovo talento musicale di Lexa

una settimana dopo

Clarke era in pausa pranzo, quando era arrivata Octavia, in divisa da poliziotta ,  
la brunetta voleva vederla...  
e sapere come stava andando con Lexa ….  
“ ci siamo viste una settimana fa… mi ha fatto conoscere il jazz ….  
E Billie Holiday ….   
e..ci siamo baciate …. “

“ e’ stata una serata meravigliosa…. Ma …”  
“….Ma cosa “ aveva chiesto ansiosa la poliziotta  
“ ma Lexa …. ha paura … di me  
E non la biasimo .. per questo… “   
aveva aggiunto tristemente la dottoressa

Octavia le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla  
“ … dalle tempo, ha sofferto tanto….quando ha creduto di averti perso… per sempre..”

Comunque ero passata per invitarti … stasera … al Minton’s …   
suona Dizzie Gillespie …. Un genio del jazz …

“ va bene …” aveva mormorato Clarke  
“ …. A dopo …” 

Alla fine del turno la biondina aveva preso la metropolitana, per andare a casa,   
era freddo, la prima nevicata aveva gia’imbiancato le strade di New York….

Poi una volta fatta la doccia si era preparata ….   
Senza l’entusiasmo che aveva avuto la sera che doveva uscire con Lexa ….  
Si era messa un bel paio di jeans ed un maglione di lana ….   
Ed era uscita da casa alle 20,00   
Doveva arrivare nella 118 strada ovest …. ad Harlem….

Mezz’ora di metropolitana e poi altri dieci minuti a piedi…  
Si era mangiata un hot dog caldo in un pub   
e poi era andata al Cecil Hotel, al primo piano del quale c’era il Minton’s….  
Alle 21 era lì, si era seduta ad un tavolino   
ed aveva ordinato una birra scura….  
Il locale era diverso, c’erano uomini bianchi mischiati ad uomini neri, all’epoca cosa inusuale…  
Poi aveva guardato preparare il piccolo palco ….  
C’era un pianoforte, un contrabbasso ed una batteria gia’ piazzati ….   
Il resto degli strumenti, sax, tromba e trombone…. Sarebbero arrivati insieme agli artisti…  
Alle 9,15 erano arrivate Octavia e Raven e poco dopo Costia Ed Echo ….  
solo lei.... lei non c’era….

Raven era eccitata, e si era persa a spiegare alla biondina cos’era il moderno Jazz, il bepop,  
“ non e’ solo musica …e’ uno stile di vita rivoluzionario …”

Poi quattro musicisti di colore di erano entrati in scena ….   
Oltre a Dizzie Gillespie con la sua tromba,   
c’erano Charlie Parker, Max Roach e Oscar Pettiford …  
Il gruppo aveva iniziato con una jam session spettacolare …   
La melodia era scattante , spezzettata ed un po’ nervosa ….

Poi si erano fermati tutti e le luci si erano abbassate ....

… ed era arrivata lei…

Dopo un cenno d’intesa ai suoi partners …  
... la brunetta si era seduta al pianoforte….  
Ed una tenue luce azzurra era stata puntata sulla tastiera…  
Prima d’iniziare si era voltata verso il pubblico cercando i volti delle sue amiche..  
Ed aveva sorriso quando aveva incontrato gli occhi azzurri della sua Clarke…  
Sconvolti dalla la sorpresa ..

Poi aveva sfiorato la tastiera , toccava a lei   
iniziare col pianoforte My old flame ….  
Alla fine del pezzo il pubblico del locale era andato in estasi …  
Clarke era persa…

Poi il gruppo aveva attaccato April in Paris …  
le dita di Lexa correvano veloci sulla tastiera  
si fermavano e… ripartivano

Clarke le immaginava su di lei …..  
Il ventre le si era arroventato….  
Il ritmo si era fatto piu’ impetuoso e travolgente...  
Gocce di sudore imperlavano il viso intento di Lexa,   
quando l’aveva velocemente guardata

La biondina aveva immediatamente reagito …  
....infradiciandosi … tra le gambe….  
I jeans le si erano incollati addosso….  
Poi per sua fortuna, il ritmo era calato e dopo un po’ la musica era cessata…  
Tempo di una sosta e di una birra per i bravi musicisti….   
Prima del pezzo forte della serata…

Lexa , ignorando i complimenti delle amiche e di sua sorella,   
era andata diretta verso la biondina..  
Si era fermata a pochi centimetri dal suo viso …  
... l’aveva trafitta coi suoi occhi verdi e scuri …

Clarke tremava ….   
Ma voleva che lei la vedesse così …   
Poi   
“ amore ..baciami .. ti prego ..”  
E la pianista l’aveva fatto….   
Con passione ed ardore smisurato….  
La sua lingua era impaziente e dominante ….  
Clarke vibrava come canna al vento ….

intanto…. Lady Day era arrivata , accolta dall’applauso di tutti….  
Costia aveva sfiorato la spalla di Lexa…   
e le aveva mormorato  
“ devi andare, aspettano solo te…”

La brunetta era trasalita….  
Poi si era ricordata….  
..dell’impegno….

“ torno presto ..”

Ed era ritornata al suo pianoforte ….  
Una breve introduzione della band poi   
Billie aveva intonato un suo pezzo “ amante “

Oh, cosa mi sto perdendo  
Amante, oh, dove puoi essere? 

La notte è fredda e sono così solo  
Darei la mia anima solo per chiamarti mia  
Ho una luna su di me  
Amante, oh, dove puoi essere? 

Ho sentito dire  
che il brivido di una storia d’amore  
può essere come un sogno paradisiaco

Vado a letto con la preghiera  
che faremo l’amore

Un giorno ci incontreremo  
e asciugherai tutte le mie lacrime  
Poi sussurrerai dolcemente  
piccole cose nell’orecchio

.. poi finalmente era potuta tornare da lei….

Che la stava aspettando con occhi grandi  
Lexa si era sciolta all’istante in quell’oceano azzurro scuro…..

La biondina le aveva messo le mani sulla nuca   
per non farla scappare...  
e l’aveva avvicinata …

la brunetta era in affanno  
respiri brevi  
e cuore di galoppo ….

 

poi Clarke si era avvicinata al suo orecchio  
e le aveva mordicchiato il lobo  
mormorando  
“ ora … voglio fare l’amore con te “

Lexa le aveva sorriso  
ed afferrato la mano , 

...in due minuti erano davanti  
al giovane che sedeva nella reception del Cecil Hotel   
“ la suite piu’ bella che avete…. “

E mentre gia’ si avviavano verso l’ascensore  
La brunetta aveva urlato  
“ anche del dolce al cioccolato … e   
E una bottiglia di champagne…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))


	37. Sex session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finalmente... Clexa time

In ascensore , avevano gia’ ripreso a baciarsi....  
sotto lo sguardo imbarazzato del giovane  
che le stava accompagnando…

Non erano neppure entrate   
che gli avevano richiuso in faccia la porta della suite

Clarke l’aveva attirata a se   
ed aveva ripreso da dove si era interrotta …  
Lexa stava ricambiando il bacio, quando avevano bussato alla porta..  
Era il garzone con il dolce e lo champagne…

Appena se n’era andato ,   
la brunetta si era ripresa le labbra morbide  
così tanto desiderate....

poi l’aveva presa in braccio  
e la biondina le si era avvolta intorno ai fianchi con le gambe

e si era persa a baciarle il collo e la bocca..

Lexa aveva cercato con un rapido sguardo, il posto adatto ...  
dove portarla...  
E l’aveva trovato …  
un tavolo di legno che stava vicino ad una grande finestra …  
che offriva il panorama delle luci dei palazzi….  
Lì , sul suo ripiano, dopo un po',   
aveva appoggiato la sua “ preda “ …

Le aveva sfilato il maglione e sganciato il reggiseno  
Ed aveva mormorato di piacere, alla vista dei capezzoli eretti della sua Clarke

Se li era presi in bocca, uno dopo l’altro  
Succhiandoli e mordicchiandoli….  
Strappando dal corpo della biondina sussulti e sussurri incontrollati 

Clarke d’istinto le aveva stretto ancor di piu’ le gambe intorno ai fianchi  
Aumentando l’attrito e l’incontro dei loro sessi 

La brunetta , non aveva tempo...  
le aveva sganciato i jeans e le stava palpeggiando la schiena ..

la biondina l’aveva interrotta tre secondi   
per sbottonarle e toglierle la camicia  
ed era gia’ con le mani sui seni sodi della brunetta  
li aveva leccati e mordicchiati

lexa aveva perso per un minuto l’uso delle ginocchia

poi si era ripresa   
e mentre succhiava la sua lingua morbida  
aveva infilato le mani sotto i jeans  
cercando di levarli  
la biondina l’aveva aiutata sollevando il bacino

le sue mutandine erano inesorabilmente rovinate...  
a quella vista ..  
la brunetta aveva mormorato parole senza senso

Clarke si era eccitata ancor di piu’…  
Ed aveva tirato giu’ la zip dei pantaloni della brunetta  
E li aveva abbassati quel tanto che le bastava  
Per poter afferrare e palpeggiare le natiche rotonde di Lexa  
“ levali “   
aveva mormorato 

La brunetta aveva annaspato in cerca d’aria  
Poi se li era tolti…

Le sue mutandine erano zuppe…  
“ sei…così … bagnata per me “   
aveva constatato la biondina sfiorandole

Lexa in risposta, le aveva morso il collo ed una spalla…  
Poi le aveva messo una mano calda in mezzo alle cosce umide  
Sfiorando con il pollice il leggero tessuto delle mutandine..  
“ oh.. amore… ti voglio .. “ aveva sussurrato

Clarke aveva allargato le gambe  
e portato contemporaneamente la sua mano  
sul bordo delle mutandine sbrindellate della pianista   
E le si era infilata dentro ….   
...Sfiorando con le dita i piccoli riccioli neri …  
poi usando l’altra mano aveva tolto l'ultima barriera di tessuto …  
La brunetta ora nuda,  
aveva cominciato a muovere i fianchi   
alla ricerca di maggior contatto…

Intanto aveva cominciato a massaggiare con un dito   
l’entrata umida della biondina…  
“ amore… ti prego ..”  
aveva implorato Clarke

Ed il dito era scivolato dentro ….

La biondina aveva cominciato a contrarsi attorno al dito di Lexa  
la voleva …

e perduto ogni controllo era entrata, anche lei con un dito   
dentro il canale vellutato della brunetta…

mormorando   
“ ..di piu’..”  
Lexa, attraverso le mutandine, aveva inserito il secondo dito  
ed aveva iniziato a muoverli….

Anche la biondina aveva aggiunto il secondo dito  
e Lexa aveva gridato….  
Poi tutte e due avevano incrementato il movimento delle dita

E non c’era voluto molto perche’ ,insieme  
esplodessero violentemente   
Gridandosi a vicenda i propri nomi  
sui volti sudati….

Poi, quando si erano calmate…

La brunetta l’aveva portata in braccio fino al letto….  
Le aveva finalmente sfilato le mutandine rovinate  
Poi si era accomodata sopra alla biondina col suo corpo nudo e bello…  
ed aveva cominciato a strusciare il proprio seno piccolo e sodo  
contro quelli grandi e morbidi di lei....

Mormorandole all’orecchio  
“ .. con te… non ho finito…”

La seconda volta era stata lenta e piena di dolcezza  
Ed il loro piacere era stato lungo ed intenso

Poi si erano addormentate….   
Ancora incollate…

 

Alle cinque di mattino , Clarke si era svegliata   
Appiccicata alla schiena di lei…..

Delicatamente, per non svegliarla,  
aveva sfiorato ogni sua cicatrice ….

La brunetta aveva aperto gli occhi e  
l’aveva lasciata fare per un po’…  
Poi si era girata e l’aveva guardata con occhi smeraldini…

La biondina era andata sopra di lei..  
Ed aveva ricominciato a baciarla..  
Prima con amore.. poi con passione..

Lexa aveva guardato dentro al mare in burrasca   
E poi si era fatta amare da lei ….  
fino a quando era esplosa in mille scintille 

 

Si era poi svegliata di nuovo alle otto di mattina …  
Ed aveva cercato di alzarsi   
La mano della biondina l’aveva afferrata  
“ .. dove vai ? “   
aveva chiesto con voce impastata dal sonno

“ .. a telefonare… alla mia segretaria “

“ ah… aveva sussurrato la dottoressa  
…. io … sono di turno …. stanotte …”

Lexa aveva telefonato a Greta..  
“ …. Non mi sento tanto bene …   
……devo aver mangiato troppo …”

“ … oh .. si riposi … Mrs Woods … “   
la risposta preoccupata della donna…..

Dopo di che si era ributtata sotto le lenzuola ,   
e Clarke l’aveva presa in giro….  
“ … mangiato troppo ..? “

Ed avevano cominciato a ridere ….  
Poi si erano strette , baciate , accarezzate  
e si erano riaddormentate….

A mezzogiorno si erano alzate,  
ed erano entrate in bagno per farsi la doccia…

si erano insaponate a vicenda ….  
poi la brunetta l’aveva fatta voltare per lavarle i capelli biondi…

Il tocco delle mani di Lexa   
aveva subito riacceso i sensi di Clarke  
Che aveva iniziato mormorare…

La brunetta le aveva succhiato il collo e preso un seno con la mano  
L’altra era gia’ andata in mezzo alle gambe di lei

E le era andata dentro con un dito  
Clarke aveva iniziato a muoversi ..  
Ed abbandonando la sua testa sull’incavo del collo della brunetta  
Aveva sussurato  
“ prendimi …”

Lexa non se l’era fatto ripetere  
Aveva fatto scivolare dentro di lei  
anche il secondo dito…  
Ed aveva subito iniziato a muoversi  
“ .. ti prego “

non poteva farla aspettare...  
Aveva incurvato leggermente le dita toccando il punto giusto  
E quando aveva sentito le pareti vellutate di lei contrarsi attorno alle sue dita  
Aveva sfiorato con movimenti circolari del suo pollice il suo cappuccetto eretto

E Clarke era esplosa gridando nel piacere il suo nome …..

Poi erano rimaste ancora un po’abbracciate sotto la pioggia d’acqua calda…

Uscendo dal bagno avevano visto....  
La bottiglia di champagne ed il dolce ancora intatti …  
Si erano scambiate allora, un sorriso d’intesa  
Quella notte….avevano mangiato e bevuto di meglio

Ora, pero’ …. avevano fame di salato  
Si erano vestite   
ed erano uscite dall’hotel, in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare.

Piu tardi , dopo un ricco brunch…  
Lexa aveva accompagnato a casa Clarke   
con la sua Buick nera….

Prima di separarsi le aveva dato il numero di telefono del suo ufficio…  
“ Cerca di Greta…. e’ la mia segretaria..”

Poi ancora un altro bacio   
“ a presto ..” le aveva dettosorridendo la biondina

Lexa aveva annuito….   
con occhi che sprizzavano di gioia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))) Clexa Clexa ed ancora Clexa !
> 
> spero che il mio scritto sia passabile....  
> non e' facile ...


	38. Parlare ..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le due donne parlano...

due giorni dopo

La giornata di Lexa era stata pesante, un agente della CIA che agiva in copertura,  
era scomparso da Berlino, le ultime sue notizie risalivano a 48 ore prima,   
quando aveva contattato il suo superiore,   
dicendo che doveva incontrare un uomo   
che poteva fornire dettagli importanti sulle manovre politiche di Mosca.

Così dopo ore di estenuanti discussioni, con altri dirigenti,   
avevano deciso di mandare un altro agente a Berlino … 

Era stanca, alle sei aveva salutato Greta,   
e si era diretta verso casa.

 

Quella di Clarke non era stata migliore,   
il freddo aveva aumentato il numero dei ricoveri di persone con problemi ai polmoni …..  
In tarda mattinata, aveva perso un anziano signore …   
Era arrivato troppo tardi in ospedale ….   
La sua polmonite era troppo avanzata e la sua eta’ non l’aveva di certo aiutato.

Verso mezzogiorno era arrivato un piccoletto, con febbre alta e difficolta’ di respirazione…  
Il suo caso aveva tenuto impegnata sia Clarke che Echo ….. fino alle 16   
Poi era arrivata una donna incinta , con un ascesso polmonare….   
Lei ed Abby l’avevano dovuta operare urgentemente,   
perche’ c’era di mezzo la vita del nascituro.

Erano le 18, mancavano solo due ore alla fine del suo turno   
ed in cuor suo sperava che non succedesse piu’ niente di grave….

 

Lexa alle 19 era uscita dalla doccia, e aggirandosi nella sua stanza …   
nella casa silenziosa  
la mancanza di Clarke   
era prepotentemente emersa ....  
le mancava da morire  
quello spazio in cui cadeva quando stava con la sua biondina.

Aveva guardato l’orologio, se si vestiva in fretta e se non rimaneva imbottigliata nel traffico ...  
....poteva riuscire in tempo …  
ad andare a prenderla all’ospedale….  
Si era infilata un paio di pantaloni grigi , dalla linea morbida ,   
ed un pullover bianco corto…  
Aveva afferrato al volo borsa e cappotto ed era salita sulla sua Buick nera.

Era andato tutto liscio alle 19,55 era davanti al Bellevue Hospital ….

 

Clarke era stata fortunata, non c’erano piu’ state urgenze ...  
Aveva speso l’ultima mezz’ora, nell’ufficio di Abby,   
la donna da giorni cercava di capire   
se il viso un po’ sognante della figlia   
fosse il risultato di un suo ravvicinamento ad un’affascinante brunetta …

Clarke non le aveva detto tutto,   
tanto meno della notte in hotel  
....passata con lei…

Erano uscite insieme dall’ospedale , Marcus era fuori che aspettava la donna….   
La biondina li aveva guardati abbracciarsi …   
provando un po’ d’invidia….

 

Poi ….

“ Clar k e …”  
Allo stupore iniziale aveva reagito andandole incontro ….  
“ … sei .. qui..”   
aveva mormorato  
Lexa l’aveva guardata per un po’ …  
e poi l’aveva baciata …  
Abby che da lontano aveva visto tutto …   
... aveva sorriso …   
perche’ in cuor suo sapeva quanto la figlia avesse sofferto   
a causa della forzata separazione dal suo amore ...

La biondina era salita sulla Buick di Lexa  
“ … cosa t’andrebbe di fare ? ”   
le aveva chiesto la brunetta …

Clarke aveva esitato prima di dire  
“ … vorrei guidare … “

Lexa le aveva sorriso aprendo la portiera dell’auto ...   
Aveva aperto quella del passeggero   
ed aveva detto  
“ … prego signora… l’auto e’ tutta sua “

La biondina all’inizio era stata un po’ impacciata..  
Qualche accelerazione di troppo e qualche marcia sgranata …..  
Ma dopo un po’ era ritornata padrona della situazione…

La brunetta la osservava pensando   
che con lei tutto aveva un altro sapore …  
Anche il semplice stare seduta a guardare la strada che correva davanti…  
Poi era stato inevitabile avvicinarsi un po’ a lei ,   
scivolando lungo il grande sedile unico dell’auto,   
ed appoggiare la sua mano calda sulla coscia bianca  
che il vestito di Clarke lasciava intravvedere ….

“ … ho fame .. “   
aveva mormorato la dottoressa …

“ … ho fame anch’io ….   
Tra poco , prendi la seconda strada a sinistra…. “  
Conosco un posticino dove potremo … mangiare “   
aveva risposto Lexa, mordendosi un labbro

La strada si era ristretta e poi erano arrivate ad una piazzola alberata  
da cui si vedevano scorrere lente le acque fredde dell’Est River….   
C’erano altre auto parcheggiate e , poco piu’ in la’, le insegne accese di un piccolo ristorante …

Clarke aveva parcheggiato e spento il motore …  
Poi si era girata verso la sua passeggera…  
“ … vieni qui .. “   
aveva sussurrato ….

La brunetta non aveva perso tempo   
e tre secondi dopo era gia’ tra le sue braccia ..  
“ .. mi sei mancata .. “   
aveva mormorato carezzandole i morbidi capelli lunghi

poi Lexa si era presa le sue labbra ….   
E le aveva delicatamente pennellate con la sua lingua…..  
La biondina aveva sentito un’ondata di calore invaderle il ventre…  
Ed aveva infilato le sue mani attraverso il pullover bianco  
e aveva trovato gli amati seni sodi   
poi le aveva strizzato un po’   
i capezzoli gia’ turgidi …

“ ho fame “ aveva mormorato Lexa  
Cercando di ricordarsi il motivo che le aveva portate li’….

Clarke , aveva risposto in un balbettio…  
“ si .. anch’io … “ 

Si erano ricomposte ed erano scese dalla Buick ….

Il locale era carino e ben riscaldato da un grande camino….  
“ se ti va .. fanno dell’ottima carne alla brace … “   
aveva detto la brunetta

La biondina aveva annuito entusiasta….  
Si erano sedute in un tavolino, una di fronte all’altra, non lontano dal fuoco….  
Un cameriere era venuto a prendere l’ordinazione ….

Avevano mangiato scambiandosi sguardi assassini   
e sfiorandosi le mani tra una portata e l’altra..  
Clarke, non aveva resistito alla tentazione di toccarla….   
..cosi’ , da sotto il tavolino,  
aveva spesso appoggiato la sua mano calda sul tessuto morbido dei pantaloni di lei ..…  
dopo un po' era arrivato il dolce con la panna…

Poi avevano pagato il conto ed erano uscite dal locale…  
Per un po’ avevano camminato vicine, lungo l’argine del fiume ,  
... ma era troppo freddo per rimanere all’aperto ….  
Clarke aveva voluto guidare ancora,   
così la brunetta, durante il tragitto, le si era affiancata, scivolando sull’ampio sedile….   
Ed aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle la nuca….  
La biondina aveva stoicamente continuato a guidare..  
Quando erano arrivate davanti a casa sua , erano rimaste in silenzio…  
..poi la biondina le aveva domandato speranzosa ..  
“ vuoi salire per un bicchiere di cognac… “

Lexa aveva annuito e l’aveva seguita..  
L’appartamento della dottoressa era piccolo ma accogliente ….

Si erano accomodate sul divano…..a sorseggiare la forte bevanda..

Poi la brunetta aveva sospirato ed aveva iniziato a parlare  
“ ero una spia , in Francia, dovevo cercare e rubare informazioni per le forze alleate….  
...non potevo dirti niente perche’ ti avrei messo in pericolo…. “

Clarke l’ascoltava attenta..  
“ anche ora il mio lavoro mi vieta …. Di poterti dire tutto …. E mi dispiace … “

La biondina l’aveva guardata e le aveva baciato con dolcezza la fronte..  
perche' aveva capito.

Ora toccava a lei parlare..  
“ … penso che tu mi abbia ascoltato …. Quella sera a casa tua….  
Ma te lo ridico  
Volevo così tanto prendere , con te, quell’aereo ….   
Ma .. quella maledetta guerra mi ha intrappolata sotto le macerie dell’ ospedale… “

Lexa aveva annuito … tristemente …..

Poi Clarke si era alzata   
“ vieni …  
... ti faccio vedere cos’ho fatto quando credevo di averti perduta …”

La brunetta aveva osservato una alla volta i dipinti della biondina…  
La maggior parte erano suoi ritratti ….  
Alla fine il cuore le batteva forte ed aveva gli occhi umidi ….  
“ Clar ke .. grazie…“ 

“ …. Sei molto brava … mi piace come usi i colori …”

La biondina l’aveva guardata … un po’ imbarazzata  
“ beh … e’ tutto merito della modella …” 

Lexa pero' aveva prontamente replicato ..  
“ No …non e' vero... tu…   
tu...sei un essere speciale …. “

poi l’aveva guardata con rilucenti occhi smeraldini   
ed aveva bisbigliato  
“ Solo quando sei vicino a me ….la mia vita si colora…. “

Clarke si era sentita soverchiata dall’emozione , l’unica cosa che era riuscita a fare …   
era stata quella di accorciare le distanze per stringerla tra le sue braccia …  
le aveva accarezzato dolcemente il viso ,   
mormorandole all’orecchio  
“ resta con me … stanotte  
… non andare via …”

In risposta , Lexa l’aveva presa in braccio …  
l’aveva portata nell’alcova …  
ed erano cascate dentro al letto … 

la brunetta le era andata sopra …  
...le aveva afferrato le mani con le sue   
portandole ai lati della sua testa bionda  
Clarke si era subito arresa   
abbandonandosi totalmente al desiderio della brunetta …

E piu’ tardi quando aveva sentito la sua lingua morbida  
leccarle il suo sesso bagnato  
Le si era offerta completamente ,   
avvinghiandosi al suo collo con le gambe…  
mentre i suoi rotondi fianchi erano incontrollatamente sconvolti da sussulti…

Lexa le aveva graffiato il fondo schiena….   
Un affondo della lingua e poi un rapido morsetto leggero sull’eretto bottoncino   
E Clarke le era esplosa nella bocca …   
Urlando nel piacere il nome del suo amore ….

Lexa in estasi…  
si era succhiata fino all’ultima goccia   
....quel suo nettare delizioso …. 

era molto tardi  
quando , tenendosi abbracciate  
si erano addormentate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata
> 
> ;))


	39. Progetto Venona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un bel problema arriva nell'ufficio di Lexa

La notte era trascorsa anche troppo veloce..  
La mattina dopo , ancora mezze addormentate ….  
Si erano dovute alzare e vestire in tutta fretta…

Lexa l’aveva lasciata davanti all’ospedale  
E salutata con un bacio delicato   
dicendo  
“ stasera e’ … giovedi’…. Serata con le Octaven  
…..a casa mia ..  
… verresti ? … “  
La biondina aveva subito accettato 

Pensando che la giornata era cominciata proprio bene !

 

Quando Lexa era arrivata in ufficio, ad attenderla c’era Anya ….  
L’agente dell’FBI , aveva in mano una grande cartella e sembrava molto preoccupata…   
“ una settimana fa abbiamo fermato l’ingegnere Leonid Kvansnikov,   
un agente russo che era riuscito ad infiltrarsi all’interno del progetto Manhattan , per lo sviluppo dell’atomica…”  
Quindi le aveva allungato la cartella ….

“ qui ci sono piu’ di trecento documenti segreti dell’intelligence militare sovietica…   
Sono in codice …. E penso sia urgente decifrarli perche’ dalla confessione dell’ingegnere abbiamo dedotto   
che sia molto alta la probabilita’ che, all’interno dei nostri apparati governativi ,ci siano gia’ parecchi infiltrati di Mosca…  
Li ho portati a te, perche’ sei la responsabile del progetto Venona…. “

La brunetta aveva dato un’occhiata veloce ai documenti ,   
poi con aria tesa ,aveva guardato Anya …  
“ grazie … mi metto subito al lavoro ….”  
Un veloce saluto e poi se n’era andata.

Il progetto Venona , che Lexa dirigeva ,era un servizio di crittologia , un progetto segreto della CIA,  
sconosciuto persino al Presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America…  
Il suo scopo era quello d’individuare l’incredibile rete di spie che l’URSS, aveva attivato in USA,   
in occasione della Guerra Fredda che era in corso tra le due superpotenze.

Dieci minuti dopo davanti alla sua scrivania si era seduto Meredith Gardner ,   
l’esperto linguista tedesco , responsabile della ricostruzione del cifrario segreto adottato dal KGB.  
La brunetta gli aveva spiegato la situazione e l’urgenza   
che c’era di decodificare quella montagna di documenti….  
L’uomo aveva preso la cartella ed era andato via di corsa…

Dopo una mezz’oretta Lexa aveva incontrato Elizabeth Bentley , “ la clever girl “ ….  
La donna era una ex spia russa , passata al servizio americano alla fine del 1945 ,   
dopo aver realizzato quanto pessime fossero le condizioni di vita dell’URSS…  
La defezione della Bentley era ancora oggetto di dibattito all’interno dell’FBI ,   
alcuni la ritenevano una doppio giochista…..  
La brunetta voleva farsi una sua opinione …. Sulla questione ….  
Così , le due avevano parlato per due ore,   
ed alla fine la donna le era parsa credibile ….

Solo durante la pausa per il pranzo, Lexa si era potuta concedere   
d’indugiare un po’ sul ricordo della notte precedente ,   
trascorsa ad amare la sua Clarke…  
Il languore che aveva sentito , le aveva riempito di calore il basso ventre….

 

La giornata di Clarke stava procedendo senza grandi urgenze ….   
Il picco influenzale si era ridotto e con esso anche il numero dei ricoveri ….

L’unico piccolo intoppo fin'ora,era costituito dagli insistenti sguardi della madre ….  
...che sembravano voler carpire dallo sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri  
i segni lasciati dalla serata precedente….  
In effetti la biondina era un po’ svagata   
ed a tratti pareva persa in chissa’ quali teneri ricordi…  
Alla fine Abby aveva ottenuto quel che voleva …  
“ … si , mamma …. Lexa ha dormito da me….”

Poi, nel primo pomeriggio la sua quiete era finita …   
C’era stato un grave incidente stradale ed otto persone erano arrivate malconce in ospedale ..tre di loro erano gravi …   
In particolare un uomo che aveva subito il perforamento di un polmone per la frattura di alcune costole ….  
L’operazione era stata lunga e complicata, ma alla fine l’uomo era salvo….

 

Nel pomeriggio Lexa aveva rivisto i dossier di alcuni esponenti politici ….   
....Su alcuni aveva dei sospetti…   
Percio’ aveva fatto in modo che ,gli uomini alle sue dipendenze cominciassero a seguirli ..

Greta alle 18 era entrata nel suo ufficio ….   
La segretaria l’aveva guardata con aria apprensiva …  
“ signorina Woods … ha l’aria molto stanca …   
Dormito poco ? … “

La brunetta era arrossita ….  
“ … in effetti ho rivisto una vecchia amica….  
...avevamo tante cose da dirci …. “

La segretaria aveva sorriso …   
“ capisco … sono stata giovane anch’io ….  
..vada a casa …. A riposare…”  
Lexa aveva annuito e dopo poco aveva lasciato l’ufficio ….

Per fortuna a casa aveva trovato Costia,   
così dopo una doccia si erano messe insieme a preparare la cena…  
Alle 20 erano arrivate Octavia e Raven , e dopo un quarto d’ora anche Clarke insieme ad Echo.

La biondina come al solito , s’era emozionata quando Lexa l’aveva abbracciata…  
... e baciata teneramente..

sotto lo sguardo felice e compiaciuto delle amiche...

Prima di cena la brunetta aveva preso in disparte Raven,   
chiedendole se aveva un po’ di tempo da dedicarle   
perche’ era alle prese di una situazione bollente   
... che lasciava presagire la possibilita’ di enormi ripercussioni sulla sicurezza nazionale…  
L’ex agente dell’OSS , aveva accettato…

Dopo cena Costia ed Echo si erano rintanate in camera ….  
La brunetta aveva parlato un po’ con Raven  
ed Octavia con la biondina ….  
Ma verso le 22,30 erano tutte troppo stanche per conversare ….  
Era tempo di andare a riposare …

Anche Clarke si era alzata per andare a prendere il suo cappotto …  
perche’ aveva visto il volto stanco del suo amore ….  
Lexa l’aveva fermata prendendole la mano …  
“ resta...   
dormi con me…. “

E così , insieme avevano salutato le amiche…   
ed erano salite in camera della brunetta …

Era la prima volta che la biondina entrava in camera sua ….

La stanza di Lexa era calda , il letto era grande e c’erano tanti libri sugli scaffali ….

....ma soprattutto c'era il suo profumo...

Si erano preparate in fretta per la notte …  
Una volta sotto le coperte, la brunetta le aveva allungato un libro   
“ e' il piccolo principe   
.... il nostro … l’unica cosa che ho portato dalla Francia …”

Poi Lexa si era accoccolata contro la spalla della biondina  
e le aveva appoggiato una mano calda sul suo ventre…

“ …. Leggimi qualcosa .. come facevi .. allora ..” aveva mormorato

Clarke aveva annuito felice

“ Gli uomini coltivano 5000 rose nello stesso giardino...  
e non trovano quello che cercano...  
e tuttavia quello che cercano  
potrebbe essere trovato in una sola rosa o in un po' d'acqua.  
Ma gli occhi sono ciechi. Bisogna cercare col cuore! “

Clarke si era voltata per cercare il conforto dei suoi occhi smeraldini ….   
Ma erano gia’ chiusi….  
La brunetta respirava tranquilla .....  
si era addormentata…

La biondina aveva chiuso il libro e spento la luce..  
Poi nel buio l’aveva accarezzata piano piano  
fino a quando il sonno aveva preso anche lei….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. mi mancano .. le Clexa  
>  il tempo non mi ha guarito....


	40. Berlino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deve andare a Berlino

8 dicembre

La mattina dopo Lexa aveva lasciato la biondina ancora a dormire nel suo letto .  
Clarke infatti, quel giorno aveva il turno di notte….  
Prima di uscire l’aveva delicatamente baciata …  
Le sue labbra erano così calde e morbide   
che la brunetta si era dovuta fare molta forza,   
per non cedere alla tentazione d’infilarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte ….  
Invece le aveva dovuto dire….  
“ Clar k e … sono nel bel mezzo di un grosso problema …  
Dovro’ lavorare piu’ del solito … porta pazienza…. “

La dottoressa l’aveva guardata con aria dispiaciuta …   
aveva annuito e poi l’aveva accarezzata …  
... quasi a volerla rassicurare…

Alle otto la brunetta era in ufficio ,   
Raven era arrivata poco dopo   
ed aveva raggiunto il signor Gardner   
per aiutarlo a trovare la chiave per decodificare i documenti ottenuti dall’FBI.

Greta poco dopo era arrivata con un dispaccio urgente…  
Lexa l’aveva letto ed era impallidita ….   
Dell’uomo mandato da lei, a Berlino ….   
Non si avevano notizie da 36 ore….  
Aveva chiamato la sua segretaria  
“ Greta , trovami un volo … devo andare in Germania… “

Dopo un po’ la donna era tornata ….  
la brunetta poteva partire alle 14 ….  
Lexa aveva controllato se c'era tutto nella valigia   
che teneva sempre pronta in ufficio, per i casi d'emergenza

poi aveva telefonato a casa sua ….   
Le aveva risposto Costia,  
le aveva spiegato la situazione ed alla fine si era fatta passare Clarke…  
“ sto’ partendo per Berlino … staro’ via cinque giorni…  
... ti spiego... quando torno ….  
Mi dispiace …. “

Clarke aveva sospirato … preoccupata  
“ … stai attenta … io non pot…”  
La brunetta non l’aveva fatta finire  
“ mi mancherai …”

*************************  
Il viaggio era stato tranquillo , alle 2 di notte, del giorno dopo era a Berlino ….  
a mezzogiorno era andata diretta all’universita’ ….   
Ad aspettare il professor Kurt …   
l’uomo era il coordinatore del controspionaggio americano in Germania,   
era entrato a far parte della rete durante la guerra …

Kurt era uscito poco dopo …  
la brunetta aveva fatto finta di essersi persa ….   
di non saper tornare al proprio Hotel ….   
Era un segnale convenuto…  
Percio’ era stato attento a trattenere nella mano il minuscolo pezzo di carta  
che la brunetta gli aveva passato stringendogliela per ringraziarlo dell’aiuto…

“ alle 17 , solito posto…”

Lexa era rientrata al suo hotel e piu’ tardi,   
quand’era stata l’ora ,  
si era recata al Lion , un piccolo bar nel centro di Berlino ….  
Si erano seduti , avevano ordinato un caffe’,  
poi l’uomo aveva aperto la sua valigetta e tirato fuori un libro …   
che aveva messo sul tavolino…  
Dopo dieci minuti era andato via….

Lexa aveva preso il libro ed era tornata al suo Hotel…

Una volta in camera aveva aperto il libro ….   
alcune parti erano sottolineate con una matita blu’..  
Dopo alcune ore aveva decodificato il messaggio ….  
Il problema a Berlino era un uomo….  
.... Leopold Hansel , un commissario di polizia che lavorava per Mosca ….

La mattina dopo la brunetta si era recata al Commissariato per conoscerlo ….  
Aveva fatto finta di essere stata derubata della borsetta…

Hansel aveva modi falsamente gentili, era biondo e con un paio di occhi azzurri freddi e crudeli….   
Lexa aveva percepitodi essere di fronte ad un nemico ostico e temibile …

Quel pomeriggio quando aveva incontrato Sigmund , un’agente operativo ….  
Al Museo del Checkpoint Charlie ….   
Davanti ad una scultura gli aveva detto poche parole ….  
" Leopold Hansel va eliminato …."

Per Lexa era stata una decisione difficile da prendere ...  
ma il pensiero di aver gia' perso due uomini ....  
non le aveva dato scelta.

 

Clarke a quell’ora era a casa,  
stava guardando dai vetri della finestra del suo studio la pioggia che cadeva ….   
ed era inquieta ….

a Berlino era mezzanotte quando Lexa si era seduta sul suo letto ,  
e si era messa a sottolineare con una matita rossa alcune parti del libro che le aveva dato Kurt ….  
Erano dei nomi, scritti in codice, di persone sospette che l’uomo doveva tener d’occhio ….  
Nomi che solo lei conosceva, perche’ le erano stati passati direttamente dalla Bentley …   
la spia ancora in discussione all’interno dei servizi segreti americani….   
Ma di cui Lexa si fidava…

Poi aveva spento la luce e pensato a lei prima di addormentarsi ….

La mattina dopo aveva incontrato, in un altro Museo, Sigmund….  
L’uomo avrebbe agito quella sera.

La brunetta aveva trascorso il resto della mattinata passeggiando nelle vie del centro   
constatando quanto la citta’ fosse ancora profondamente segnata dai danni dei bombardamenti …. 

"Mai piu’ guerre si era detta…. "

Nel tardo pomeriggio aveva rivisto Kurt, al solito bar….   
Questa volta era stata lei ad andar via per prima …  
lasciando il libro sul tavolino….

dopo un po' l'uomo l'aveva preso ed infilato nella sua valigetta 

Poi Lexa era rientrata in hotel….   
non le rimaneva altro da fare che aspettare….

Alle 12 del mattino il pronto soccorso del Bellevue Hospital ..era andato in emergenza…  
A causa del maltempo un treno era deragliato ….   
C’erano state cinque vittime ed una cinquantina di feriti ….  
Clarke si era dovuta occupare di tre persone arrivate in condizioni critiche ….  
Era una piccola famiglia ….   
Il padre era incosciente, la madre perdeva sangue dalla bocca ed il bimbo respirava male ….

Dopo mezz’ora con in mano i risultati delle analisi ….  
L’uomo era stato portato in sala operatoria per essere operato da Abby , aveva un ematoma nella testa….  
La donna aveva un polmone perforato ed il bimbo … ed il bimbo la trachea ostruita …  
Clarke doveva scegliere …  
La donna in sofferenza l’aveva guardata  
“ la prego … salvi mio figlio..”  
La dottoressa non aveva perso tempo ….   
Aveva portato tutti e due in sala operatoria ed aveva chiamato Echo…  
Le due si erano mosse in perfetta sintonia ….   
E così, tre ore dopo … erano salvi tutti e due…

Alle 22,30 un bigliettino era stato infilato sotto la porta della camera di Lexa  
“ bersaglio… centrato…”  
Aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo … domani sera sarebbe potuta partire , per tornare a casa…. da lei

Alle 16,30 tutta la piccola famiglia era ricoverata per la degenza …  
il bimbo che era nella stessa stanza della madre, era stato il primo a risvegliarsi ….   
E quando l’aveva vista …. Si era messo a piangere ….  
Costia aveva fatto di tutto per rassicurarlo …. Ma il piccolo si era calmato solo quando aveva udito la voce della madre ..  
“ sto’ bene .. tesoro mio…”

Il padre non si era ancora svegliato ma Abby era convinta che l’avrebbe fatto presto ….  
Clarke era provata … ma felice dei risultati ….. 

La brunetta aveva cercato di dormire …. Ma con scarsi risultati ….  
aveva guardato l’orologio era mezzanotte ..  
così aveva provato a chiamare la sua biondina….   
... a New York …

La dottoressa aveva risposto subito perche’ era seduta nel suo studio per una breve pausa …  
prima della fine della sua lunga giornata....  
“ Clar k e …. ? “  
La biondina, nell’udire la sua voce …. Si era impappinata ..  
“ si… sono io ..”

“ Amore … mi manchi … “ le aveva mormorato Lexa  
“ … tu .. di piu’ … “ questa volta le aveva risposto subito Clarke

“ saro’ a New York , dopo domani …   
arrivo alle 8 di mattina … “

La voce della brunetta al telefono era veramente …. sensuale  
La dottoressa si era gia’ persa..  
“ A presto …. “   
era solo riuscita a dire….

 

L’ultimo giorno di Lexa a Berlino, l’aveva passato per strada, tra la gente ….   
E l’impressione che ne’ aveva ricavato era che nessuno sembrava essere tranquillo ….  
Alle 17, quand’era andata in aeroporto ….   
si portava ancora dietro quella sensazione di pesantezza ….

la brunetta era partita da Berlino alle 19  
a New York erano le 13 e Clarke era in ospedale…

era nella stanza del padre di famiglia...  
l'uomo voleva alzarsi a tutti i costi  
per andare a vedere la propria famiglia

" pazienti ... stanno bene tutte e due...  
potra' vederli domani.... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auguri !


	41. Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa va dal Presidente Truman....

13 dicembre

Alle 7,30 del mattino Clarke era arrivata in aeroporto con la Cadillac bianca che si era fatta prestare da Marcus…  
Aveva girato un po’ per trovare un parcheggio ….  
Ma alle 7,50 era arrivata in anticipo al cancello degli arrivi ….

Lexa alle 8,20 dopo aver preso dal nastro la sua valigia ….   
si era avviata verso l’uscita …  
Era stanca e sentiva il bisogno di una doccia ….

Quando Clarke l’aveva vista … spuntare in mezzo alla folla  
il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere piu’ forte …  
e quando Lexa aveva visto lei ….  
Si era emozionata … perche’ non se lo aspettava…

L’aveva guardata intensamente per alcuni minuti   
fino a quando la biondina le aveva detto…  
“ …andiamo… “

Lexa era salita sulla Cadillac bianca , ma prima di lasciar partire  
La sua Clarke..  
Le aveva mormorato  
“ aspetta … “  
Poi si era avvicinata e l’aveva baciata sulle labbra …

Durante il tragitto verso casa sua, la brunetta aveva spiegato “ a grandi linee “   
i motivi del suo viaggio a Berlino ….  
Aveva omesso molti dettagli per non farla preoccupare  
e perche’ di piu’ non le poteva dire …

Durante il percorso aveva anche saputo   
che Clarke non doveva andare a lavorare  
perche' , quel giorno, aveva il turno di notte ….

così, quando erano arrivate davanti a casa sua  
le aveva detto  
“ resta “ 

poi erano entrate in casa …  
ed erano salite nella sua camera ….  
“ torno subito …..il tempo di una doccia veloce …”

Lexa era entrata in bagno e Clarke si era seduta sul letto ad aspettarla ….  
Ma non era rimasta lì a lungo   
per il pensiero di lei … nuda ….   
a pochi passi ….   
Così si era spogliata e silenziosamente era entrata nel bagno ….  
Lexa non l’aveva sentita arrivare   
perche’ stava cercando di rivitalizzare sotto l’acqua calda  
il proprio corpo stanco dalle tante ore di immobilita’…

poi Clarke era entrata ….   
E l’aveva guardata coi suoi occhi azzurri ….  
Lexa l’aveva abbracciata ed era rabbrividita al contatto dei suoi seni morbidi ….  
Clarke sentendo quel tremore aveva iniziato a baciarle la bocca ….  
“ mio Dio … quanto mi sei mancata …”   
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio…

Poi la biondina,   
aveva seguito il proprio desiderio…  
Baciandole il seno l’aveva spinta verso le mattonelle ….  
... mentre con le mani le palpeggiava le tonde natiche ..  
Lexa aveva cambiato il respiro  
E lei si era inginocchiata per baciarle il ventre….  
Lexa aveva sussurrato “ oh … amore ..”  
E lei le aveva fatto aprire le gambe ….  
Lexa aveva sussultato  
E lei era andata con la lingua in mezzo al boschetto di riccioli scuri  
Lexa aveva mormorato “ ti prego..”

E lei se l’era mangiata con la lingua e con le mani…..  
Finche’ Lexa aveva urlato di piacere ….

Poi quando era tornata ….  
Aveva trascinato Clarke nel suo letto  
L’aveva guardata con occhi verdi scuri come la foresta ….  
Ed aveva ricambiato il suo amore.

Alle 12 il telefono aveva squillato..  
Era la sua segretaria ….  
Preoccupata di non averla vista….  
“ vengo un po’ piu’ tardi … ho un po’ di jet lag …”

Poi si era voltata verso la biondina che la stava guardando sorridendo ….

E si erano amate un’altra volta.

***************************************

20 dicembre

Andare in ufficio era stato difficile, le strade erano coperte di neve…  
Comunque alle 8,30 , Lexa era seduta alla sua scrivania.

Avevano bussato alla porta ed era entrata Greta…  
“ signorina Woods c’e’ il signor Gardner ..”

L’uomo era visibilmente eccitato ….  
“ ce l’abbiamo fatta… abbiamo i codici …”

Lexa l’aveva guardato   
“ ottimo….   
Comincia a decifrare….   
Tra mezz’ora ti raggiungo….  
Nessuno andra’ a casa …. fino a quando non avremo finito ….”

Quando l’uomo era andato via ….  
La brunetta aveva chiamato Raven , pregandola di raggiungerla …  
Poi si era morsa un labbro ed aveva chiamato Clarke …..

*******************************************

30 dicembre  
Erano dieci giorni che Lexa non andava a casa, sua sorella aveva lasciato a Greta il necessario per cambiarsi….  
Erano dieci giorni che non vedeva Clarke ….   
e che dormiva solo per poche ore sul divano del suo ufficio.

Anche Raven non vedeva Octavia da dieci giorni…  
Ed anche il signor Gardner non vedeva la propria famiglia da dieci giorni…

Quella mattina il risultato di quel lavoro interminabile  
era finalmente sulla sua scrivania….

Avevano individuato i nomi di trentasei politici corrotti dal KGB ,   
che ricoprivano incarichi governativi   
ed una trentina di spie di Mosca infiltrate in vari settori ….  
Ma soprattutto aveva un nome in codice “ il barone “   
Non sapeva il suo vero nome ….  
ma era un personaggio importante   
che lavorava a stretto contatto col Presidente degli Stati Uniti d’America….  
HarryTruman

Lexa aveva mandato a casa Raven e Gardner, ringraziandoli ancora per quello che avevano fatto.  
Poi aveva chiamato e convocato Anya ….  
E dopo mezz’ora la dirigente dell’FBI, era arrivata…..

Aveva condiviso con lei i risultati …..  
Ed alla fine avevano concordato che   
la CIA avrebbe arrestato i trentasei politici,   
mentre l’FBI si sarebbe occupata dell’arresto delle spie …

Anya era subito andata via ad organizzare la grande operazione.

Lexa , prima di procedere aveva chiamato Clarke ….  
La biondina l’aveva ascoltata ….  
Cercando di non lasciar trasparire la sua immensa delusione   
quando alla fine la brunetta le aveva detto  
“ mi dispiace amore …. Non credo di poter stare con te a Capodanno  
Devo andare a Washington ….   
Ti prometto che presto …. tutto questo finira’….”

Clarke era stata brava a coprire con lei la sua tristezza,   
ma appena aveva chiuso la telefonata…  
Si era permessa di piangere un po’ pensando che  
“ per loro non c’era pace “

Poi si era ricomposta ed era tornata in laboratorio ….  
quando non era richiesta in reparto,   
la biondina aveva iniziato a studiare i prodotti delle ghiandole surrenali bovine ….   
Stava cercando di capire come ottenere un farmaco anti- infiammatorio utile alla cura della polmonite ….  
Una malattia che ancora mieteva troppe vittime….

 

Lexa aveva organizzato con John Lewis , responsabile del reparto operativo della CIA, l’arresto dei politici corrotti….  
Poi aveva chiamato Elizabeth Bentley …. L’ambigua donna di cui lei pero’….si fidava….

La donna era arrivata e la brunetta le aveva spiegato la situazione….  
“ vi sta’ ingannando, il suo nome in codice non e' " barone "  
e’ “ treasur “ , lavora per Mosca..  
... gia’ dai tempi del Presidente Rooesvelt …   
il suo nome e’ scritto su questo foglietto di carta …”

Solo dopo che Elizabeth era andata via Lexa   
aveva avuto il coraggio di leggere il bigliettino  
Ed era impallidita….

Aveva chiamato subito Greta….  
Doveva andare subito a Washington, dal Presidente …  
L’auto per portarla in aeroporto era pronta in dieci minuti,  
il volo era durato un’ora e mezzo…  
Alle 16 era entrata alla Casa Bianca,   
chiedendo di parlare col Presidente ….

Truman si ricordava bene di lei,   
sebbene fossero stati in disaccordo sull’uso del nucleare,   
la rispettava molto….  
Alla fine del colloquio, nella Stanza Ovale era caduto il silenzio ….

Il Presidente si era sempre cosi’ fidato di lui ….  
Ora rimaneva il problema di come incastrarlo ….

Lexa aveva domandato quali fossero i punti deboli del loro uomo…  
“ gli piacciono le donne … e il vino…. “

La brunetta ci aveva pensato un po’   
“ lo inviti qui , stasera …per una festa …”

Truman doveva fare solo una telefonata, per invitarlo  
ma doveva essere convincente ….

Alle 19 il telefono del Segretario di Stato, Paul Winston ,   
aveva squillato ….  
La trappola era scattata ….   
E l’uomo aveva abboccato …..

Lexa era andata a prepararsi ….

Alla fine, col suo vestito nero lungo che le fasciava il posteriore …. Coi tacchi alti e col trucco ….  
La brunetta era irresistibile….

Alle 21 la festa era cominciata, Winston era arrivato   
e dopo un po’ anche Lexa….

Il Presidente gliel’aveva presentata …  
“ Paul … lei e’ la signorina Alexandra Moreau …“  
...poi li aveva lasciati soli ….   
Notando dagli occhi dell’uomo quanto la donna l’avesse gia’ affascinato….

Lexa aveva passato la serata ridendo allegramente e cercando di farlo bere ….  
poi verso le 23 erano iniziati i balli ….  
Paul l’aveva subito invitata …

La brunetta si era lasciata un po’ toccare,   
provando un intimo disgusto….   
Poi quando c’erano stati i balli lenti si era stretta a lui un po’ di piu’ e gli aveva mormorato all’orecchio  
“ treasur…. vediamoci domani alle 13 , al Red Restaurant…”

L’uomo per un attimo si era fermato , poi aveva sorriso  
“ ci saro’ .. “  
Pensando che solo poche persone sapevano il suo vero nome in codice….  
Poi Lexa, si era mossa verso il pianoforte ….  
Un modo intelligente per sfuggire alle avances di quell’uomo disgustoso…  
Paul aveva continuato a guardarla per tutto il resto della serata ….

All’una di notte la pianista si era alzata, aveva salutato Paul  
“ a domani…”  
L’uomo le aveva baciato una mano ….

La brunetta aveva chiuso la porta della sua stanza, situata nell’ala ospiti della Casa Bianca ..   
si era spogliata ed era andata a farsi una doccia calda ….   
Al pensiero di Clarke si era sentita sporca …   
e quella notte  
aveva stentato ad addormentarsi ….

 

A New York, Clarke non stava dormendo …   
pensava nostalgica, alla sua brunetta….  
Si domandava quando l’avrebbe rivista…

31 dicembre  
Ore 13 Red Restaurant  
Lexa stava aspettando Paul….  
... era in ritardo….  
Gli agenti della CIA erano in attesa, mescolati tra i clienti ed i camerieri …  
Poi alle 13,10 l’uomo era arrivato scusandosi …

A meta’ pranzo Lexa gli aveva detto …  
“ treasur… l'uomo d'acciaio,   
insiste per avere maggiori informazioni sul progetto Manhattan “

“ Alexandria ho delle informazioni… vediamoci alle 16 qui “  
E le aveva passato un bigliettino….  
Hotel Ambassador , stanza 41

Alle 16 , l’uomo era arrivato ,   
la CIA aveva gia’ nascosto nella stanza una telecamera ….  
Nel momento della consegna del piccolo microfilm ….   
Gli agenti erano intervenuti…  
ed avevano arrestato Paul..   
Quando lo stavano portandolo via ,  
l'uomo si era girato verso Lexa urlandole  
“ che tu sia maledetta…”

Alle 17 la brunetta era nella Stanza Ovale , stava ricevendo i complimenti …   
del Presidente Truman  
“ la ringrazio ancora, ho messo a disposizione un aereo per riportarla a casa…  
Sono sicuro che qualcuno la stara’ aspettando …”

Lexa non aveva perso tempo,  
mentre l’auto la portava in aeroporto aveva telefonato ad Abby  
“ ho bisogno di qualche giorno da passare sola con Clarke ….  
E’ stato un periodo difficile…Mi puoi aiutare ? “

“ ti basta una settimana ?” aveva risposto la dottoressa  
“ certamente… grazie .. e Buon Anno Nuovo... "

Poi la brunetta era salita sull’aereo ed era atterrata a New York alle 19.

Aveva telefonato a Greta, perche’ le prenotasse per una settimana   
e per due persone   
….. un aereo per Cancun , in Messico,   
ed una suite matrimoniale ….

La segretaria dopo mezz’ora l’aveva richiamata confermandole il viaggio…  
“ mandi tutto a casa mia… grazie ..”

Poi Lexa le aveva fatto gli auguri … di Buon Anno  
...la donna aveva ringraziato dicendole  
“ si rilassi e si diverta…. Nessuno lo merita piu’ di lei …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Anno a tutte voi !
> 
> ;)))


	42. Capodanno del 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arriva in tempo .. per fare a Clarke ...una bella sorpresa

31 dicembre 1946

Clarke era uscita alle 19 dall’ospedale   
e come al solito aveva preso la metropolitana … per andare a casa…

Durante il tragitto,  
il dondolio della carrozza  
l' aveva portata a riflettere sulla sua vita… 

trasferirsi in America era stata l’occasione d’oro della sua vita..  
rincontrare Alexandria ..... il miracolo…

Amarla riempiva la sua vita ,  
... scoprirsi sempre piu’ innamorata di lei   
era una meravigliosa sensazione…  
Soffrire per la sua mancanza   
era una ripetitiva dolorosa esperienza..

Era Capodanno, quella notte tutti avrebbero festeggiato l’arrivo del nuovo anno…  
Certamente la biondina non sarebbe stata sola,   
avrebbe brindato in compagnia delle amiche e di Abby …. 

Ma la persona piu’ importante della sua vita, Lexa , non sarebbe stata con lei …  
E la sua mancanza era essenziale ….

Una volta arrivata si era fatta la doccia   
e poi si era preparata per la festa al City Hall….  
Un locale che si affacciava su Times Square …

Aveva indossato un abito lungo da sera di raso nero con uno scollo a balconcino sul davanti ….  
Ed uno lungo spacco sulla gamba sinistra..   
aveva ondulato i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e poi  
si era truccata ed infilata un bel paio di scarpe col tacco ….

Abby e Marcus erano passati a prenderla alle nove ….  
“ .. stasera , sei incredibilmente bella…”   
era stato il commento della madre …

 

Lexa aveva scelto un abito lungo di seta rosso ,   
con le maniche lunghe di pizzo dello stesso colore…  
Ampio scollo a v nel dietro, e lungo spacco sulla gamba..  
Aveva raccolto i suoi capelli neri in uno chignon morbido …  
Si era truccata ed indossato scarpe col tacco …

Costia , vedendola aveva commentato  
“ oh.. mio Dio … sei uno schianto “

 

Alle dieci di sera la serata danzante del City Hall …   
...era iniziata ….  
Clarke era gia’ al terzo bicchiere di champagne …   
stava seduta allo stesso tavolo di Raven, Octavia ..  
Abby e Marcus ….   
C’erano dei posti vuoti perche’ aspettavano Costia ed Echo …

Un bel ragazzo le si era avvicinato e l’aveva invitata a ballare ….  
“ al diavolo , si era detta … sono ad una festa …..”  
così lo aveva seguito sulla pista per uno swing ….

Lexa e le altre erano arrivate una decina di minuti dopo …

la brunetta , aveva salutato Abby e Marcus   
e poi si era messa a cercare con gli occhi la sua Clarke….

Il suo sguardo aveva trovato prima le Octaven , che stavano ballando in perfetta sintonia…   
poi aveva visto lei, sulla pista,   
... insieme ....ad un uomo…

Per un po’ era rimasta senza fiato,  
poi il dolore alla bocca dello stomaco si era fatto piu’ acuto….   
così si era alzata ed era andata verso di lei ….

Quando Clarke l’aveva vista arrivare si era subito fermata …   
aveva smesso di ballare  
“ Lexa ..io…” aveva mormorato

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi smeraldini   
e senza dire niente le aveva afferrato i fianchi e l’aveva attratta tra le sue braccia …   
poi l’aveva baciata …. con passione e desiderio …  
Mormorandole all’orecchio “ sei bella da morire .. “ 

L’uomo con cui la biondina stava ballando,  
... se n’era andato via … sentendosi di troppo …

E Clarke si era dimenticata in tre secondi,   
di tutti quei giorni passati lontani da lei ....

poi il ritmo era cambiato,   
ed il ballo era diventato piu’ sfrenato…  
Le loro amiche si erano avvicinate… sorridendo  
E tutte insieme …. si erano scatenate...

...così, la biondina aveva avuto l’occasione   
di apprezzare, Lexa .. in tutto lo splendore  
che quel vestito rosso riusciva ad evidenziare …

… in quel momento la brunetta si era girata  
mostrandole la schiena semi nuda  
poi aveva mosso i fianchi ed il sedere …  
“ oh … tu .. mi farai morire …. “   
La biondina le aveva quasi urlato in mezzo a quella musica rimbombante

Poi si era allontanata per andare dal deejay …  
E sulle note di “ no one “ di Alycia Keys  
Era tornata dalla brunetta…   
l’aveva guardata e le aveva preso la mano

“ Ti voglio solo piu’ vicino  
Dove puoi rimanere per sempre  
Puoi starne certa  
.. che tutto andra’ meglio  
Io e te insieme… “

Stavano ballando con le loro fronti incollate …

“ Attraverso i giorni e le notti

Nessuno, nessuno, nessuno

Puo’ capire come mi sento  
Nessuno  
Puo’ capire quello che sento per te

******  
Tu sarai sempre qui  
Questo lo so per certo .. “

 

Abby le stava guardando pensando un po' nostalgica  
“ oh Jake … se solo .... potessi vederle …. “

 

Oramai mancavano solo cinque minuti alla mezzanotte ….  
Tutte le ballerine erano tornate al tavolo…. Per il brindisi…

Poi il conto alla rovescia era iniziato  
“ 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 -2 -1 …… “  
Boom boom   
I tappi erano esplosi…  
Ed i bicchieri pieni di champagne avevano iniziato a scontrarsi  
Per gli auguri di rito ….

Lexa e Clarke si erano baciate  
“ Buon anno , amore mio … “ aveva mormorato la dottoressa  
“ auguri a te …anima mia “ aveva risposto l’agente della CIA

Poi la brunetta aveva fatto un cenno ad Abby   
ed aveva preso la mano della biondina  
“ vieni …” e l’aveva portata via dalla festa …

Un’auto con guidatore le stava aspettando ….  
Clarke era salita mormorando sorpresa  
“ dove andiamo ? “

“ e’ una sorpresa …”  
Poi Lexa le si era incollata vicino , bisognosa di contatto….

Quando la biondina aveva visto apparire le luci dell’aeroporto  
Aveva rivolto uno sguardo interrogativo alla brunetta   
“ ti porto al caldo … “

“ ma io … non pos …”  
“ e’ tutto a posto … rilassati …” la risposta sorridente di Lexa

All’una erano salite sull’aereo per Cancun ….  
Clarke era visibilmente commossa ed emozionata …  
“ e’ tre anni che aspetto di volare con te … “

Lexa l’aveva baciata teneramente ….

Per alcune ore avevano sonnecchiato spalla contro spalla …  
Ma alle 5,50 si erano svegliate …   
Mancava poco all’arrivo …   
ed il panorama era incantevole....  
meritava di essere visto !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/rywUS-ohqeE no one Alycia Keys
> 
> Buon Anno a tutte voi ! ;))


	43. Amarsi a Cancun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacanze al mare....al caldo per le Clexa

Cancun 1 gennaio 1947

La prima cosa che le aveva fatte ridere , quando erano uscite dall’aeroporto,  
era stato il constatare l’inadeguatezza del loro abbigliamento ….  
C’erano gia’ 20° , indossare abito lungo e cappotto era ridicolo ….  
Il taxi le aveva portate al Coral Beach, una struttura dall’aspetto coloniale,   
circondata da accoglienti bungalow costruiti sulla spiaggia a due passi dal Mare dei Caraibi ….

La signorina della reception le aveva accompagnate al loro bungalow,   
dopo che le due giovani si erano comprate abiti adatti al caldo …. nel piccolo negozio dell’hotel  
La piccola costruzione era fatta di legno col tetto di paglia ,   
con una grande veranda affacciata sul mare.   
Al primo piano c’era un unico ambiente che fungeva da salotto   
e poi salendo una scala di legno si accedeva alla camera da letto ed al suo bagno…..

Per Lexa tuffarsi negli occhi azzurri di Clarke e poi guardare il mare …   
era una sensazione inebriante …   
...che l’aveva lasciata senza parole …

“ vieni … a farti la doccia ? “   
la richiesta maliziosa della biondina…  
Sotto l’acqua calda avevano cominciato a toccarsi i corpi scivolosi …   
ed in quelle condizioni erano cascate dentro il grande letto …

“ ti voglio … “   
aveva mormorato la brunetta ….   
Prima di perdere la testa….

Piu’ tardi , dopo che l’amore aveva intorpidito i loro sensi …. Si erano addormentate ….  
Dopo qualche ora Lexa si era svegliata , aveva aperto gli occhi ed aveva visto le natiche morbide del suo amore ….   
Clarke si era addormentata a pancia in giu’ e la brunetta con la testa appoggiata sul suo fondoschiena ….   
allora aveva richiuso gli occhi ed era rimasta quieta ad ascoltare il respiro tranquillo .. di lei…

Alle 14 si erano sedute in veranda davanti ad un fantastico brunch …

Poi si erano infilate il costume da bagno ed erano andate in spiaggia a prendere il sole tra le dune ….  
C’erano 25° ….  
Piu’ tardi si erano immerse nel blu’ dell’oceano e Clarke aveva esclamato radiosa

“ tesoro … mi hai portato in paradiso… “ 

“ Resterei qui … con te … per sempre… “   
aveva mormorato la brunetta …

Dopo il tramonto mozzafiato erano rientrate nel loro bungalow ….   
Si erano lavate e preparate per andare a cena ….

Non c’erano molte persone al ristorante,   
perche’ a quell’epoca Cancun era un luogo quasi sconosciuto ai turisti …  
... era ancora molto tranquillo …  
Avevano mangiato pesce fresco e crostacei al lume di candela ….  
E dopo la cena si erano impegnate ad imparare a ballare la salsa ,   
la rumba ed un po’ di mambo…  
Quei balli movimentati e sensuali avevano sortito il giusto effetto …

Erano andate ad amarsi tra le dune   
Si erano prese lentamente e dolcemente ….  
.. cullate dal rumore della risacca delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla riva ….

Piu’ tardi, ancora mezze ubriache d’amore avevano raggiunto il loro letto ...

Dopo due giorni di mare, sole e amore, avevano programmato una visita a El Meco,   
un sito archeologico costruito dalla civilta’ Maya, distante 8 km da Cancun…

Clarke era particolarmente eccitata,   
perche’ quell’antico popolo, l’aveva sempre affascinata.

Infatti era rimasta incantata per ore ad osservare l'edificio principale del sito  
il cosiddetto Castillo, una struttura piramidale a cinque livelli ….

Poi aveva visto un grande vaso di ceramica dipinto con delle scritture …  
E la biondina era partita per la tangente  
“ Il sistema di scrittura Maya , e’chiamato geroglifico per una superficiale somiglianza alla scrittura egiziana antica. L'unità di base del testo geroglifico Maya è costituito dal blocco dei glifi, che trascrive una parola o una frase. Il blocco è composto da uno o più glifi singoli attaccati l'uno all'altro per formare il blocco. I blocchi generalmente sono separati da uno spazio e di solito sono disposti secondo un modello di griglia…. “

“ fermati un momento amore… mi stai facendo girare la testa “   
aveva esclamato Lexa …. dopo un po’….

Poi tutte e due si erano messe a ridere …..

Ed avevano continuato la loro gita esplorando la foresta incontaminata che circondava il sito ….  
Lexa, in mezzo al verde pareva essere a casa sua…

Poi la brunetta aveva interrotto la sua esplorazione   
ed aveva detto alla sua biondina  
“ Non sapevo del tuo interesse per i Maya ….   
Domani ti porto a Coba’ …. pare sia un posto ancor piu’ misterioso …. “

E Clarke aveva ricominciato … con occhi scintillanti …  
“ Speriamo ti possa mostrare una pietra con inciso il Calendario Maya ….   
Pensa.... amore, i loro sacerdoti erano gia’ in grado di registrare   
le eclissi, i cicli lunari …   
ed il movimento dei pianeti ..e.”

“ alt … “   
aveva esclamato Lexa…. e poi l’aveva baciata

“ n on riu sc i ra i … a tap pa rmi la bo c ca “   
aveva farfugliato la biondina

“ ne’ sei sicura ? “   
le aveva mormorato la brunetta cominciando a leccarle le labbra …

Poi l'aveva spinta contro un grande tronco   
le aveva spostato la spallina del vestitino leggero   
ed aveva iniziato a morderle il collo …  
Da lì in poi dalla bocca di Clarke erano usciti solo sussurri e frasi senza senso …   
L’unica parola che era risuonata nella foresta   
era stato quando la brunetta   
aveva incurvato le due dita che si stavano muovevano dentro la biondina   
e lei era venuta gridando forte   
“ Lexaaa “

Piu’ tardi , con calma si erano messe sulla strada del ritorno ….

Una volta rientrate nel loro bungalow ,   
Lexa era salita in camera per farsi la doccia …  
Dopo tre minuti Clarke l’aveva raggiunta ….  
aveva guardato con le sue pupille azzurre dilatate il verde smeraldino …  
mormorando   
“ ora … me la paghi …”

ed anche le canne di bambu che sorreggevano il tetto di paglia , avevano vibrato,  
quando la brunetta aveva infilato le sue unghie dentro le spalle della donna bionda inginocchiata davanti a lei   
ed aveva gridato il suo piacere riempita dall’ultimo affondo della sua lingua …

quella notte si erano addormentate presto,   
avvinghiate in un abbraccio avvolgente e protettivo

Si erano alzate presto per andare a Coba’ ….  
alla scoperta della civilta’ Maya….  
Arrivarci era stato avventuroso …..   
avevano dovuto percorrere una strada bianca che costeggiava la laguna   
lunga chilometri…

Ma la fatica era stata ricambiata perche’..   
Il sito possedeva diverse grandi piramidi,   
la più grande delle quali era nel gruppo di piramidi Nohoch Mul, ed era alta 42 metri…..

Poi Clarke aveva " arricchito " la conoscenza di Lexa della cultura Maya   
parlandole della medicina…

" Per gli antichi Maya, l'arte della medicina, era un complesso miscuglio di mente, corpo, religione, rituali e scienza.   
Era praticata solo da pochi eletti, che in genere ereditavano la pratica dopo aver ricevuto un'ampia formazione.   
Questi sciamani agivano come un mezzo tra il mondo fisico e il mondo spirituale,   
I Maya equiparavano la malattia con la prigionia della propria anima da parte di esseri soprannaturali,   
indignati per alcuni comportamenti scorretti compiuti.  
Per questo motivo, la cura di una malattia coinvolgeva una serie di pratiche, come rituali, purificazioni e rimedi a base di erbe…. "

Sulla strada del ritorno...  
... la brunetta si era addormentata esausta sulla spalla della dottoressa …

Avevano usato gli ultimi tre giorni di vacanza per fare il pieno di mare e di sole ….  
La pelle di Lexa aveva assunto un bel colorito scuro,   
quella piu’ chiara della biondina si era ambrata ….

Avevano fatto l’amore sotto le palme da cocco, sulla riva, sulla spiaggia bianca ...  
ma soprattutto le era piaciuto farlo immerse nell’acqua blu’ del mare …

Si erano dette “ ti amo ..”   
cento volte ….

L’ultimo giorno di vacanza era arrivato troppo in fretta …..

Per celebrare la loro ultima sera a Cancun,   
si erano portate nel bungalow,   
una torta ricoperta di panna e fragole ed una bottiglia di champagne ….

Quando a Lexa era cascata della panna in mezzo ai seni sodi,  
la biondina l’aveva raccolta con un dito che poi si era succhiata ….   
Quel gesto spontaneo si era trasformato rapidamente in un intenso gioco sensuale …. 

La panna era finita un po’da tutte le parti  
e le morbide ed avide lingue   
avevano fatto a gara per leccarla …  
i seni erano diventati montagne dolci innevate ..  
E gli incavi del basso ventre erano diventati coppe per lo champagne …..

Si erano mangiate e bevute così a lungo   
che era arrivato il tempo di partire…

Una veloce doccia , un ultimo sguardo al loro nido….  
ed erano sul taxi per andare in aeroporto….

Il loro aereo per New York partiva alle tre di notte ….   
L’atterraggio era previsto alle 8 …   
....giusto in tempo per andare a lavorare ….

Durante il volo non si erano mai lasciate la mano.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un po' di relax ...
> 
> Buon 2017 a chi mi legge !


	44. La proposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' un po' nervosa....

15 Giugno 1947

Quel giorno Lexa era moderatamente nervosa,   
aveva invitato a cena la sua biondina …  
…voleva chiederle di andare a vivere insieme ….

Dalla vacanza a Cancun, le due erano diventate inseparabili,   
Lexa aveva parti del suo guardaroba a casa di Clarke..  
... e viceversa ….

A parte le notti che la dottoressa era stata di turno di notte   
e le rare eccezioni che avevano tenuto Lexa anche di notte in ufficio,   
avevano sempre dormito nello stesso letto.

La brunetta aveva scelto con cura   
la pietra preziosa da incastonare nell’anello che avrebbe accompagnato la proposta : una benitoite blu’…  
La gemma era nel suo genere una rarita’   
poiche’ racchiudeva in se tutte le tonalita’ del colore ,   
sfumando da un blu’ intenso ad un azzurro chiaro ….

la pietra preziosa era stata trovata quarant’anni prima lungo il fiume San Benito in California …  
La montatura in oro bianco era semplice   
perche’ solo la pietra bastava a parlare…

Greta era entrata nel suo ufficio e vedendola agitata …  
Aveva cercato di rassicurarla …  
“ signorina Woods …  
le ricordo che e’ venuta a capo di situazioni ben piu’ gravi ….   
....di un fidanzamento …..   
e poi la dottoressa la ama così tanto …. “

Lexa aveva annuito sorridendo …

Clarke era nel suo laboratorio,   
forse aveva trovato un batterio sconosciuto,   
utile a produrre una nuova sostanza chimica ….   
Insomma forse poteva ottenere un nuovo antibiotico….

Tutto sommato in ospedale era una giornata tranquilla ….  
E poi comunque stasera andava a cena fuori con la sua Lexa   
che negli ultimi giorni le era parsa un po’ strana e piu’ nervosa del solito….

Poi alle 14 era era successo il finimondo …   
ed addio alla tranquillita'...

un’auto della polizia era rimasta coinvolta in uno scontro a fuoco   
inseguendo una banda di delinquenti che avevano rapinato una banca…  
Li stavano portando tutti li’…   
il Bellevue Hospital ,era la struttura sanitaria piu’ vicina.

Quando lo sportello dell’ambulanza si era aperto a Clarke era venuta la nausea…  
C’era Octavia svenuta e coperta di sangue   
accanto alla sua barella c'era un altro poliziotto che respirava a malapena…

La biondina aveva chiuso gli occhi per un momento   
e poi aveva agito….  
Octavia era priva di coscienza  
ma i suoi parametri vitali parevano buoni,   
percio’ Clarke si era data da fare col collega…  
L’uomo aveva tre proiettili in corpo,  
il piu’ grave pareva essere quello che l’aveva colpito al petto

“ Costia portalo subito a fare i raggi x, analisi del sangue ed allerta Abby…”

 

“ ..R av en , a more d ov e s ei ?   
stava mormorando in quel momentola brunetta  
La biondina si era precipitata, Octavia l’aveva guardata stupita  
“ stai tranquilla Octavia.. sei rimasta ferita … “

“ Julien “   
aveva quasi urlato ricordandosi tutto…

" ci stiamo occupando di lui ... "

Poi Clarke l’aveva controllata,   
e per fortuna il sangue che aveva addosso   
....non era il suo…  
Era solo stata ferita di striscio alla testa..   
per questo aveva perso conoscenza….  
Ma sarebbero bastati alcuni punti per rimetterla in sesto ….

Raven intanto era arrivata…   
la biondina l’aveva capito dalle urla ..  
“ La faccio entrare prima che butti giu’ l’ospedale “   
aveva detto sorridendo, alla poliziotta ...

Costia intanto era arrivata con le analisi …   
Clarke le aveva guardate in controluce   
e poi aveva detto alla sorella di Lexa  
“ portalo da Abby …. Dille di cominciare… arrivo tra 10 minuti….  
...e manda anche Echo in sala operatoria ..”

Quindi era andata da Raven, che aveva il viso stravolto….  
..e l’aveva subito rassicurata ….  
Poi aveva messo i punti alla ferita di Octavia ….  
Ed era andata via di corsa …. 

L’intervento su Julien era stato lungo e complicato…   
ci sarebbero volute 24 ore ...   
per sapere se erano riuscite nell'intento di salvargli la vita…

Prima di uscire dall’ospedale aveva dovuto fare una piccola battaglia con le Octaven …  
Perche’ la poliziotta voleva essere dimessa ….   
Mentre Clarke voleva tenerla li’ per la notte … per precauzione …  
Alla fine per prevalere si era dovuta comportare un po’ da medico ed un po’ da amica…

“ Coraggio… ti daro’ una stanza senza altri pazienti…   
così Raven ti potra’ coccolare…”

 

Alle 21 Lexa era passata a prendere la dottoressa,   
ed insieme erano andate da “Daniel “ un ristorante sulla 60 East 65th Street, vicino a Central Park.

Durante la cena la brunetta continuava a guardarla nervosamente …   
Clarke ad un certo punto le aveva preso la mano  
“ cos’e’ che ti turba… amore ? “  
“ devi salvare … il mondo…. Un'altra volta .. ? “ 

Lexa aveva sorriso ….  
“ no .. devo solo dirti … qualcosa … “  
“… lo faro’ dopo… non vorrei …guastarci la cena … “

La biondina si era un po’ preoccupata … cosa doveva mai dirle per essere così nervosa .. ?  
le pareva che tutto andasse bene tra di loro....

Quand’erano uscite dal ristorante   
Clarke le aveva proposto di fare due passi ….   
La temperatura era ideale per stare all’aria aperta…   
cosi’erano andate a Central Park..

...si erano incamminate nel “ The Mall “   
un bellissimo viale alberato che iniziava il suo percorso da sopra le terrazze di Bethesda ….  
Nell’aria c’era della musica classica proveniente dal vicino Naumburg Orchestral Concert   
un padiglione a forma di mezzo tamburo destinato ad ospitare concerti all’aperto …

Lexa le camminava vicino ed ogni tanto si voltava,   
la guardava e sospirava….

La biondina ad un certo punto le aveva preso la mano …   
che stranamente era un po’ sudata..  
“ amore …. Non stai bene ?  
Dai…andiamo … a casa ..”   
aveva mormorato

Lexa aveva annuito ….

Così erano tornate sui loro passi ed erano salite sulla Buick dirette a casa della brunetta …   
Una volta entrate Clarke l’aveva baciata dolcemente…  
“ vado a farti qualcosa di caldo …”   
pensando che il suo amore fosse un po’ malato …

Appena era rimasta sola Lexa aveva acceso delle candele,  
spento la luce e poi si era seduta al pianoforte …   
aveva chiuso gli occhi e poi aveva cominciato a muovere le dita sulla tastiera   
intonando le note della   
“ Serenade “ di Schubert

in cucina, alla biondina erano venuti i brividi,   
in silenzio era tornata nel salotto   
e le si era avvicinata …

La brunetta stava suonando tenendo gli occhi chiusi …  
la visione le aveva tolto il fiato

Poi Lexa aveva terminato il suo pezzo ed ancora seduta,   
si era voltata a cercare il suo amore ..  
“ Clar k e … “   
aveva mormorato guardandola con i suoi occhi stupendi  
“ Vieni .. qui …”

..quando la biondina era stata abbastanza vicina ,   
le aveva preso la sua mano sinistra …  
“ lo sai che .. ti amo …  
.. piu’ della mia vita …”

Poi aveva preso l’anello che teneva in una tasca ….  
si era morsa un labbro….  
E glielo aveva infilato nell’indice   
mormorando  
“… verresti …. a vivere con me ? ..“

Clarke per cinque eterni secondi aveva perso l’uso delle gambe …   
e delle parole ….  
Continuava a guardare la meravigliosa pietra incastonata nell’ anello…

Poi l’aveva stretta forte sussurrando  
“ si … amore … si ! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona giornata !
> 
> serenade   
> https://youtu.be/0AT6XX9prHI


	45. Una nuova vita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momenti di vita serena

2 agosto 1947

“ … questo dovrebbe essere l’ultimo .. scatolone .. ”  
Aveva esclamato Lexa col fiatone, entrando dalla porta della loro nuova casa….

La villetta che avevano scelto , per la loro convivenza  
era situata in una zona residenziale dell’East Village…  
Era una casa su due piani, circondata da un ampio giardino   
e con una posizione comoda ad entrambe….   
Essendo a meta’ strada tra l’ospedale e l’ufficio di Lexa…

Clarke era felice ed anche un po’ ansiosa ,   
perche’ quel giorno,   
voleva dare alla brunetta ,  
l’anello che aveva fatto fare per lei ….  
Era in oro bianco con incastonato uno smeraldo ,   
dell'esatto stesso colore degli occhi di lei …

Erano nella loro nuova luminosa cucina…  
“ amore … apri quella scatola …  
Ci sono le tazze da caffe’ …. “   
aveva detto la biondina indicando un pacco che stava sul tavolo

La brunetta l’aveva aperta …  
C’era una scatolina di velluto verde con un piccolo bigliettino …  
“ a Lexa …”

“ sei l’amore della mia vita “   
Aveva mormorato la biondina.. 

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con i suoi occhi verde   
leggermente inumiditi dall’emozione  
Poi l’aveva aperta ….  
Clarke aveva preso l’anello  
e glielo aveva infilato nell’indice della mano sinistra  
Sussurandole  
“ ti amo da morire .. “

La brunetta continuava a guardarsi stupita… il dito  
poi l’aveva abbracciata e baciata…

i baci erano diventati piu’ insistenti ed il desiderio le aveva travolte..

Clarke aveva fatto gridare Lexa sul tavolo della cucina..  
E la brunetta l’aveva leccata e bevuta tutta…   
sul secondo gradino della scala di legno che portava al piano superiore ….

Poi erano salite in bagno a farsi una doccia…  
perche’ faceva caldo ed erano tutte e due sudate….

L’acqua fresca non aveva smorzato i loro ardori ….

così…il trasloco aveva subito un ulteriore rallentamento ..

**************************************************

16 ottobre 1947  
Compleanno di Clarke

Il regalo di Lexa per il suo amore era parcheggiato …   
…nel garage….  
Una Mercury Eight Street Rod nera e decapottabile …

“ buongiorno amore   
e… auguri ! “  
Aveva esclamato Lexa entrando in camera con il vassoio della colazione …  
“ oh ..” il mormorio assonnato della biondina …

Dopo un po’ aveva preso la rosa rossa appoggiata sul vassoio e l’aveva odorata …  
“ .. vieni qui …  
… profuma di te …”   
E poi aveva baciato la brunetta … sulle labbra…

Alle 7,30 erano pronte per uscire ….  
“ mi sono dimenticata una cartellina nello studio ...  
Vado a prenderla… tu intanto prendi l’auto…  
o faremo tardi…”  
aveva detto Lexa..

Clarke era andata in garage ….  
Ed era rimasta tramortita alla vista della luccicante carrozzeria dell’auto nuova di zecca …  
“ Buon Compleanno .. amore “   
aveva esclamato la brunetta …   
sbucata alle sue spalle …

Clarke le aveva preso il volto tra le mani e l’aveva baciata con passione  
Mormorando  
“ sei una canaglia …”  
“ mi farai fare tardi .. al lavoro …”  
Poi aveva richiuso la porta del garage….

… quel giorno, erano andate molto tardi …..  
a guadagnarsi... da vivere….

***************************************************

31 dicembre 1947

A differenza dell’anno precedente,   
si erano preparate nella stessa casa… per andare alla festa di Capodanno,   
che si sarebbe tenuta al The Box Manhattan .  
Il locale era ospitato in un vecchio teatro nella 189 Chrystie Street,   
ed era un posto un po’ particolare ,   
con dei richiami ad una sessualità piu’ aperta ed intrigante…

Le due donne si erano vestite in camere differenti,   
perche’ non volevano guastare l’effetto sorpresa …  
che in effetti c'era stata quando si erano viste

" oh, mio Dio ..."  
avevano esclamato all'unisono

dopo qualche minuto di beata osservazione reciproca  
Clarke aveva esclamato  
“ guido io .. “   
afferrando le chiavi della sua nuova auto….

Quand’erano entrate nel locale,   
molte persone si erano voltate a guardarle  
Erano una coppia splendida !

E quando piu' tardi  
si erano messe a ballare sembrava che l’oceano avesse incontrato la terra ….

Clarke nel suo abito corto blu’ chiaro che ne’ risaltava le curve rotonde   
sembrava un’onda di mare spumeggiante …  
Lexa nel suo corto abito verde ed aderente   
pareva una chioma d’albero mossa dal vento …

C’erano tante altre coppie non etero, in mezzo alla pista da ballo,   
così le due donne avevano potuto ballare liberamente …  
I movimenti dei loro corpi era splendidi,   
sia che si muovessero con sensualita’   
sia che lo facessero candidamente ....

E quando era arrivato il tempo di dare spazio ai balli classici …  
il loro tango aveva affascinato talmente tanto   
....che i due terzi delle coppie si erano fermate per lasciare a loro maggior spazio nella pista..   
perche’ tango e’ improvvisazione…

Lexa con la destra aveva cinto la schiena della biondina,   
con la sinistra le aveva preso la mano ed avevano iniziato la sensuale camminata …  
Poi la brunetta l’aveva fatta girare su se stessa …

...Clarke aveva invaso lo spazio di Lexa effettuando un passo verso la gamba ..  
“ oh … così mi uccidi ..”   
aveva mormorato la brunetta  
Per “ vendicarsi “aveva effettuato una “ sentada “,   
... con gesto provocante si era seduta sulle gambe della biondina allungando le sue verso l’esterno..  
“ … sei una spudorata seduttrice …” aveva sussurato Clarke

E vista l’incandescente situazione avevano finito il ballo   
abbracciate vicine con le spalle   
ma… lontane coi piedi…

avevano smesso di ballare  
solo quando mancavano sei minuti alla mezzanotte ,   
ormai senza fiato, avevano raggiunto le Octaven, Abby e Marcus e le Ecostia   
per il brindisi di mezzanotte.

Poi i calici si erano incontrati e tutti sorridenti erano entrati nel 1948.  
Ancora qualche saluto agli amici e poi erano andate a prendere la loro auto…

Questa volta partivano per il Vermont, perche’ avevano solo tre giorni di vacanza …  
Tre giorni a Mount Snow , in una piccola baita di montagna….

Erano passate velocemente da casa a cambiarsi ed a prendere la Buick nera,   
piu’ adatta ai tragitti delle strade coperte di neve….   
All’una di notte erano partite…

Dopo quasi tre ore l’auto guidata da Lexa era gia molto lontana dalle luci delle grandi citta’….   
E Clarke si era avvicinata alla guidatrice, scivolando sul sedile unico…  
Le si era appoggiata ad una spalla …

Poi era entrata con una mano calda attraverso il suo maglione …  
“ Clar k e… mi farai sbandare …“   
Ma la biondina non le aveva dato retta …. Anzi…   
aveva cominciato a baciarle il collo …  
“ amo re ..finiremo fuori strada ..”   
aveva sussurrato la brunetta …

“ E’ colpa tua , quel tango mi ha lasciato … sottosopra…”  
Aveva risposto Clarke leccandosi le labbra…

Lexa si era morso il labbro …   
poi aveva sterzato bruscamente infilandosi in una piazzola di sosta  
... deserta, a quell'ora della notte …  
Poi si era girata e l’aveva guardata  
e poi baciata con ardore …

Erano ripartite per il Vermont ….dopo mezz’ora….

Clarke dopo un po’ le aveva sussurrato …  
“ quand’arriviamo… non credere di poter dormire “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sono dieci mesi... ormai che Lexa...  
> ma per me  
> e' come se fosse successo ieri !


	46. l'impegno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke vuole di piu'...

Alla fine erano arrivate a destinazione che erano le 6,30 del mattino…

Il paesaggio era spettacolare   
poiche’ Mount Snow era situata all’interno della foresta delle Green Mountains   
che in quel periodo dell’anno era ricoperta da una fitta coltre di neve…

La piccola baita che avevano affittato  
era fatta di legno con una zoccolatura in pietra …   
e sorgeva isolata in mezzo ad un boschetto di abeti bianchi …  
Nell’unico ambiente   
c’era un ampio camino ed un angolo cottura ….   
e non lontano... un letto grande  
Lexa si era subito messa ad accendere il fuoco …   
accorgendosi, nel farlo, di quanto naturale fosse per lei, compiere quei movimenti ….  
Quando la fiamma si era ravvivata,   
si era seduta sul grande tappeto  
poi si era persa nel guardarla ed aveva avuto dei veloci flash…di un'altra vita …   
di lei ferita e seduta vicino ad un fuoco mentre Clarke le accarezzava i suoi capelli lunghi e neri ..  
La brunetta aveva iniziato a tremare…  
“ Lexa … amore che ti succede ? “  
aveva mormorato preoccupata la biondina

“ … e’ solo che… a volte mi sembra di amarti.. da sempre ..”  
Aveva sussurrato la brunetta …

Clarke l’aveva guardata intensamente,   
sedendosi accanto a lei  
“ capita … anche a me … “

Lexa si era accomodata sul suo grembo ,   
aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era abbandonata alle sue carezze…   
scivolando in un tranquillo sonno …

Clarke era rimasta un po’ ad osservare il suo respiro regolare ….   
Poi si era alzata facendo piano, per non svegliarla ….   
le aveva messo un cuscino sotto la testa e l’aveva coperta con una calda trapunta di lana …  
Aveva scritto un piccolo biglietto per lei ….  
ed era uscita a fare provviste di cibo …

due ore dopo era rientrata con la spesa …   
.. la brunetta dormiva ancora ….  
Allora si era messa a preparare una bella colazione ….

Il profumo invitante delle uova con il bacon e l’aroma del caffe’ avevano risvegliato Lexa …  
La biondina aveva portato il tutto sul tavolino che stava vicino al camino ….

Prima aveva condiviso con lei la ricca colazione …  
Poi l’aveva stesa sul tappeto e piu’ tardi…  
mentre i fianchi della brunetta fluttuavano nell’aria   
si era bevuta tutto quel liquido dolce e profumato di muschio   
che era uscito dal suo boschetto di riccioli scuri …

Nel primo pomeriggio si erano imbacuccate per bene   
ed erano andate a passeggiare nel bosco poco lontano dalla baita,   
l’aria era tersa e molto fredda ….  
Gli occhi di Lexa erano particolarmente belli ,  
un po’ piu’ scuri del solito e pieni di pagliuzze gialle scintillanti …  
Clarke , guardandoli , aveva pensato di amare la donna piu’ bella del mondo …

I suoi pensieri romantici pero’,   
erano stati bruscamente interrotti dall’arrivo di una palla di neve lanciata dalla sorridente brunetta ….  
“ … vuoi la guerra ? “  
ma quando si era girata pronta per il contrattacco …   
La brunetta era sparita ….

Poi un’altra palla di neve arrivata dal nulla …   
...aveva colpito la biondina …

“ uhm … prima o poi dovrai uscire allo scoperto …”  
“ la mia vendetta sara’ implacab….”  
Ma non aveva finito di dire la frase   
perche’ due braccia l’avevano afferrata da dietro   
e l’avevano fatta franare in mezzo alla neve …

In un attimo Lexa le era sopra …  
“ arrenditi … sei mia prigioniera “  
Aveva sussurrato cominciando a baciarle la bocca ….  
Poi le aveva mordicchiato il lobo dell’orecchio …  
Clarke aveva sentito i brividi …  
ma non di freddo...  
“ … andiamo a casa .. “  
aveva mormorato

E da sotto le coperte avevano visto il mutare dei colori …  
... dal rosso del tramonto fino al calare del buio ….  
Poi solo la luce del fuoco era rimasta ad illuminare il buio della stanza …

“ Lexa ….  
tanto tempo fa ho sposato un uomo che credevo di amare..  
Poi ho incontrato te …   
ed ho capito cosa vuol dire veramente amare   
ed essere riamati….  
E son sicura che tu sei l’unico amore della mia vita  
Ora io   
... vorrei tanto ….che tu diventassi mia moglie …  
Ma so che non ci possiamo… sposare … “

Lexa aveva sospirato e l’aveva stretta piu’ forte

e Clarke aveva continuato….  
“ ho pensato..  
perché non organizzare ugualmente una grande celebrazione,   
un rito simbolico e un ricevimento che coinvolga tutte le persone che ci amano, che sono sempre state al nostro fianco,   
per dire che la nostra famiglia esiste lo stesso,  
che siamo una coppia,   
e che siamo felici  
...felici di quello che siamo e di aver accanto la persona che abbiamo sempre desiderato "

La brunetta si era troppo emozionata per risponderle subito…  
“ Diventare tua moglie …. ?  
Si … certamente ! “

" ti amo così tanto.. "

poi l'aveva baciata ..  
e non si erano piu' mosse dal letto...

 

La mattina dopo erano andate al Lake Snow, la visione del lago ,   
circondato da aceri ed abeti carichi di neve donava un’incredibile tranquillita’ …  
Lexa aveva ripreso il discorso del giorno prima ..  
“ clar k e … che dici ..  
Lo facciamo a febbraio ? “

La biondina ne’ era stata entusiasta !

Alla fine quei tre giorni, nel Vermount, erano stati una vacanza tranquilla …  
Avevano sciato, pattinato sul ghiaccio, passeggiato... mangiato … parlato  
....e fatto l'amore …

Rientrare a casa , nella stressante vita quotidiana era stato un po’ traumatico….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La location della celebrazione era stata trovata a Central Park,   
nella Boathouse, la casa galleggiante sul lago…  
Clarke si era occupata degli addobbi e Lexa del menu’ …  
Insieme avevano scelto la torta e separatamente gli abiti …  
Costia aveva aiutato la brunetta …. ed Abby la biondina ….

14 febbraio 1948  
San Valentino / Celebrazione rito simbolico   
Il giorno della festa era arrivato,  
.. alle cinque del pomeriggio le due donne si sarebbero scambiate promesse di amore ed impegno   
davanti ad un pastore anglicano dalle idee molto aperte.  
L’uomo di certo non poteva cambiare le leggi ,   
ma poteva dare in qualche modo, un aspetto piu’sacrale alla loro celebrazione…

Lexa si era preparata nella sua ex casa,   
adesso abitata da Costia ed Echo…

Il suo abito da sposa era in chiffon di seta.. era lungo e color pesca…  
Il tessuto era sottile e leggermente trasparente….  
L’abito era scollato sul davanti e tagliato in vita …   
impossibile non notare il suo rotondo posteriore

I lunghi capelli neri gli aveva modellati   
con un'acconciatura semi raccolta realizzata con 2 ciocche attorcigliate su se stesse e poi fissate con delle forcine.   
Col viso libero ed il trucco sapiente i suoi occhi verdi erano spettacolari….

Anche Costia che sarebbe stata la sua testimone   
era particolarmente bella..

“ ecco sono pronta … “   
aveva mormorato alla fine Lexa.

 

Clarke si era preparata nella loro casa, assistita da Abby …  
Il suo abito lungo era in raso, leggermente lucido, di color ecru’..  
Il tessuto morbido le scivolava gentile lungo le linee curve del suo corpo….  
E lo scollo a balconcino garantiva l’evidenza del suo bel seno.  
Aveva i biondi capelli sciolti,   
ma la compostezza dell’acconciatura era spezzata sapientemente da una treccia al lato della testa,   
che disegnava una scultura geometrica.  
Le abili mani della madre l’avevano truccata in modo che   
i suoi occhi azzurri sembrassero ancora piu’ grandi e luminosi del solito…  
Anche lei era pronta..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quanti possibili momenti belli abbiamo perduto ....


	47. La grande celebrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unite dall'amore e dalle promesse....

Alle 16 erano atterrati, provenienti da Parigi,   
Lincoln, Chanel e Indra…la loro piccolina…   
Octavia era andata a prendere la famigliola per portarla alla Boathouse…

Era stata Raven a portare un’emozionata Lexa a Central Park…  
Clarke invece,c’era arrivata.. portata da Marcus ….

Quando si erano viste ….  
La biondina aveva avuto un leggero giramento di testa…  
La brunetta uno spiacevole eccesso di salivazione…

Poi tutti gli invitati si erano voltati verso di loro..  
E loro si erano date la mano   
..seguite da Raven e Costia , le testimoni  
e si erano incamminate lungo il percorso cosparso di peonie e rose bianche …

La musica scelta da Lexa era iniziata…  
"A Thousand Years ( mille anni ) " di Cristina Perri

“Heart beats fast  
colors and promises  
how to be brave,how can I love when  
I’m afraid to fall

one step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more

Clarke si era commossa…  
“ Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave,  
I will not let anything take away  
what’s standing in front of me  
every breath, every hour has come to this  
one step closer

Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I will find you  
time has brought your heart to me,I have loved you  
for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more

One step closer,one step closer "

" Il cuore batte velocemente  
colori e promesse

un passo più vicino

Sono morto tutti i giorni aspettandoti  
tesoro non essere spaventata, ti ho amato  
per mille anni, ti amerò per altri mille anni

Il tempo rimane immobile  
la bellezza in tutto quello che lei è  
sarò coraggiosa  
non permetterò a niente di portare via  
quello che è di fronte a me  
ogni respiro, ogni ora ha portato a questo

Sono morta tutti i giorni aspettandoti  
tesoro non essere spaventata,ti ho amato  
per mille anni,ti amerò per altri mille anni

Per tutto il tempo ho creduto che ti avrei ritrovata  
il tempo ha portato il tuo cuore da me,ti ho amato  
per mille anni,ti amerò per altri mille anni

Un passo più vicino,un passo più vicino.."

 

la biondina si era fermata per guardare con occhi pieni d’amore  
la donna meravigliosa .. che stava per sposare..  
“ tesoro, non finirai mai di … stupirmi…”

poi Paul, il pastore, le aveva accolte con un sorriso 

le due donne avevano ascoltato in silenzio  
le frasi di rito ….

Poi il momento delle promesse era arrivato..

“ ti amero’ fino al mio ultimo respiro  
.. senza di te … non sono niente  
Mi prendero’ cura dei tuoi bisogni ..  
Come fossero i miei…  
Ti amo Clar k e … “

Aveva detto Lexa

Clarke aveva replicato in un sussurro

“ Hai cambiato la mia vita  
Riempendola di mille colori  
Sei tutto per me  
Sei la mia amica  
La mia donna  
La mia .. casa  
Ti amo Lexa “

Poi si erano scambiate le fedi nuziali   
E finalmente si erano potute baciare …  
“ amore , sono così felice…. “   
aveva esclamato la biondina

“ … io … di piu’ … “   
aveva risposto la brunetta

La festa era cominciata …  
Tra i volti sorridenti e le risate .. dei quaranta invitati

“ sono felice che tu sia l’amore di mia figlia .. “   
aveva detto Abby a Lexa

“ da quando lei e’ ritornata … la signorina Woods   
E’ un'altra persona … “   
aveva detto Greta alla biondina

Poi avevano mangiato e bevuto …  
Ed alla fine, prima della torta ..   
alcuni camerieri erano arrivati ai tavoli  
e, con grande effetto scenografico, avevano mostrato come congelare ,   
con una bomboletta di azoto liquido ,  
con una nuvola di vapore i sorbetti di tutti gli invitati..

Quell’azione aveva particolarmente impressionato la biondina….

Poi avevano tagliato la torta alta tre piani,  
con sopra due statuine in pasta di zucchero,  
raffiguranti una dottoressa in camice bianco che bacia una pianista dai capelli neri…

Dopo era arrivato il tempo di stare un po’ con Lincoln e famiglia….  
Era trascorso molto tempo dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrati…  
Altri tempi … altre situazioni…  
Avevano tante cose da raccontarsi….

Lexa aveva preso in braccio la piccolina, ed aveva occhi brillanti mentre se la coccolava….  
E sorrideva felice nel giocarci insieme …

Clarke , osservandola, aveva scoperto un altro aspetto meraviglioso del suo amore…  
Dopo tutti quanti avevano ballato ,   
fuori nell’ampia terrazza del Boathouse, con vista sul laghetto

Poi alle tre di notte, la festa era finita ed erano andati tutti a casa ….  
Lincoln , Charlotte ed Indra erano andati a casa delle spose , che li avrebbero ospitati….

Lexa e Clarke , troppo impegnate nel lavoro,  
avevano dovuto rimandare ad altri tempi il loro viaggio di nozze ….

Finalmente le due erano rimaste sole   
ed avevano potuto ritrovare un po’ d’intimita’ ….

Clarke era uscita dal bagno indossando un provocante baby doll di pizzo nero ….  
Lexa l’aspettava nel letto in un completo , top e shorts, in tulle bianco trasparente ….

“ spero che … tu non sia troppo stanca … “  
Aveva mormorato avvicinandosi ... la biondina ….

Lexa si era leccata un labbro ..  
“ oh amore …   
ti ricorderai.. per sempre…  
….di questa notte ….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/rtOvBOTyX00?list=FLNmDn0q8ZwJfsN4-1p2eEMw la canzone scelta da Lexa
> 
> ;))


	48. Un progetto audace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke studia ...

Due giorni dopo ….  
Erano due giorni che Clarke passava in laboratorio ogni momento libero   
che riusciva a ritagliare dall’esercizio della sua professione medica..

....stimolata dal congelamento istantaneo dei sorbetti  
che aveva visto fare ai camerieri  
Stava leggendo gli studi di C.Polge ,   
un biologo londinese che stava studiando la crio-conservazione del seme maschile….  
Si… aveva pensato … finendo di leggere l’ultimo articolo ….  
…. Potrebbe funzionare ….

Aveva fatto una telefonata a casa,  
... chiedendo a Lincoln … se la potesse raggiungere in ospedale..  
Quando l’uomo era arrivato, Clarke gli aveva spiegato la situazione ….  
“ sono felice di poterti aiutare… “  
La biondina gli aveva dato un contenitore sterile e Lincoln si era diretto verso il bagno  
Dicendo in tono scherzoso  
“ cerchero’ di pensare a Charlotte ….” 

Dopo che aveva fatto…  
Aveva consegnato a Clarke il barattolino …  
“ tornero’ altre volte prima di rientrare a Parigi …   
….e cerchero’ di essere casto…”  
La dottoressa aveva sorriso,   
poi l’aveva ringraziato ed abbracciato ….

Appena l’uomo era uscito   
aveva messo il seme in un apposito contenitore,   
l’aveva congelato seguendo quanto suggerito dagli studi di Polze   
e poi l’aveva immerso nell'azoto liquido …  
Se tutto andava bene il seme di Lincoln sarebbe rimasto vitale almeno per un anno …

Quella sera quando era rientrata a casa   
aveva trovato solo Lincoln e Charlotte …  
“ dov’e Indra ? “ aveva chiesto la biondina

“ Lexa e’ tornata a casa presto dall’ufficio  
..ed ha insistito per portarla allo zoo.. di Central Park..“   
aveva risposto Charlotte

Alle 20 la brunetta radiosa, era rientrata con la piccolina….  
Aveva subito dato un bacio alla sua Clarke…  
poi  
Indra, che aveva due anni, capelli scuri ed occhi azzurri ….  
Aveva raccontato… tutta eccitata  
“ ho visto la trighe … il leone ed un enorme elepante….”  
…. c’erano anche tante scimmie … Leksa ..ci ha dato delle banane …  
Ci siamo divetite tanto…”

...così per una settimana erano andate le cose in casa Griffin/Woods ….

E, dopo una settimana,   
quando Lincoln e famiglia erano partiti per tornare a Parigi ,   
Lexa per qualche giorno aveva avuto lo sguardo triste  
... accusando la mancanza della piccolina…

 

22 giugno 1948

Lexa era preoccupata,   
le informazioni ricevute dai suoi agenti a Berlino,   
parlavano di un imminente blocco degli accessi alla citta’… da parte d'Unione Sovietica …

Aveva chiamato la sua segretaria  
“Greta ,per favore…. chiama Washington … devo parlare con Marshall,il Segretario di Stato …”

Poco dopo aveva potuto parlare con l’uomo   
che era stato il padrino del piano d’aiuto economico   
che gli USA avevano predisposto per la ricostruzione dell’Europa dopo la guerra….  
“ … credo sia meglio predisporci al peggio …. e pensare a come aiutare la gente di Berlino ….  
l’ultima volta che ci sono stata .. la popolazione era gia’messa così male …”

Marshall aveva ben compreso la situazione ,   
e così si era prontamente attivato per discutere del problema col Presidente Truman …

Due giorni dopo , infatti  
Stalin aveva bloccato ogni accesso a Berlino Ovest,   
interrotto ogni via di comunicazione stradale, fluviale e ferroviaria ….  
Ma l’America , anche grazie all’intervento della brunetta ,   
non si era fatta cogliere impreparata…  
ed aveva immediatamente attivato un ponte aereo   
per portare viveri e medicinali ai quasi 2 milioni di persone rimaste intrappolate all’interno della citta’….

 

Clarke aveva visto quanto, negli ultimi tempi ,   
la situazione di tensione tra Washington e Mosca stesse preoccupando la sua brunetta …   
Così aveva pensato di predisporre una serata di tenero relax …  
Era uscita un po’ prima dal lavoro,   
ed era passata da un centro benessere   
per acquistare degli oli essenziali rilassanti 

poi era andata a casa ed aveva cucinato un bel filetto al pepe verde   
con contorni vari di verdure e patate al forno …

“ uhm … che buon profumo …   
Amore ..dove sei ? “  
aveva detto Lexa entrando in casa…

“ … tesoro … sono di sopra… “  
ma, non appena la brunetta era entrata nella zona notte …   
si era imbattuta in un percorso di candele profumate,   
seguendolo era arrivata nella stanza da bagno….

Un aroma di lavanda e camomilla si spandeva dalla vasca   
dove era gia’ immersa la sua Clarke …  
“ .. sto’ aspettando te … “   
aveva mormorato la biondina ….

Lexa si era spogliata in fretta e l’aveva subito raggiunta ….  
“ girati … amore …appoggiati a me “   
la brunetta aveva ubbidito  
e si era accomodata sul seno morbido della biondina…

dopo si era lasciata passare sul suo corpo teso la spugna morbida e calda  
“ tu mi vizi …”   
aveva mormorato Lexa …

“ oh .. amore .. ”   
aveva sussurato la biondina cominciando a massaggiarle la testa e le spalle..  
“ ti preoccupi sempre per tutti “  
“ lascia che stasera… sia io a prendermi cura di te …”

A quelle parole la brunetta si era completamente lasciata andare,   
abbandonandosi al delizioso tocco delle mani della sua compagna …

Piu’ tardi, quand’erano uscite dall’acqua calda …   
la biondina l’aveva asciugata con un asciugamano morbido….   
Poi Lexa l’aveva guardata e l’aveva baciata…. 

Un bacio leggero da principio …   
Ma i loro corpi nudi che si erano subito incontrati …   
avevano subito voluto di piu’…

e così le labbra erano diventate piu’ esigenti …  
Clarke l’aveva trascinata verso il loro grande letto ….  
... l’aveva accarezzata, succhiata e leccata da tutte le parti …

e quando credeva ormai....di averla in pugno …  
la brunetta aveva capovolto il gioco invertendo le posizioni..  
ed era andata sopra di lei

poi aveva iniziato ad amare la biondina   
....molto lentamente ….  
“ oh … Lexa .. “   
Ma la brunetta aveva continuato imperterrita il suo calmo assalto…  
“ ti prego …”   
Allora Lexa le aveva fatto appoggiare una gamba a cavallo della la sua spalla…  
Poi le aveva preso con una mano un seno   
e si era messa in bocca il capezzolo per succhiarselo  
mentre con l’altra mano le aveva allargato le gambe un po’ di piu’   
e le era scivolata dentro con un dito..

“ di piu’ ..”  
La brunetta aveva aggiunto il secondo dito …

Poi , con il dito   
aveva cercato e trovato il punto un po’ spugnoso …   
...che voleva …  
Ed aveva cominciato a sfiorarlo delicatamente …

Il punto si era inturgidito e la brunetta aveva preso a massaggiarlo  
“ ooh .. amore ..”   
aveva mormorato Clarke sconvolta da scosse elettriche

Poi la brunetta aveva esercitato una pressione maggiore …

e per un po' aveva alternato il massaggio leggero ad uno piu’ deciso  
Ogni tanto le sfiorava la clito con il pollice

… la biondina , in risposta,   
era caduta totalmente in uno spazio di beatitudine  
… dove si sentiva deliziosamente perduta

Mormorava solo frasi senza senso

Lexa per reazione  
aveva iniziato a leccare e mordicchiarle il collo  
mentre le mormorava all’orecchio frasi indecenti

intanto con la punta del dito continuava a centrare quel punto  
..con un movimento deciso che sembrava volesse dire  
“ vieni...qua … “

Clarke aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino   
cercando di assecondare il proprio piacere  
“ .. così … mi farai morire ..”

La brunetta le aveva massaggiato circolarmente l’eretto bottoncino  
E la biondina si era arresa ..  
“Lexa … io  
sto’ per… scoppiare …”

“ e’ quel che .. voglio… amore mio…”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta  
continuando a colpire con la punta flessa del suo dito   
quel rigonfiamento spugnoso

La biondina era tutta un gemito di piacere

Lexa aveva aumentato con il pollice lo sfioramento del bottoncino  
Clarke prendeva ampi respiri  
..che la riempivano di piacere  
Allora la brunetta le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio  
“ Vieni per me amore mio… “

E lei lo aveva fatto gridando  
e rilasciando un getto di liquido incolore

Che aveva inondato la mano della brunetta..

Lexa pero’non si era fermata …  
Ma aveva continuato  
A muoversi dentro di lei..  
Facendola godere ancora ed ancora….

Poi tutte e due sudate ed esauste   
Erano crollate senza fiato ….

Piu’ tardi , quando la biondina era tornata  
Su questa terra  
Aveva sussurato  
“ amore … non mi era mai successo di god…”  
Ma Lexa l’aveva zittita con un bacio delicato …

Clarke si sentiva così piena di lei ….

Che le era stato naturale dirle  
in un sussurro  
“ tesoro …. Vorrei avere un figlio con te … “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buona Befana !


	49. Tentativi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke chiarisce le sue maldestre parole...

Poco dopo, in camera da letto Griffin/Woods

Lexa era rimasta senza parole ….  
Cosa le stava proponendo …. Clarke ?  
Di accettare che andasse a letto con un uomo ?  
Solo al pensiero le era sembrato di morire ….

Poi le aveva parlato col cuore in mano …  
“ … amore mi piacerebbe tanto.. "

Ma e’ … impossibile … per me  
Accettare che tu …   
Anche se ..solo per una sola volta … “

Al pensiero, non era neanche riuscita a finire la frase ….

Clarke si era sentita morire …  
Non era di certo quello che voleva ..  
dire o condividere ….  
Così aveva mormorato …  
“ Lexa … amore … lasciami spiegare … “

La biondina le aveva raccontato entusiasta delle sue ricerche ….   
Della sua idea su come congelare il seme maschile …   
e di cosa aveva chiesto di fare a Lincoln …  
Finendo col dire ...  
“ ora ... ho cinque contenitori.. congelati…  
“ che ne’ pensi Lexa … potremmo provarci ? ”

La brunetta l’aveva stretta forte  
“ ho avuto paura …   
Mi son sentita persa  
perche’ lo so ….  
Che a te non dispiace il sesso con un uomo … “

Clarke l’aveva guardata con occhi pieni d’amore …  
“ oh amore... ma io ti amo … “

E poi , aveva aggiunto maliziosamente  
“ Il sesso con te e’ meraviglioso….  
E’ stupendo ed incredibile ….  
Stanne certa …   
...nessun uomo puo’ o potra’ mai reggere il confronto …”

Lexa l’aveva dolcemente baciata, poi l’aveva guardata coi suoi occhi smeraldini  
E si era morsa un labbro nel dire ...

“ … quando cominciamo ? “

“ subito ..”  
Aveva prontamente replicato la biondina …   
“ … e’ il tuo turno …”

Poi l’aveva fatta cadere sul cuscino…  
e le era andata sopra

La brunetta aveva fatto una smorfietta ..  
…e si era finta sorpresa…

“ non intendevo questo…”

“ .. Gia’… “   
aveva sospirato la biondina  
Cominciando a marcarle con la lingua  
… il contorno delle labbra …

In cucina … intanto … anche la cenetta si era data pace…  
Per quella sera … nessuno l’avrebbe toccata ….

************************

12 luglio  
Da quando le analisi fisiche avevano evidenziato che l’utero di Lexa non era del tutto sano ,   
probabilmente a causa delle percosse ricevute durante i giorni che era stata torturata dalla Gestapo ….  
La scelta su quale delle due avrebbe provato a rimanere incinta …   
era stata superata dai fatti …

La brunetta, naturalmente, non l’aveva presa bene  
e sebbene Clarke le fosse stata sempre vicina…  
....per giorni ci aveva pianto sopra …

La dottoressa dal canto suo, non era del tutto tranquilla,   
poiche’ aveva gia’ avuto un aborto….  
e se lo ricordava fin troppo bene, quanto quella perdita l’aveva devastata…

Ma amava così tanto la brunetta che ,senza alcuna incertezza,   
aveva deciso di correre il rischio di un'altra delusione…. 

Da giorni continuava a monitorare, la sua temperatura basale …   
in attesa di quello in cui sarebbe stata piu’ fertile …   
Ed il giorno atteso era arrivato …  
Aveva telefonato in ufficio , e Greta gliel’aveva subito passata

“ amore, ti aspetto in ospedale… alle sette..”

Piu’ tardi , mentre guidava per andare in ospedale, Lexa era al contempo emozionata ed ansiosa…  
Ma quando l’aveva vista,   
il sorriso caldo ed avvolgente della sua compagna, le aveva fatto subito dimenticare tutto…

Del resto la biondina aveva sempre quell'effetto su di lei …   
.. anche per questo l’amava così tanto…

Lexa l’aveva accarezzata, ed aveva seguito con attenzione ogni gesto dei preparativi…  
Ma la coraggiosa donna era stata colta impreparata   
quando alla fine si era ritrovata con la siringa in mano …  
“ amore .. non mi farai male …”   
aveva mormorato la biondina  
Lexa , dopo un po' aveva preso un bel respiro   
e poi.. l’aveva fatto….

27 luglio  
Clarke si era svegliata con la pancia indolenzita ….   
Poi aveva sentito della fitte al ventre ….  
Era andata in bagno ed aveva visto del sangue sulla carta igienica ….

Il ciclo era regolarmente arrivato …

Lexa l’aveva stretta forte   
“ tranquilla amore mio … ci riproveremo …”

2 agosto  
Clarke dopo averci pensato e ripensato   
aveva escogitato una maniera   
per portarsi a casa uno dei quattro contenitori con il seme fecondante di Lincoln…  
Perche’ , aveva pensato, che forse una delle cause del fallimento del primo tentativo  
... era stata nella modalita’

12 agosto 1948  
Clarke si era data un gran da fare  
per organizzare la festa per il trentaduesimo compleanno di Lexa ….

Con l’aiuto di Raven aveva predisposto per lei una serata jazz al Lady’s Corner ,   
un locale situato nel cuore di Manhattan…  
Durante la festa si sarebbe esibita anche Ella Fitgerald,   
che a detta di molti esperti del settore, era una cantante jazz eccezionale….

Alle 21,30 la donna di colore era entrata in scena..  
Ed in effetti aveva una voce incredibilmente potente ….  
Riusciva a fare degli scat , l’imitazione degli strumenti musicali con la voce,   
incredibilmente lunghi ….

La brunetta a meta’ serata non aveva resistito   
ed era salita raggiante sul palco per dialogare con la cantante,   
usando il pianoforte ….  
Clarke si era commossa nel vederla così felice ….   
Il sorriso di Lexa era qualcosa che le toccava l’anima …

Poi la brunetta era tornata da lei,   
ed insieme avevano ascoltato  
.. le splendide canzoni…di Ella

“ grazie Clar k e… mi hai regalato una splendida serata “  
le aveva mormorato ...

Poi si erano scatenate ballando degli swings con le amiche e con la sorella Costia….

Verso mezzanotte, tutte sudate, erano rientrate a casa  
E dopo aver posteggiato la Buick nel garage   
erano andate di corsa verso l’entrata   
e continuando a ridere erano entrate in cucina…

Clarke aveva aperto il frigorifero per prendere dei cubetti di ghiaccio e della coca cola …   
che poi aveva versato in due bicchieri…  
La brunetta aveva iniziato a bere …   
guardandola negli occhi  
Poi quando il liquido fresco le aveva attraversato la gola   
aveva mormorato di piacere   
ed alla fine si era passata la lingua sulle labbra …

Accendendo immediatamente gli ardori della biondina …  
“ andiamo a letto..  
.. ti voglio …   
festeggiare “   
aveva mormorato

dopo due minuti di doccia …  
Clarke era andata velocemente a preparare la siringa ..

“ Lexa ..e’ la notte giusta … “

Poi erano cascate dentro al letto con le lingue avide che si cercavano…

E quando era arrivato il momento   
Lexa senza imbarazzo,   
aveva delicatamente inserito la siringa dentro la sua Clarke   
iniettandole quel seme fecondante,

questa volta.. il gesto   
era stato parte di un atto d’amore …

Poi aveva aspettato tenendole la mano,   
il tempo necessario ad agevolare la fecondazione   
..quando la biondina aveva tenuto sollevate le sue belle gambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siete delle lettrici molto silenziose ...  
> ;))
> 
> i commenti e/o le critiche aiuterebbero.....
> 
> buona giornata a tutti


	50. Un test positivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' felicemente nauseata...

1 settembre 1948

Il ciclo mestruale di Clarke era in ritardo di tre giorni …   
Ogni leggera fitta che avvertiva nel suo ventre   
era fonte di preoccupazione …  
Percio’, quel giorno,aveva deciso di fare il test di gravidanza…   
avevano aspettato abbastanza ..

Il risultato lo avrebbe letto insieme a Lexa alle 18,   
quando la brunetta sarebbe uscita dall’ufficio…

Dopo aver consegnato al laboratorio per le analisi la provetta con le urine,  
.. la biondina aveva cercato di tenersi occupata lavorando in pronto soccorso….

Lexa , in ufficio, continuava a guardare ansiosamente l’orologio ,   
per cercare di allentare la tensione  
si era fatta portare da Greta   
tutti i dossier aperti sulle persone sospettate di " comunismo… "  
Lottare contro l’avanzare di quell’ideale era il punto fermo del mandato del Presidente Truman

La segretaria le aveva portato gia’ tre scatole di cartone….  
piene di cartelline

“ signorina Woods … ce ne’ sono altre quattro ….”  
“ le vuole .. ora ..? “

Poi tra se e se Greta, aveva borbottato  
“ Mi sembra una pazzia …   
questa faccenda ... e’ diventata una sorta di caccia alle streghe..

La brunetta l’aveva guardata ..   
“anch’io … comincio a pensarlo ….  
Per questo le voglio vedere,  
vorrei evitare che altre persone innocenti facciano una brutta fine… “

Troppi artisti e persone di cultura erano gia’ cadute vittime di questa paranoica caccia…  
Charlie Chaplin ,Walt Disney e lo sceneggiatore Dalton Trumbo .

Scorrendo i file , aveva letto alcuni dei nomi delle persone poste sotto sorveglianza  
..lo Scienziato Albert Einstein, il regista Elia Kazan, e persino l’attore Gary Cooper

ma quando aveva visto il file di Leonard Bernstein   
il direttore dell’orchestra Filarmonica di New York….   
Era trasalita ….  
Quell’uomo era un idolo per lei ….

… e così le erano tornate in mente le parole espresse sulla questione  
dall’ex First Lady Eleanor Roosvelt  
« È’ una vera e propria ondata di fascismo, la più violenta e dannosa che questo Paese abbia mai avuto. »

 

La brunetta quando ...  
piu' tardi era uscita dall’ufficio …. era piena di dubbi…   
...lavorare per il Governo stava diventando sempre piu’ difficile …   
troppo spesso ormai, le succedeva di operare in conflitto   
con i propri principi di liberta’, pacifismo ed eguaglianza….

Il suo cuore era troppo sensibile   
per approvare quegli abusi del potere e tutta l’ingordigia della politica…

 

Mentre con l’ascensore saliva al terzo piano del Bellevue Hospital, per incontrare Clarke…  
...sperava che quella giornata un po’cupa potesse cambiare direzione..

La biondina l’aveva accolta con un abbraccio ..  
“ amore… giornata dura ?  
… hai lo sguardo stanco ..”

Lexa aveva annuito   
“ spesso… penso che   
..ci meritiamo una vita migliore ..”

Clarke le aveva sorriso   
“ Andiamo a vedere i risultati del test..  
Chissa’…  
Magari la nostra vita e’ gia’ cambiata …”

E così erano andate ad aprire la busta   
che stava sulla scrivania del suo studio…

due paia di occhi ansiosi avevano letto

quel che....In fondo al foglio c’era scritto..   
“ positivo … “

Lexa era rimasta bloccata …per un attimo   
Clarke era tutta un tremito …

Poi la brunetta l’aveva guardata  
con devastante tenerezza  
e piena di gioia le aveva sussurrato  
“ amore … sei incredibile..  
....diventeremo madri …. “

ed allora... Clarke aveva pianto di gioia..

*******************  
un mese dopo ..

Anche quella mattina la biondina si era svegliata con la nausea….   
Lexa l’aveva guardata con aria preoccupata e poi, come sempre,  
si era precipitata in cucina ,   
per prepararle una camomilla con una fetta di limone ….   
E per prenderle dei biscotti secchi

La biondina , era un po’ piu’ stanca del solito, ma era radiosa..   
perche’ tutto procedeva bene …

Le due donne non avevano ancora detto niente ,a nessuno ,della gravidanza…  
Avevano deciso, di comune accordo,   
di aspettare che passassero le primi tredici settimane ..   
prima di comunicarlo alla famiglia ed agli amici….

“ spero di non vomitare sui miei pazienti ..  
..e di non addormentarmi in sala operatoria … “  
Aveva cercato di sdrammatizzare la dottoressa ….

E Lexa l’aveva accarezzata con dolcezza ….  
mormorando  
" ti pensero'... piu' intensamente ..del solito..."

 

La giornata di Clarke in ospedale era iniziata presto …   
un grande incendio aveva distrutto una palazzina a Chinatown …  
il pronto soccorso stava aspettando ... l’arrivo di sette ambulanze…

Dopo mezz’ora c’erano 18 persone ricoverate, tra cui sei pompieri …

La maggior parte aveva gravi ustioni e problemi alle vie respiratorie ….  
La biondina , in particolare si doveva occupare di tre pazienti in gravi condizioni…   
tutti respiravano a fatica..

i tre malcapitati erano :  
Una bambina di sette anni di origine asiatica e due pompieri … uno giovane ed uno piu’ anziano..  
I tre erano rimasti gravemente intossicati dall'esalazione di acido cianitrico  
probabilmente generato dalla combustione di materassi , tappeti … e mobili di legno  
e manifestavano una grave ostruzione delle vie respiratorie

Il giovane pompiere palesava anche uno stato mentale alterato,   
oppressione toracica, dispnea, ipotensione, acidosi metabolica.   
Il che faceva pensare ad un intossicazione da cianuro..  
Al lato del lettino giaceva il suo malandato elmetto con impresso il numero 31...   
Nathan...

Clarke aveva mandato Costia di corsa al laboratorio analisi   
...per controllare i livelli di concentrazione plasmatica del lattato

Xue , la piccola cinesina, intanto si era svegliata e cercava di levarsi la mascherina dell’ossigeno ,  
e ,nel suo stentato inglese …  
Continuava a dire  
“ Fuoco tanto …. 31….poltata via…. “

John,Il pompiere piu anziano, era gia’ stato portato in sala operatoria, da Abby ,  
poiche’ aveva subito una frattura scomposta della gamba destra   
ed aveva un terzo del corpo ricoperto da ustioni.

al pronto soccorso,   
Intanto erano arrivate le analisi di Nathan,   
il giovane pompiere,  
ed i livelli di concentrazione del lattato erano altissimi ..  
Le sue probabilita’ di sopravvivenza   
erano purtroppo molto basse …

Clarke aveva visto arrivare in sala d’attesa una giovane biondina….  
La donna era pallida, in stato di choc e mostrava chiaramente i segni di un’avanzata gravidanza…  
La dottoressa le si era avvicinata…  
Sono Mary, la moglie di Nathan …  
“ come sta ? .. “

Clarke si era sentita morire,   
parlare ad un parente di un paziente senza speranza   
...era la parte piu’ difficile del suo mestiere …

“ stiamo facendo tutto.. il possibile  
Ma e’ arrivato in condizioni critiche … “

“ Dottoressa Griffin … venga presto… “  
Echo la stava chiamando … 

Nathan aveva la mandibola serrata e stava avendo le convulsioni …  
Clarke aveva aumentato la somministrazione del tiosolfato di sodio …  
Echo stava tentando di aumentarli la pressione sanguigna ….

poi l’uomo aveva spalancato i suoi occhi azzurri..   
per il tempo necessario a sussurrare  
“ dite a Mary… che l’amo ..  
… e che mi dispiace..  
….saro’ sempre con loro …”

Poi Nathan , purtroppo era andato in arresto cardio-vascolare   
ed a niente erano valsi gli estenuanti tentativi di rianimazione di Clarke ed Echo….

Ora del decesso 11,05 aveva dichiarato alla fine ,   
la sconsolata biondina …

..dopo era andata dalla giovane donna che attendeva … ansiosa  
notizie del marito...

Mary aveva capito gia’ dallo sguardo di Clarke …  
...quel che doveva dirle….

Aveva urlato solo uno straziante  
“ noooooooo “

Poi era crollata singhiozzante nelle braccia della biondina …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	51. l'annuncio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> qualche piccola complicazione..

Quella sera quando Lexa era entrata in casa, aveva trovato tutte le luci spente …  
Solo dal salotto proveniva una debole illuminazione,   
si era avvicinata e stava per entrare..  
quando aveva udito il pianto sconsolato della sua Clarke….

Le gambe le avevano ceduto ed era rimasta senza fiato …  
perche’ un indicibile dolore l’aveva trafitta in mezzo a petto….

Dopo attimi di puro panico … si era fatta coraggio…   
ed aveva raggiunto la sua compagna..  
“ amore …   
..ci riproveremo …”

Clarke aveva sollevato il volto devastato dalle lacrime …  
Ed aveva incontrato gli umidi occhi verdi di Lexa  
“ ..oh amore … mi dispiace  
di averti spaventato….  
Nostro figlio sta’ bene…  
…Ho avuto una giornata pessima in ospedale …”

La brunetta l’aveva guardata con dolcezza ..  
“ raccontami tutto ..”

La biondina dopo averle detto tutto …  
aveva concluso …sussurrando

“ la vita a volte e’ così …crudele…  
Nathan ha dato la sua vita per salvare  
una piccola ..che neanche conosceva…  
E adesso suo figlio…  
Non potra’ .. mai..  
.. incontrare suo padre … “

Lexa l’aveva baciata … mormorando  
“ mi dispiace … tesoro  
E’ veramente una triste storia…”

E per un po’ se l’era tenuta stretta tra le braccia…  
Poi si era alzata dicendo  
“ … vado a farti qualcosa da mangiare.. “

Quella sera erano andate a letto presto   
e si erano addormentate tenendosi strette.. strette..

La mattina dopo, in ospedale , Clarke aveva visto la madre di Xue,   
la giovane donna stava abbracciando e ringraziando commossa   
la devastata Mary ….

*********************** 

22 novembre

Tutti gli amici delle due giovani …. compreso Abby ….   
...Continuavano a domandarsi con curiosita'  
quale poteva essere il motivo di quella festa a cui erano stati invitati 

Marcus aveva riletto l’invito  
Ti aspettiamo stasera alle 21  
Al Green Garden  
Per una festa c...on sorpresa  
Lexa & Clarke

“ non capisco “   
aveva ribadito alla sua donna

Green Garden  
La festa fino ad allora era stata semplice ed intima …  
Gli invitati in tutto… erano una ventina  
Dopo il buffet …alle 22   
Le due giovani avevano chiesto un po’ di silenzio…  
Poi con voce emozionata Lexa aveva iniziato a dire ..

“... vi abbiamo chiesto di unirvi a noi   
Questa sera..  
Perche’ desideriamo …   
Darvi una lieta notizia….

Quindi si era fermata ed aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso Clarke…  
La biondina si era mordicchiata il labbro,   
prima di concludere cio’ che la sua Lexa aveva cominciato

“….presto avremo un figlio !

Per un attimo tutti si erano guardati con aria incredula …  
poi Raven era esplosa …  
“ oh mio Dio … e’ fantastico…”

E da lì… la felicita’ aveva preso il comando della situazione…

Abby era commossa 

Costia continuava a dire  
“ che bello… diventero’ zia ..”

Octavia aveva mormorato all'orecchio di Lexa  
“ un giorno ..mi spiegherai ..come..”

E la brunetta aveva orgogliosamente replicato  
“ semplice….ho sposato un genio ! “

Poi tutti avevano brindato …

Ore 23,50 camera Clexa

Lexa stava osservando il corpo nudo della sua biondina …  
“ i tui seni sono ancora piu’ belli …

Poi si era morsa un labbro ed aveva aggiunto  
“ sono..   
sono piu’ grandi …”

La biondina le si era avvicinata…  
E con occhi maliziosi  
aveva mormorato  
“ puoi toccarli… se vuoi ..”

La brunetta stava esitando

“ amore ….sono … incinta  
..non sono mica diventata una suora di clausura “

Poi Clarke aveva cominciato a baciarle le labbra…

E molte ore dopo Lexa prima di addormentarsi, le aveva sussurrato  
“ non sono solo piu’ grandi…sono anche belle morbide… “

 

Il giorno dopo, nel tardo pomeriggio Clarke e Lexa avevano ascoltato ,   
con l’aiuto di Echo, il battito del piccolo cuoricino ….  
“ … sembra cosi’… forte ..”   
il commento emozionato della brunetta…

*******************************

 

28 marzo 1949

La brunetta stava facendo un brutto sogno

< Lexa stava piangendo e guardava con aria devastata il volto distrutto e privo di sensi della sua Clarke ….  
di sottofondo c’era una voce di donna che continuava a ripetere   
“….devi massaggiarla… o la perderemo… “  
… e c’era sangue…troppo sangue… >

“ noooo “   
aveva urlato svegliandosi tutta sudata

la biondina si era subito precipitata a calmarla  
“ amore .. tranquilla….e’ solo un brutto sogno … “

Piu’ tardi, quando era suonata la sveglia ….   
L’incubo era diventato quasi reale …  
Clarke infatti, aveva delle piccole contrazioni e una leggera perdita di sangue….

Era stata assalita dal terrore … era troppo presto ….   
Per far nascere la loro creaturina…

Lexa aveva subito telefonato ad Abby…  
... cercando di non mostrare alla biondina quanto anche lei fosse spaventata….

Abby era arrivata di corsa e l’aveva visitata   
“ state tranquille …. Non sta’ per nascere  
ma da oggi Clarke….hai finito di lavorare…  
dovrai rimanere a letto…. “

poi aveva preso Lexa da parte   
“ non deve affaticarsi..  
e’ gia’ leggermente dilatata…  
Per essere tranquille ci vogliono almeno altre due settimane …”

Lexa aveva telefonato a Greta, spiegandole la situazione..  
“ stia tranquilla e rimanga con sua moglie …  
In caso di urgenze ..la chiamero’…”  
Aveva risposto senza esitazioni  
la fidata segretaria…

Poi la brunetta si era presa cura di sua moglie ….

Una settimana dopo

Ogni giorno che passava ,  
alla sera le due donne tiravano un respiro di sollievo..  
La brunetta aveva assunto una donna che stesse con la biondina quando lei era al lavoro…   
ma questa soluzione non le piaceva affatto….

nel'ufficio di Lexa  
" Greta , per favore contatta l’ammiraglio Roscoe Hillenkoetter "  
l’uomo era il direttore della CIA…

“…. ho bisogno di assentarmi dal lavoro per tre mesi…. Per questioni personali…  
Se non me lo concede …. Saro’ costretta a rassegnare le mie dimissioni ..”  
Aveva detto al direttore la brunetta   
con tono deciso….

L’uomo aveva chiesto qualche ora per risponderle….  
Alle 16 il telefono di Greta aveva squillato  
Era l’ammiraglio...

“ Signorina Woods, abbiamo considerato quanto fatto da lei  
In tutti questi anni di servizio..  
Ed ho deciso di concederle questa lunga pausa… “

“ Grazie ..signore..”   
aveva risposto Lexa raggiante 

Poi era uscita dall’ufficio per abbracciare Greta  
“ mi manchera’ Signorina Woods..  
Ma sono sicura che ha fatto la scelta giusta..”

Quella sera a Clarke , alla notizia, erano venuti gli occhi lucidi  
Sentirsi amata così tanto da lei….  
...era una sensazione che continuava a lasciarla senza fiato….

" Bene amore ..farai compagnia  
Ad una balenottera irascibile….”

Poi si erano messe a ridere….

***********************************

13 aprile  
Camera da letto delle Clexa

Ore 7  
“ Lexa ….di a tuo figlio…. Di darsi una calmata  
Non sta’ fermo un secondo… “

La brunetta le aveva accarezzato il pancione…  
.... E poi l’aveva baciato ..  
ed aveva mormorato all’ignaro esserino  
“ mio dolce piccolino..  
Lascia riposare un po’ la mamma …”

Lexa ….sei incredibile  
..ha smesso di scalciare ..”

La brunetta l’aveva cominciata a guardare sorridendo…  
Allora la biondina aveva mormorato ...

“ Lo so’ che sono grassa e goffa ….  
Che ho due prosciutti al posto dei piedi….  
Che sembro incontinente…  
Che.. ho due seni … enormi  
Che ....“

Lexa l’aveva azzittita con un bacio delicato  
“ oh amore … se solo potessi vederti con i miei occhi….  
...Sei bella da morire…”

 

Ore 10  
Il viso di Clarke era stato trafitto dal dolore dato dall’improvvisa contrazione….  
“ Le xa …   
La brunetta era accorsa…

“ meglio andare …”   
aveva mormorato la biondina con sofferenza..

Lexa aveva portato in macchina la valigia, da tempo preparata….  
Poi era tornata, si era infilata in fretta una maglietta leggera ed un paio di jeans….  
Aveva avvisato Abby del loro arrivo…

E prima di partire aveva abbracciato teneramente la sua compagna  
“ stai tranquilla… andra’ tutto bene …”  
Poi l’aveva baciata… con passione

ed erano partite per andare in ospedale…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piu' passa il tempo piu' le Clexa...mi mancano...
> 
> :((


	52. il lieto evento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la famiglia cresce con l'arrivo di Gioia...

ore 11  
Abby e Costia le avevano accolte con un abbraccio …  
poi le avevano fatte sistemare in una stanzetta .. e si erano messe all’opera….  
Abby aveva controllato la dilatazione di Clarke ed aveva detto  
“ c’e’ tempo…. “

Costia le aveva abbracciate dicendo  
“ andra’ tutto bene…”

Così erano rimaste sole nella cameretta….  
Clarke era pallida e sudata e sofferente…

Lexa l’aveva guardata … preoccupata …  
poi le aveva massaggiato le mani e la schiena …   
cercando di rilassarla..

Ma quando arrivavano le contrazioni ed il dolore si faceva sentire piu’ forte….  
..la brunetta si sentiva impotente..  
Clarke l’aveva guardata..   
ed aveva avvertito la sua frustrazione …  
“ amore… non puoi farci niente…”

Ore 13  
Le contrazioni si erano fatte piu’ insistenti…  
L’ostetrica era venuta a controllarla….  
“ 6 cm, andiamo bene dottoressa “

Lexa cercava di seguirla nella respirazione, le rinfrescava il volto  
… e la guardava in totale adorazione …  
Perche’ la biondina sopportava il dolore con coraggio ..   
e determinazione..  
ed aveva lo stesso sguardo stravolto di quando  
facevano l'amore ....

Ore 15

A Clarke si erano rotte le acque…  
… l’ostetrica l’aveva nuovamente controllata… 

8 cm ..  
ma era impallidita, perche’ aveva anche visto   
che il cordone ombelicale era intorno alla testa del nascituro …

Abby che era lì, era intervenuta…   
perche’ sapeva che non c’era tempo da perdere …

“ Lexa , quando te lo dico... falla spingere… forte…

La forte contrazione era arrivata  
“ dai amore…spingi forte …”   
aveva detto la brunetta

E Clarke l’aveva fatto….  
Abby , con tocco gentile l’aveva un po’ allargata …  
dicendo  
“ Ci siamo quasi, Clarke un’ultima spinta..”

Un altro urlo e poi, aggrappandosi alla mano di Lexa,  
aveva spinto forte…  
e Clarke aveva sentito nascere la sua creatura …  
E la brunetta l’aveva vista…

Poi il pianto della piccolina aveva riempito la stanza

“ Tesoro … E’ una bimba …  
Aveva esclamato radiosa la brunetta 

poi Lexa aveva guardato il suo amore,   
sussurrandole  
“ Clar k e ...s… sei stupenda …   
....ti amo … “  
E stava per andare a prendere la piccolina….

quando la biondina aveva perso conoscenza ..  
perche’ perdeva troppo sangue …

“ Lexa … taglia il cordone ed allontanati … “  
aveva quasi urlato Abby

Clarke non aveva espulso la placenta …  
ed era in assenza di contrazioni …  
per questo stava avendo un’emorragia ..

La madre le aveva fatto subito un iniezione di ossitocina  
ed aveva cominciato a massaggiarle il ventre con vigore…

Lexa poco lontano, stringeva la loro piccolina …  
ma aveva occhi solo per la sua Clarke …

Il sogno …il sangue…  
era paralizzata … terrorizzata….  
tremava e respirava a stento ...

Poi, dopo minuti che parevano ore …   
la placenta era stata espulsa…  
ed Abby aveva sospirato ….  
... Il pericolo era passato….

“ Vieni Lexa….  
Fammi vedere mia nipote ..”

La bimba appena nata era molto piccola,  
ma era perfetta e bella con i suoi capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri….  
Costia aveva abbracciato la sorella …  
“ sono così felice per voi ..”

dopo un po' le aveva detto  
" Ora esci un attimo, fuori ci sono Raven, Octavia ed Echo….   
Vai a darle la buona notizia…  
intanto sistemo.. Clarke….

Lexa non voleva andare … non la voleva lasciar sola  
ma la sorella aveva insistito…  
“ solo cinque minuti…. “

Le amiche , dopo aver chiesto notizie della biondina …  
avevano fatto a gara per prendere in braccio la piccolina ..   
che alla fine si era stufata e si era messa a piangere…  
Lexa l’aveva calmata…  
“ tranquilla .. ora torniamo dalla mamma ..”

Dopo poco Costia l’aveva chiamata   
e così la brunetta si era potuta sedere accanto al letto di Clarke …  
...con la piccolina in braccio..

Abby si era avvicinata…  
“ Lexa … Clarke ha bisogno di una trasfusione…   
ha perso troppo sangue … “

“ prendi il mio… siamo entrambe A+ ….”  
Aveva prontamente risposto la neo-mamma

E così, quando Clarke aveva riaperto i suoi occhi azzurri   
la prima cosa che aveva visto era il sangue che passava nel tubicino e le arrivava nel braccio …  
L’aveva seguito ed aveva incontrato due occhi verdi che la guardavano incantati…  
“ Lexa .. amore …. “  
La brunetta le aveva fatto un’enorme sorriso   
e poi le aveva subito messo vicino la loro piccoletta …  
Mormorando   
“ e’ proprio….bella come te ..” 

Allora come devo chiamare mia nipote …   
le aveva interrotte Abby..  
“ Joy “   
aveva sussurrato Clarke   
guardando teneramente la sua Lexa.

tre giorni dopo  
Clarke e Lexa con la loro piccolina avevano lasciato l’ospedale   
…ed erano rientrate a casa loro…  
Per iniziare la loro nuova vita…. a tre

*****************************

Un mese dopo 13 maggio

Ore 4 di mattina  
Un pianto di neonata aveva svegliato le due giovani  
“ ..vado io …”   
aveva mormorato Lexa ..  
..alzandosi dal letto..

la brunetta aveva preso in braccio la piccola Joy  
che sembrava crescere a vista d’occhio….

il latte che usciva dai seni gonfi di Clarke doveva essere molto nutriente,   
la piccola era infatti cresciuta di peso…. gia’ di un chilo …  
Lexa l’aveva cambiata … e poi l’aveva cullata …   
ma Joy non sembrava avesse voglia di dormire..  
“ lasciamo riposare la mamma ..ancora un po’…”

Così era scesa in salotto con la piccolina,   
continuando ad accarezzarla… le aveva parlato sottovoce per un’oretta …  
“ Non mi stanchero' mai di guardare i tuoi occhi ….  
..sono azzurri come il cielo…  
Sono belli come quelli di tua madre … “

ma Joy non diceva niente ....  
...cercava solo di succhiare le dita della sua mano

“ ho capito… hai fame  
ora.. ti porto da lei … “

Clarke in stato comatoso l’aveva allattata,   
poi quand’era stata sazia, Joy si era addormentata  
e così tutte e tre si erano concesse ancora qualche ora di sonno  
insieme, nel grande letto …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, secondo me..... sarebbe stata una stupenda mamma !
> 
> :((


	53. ritrovarsi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'amore trova sempre il modo...

12 giugno  
Per Clarke, la nuova condizione di madre , era un’esperienza unica….   
Era incredibilmente felice ..  
e veder crescere la sua piccolina,   
la ripagava completamente della stanchezza causata dall’allattamento e dalle poche ore di sonno …

Joy era una bimba tranquilla,   
ma di notte, si svegliava spesso.. ed era affamata…  
E la sua Lexa nonostante si alzasse molte volte,   
non poteva sostituirla in quel compito che spettava solo a lei …  
Condividere i doveri ed i piaceri della maternita’ con la brunetta  
.. era facile e meraviglioso…  
Lexa si stava dimostrando una madre stupenda…  
...ma del resto…  
non aveva mai avuto dubbi   
sulla sua meravigliosa compagna

E quando la vedeva parlare e sorridere alla loro figlia  
... il suo cuore straripava di gioia.

Il corpo di Clarke, si era perfettamente ripreso dalle ferite del parto…   
ma era ancora rotondetto …   
ed affaticato ….  
Non riusciva a dormire se non era abbracciata alla sua Lexa, le due non si negavano carezze e coccole …  
ma quando , dopo, un mese ,la brunetta aveva cercato di piu’….  
A lei era sembrato che , insieme a Joy,  
il suo corpo avesse espulso anche la capacita' ….   
di sentire il piacere ...

La brunetta da quella sera non l’aveva piu’ toccata con desiderio ,   
...si era accontentata della tenerezza …   
La biondina continuava a vedere nei gesti e negli occhi di sua moglie,  
il fuoco che covava sotto le ceneri….  
Ma , a due mesi dal parto, era ancora sul bottone .. " pause " ...  
E questo non le piaceva ….

Percio’ aveva deciso di parlarne con sua madre …  
che appena aveva tempo  
veniva a vedere la nipotina..

Alle 18 , Abby era arrivata ….   
.. dopo un po’ erano rimaste sole..  
Perche’ la giornata era calda e Lexa aveva portato a spasso la loro piccolina..

Clarke aveva spiegato la situazione alla madre..  
“ non capisco… io l’amo piu’ di prima ..”

Abby le aveva detto tante cose, alcune erano informazioni mediche …   
altre erano suggerimenti basati sulla propria esperienza personale…  
Ed aveva concluso dicendo ….  
“ dovete cercare di ritrovare e salvaguardare la vostra intimita’…”  
Piu' facile a dirsi ...  
che a farsi.... aveva pensato la biondina

**********  
5 luglio

Lexa quel giorno tornava al lavoro ….   
Il suo periodo d’aspettativa era finito….  
Prima di uscire di casa aveva salutato con un bacio sia Clarke che la piccolina…  
“ …mi mancherete ..”

Rimasta sola la biondina aveva cominciato a pensare ….  
sulla loro vita personale  
... tra una settimana anche lei sarebbe dovuta tornare a fare il dottore ….  
Avevano gia’ deciso che avrebbero preso una baby sitter …   
ma questo non bastava a renderla tranquilla ….  
Facendo una specie di calcolo mentale …   
tra le ore trascorse in ufficio da Lexa e quelle dei suoi turni in ospedale ….   
ed il tempo necessario a prendersi cura di Joy …..  
Probabilmente ..per loro….   
...sarebbe rimasto veramente poco…

E così aveva preso la prima decisione …   
avrebbe cominciato a nutrire Joy anche con il latte artificiale ...

Lexa intanto, in ufficio,   
stava faticando a ritrovare concentrazione ed interesse ….

Greta le aveva riservato una calda accoglienza,  
e lei avevano passato le prime ore della mattinata parlandole della figlia ….

Poi lentamente aveva cominciato ad aggiornarsi sugli sviluppi delle indagini della CIA …  
E purtroppo pareva che, durante la sua asseza,  
nulla fosse cambiato ….  
La caccia alle streghe continuava a pieno ritmo….

Durante la pausa pranzo aveva chiamato Clarke …   
per sapere se tutto andava bene…

***************

15 luglio  
Clarke quella mattina doveva ricominciare a lavorare …   
Laura , la giovane tata di origini italiane, era arrivata puntuale alle 7….  
Clarke e Lexa l’avevano scelta ,nonostante avesse solo ventitre’ anni,   
perche’ le era parsa sveglia e premurosa…. e con esperienza…   
poiche’ era la primogenita,   
aveva dovuto aiutare la madre a crescere tre dei suoi fratelli…

“ Allora Laura … noi… andiamo …   
se ci fossero problemi chiamaci…. “   
aveva detto la brunetta

“ il mio latte e’ conservato al fresco …. “  
Aveva aggiunto Clarke

“ State tranquille …. Ci vediamo piu’ tardi “  
aveva risposto Laura, percependo la loro preoccupazione

Poi Lexa aveva augurato un buon rientro alla sua biondina….   
e lei l’aveva delicatamente baciata…

 

Il rientro della dottoressa era stato faticoso ….ed impegnativo  
.. solo durante la pausa pranzo aveva trovato un po’ di tempo per chiamare Laura..  
Joy stava bene..  
era andata nella mensa per parlare un po'con Abby ….  
“ come va… “   
le aveva chiesto la madre …

Clarke le aveva spiegato che tra lei e Lexa …  
dal punto di vista fisico  
poco era cambiato ….  
Anzi da quando la brunetta aveva ricominciato ad andare in ufficio,  
... alla sera anche lei ..crollava a letto sfinita …  
dalle lunghe ore in ufficio   
e dalla mancanza di adeguate ore di riposo ...

“ invitala fuori… a cena   
Per una notte mi farebbe piacere che Joy   
..dormisse da me …. “  
Aveva suggerito Abby…

E Clarke aveva subito accettato sorridendo….  
“ grazie …  
.. sabato sera…  
Ritieniti impegnata con tua nipote ..”

Sabato  
Quando sua moglie l’aveva invitata per una cena intima ….  
a Lexa....non le era parso vero….  
erano mesi che non c’era tempo per loro …

la mancanza d’intimita’ le stava pesando molto …   
ma non aveva mai voluto forzare i tempi …  
aveva anzi preferito reprimere i propri desideri ….   
perche’ amava troppo la sua Clarke per non aspettare che fosse pronta …

e poi, del resto era successo anche a lei, in Francia , dopo che era stata liberata…   
di non sentirsi a proprio agio nell'intimita'….

percio’ quella sera si stava preparando con molta cura ….  
ed era anche emozionata …

anche Clarke si stava facendo bella perche’ sua moglie lo meritava …

poi , quand'erano state pronte,  
erano salite nella macchina di Clarke e la biondina era arrossita quando la brunetta le aveva detto  
“ sei uno schianto “

“ Anche tu … non sei per niente male “  
le aveva sussurrato dopo un po’….   
...In tono scherzoso

La cena era stata deliziosa, il cibo era gustoso ed il vino fresco era stato veramente apprezzato..  
Lexa l’aveva guardata per tutta la serata  
e Clarke si era persa tante volte nei suoi occhi verdi…

All’uscita del locale il clima era giusto per camminare …  
“ andiamo a Central Park ? ”   
aveva suggerito la biondina…

mano nella mano si erano inoltrate lungo i viali ..  
..poi l’aria si era riempita di musica…  
curiose… erano andate a vedere …

c'erano centinaia di persone che danzavano nel verde ….

“ vuoi ballare con me ? “   
aveva mormorato Lexa

E così avevano iniziato a muovere lentamente i loro piedi in mezzo all’erba …   
tenendosi abbracciate …per alcuni balli lenti

Poi il ritmo era cambiato , diventando piu’ movimentato …  
La brunetta , si era lasciata andare …   
e presto i movimenti del suo corpo erano diventati decisamente sensuali ..   
la biondina aveva esitato …un po'  
poi piano, piano guardandola …. l’aveva seguita ….  
E dopo un po’ la sincronia dei loro movimenti era diventata perfetta

Poi sulle note di  
Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do

"Tu sei la luce, tu sei la notte  
Tu sei il colore del mio sangue  
Tu sei la cura, tu sei il dolore  
Tu sei l’unica cosa che voglio toccare  
Non immaginavo che avrebbe significato così tanto.."

Lexa l’aveva afferrata per i fianchi….

"Così amami come sai fare tu,   
Amami come sai fare tu fai,   
Toccami come sai fare tu  
Cosa stai aspettando?

Lexa non ce l’aveva fatta a non baciarla con passione…

" Ogni centimetro della tua pelle è un santo Graal che devo scoprire  
Solo tu puoi accendere il mio cuore in fiamme,   
Sì, ti farò decidere il ritmo.."

La brunetta l’aveva guardata a voler dire  
…sara’ così…

" Perché non sto pensando lucidamente  
La mia testa gira, non riesco più a vederci chiaro  
Cosa stai aspettando?  
Amami  
Come sai fare tu…. "

e Lexa aveva perso il controllo del respiro, e delle mani ….   
e della lingua ….  
e Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare ..  
“ scusami..amore “   
aveva mormorato la brunetta interrompendo l’assalto..

“ portami a casa ..”   
aveva invece...sussurato la biondina

Appena chiusa la porta di casa,   
salendo la scala che portava di sopra avevano cominciato a spogliarsi ….  
Poi sotto la doccia si erano accarezzate e baciate …  
e Clarke aveva mormorato  
“ come sei bella ..”

e Lexa l’aveva abbracciata …  
mormorando  
“ quanto... mi sei mancata ..”

Poi in qualche modo erano arrivate vicino al loro letto …  
Lexa le aveva preso una mano e se l’era appoggiata sopra al petto…  
“ senti …come mi batte forte …”

Clarke in risposta l’aveva fatta cadere dentro al letto ed  
un attimo dopo … era gia' sopra di lei…  
L’aveva guardata sussurrando  
“ i tuoi occhi ..così belli non li ho visti mai ..”

Poi aveva iniziato ad esplorare il corpo della sua brunetta  
Con le mani e con la lingua … e con desiderio  
E piu’ tardi quando aveva fatto scivolare un dito dentro di lei …  
Aveva mormorato  
aggiungendo il secondo dito …   
“ sei così bagnata ..”

ma Lexa era gia' così vicina…  
“ amore..ti prego “  
che alla biondina era bastato solo muovere leggermente le sue dita  
Perche’ la brunetta urlasse di piacere  
e senza alcun pudore …

Dopo un po’ , quando si era ritrovata …  
Lexa aveva iniziato ad amare lei  
con delicatezza e lentamemte  
come se fosse la prima volta…

ed il sentire della biondina era tornato prepotentemente ..

E quando Clarke le aveva sussurrato  
“ amore… prendimi …”

La brunetta l’aveva fatto con delicatezza  
“ sei così stretta ..”

A poco a poco  
Clarke si era lasciata andare   
e quando stava per godere  
...aveva girato la testa..  
Ma Lexa le aveva mormorato piano nell'orecchio…  
“ amore..non voltarti  
Voglio vederti .. venire ..”

E la biondina l’aveva subito accontentata….

E piu' tardi   
mentre respirava tranquilla sopra al corpo caldo di sua moglie  
Clarke aveva pensato   
che quello era l’unico posto  
... dove sarebbe ed avrebbe voluto rimanere per sempre…

La notte senza Joy alla fine non era servita a farle riposare …  
Si erano amate e riamate fino all’alba …  
... avevano recuperato  
Il tempo perduto….  
Poi si erano addormentate ….  
E quando si erano alzate per andare a riprendersi la piccolina …   
avevano entrambe una deliziosa sensazione d’indolenzimento tra le gambe…

Ad Abby, non era stato necessario fare domande…  
Le era bastato guardare i loro volti sorridenti   
e gli occhi scintillanti per capire  
Che tutto era andato ..bene….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/D6DFLNa6MBA Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do
> 
> ;))


	54. festeggiare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tante cose da festeggiare a casa Griffin / Woods

16 ottobre 1949  
Casa Griffin/Woods

Gli ospiti avevano iniziato presto ad arrivare,   
perche’ nessuno voleva perdersi l’occasione di condividere   
quell’evento festoso con le due padrone di casa …

la lista delle cose da festeggiare … era lunga…  
Joy aveva compiuto da poco 6 mesi  
Clarke compiva 32 anni  
Clarke aveva finito la specializzazione in pneumologia  
Lexa aveva ottenuto una riduzione dell’orario d’ufficio

La brunetta era pronta ad immortalare l’evento   
con la sua nuova macchina fotografica, una Leica M, 35 mm ,  
dono che Clarke le aveva fatto ad agosto….   
in occasione del suo compleanno …

Clarke nel suo vestitino blu’, era splendida ….   
Il suo corpo, infatti, era rientrato in piena forma ,   
solo i seni gonfi, rimanevano morbidi testimoni della sua recente maternita’…  
Fatto per altro molto gradito alla sua Lexa …

“ Lexa, dammi la Leica..  
Voglio fare un po’ di foto di te con Joy … “   
aveva chiesto Clarke

la biondina fotografando il volto radioso della moglie …  
... sentiva fitte di piacere …  
pensava che la maturita’   
la stava rendendo incredibilmente bella …

e la piccola sembrava così beata in braccio alla sua mamma

guardandole, Clarke aveva iniziato a fantasticare sul suo progetto  
quello elaborato mesi prima…  
quando aveva realizzato che gli orari dei loro lavori non avrebbero   
lasciato mai ..  
molto spazio alla loro vita personale

il progetto era di aprire uno studio medico privato,   
ed ora che si era specializzata avrebbe potuto cominciare ad attuarlo… 

la dottoressa voleva avere piu’ tempo per Lexa e per Joy… 

Poi Raven l’aveva distolta dai suoi pensieri   
perche’ l’aveva chiamata…   
voleva fotografare i volti felici della piccola famiglia …

*******************

 

13 aprile 1950

Compleanno di Joy  
Ore 17  
La piccoletta aveva cominciato da poco a parlare ed a muovere i primi passi…  
Ed aveva appena sperimentato i pericoli della sua nuova conquista …  
“ mamma Clake … bua..”

La biondina le aveva dato un bacio sul ginocchietto marcato di rosso …   
perche’ non c’era altro che potesse fare…

La casa era stata addobbata con palloncini colorati,  
grazie all’aiuto di Costia ed Echo, 

Lexa intanto stava rientrando perche’era andata a ritirare la torta …   
“ mamma Lexi …”   
la piccola le era andata incontro …

“ bua ..”   
le aveva detto mostrandole il ginocchietto un po’ spellato…

La brunetta aveva appoggiato la torta e poi le aveva detto  
“ Vieni … andiamo al pianoforte  
La musica fa sparire .... tutte le ferite..”

E così Lexa aveva iniziato a suonare…   
con la piccolina in grembo … che ogni tanto pigiava un tasto …   
ma per lo piu’ a Joy ....  
...le piaceva ascoltare …. la madre

Clarke le aveva fotografate …   
quell’immagine meritava sicuramente di essere fissata da uno scatto..  
Poi avevano suonato alla porta erano Abby e Marcus..  
poi erano arrivate le Octaven, Greta, altre sei colleghe di lavoro di Clarke,  
ed infine Anya e Gustus …

Poi Joy , aiutata da clarke, si era divertita ad aprire i tanti regali ….  
Un cavalluccio a dondolo, una trottola, un carillon, un treno con vagoni e locomotiva fatto di legno   
e tanti altri giochi colorati …

Alla fine la bambina era sommersa dai regali…  
Lexa stava scattando foto   
quando la biondina le si era avvicinata abbracciandola da dietro ..  
E le aveva dato un bacio sul collo scoperto  
“ uhm … così non riesco a mettere a fuoco …”

Si era lamentata sorridendo la brunetta….

Poi, alle 23, quando tutti gli ospiti erano andati via…   
Lexa aveva messo a nanna la loro piccola   
ed era andata in cucina ad aiutare Clarke ..   
...che stava lavando dei bicchieri …  
Le si era avvicinata cingendole i fianchi ed aderendo alla sua schiena …   
poi aveva allungato un braccio   
ed aveva tolto dalla mano insaponata di Clarke il bicchiere che stava lavando…

L’aveva fatta girare e le aveva dato un bacio sulle labbra  
Poi guardandola coi suoi occhi smeraldini  
le aveva sussurrato...  
“ e’ tutto il pomeriggio…  
… che ti voglio ..”

Alla biondina erano bastate solo quelle parole …  
per perdere la testa...

Si era seduta sul vicino tavolo ed aveva aperto le gambe …   
poi aveva guardato la brunetta con intensi occhi azzurri   
ed aveva guidato la mano di sua moglie sopra le sue mutandine …  
“ senti … cosa mi fai..”

Lexa si era leccata un labbro e ....

Poi era iniziata  
..la loro festa privata....

************************************

15 maggio 1950  
Lexa era proccupata…  
Dopo tanti anni di vicinanza , Greta aveva imparato bene a riconoscere gli stati d’animo della brunetta …  
E sapeva anche che il suo capo si preoccupava solo per questioni gravi…  
“ Mrs Woods… ne’ vuole parlare ..?

“ oh… Greta ho avuto notizie che non lasciano presagire niente di buono…”  
“ vorrei poterti dire di piu’ ..ma ..non posso …”  
La segretaria aveva annuito….  
comprendendo le ragioni della brunetta.

Durante la pausa pranzo Lexa aveva chiamato Clarke..  
“ amore, ho bisogno di un week end con te…   
Da sole e fuori citta’….  
Ho gia’ chiesto a Costia….   
sarebbe felice di stare con Joy…”

La biondina aveva chiesto mezz’ora di tempo per darle una risposta…  
Ma solo perche’ doveva chiedere un giorno di permesso al direttore dell’ospedale….   
se fosse dipeso solo da lei le avrebbe detto subito di si....

per fortuna il direttore aveva acconsentito  
e il week end era stato organizzato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a tutte !


	55. Dialoghi coniugali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' in crisi...

18 maggio  
Venerdì sera alle 18…   
dopo aver baciato e ribaciato la loro figlioletta….  
erano partite per Long Island, con destinazione East Hampton , una cittadina che sorgeva a due passi dell’oceano …

Clarke aveva approfittato della guida morbida di Lexa per riposarsi un po’...  
la giornata passata in ospedale… era stata lunga e faticosa

Dopo due ore di viaggio, erano giunte a destinazione,   
avevano lasciato i bagagli all’Hotel Mirage  
.. ed erano andate a mangiare in un ristorante famoso per la sua cucina a base di pesce fresco..

Clarke si era leggermente agitata durante la cena ,  
perche’ sua moglie era troppo silenziosa ed aveva lo sguardo serio..

“ …tesoro… che ti succede ? “  
Lexa aveva sorseggiato un po’ di vino bianco … poi le aveva detto  
“dopo … amore  
dopo…”  
Ora godiamoci la serata, le ostriche ed il buon vino…  
Così la conversazione era stata riportata sui binari della leggerezza…  
Avevano parlato del cibo, dei progressi della loro figlia …  
...di dove sarebbero potute andare in vacanza …

Poi quand’erano uscite dal locale erano andate a passeggiare sulla spiaggia di Main,   
si erano tolte le scarpe ed avevano preferito camminare a piedi nudi…  
una leggera brezza si era alzata a scompigliare i lunghi capelli neri della brunetta …  
e lei l’aveva lasciata fare …

Clarke l’aveva guardata e poi le aveva dato un bacio sulla bocca …  
Mentre una folata di vento le aveva maliziosamente scoperto le gambe …

Lexa aveva dischiuso le labbra che sapevano di vino e di dolce   
e la biondina non aveva potuto fare a meno di assaggiarle…  
“ sai di buono ..”

La brunetta le aveva accarezzato il viso  
E poi con voce roca  
Aveva mormorato…  
“ Cla r ke …  
stringimi … forte ..”  
La biondina lo aveva fatto,   
e le si era spezzato il cuore quando aveva visto i suoi occhi verdi   
pieni di lacrime …

Veder piangere la sua Lexa era una sensazione insopportabile …   
.. l’unica cosa che Clarke desiderava piu' di tutto  
... era di vederla felice…

Perche’ da quella notte lontana , a Parigi  
.. quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta,   
la sua vita era cambiata …  
quell'incontro l’aveva riportata in vita … 

e poi il suo amore nel tempo  
.. l’aveva liberata .. nell’anima e nel corpo…

Stare con lei era stato   
ed era sempre di piu’ …  
....come essere ritornata a casa …

“ amore , ti prego  
..parlami …”

e la brunetta l'aveva fatto..

“ Clar k e… sono stanca…  
… ho perso la mia battaglia  
mi hanno sconfitta  
..e fatta a pezzi….

… non ce la faccio piu’ …   
…a fingere ..  
non posso continuare ad illudermi  
che tutto quel che vedo di marcio ed inconcepibile  
Presto cambiera’…

mi sta’ costando troppo…

Tu lo sai bene, che per amore del mio popolo,   
e di tanta brava gente ho rischiato di morire …  
e se tornassi indietro lo rifarei ancora ..

in Francia…ho incontrato te,   
e di te mi sono subito perdutamente innamorata…

ma anche allora ho continuato ad essere leale ai miei doveri ..

ti ho dovuto mentire, ti ho dovuto tenere a distanza ….   
Ho rischiato di perderti per sempre….

Quando ero prigioniera della Gestapo ..  
tu eri il mio unico rimpianto…

Ora che siamo sposate ed abbiamo una splendida figlia ….  
Sono la donna piu’ felice del pianeta  
E per niente al mondo rinuncerei a voi…   
o alla possibilita’ di invecchiare insieme a te   
o a quella di veder crescere Joy…

sono rimasta in servizio fino ad ora   
perche’ speravo di poter migliorare questo paese…  
per te, per Joy .. e per me

ma Clarke ….  
Presto ci sara’ un’altra guerra ….   
ed io non posso farci niente

….E questo mi fa così...male …

Speravo che , dopo gli orrori del Nazismo … gli uomini avessero capito…   
ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo…

Non sento piu’ alcun motivo per continuare a servire questo paese …  
E questo amore mio, e’ per me,   
una terribile verita’ da accettare…  
e con cui convivere….”

Alla fine la biondina aveva talmente percepito il profondo dolore di Lexa   
da capire che non c’erano parole   
che avrebbero potuto cambiare quella sua sensazione di smarrimento e di sconfitta

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era aiutarla a capire che non era colpa sua …   
che non era giusto che lei da sola  
...si portasse sulle spalle il peso della pazzia del mondo…

Lexa .. amore  
...guardami…

"Ogni giorno , in ospedale, vedo succedere cose ingiuste ….  
persone buone che perdono la vita a causa di una tragica sorte ..  
...ti ricordi di Nathan, il pompiere ?

facendo il mio lavoro  
nel tempo  
ho dovuto accettare il fatto   
che non posso cambiare il destino  
anche quando e’ così ingiusto..

non posso cambiare le sorti   
dell’eterna lotta tra il bene ed il male  
tra la vita e la morte

posso solo scegliere da che parte stare….  
e non ho dubbi su questo..  
scelgo la vita, la speranza….  
Il bene….

Per questo scegliero’ sempre te…  
staro’ sempre dalla tua parte  
perche’ tu sei l’amore

e l’amore son sicura..  
e’ l’unica forza in grado di cambiare il mondo..”

Lexa per un po’ era rimasta in silenzio ..  
Poi aveva abbracciato l’amore della vita sua  
mormorando  
“ sono una donna fortunata..  
Perche’ ho te..  
.. e Joy  
credo di aver solo bisogno di tempo … “

 

“ Per una volta…  
prenditi cura di te … amore… “  
le aveva mormorato Clarke

Poi le aveva preso la mano  
“ ora .. pero’….andiamo….  
Voglio amarti ..senza fine …”

Lexa e Clarke, quella notte  
Si erano amate così profondamente  
che nel momento del contemporaneo piacere  
Si erano ritrovate   
Per la prima volta  
insieme .. in un altro spazio…

Avevano aperto quella porta…  
.. si erano guardate sorridenti  
E poi erano entrate in una capanna …  
Lexa…  
Cla r ke …

E... quand’erano tornate su questa terra  
erano cambiate...  
Tutte e due sapevano   
che il loro amore   
Era unico e speciale ….

.... andava al di la’ del tempo e dello spazio…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi manca Lexa....


	56. Le dimissioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa vede realizzarsi i suoi timori..

Il 25 giugno del 1950 , l’esercito della Corea del nord aveva invaso la Corea del sud…  
il 28 dello stesso mese, Truman, il Presidente degli USA , aveva ottenuto il permesso dall’Onu , d’intervenire militarmente.

Notte 1 settembre  
Ore 1  
Lexa aveva saputo, che quella notte la CIA,  
avrebbe inviato un gruppo di guastatori e dei ricognitori, sull’isola Younghung-Do, all’imbocco del porto di Inchon…  
Lo scopo era quello di rilevare la consistenza delle difese coreane e l’entita’ delle truppe ..

Ore 1,15  
La brunetta aveva finito di scrivere la sua lettera di dimissioni.  
Aveva chiamato Greta…  
“ per favore falla pervenire al Presidente …”

La segretaria l’aveva guardata e si era messa a piangere….   
Perche’ ne’ aveva intuito il contenuto….

“ non posso pensare che domani…  
trovero’ qualcun altro seduto alla sua scrivania ..  
…ma la capisco….   
e condivido la sua scelta…“

La brunetta l’aveva abbracciata   
e si era … commossa …  
“ Greta , tra di noi …   
….non cambiera’ nulla..  
E’ solo un arrivederci….  
Ormai .. sei parte della mia famiglia …. “

Poi la segretaria aveva aiutato la brunetta a raccogliere dalla scrivania le sue poche cose …  
Le penne, le agende , un abbassalingua che usava per aprire le buste,   
e la cornice con la foto sorridente di Clarke con in braccio Joy…  
Il resto, i miei vestiti ed altre cose personali….  
passero’ a prenderli.. nei prossimi giorni…  
Aveva detto a Greta …

Un ultimo sguardo al suo ufficio,   
che in tutti quegli anni era stato testimone silenzioso   
dei suoi dolori e delle sue gioie …   
e poi era andata via.

Aveva annusato l’aria fresca della notte settembrina,   
e le era sembrata piu’ dolce … 

E quella sensazione di leggerezza l’aveva accompagnata per tutto il percorso verso casa…

Una volta entrata   
era subito salita verso la cameretta di Joy, e per un po’ si era fermata a guardarla…  
la piccola dormiva beatamente,   
del tutto ignara dei problemi del mondo..

Poi si era spogliata ed era entrata nel letto   
ed aveva abbracciato la schiena della sua Clarke…   
che nel sonno aveva mugugnato   
“ che bello ..sei gia’ a casa..”  
Poi si era accomodata meglio ed aveva continuato a dormire..  
La brunetta aveva annusato il profumo di miele dei suoi capelli biondi   
e poi aveva chiuso gli occhi…  
e si era addormentata in pace...

******************************

27 settembre  
Clarke aveva trovato il posto giusto dove aprire il suo studio medico…  
era all’interno di un piccolo edificio   
che ospitava gli studi di altri dottori  
“ che ne’ pensi ? “  
Aveva chiesto a Lexa, aprendo la porta di una stanza …

“ mi piace … e’ luminosa … “

Poi erano andate in un bar a prendersi un caffe’…  
“ sono felice… avro’ piu’ tempo per te e per Joy …  
potro’ tornare a dipingere… “  
Aveva detto euforica la biondina…

La brunetta le aveva preso la mano..  
“ .. quando tu sei felice…  
Lo sono anch’io… “

" ..pero’ volevo chiederti …   
...se potevi rimandare …  
“ ho pensato che potrebbe essere il momento giusto per la nostra  
“ luna di miele …”

Clarke l’aveva guardata sorridendo..  
“ certo …amore…   
...che posso aspettare ..”

“ ..dove vorresti andare ..?

"A Parigi …dove ti ho incontrato…   
e poi in Italia ….a Venezia, Roma….  
Aveva prontamente risposto la brunetta ….

" .. perfetto, non vedo l'ora .."  
la risposta di Clarke

5 ottobre   
Alle 9 le due si erano allacciate le cinture di sicurezza…   
pronte per la partenza...  
quella sera avrebbero dormito a Parigi …

La loro bimba le aveva salutate con un abbraccio  
“ A plesto mami Clake e Lecsa..”

Joy sarebbe rimasta da Costia ed Echo,   
supportate da Laura…. la tata italiana…

Dopo il decollo Clarke si era girata verso Lexa …  
E la brunetta senza farla parlare…. le aveva detto  
“... stara’ bene …”

E piu’ tardi quand’erano in mezzo al cielo …  
osservando gli occhi azzurri della moglie  
Lexa aveva pensato che forse era questo il motivo   
Per cui quando la guardava le sembrava di volare ….

Parigi di notte era magica ….   
Mentre il taxi le portava al loro Hotel , a Montparnasse  
Clarke pensava che non l’aveva mai vista così bella ….

Una volta in camera , si erano fatte portare del dolce ed una bottiglia di champagne…  
Poi erano andate a farsi la doccia …  
e Clarke non aveva resistito,   
alla vista dell’acqua che scorreva sulle natiche sode di Lexa…

...così si era inginocchiata   
…e se l’era presa …

La mattina dopo erano andate a noleggiare un’auto….   
Volevano andare fuori citta’….  
a vedere cos’era stato della fattoria …

C’era ancora, era stata rinnovata…  
ed era occupata da una famiglia di contadini ospitali ….  
Ricordi di dolore e di tanto amore erano emersi nelle due  
... alla vista della stanza dove avevano passato tanti notti …

Nel pomeriggio erano andate nel piccolo museo di Arti medioevali …   
E questa volta alla vista del disegno della capanna …   
si erano guardate senza paura…  
oramai conoscevano bene quel posto….

Alle 19,30 si erano preparate per andare a cena con Wells ….  
Il dottore era venuto con sua moglie Jaklyn ….

Dopo un po’ l’uomo emozionato   
aveva mormorato  
“ sono così contento che … vi siete ritrovate….  
Dopo la guerra , quando ho rivisto Clarke , prima che partisse per l’America ,   
ho pensato… che era stata colpa mia se lei non era salita su quell’aereo ed era così triste…. “

Lexa l’aveva guardato … con gli occhi un po’ umidi  
“ non e’ stata colpa tua… ma della guerra ..”

Poi il resto della serata era scivolata su toni piu’ leggeri….  
E Clarke gli aveva raccontato tutto della loro Joy…

Dopo la cenetta si erano salutati, e le due erano andate a passeggiare sotto la Torre Eiffel..  
“ amore… non mi sembra vero di esser qui .. con te…”  
Aveva detto Clarke ….

“ se rientriamo… in hotel  
Te lo faccio ..sentire… se son vera…”  
Le aveva maliziosamente mormorato Lexa…

La giornata seguente l’avevano trascorsa in compagnia di Lincoln , Chanel e dei loro figli…  
Che le avevano fatto conoscere le “ novita’ “ della citta’…

Le due gli avevano parlato di Joy, e l’uomo era stato contento di sapere   
che il suo dono ... le aveva aiutate a diventare felici madri …  
“ la prossima volta che verrete…   
portatela… mi piacerebbe conoscerla ..”

Poi avevano parlato della loro vita,   
delle speranze che si erano realizzate   
ed anche di quelle che continuavano a rimanere soltanto dei sogni…

Era stata una giornata densa,   
ma del resto la loro era un’amicizia   
cementata dalla condivisione di un passato difficile….

L’ultimo giorno a Parigi, lo avevano passato vagabondando senza meta… tra le vie della citta’…  
Lexa aveva fatto molte foto…

Erano andate anche a vedere la palazzina dove aveva abitato Alexandria  
“… qui e’ dove mi hai amato la prima volta ..”  
Aveva mormorato Clarke…

“ qui e’ dove mi sono innamorata di te..”   
Aveva risposto in un sussurro Lexa..

La mattina dopo avevano preso l’aereo per Milano ,   
e poi un treno le aveva portate a Venezia …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))


	57. Venezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Clexa sono contente di essere in Italia...

9 ottobre  
Quand’erano uscite dalla stazione, erano rimaste a bocca aperta…  
Alla vista di quei palazzi antichi che emergevano dall'acqua  
“ … e’ incredibile…”  
Aveva esclamato Clarke  
“ e’ magia..sembra un altro mondo..”  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta

Poi erano salite sul vaporetto,   
che navigando lentamente sul Canal Grande le aveva portate fino alla fermata di S. Samuele …  
In pochi minuti avevano raggiunto l’Hotel Palazzina Grassi.  
Il direttore le aveva accolte con calore e gentilezza…   
e poi le aveva fatte accompagnare alla loro suite.

La camera era stupenda….   
arredata con raffinatezza ed attenzione per i particolari…  
Il letto era circondato ai due lati da morbide estensioni che volendo, lo avrebbero reso ancora piu’ grande..   
Le lampade dei comodini erano a forma di fiore ed i petali erano fatti in vetro di Murano

una delle pareti era fatta solo di specchi ..  
e dalla finestra che si affacciava in Canal Grande,   
si poteva vedere il campanile di San Marco …  
Il bagno era enorme ed offriva ogni tipo di comfort …   
compreso una doccia extra large .…

“ amore… e’ magica.. “

Lexa aveva annuito …  
E poi aveva mormorato  
“ vieni qui … e dammi un bacio … “

Poi le loro pance avevano iniziato a brontolare..   
e così erano salite al ristorante che stava nella terrazza panoramica …   
poiche’ la temperatura ancora gradevole … lo permetteva …

Dopo pranzo erano uscite alla scoperta della citta’ ….   
e Lexa aveva trovato molto materiale da fotografare …

Nel tardo pomeriggio si erano sedute in un bar affacciato sulla Piazza di San Marco …  
... per un buon caffe’ italiano …   
e chissa’ perche’ un cameriere le aveva offerto due inviti   
per una festa in maschera privata…  
aggiungendo…  
“ non dovete preoccuparvi … vi daranno la’….maschera e costume “

Piu’ tardi le due avevano chiesto delucidazioni al direttore dell’hotel …   
che le aveva consigliato di non perdere l’occasione….

La festa denominata “ il labirinto dei sensi “   
sarebbe stata ospitata a Palazzo Bonzon,   
un antico palazzo in stile veneziano celebre per le sue feste…

Così alle 21 erano entrate in quel palazzo che si affacciava su Canal Grande….  
Le aveva accolte una donna in costume e maschera da Dogaressa   
che le aveva detto con tono seducente…  
“ dimenticatevi… chi siete …”  
Poi una mano aveva portato via Clarke….   
ed un’altra lo aveva fatto con Lexa ….

Il costume di Lexa in stile settecentesco era di pizzo nero e la maschera era quella di Colombina Butterfly ,  
.. quello della biondina , anch’esso ampio   
era rosso e la maschera era quella di Mezza Farbella..

Quand’erano entrate nel salone …   
era stato impossibile riconoscersi …   
in mezzo a quella marea di persone mascherate  
e non c’era stato molto tempo neanche per valutare la situazione   
perche’ le luci si erano spente….

E nel silenzio una voce di donna aveva detto  
“ usate i vostri sensi e trovate sei persone con cui giocare …”

Lexa aveva iniziato a muoversi, ed usando il tatto…. alla fine aveva scelto le sei persone…  
Clarke aveva fatto la stessa cosa usando l’olfatto … ed alla fine aveva scelto le sue ….  
La brunetta non era nel gruppo di Clarke e la biondina non era in quello di Lexa…

“ Ora ogni gruppo trovi …. un altro gruppo seguendo la musica… “  
E subito il tono basso di una musica tranquilla si era sparso nel salone …   
I gruppi si erano trovati….  
e la musica era finita

“ Ora una persona di un gruppo dica il nome di una parte del corpo …   
e quella dell’altro dica cosa fare…   
senza eccessi …   
a voi la scelta…”

Lexa era trasalita   
e Clarke … aveva sospirato…

Mani …. Toccare  
E qualcuno aveva toccato Clarke …  
Bocca …. Sussurrare  
E qualcuno aveva sussurrato a Lexa … " bella signora.."  
Seno …. Sfiorare

Dove sara’ lei aveva pensato Lexa con apprensione…

Fianchi…. Afferrare

Clarke al pensiero che qualcun altro stesse toccando la sua Lexa …  
... era rabbrividita…

“Stop.. “ aveva odinato la solita voce

“Ora , prendete entrambe le mani della persona piu’ vicina, formate delle coppie….

Bene…

Ora cercate nella vostra tasca destra del vestito …   
c’e’ un fazzoletto…. Usatelo per bendare il/la vostro partner…. “  
Siete pronti aveva chiesto dopo un po’…

...Siii... sii si

“ Ora tappatevi le orecchie con le mani, e ricordate….   
comunque e’ vietato… parlare   
e trovate la vostra persona … “

poi alcune luci…erano state accese

Clarke aveva annusato l’aria pensando “ ti trovero’ Lexa  
Lexa aveva allargato i pori della sua pelle pensando “ mi troverai Clarke “

E quando la ricerca era iniziata ….  
purtroppo erano lontane …  
C’era voluto tempo e tante sconsolati sospiri   
prima che le due si avvicinassero …  
ed entrassero in contanto

Poi Lexa aveva percepito profumo di miele e Clarke quello di lavanda ….  
Si erano fermate una di fronte all’altra col respiro affannato …

Bene siete tutti in compagnia …

“ ora sfiorate le labbra di chi avete scelto “  
E ricordate che non potete muovere le mani…

La biondina aveva sfiorato le labbra di chi aveva scelto …  
Ed aveva sospirato di sollievo …  
Poi la sua lingua morbida aveva sfiorato la lingua che le stava sfiorando le labbra  
E l’istantaneo brivido di piacere le aveva confermato di aver fatto la scelta giusta…

“Ottimo….   
Signori e signore …

"Ora levatevi le bende ed andate via …. “

Clarke e Lexa si erano guardate ,   
...le maschere mettevano solo in evidenza i loro occhi …  
E così l’azzurro si era sciolto nel verde ….  
ed il verde nell'azzurro....

Quand’erano entrate in camera 

Clarke iniziando a spogliarsi   
le aveva sussurrato  
“ ti voglio nuda …   
..subito.."

“ Oh..”  
Aveva mormorato Lexa

Poi erano cascate sul letto …  
E Lexa le aveva mordicchiato il collo  
Ma Clarke era rotolata un po’ piu’ in la’  
“ sei mia “  
Aveva mormorato la brunetta   
Andandole sopra ed afferrandole le mani …

Clarke aveva succhiato il capezzolo del seno sodo  
che si era trovato davanti alla bocca

…la brunetta, colta di sorpresa,  
aveva mollato un po’ la presa  
E così Clarke aveva ribaltato la situazione…

“ chi hai toccato ? “

Poi le aveva preso un dito …   
e l’aveva appoggiato sulla sua entrata  
mormorando  
“Senti …“

“ ah…amore…sei così..   
... bagnata “  
Aveva sussurrato la brunetta  
Scivolandole dentro ….

poi….come due gondolette  
erano andate fino alla fine di Canal Grande ….  
ed erano finite nella laguna...

Il 14 , con dispiacere  
erano partite da Venezia ,   
con destinazione Firenze….

Lì avevano festeggiato il compleanno di Clarke ….

Ed il 17 erano arrivate a Roma …. 

 

Poi il 21 erano salite sull’aereo che le avrebbe riportate a New York,  
... pensando che l’Italia era una terra meravigliosa …  
e che per conoscerla meglio  
sarebbero dovute tornare..  
con piu' tempo ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	58. cambiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grandi cambiamenti nella vita di Lexa e Clarke

Joy era stata molto contenta di rivedere le sue mamme….  
..e loro... lo erano state ancor di piu’…

Dopo una settimana   
la marea di foto scattate da Lexa era stata vista da tutti gli amici…  
“ mi piace come fissi le immagini ..  
Tutto sembra vivo … “  
Aveva commentato la biondina …

3 novembre  
Lexa era andata a comprarsi una Rolleiflex 6 x 6, ottima per i ritratti…

Clarke …. So cosa voglio fare !

Così, pochi giorni dopo avevano brindato all’inizio di due nuove avventure ..  
L’apertura dello studio medico e di quello fotografico….

 

1 marzo 1951

Lexa era emozionata, quella sera , per la prima volta   
avrebbe mostrato ad un pubblico critico le sue fotografie…

Clarke, l’aveva baciata teneramente  
“ stai tranquilla… andra’ tutto bene ..”

A vedere la sua prima mostra personale   
c’erano anche diversi giornalisti …

Le foto di Lexa erano soprattutto ritratti di gente comune …   
La sensibilita’ di Lexa nel leggere le emozioni e la stampa in bianco e nero  
rendevano i suoi scatti incredibilmente espressivi e belli….

Clarke era totalmente affascinata dalla scoperta di questa nuova capacita’ della sua Lexa …

“ Mrs Woods  
…..sono incredibili .. “  
Aveva commentato Greta 

E non era la sola, perche’ il giorno dopo,   
tutti i giornali inneggiavano alla nascita di un nuovo talento…   
definendo l’opera di Lexa Woods ….  
Particolare ed impressiva ….

Ed alla fine di quell’anno   
le sue foto avevano gia’ raggiunto un’ottima valutazione !

**********************************************

16 Ottobre 1953

Clarke e Lexa avrebbero festeggiato il trentaseiesimo compleanno della biondina,   
con la loro prima mostra insieme …  
Le pareti della Pretty Gallery infatti   
offrivano sia una selezione dei miglior scatti di Lexa,   
che quella delle pitture di Clarke …

L’arte della biondina era radicalmente mutata, in quegli anni  
diventando una innovativa tecnica di uso dei colori..

Lexa era impressionata dalle tele della moglie, dalla brillantezza dei colori   
...e dall’impatto che avevano sulla sua pancia….  
Non era un evento raro infatti  
che guardandola dipingere   
....non le salisse prepotentemente il desiderio …

Per questo a volte nell’osservarle arrossiva …   
ricordandosi di cosa era successo ….   
Di quante volte erano finite   
con l’impiastricciarsi di colore la loro pelle nuda …

La biondina che era nervosa…   
continuava a mordersi un labbro …

“ … amore … se non la smetti …  
Non saro’ responsabile delle mie azioni … “  
Aveva mormorato Lexa…

La biondina , in risposta le aveva dato un’occhiata penetrante …  
La brunetta le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva portata nel bagno della galleria …  
Aveva chiuso la porta a chiave, poi si era voltata   
sussurrando  
“ te la sei cercata … “

Cosi’ era andata a finire che quando erano tornate  
... tutti le stavano cercando ….  
“ … scusate … un’urgenza familiare …”

Aveva cercato di rimediare la brunetta arrossendo ulteriormente ….

Poi in molti si erano complimentati con Clarke,   
ed alla fine della serata aveva gia’ venduto sette quadri…

Una volta rientrate a casa Lexa l’aveva abbracciata , e Joy felice ,si era intrufolata tra di loro   
“ mamma Lexa , andiamo al pianoforte …”

Clarke si era seduta ad osservarle …   
e si era commossa  
Perche’ quando la bimba seguiva gli insegnamenti della brunetta  
.... aveva la stessa espressione della madre ….

Poi , dopo che la piccola si era addormentata ,   
ascoltando la voce di Clarke che le aveva narrato una favola

Si erano amate, ancora  
...questa volta....senza fretta …

Ed erano andate a finire nel loro spazio ….

**********************************

15 aprile 1961  
Ore 7  
Il telefono di casa Woods/ Griffin aveva squillato  
la brunetta che stava facendo colazione con la sua famiglia   
si era alzata dalla sedia per andare a rispondere

" Buongiorno, Mrs Woods, sono Robert Kennedy, il fratello del Presidente,  
John desidererebbe vederla…. Ha un problema che lei potrebbe aiutare a risolvere….  
E’ gia’ stato tutto organizzato…  
Ci manca solo il suo …. “ si “ …. "

“ Chi e’ amore…."  
aveva chiesto intanto….Clarke dalla cucina …

“ Mr Kennedy… puo’ richiamarmi tra mezz’ora … “

" Era il fratello del Presidente aveva detto Lexa entrando in cucina…   
mi vorrebbero a Washington …

“ Che bello mamma…   
ci porti alla Casa Bianca … !“  
aveva subito esclamato Joy ….

Che ne pensi amore ?   
aveva chiesto a Clarke

“ dovresti andare ..”

Lexa ci aveva pensato qualche minuto …  
“ …Solo se venite con me … “

Joy aspettava con ansia l’assenso di mamma Clarke ..  
“ ok ..”

La ragazzina aveva esultato felice …

 

E Rober Kennedy era stato contento di accettare la richiesta di Lexa …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ancora un'ultima piccola avventura per le Clexa ....
> 
> e poi la loro storia in questa vita.... finira'
> 
> spero di non avervi annoiato troppo...  
> ed ancora grazie a chi mi legge


	59. Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'ultimo consiglio di Lexa

A mezzogiorno le tre ospiti del Presidente J.F Kennedy,   
avevano fatto il loro ingresso alla Casa Bianca, accolte da Robert.

“ John … e’ ansioso di vederla, l’attende nella Studio Ovale ….”

Poi aveva dato ordine affinche’ Clarke e Joy fossero accompagnate ai loro alloggi …  
“ dopo pranzo Paul, vi portera’ a conoscere alcune delle varie stanze …   
visitarla tutta richiederebbe una settimana ! “  
Aveva aggiunto in tono scherzoso il fratello del Presidente…

Lexa aveva sorriso alle donne della vita sua   
e poi aveva seguito Robert.

John, l’aveva accolta con una calorosa stretta di mano,   
e l’aveva ringraziata di aver accettato il suo invito …  
Subito dopo le aveva spiegato la situazione …

Era preoccupato per la questione di Cuba …  
" Mi trovo coinvolto in una guerra pensata dal mio predecessore,   
ed in piu’ non ho chiare prese di posizione da parte dei miei consiglieri ….  
Inoltre, mi sembra che l’idea d’invadere Cuba sia frutto delle manovre politiche di Allen Dulles, direttore della CIA … "

" Ieri ho parlato con il cancelliere tedesco Kodner Adenauer,   
per ottenere una copertura strategica nei confronti della Russia,   
ma con scarsi risultati… alla fine abbiamo litigato …  
L’ho chiamata per la sua esperienza sui meccanismi interni della Cia  
e perche’ so’ che si e’ dimessa   
per contrasti con la linea aggressiva del Presidente Truman… "

Poi gli aveva sporto una cartellina piena di documenti  
“ qui c’e’ tutto quello che deve sapere “

Lexa l’aveva presa ed andando via aveva detto  
“ ci vediamo alle cinque …” 

******

Alle cinque la brunetta era ritornata nella Studio Ovale,   
ed aveva esposto al Presidente il suo punto di vista…  
L’invasione militare di Cuba le sembrava esagerata  
e non giustificata dal generico tentativo di fermare l’avanzata del Comunismo …  
Il rischio era che se anche la Russia fosse intervenuta   
ci sarebbe stato il grave pericolo di una guerra nucleare …  
e nessuna delle due superpotenze  
... avrebbe vinto ..  
e da ultimo aveva fatto notare che , a parer suo,  
la CIA non era competente a progettare e condurre azioni paramilitari  
perche' il suo compito doveva limitarsi alla raccolta di notizie di spionaggio   
e operazioni di tipo non militare

John l’aveva ringraziata ..  
“ ci pensero’..  
ma la prego rimanga ..per qualche giorno ..”

la brunetta aveva annuito

" bene...  
mi piacerebbe che le nostre famiglie cenassero insieme “

Lexa aveva accettato, e poi era uscita per andare a cercare Clarke e Joy…  
La biondina l’aveva rintracciata intenta ad osservare alcuni quadri …  
“ Joy e’ .. con la First Lady .. ha voluto restare con lei ed i due piccoli figli..”  
le aveva detto …

“ hai l’aria stanca ..”   
aveva aggiunto prendendole la mano

 

“ ho bisogno di una doccia “   
aveva risposto alla biondina…

La loro camera che era situata nell’ala ospiti …   
era grande ed arredata con mobili antichi…

Lexa si era spogliata, il suo corpo era ancora tonico e bello …   
i capelli neri avevano delle ciocche bianche sparse qua e la’…

“ vieni con me ..”   
aveva mormorato rivolta alla biondina

così anche Clarke si era spogliata,  
il suo morbido corpo si era leggermente arrotondato,   
in compenso i suoi rari capelli bianchi   
si nascondevano perfettamente in mezzo al biondo …

dopo la doccia,  
Lexa aveva condiviso le sue preoccupazioni con la moglie ….  
“ andra’ tutto bene ..”   
aveva detto lei cercando di rassicurarla..

Alle otto erano andate a cena con la famiglia Kennedy,  
ed i suoi figli che erano ancora piccolini   
sembravano gradire molto la compagnia di Joy …  
Lexa e Clarke erano molto belle,   
e durante la cena avevano continuato a scambiarsi sguardi teneri ..

Dopo tutti quanti erano andati nel salotto privato del Presidente,   
Lexa e Joy aveva suonato il pianoforte a quattro mani…  
incantando sia John che la First Lady,  
poi, insieme avevano bevuto del buon vino rosso…

verso le 11 di sera, tutti erano andati nelle rispettive stanze ..  
Joy le aveva salutate dicendo che prima di dormire avrebbe guardato un po’ di televisione…  
“ buonanotte mamme….  
e..fate da brave….”

Appena la biondina aveva chiuso la porta   
...aveva abbracciato la sua Lexa  
Mormorandole  
“Hai sentito cos’ha detto tua figlia…  
Fai da brava … “

Poi le aveva sfiorato le labbra con le sue   
ed aveva iniziato a sospingerla verso il letto  
sussurandole  
“ non l’abbiamo mai fatto alla Casa Bianca ..”

 

La mattina dopo Clarke e Joy erano uscite per andare a vedere com’era Washington..  
Lexa aveva rivisto e parlato con John …  
Il Presidente era preoccupato  
“ …. ho fermato la seconda tornata di bombardamenti …. “

Lexa aveva sospirato…

“ ma temo che questo non bastera’ …”

 

Infatti la notte seguente la CIA , all’insaputa dello stesso Presidente ,aveva iniziato le sue manovre   
d’invasione presso la Baia dei Porci …

Nei giorni seguenti , la tensione tra USA e Russia   
aveva raggiunto picchi pericolosi..

e l’operazione Zapata era stata un fallimento,   
molti militari americani erano stati fatti prigionieri,   
alcuni erano caduti  
e due navi erano state affondate,  
ed alcuni aerei erano stati abbattuti …

Lexa aveva implorato John di fermarsi   
perche’ la Russia minacciava d’intervenire ….

E finalmente il 19 il Presidente aveva dato l’ordine di cessare ogni operazione militare   
ed aveva ordinato il recupero dei superstiti.

Prima che la brunetta e famiglia tornassero a New York  
John le aveva chiesto se era proprio sicura di non voler tornare al suo vecchio lavoro

“ sono felice della mia vita signor … Presidente …   
Non tornero’ indietro….“

L’uomo aveva annuito …

E quella sera ,dopo che erano atterrate a New York,   
guidando verso casa Lexa , guardando le sue donne ,   
aveva pensato di essere una donna molto fortunata.

**********************

1967

A giugno Joy aveva finito la High School   
ed a settembre sarebbe partita per l’universita’ di Harward, nel Massachusetts .  
Cambridge distava dodici ore d’aereo da New York,   
vedersi non sarebbe stato impossibile   
ma neanche così…frequente …

La vita della famiglia Griffin/Woods sarebbe stata stravolta un’altra volta ….

Nel 67 Clarke e Lexa avevano anche compiuto cinquant’anni ….  
Ed Il 16 di ottobre, in occasione di quello della biondina  
La dottoressa aveva espresso un desiderio

“ amore …  
lo so che non siamo piu’ ... così giovani  
… ma ci penso gia'... da un po’  
… vorrei che ci facessimo lo stesso tatuaggio ..”

Lexa aveva acconsentito con gioia   
e così se l’erano fatto fare …

la figura scelta da Clarke era quella del nodo celtico d’amore…   
due cuori intrecciati e legati dal simbolo dell’infinito… un nodo senza fine…  
che rappresentava l’eternità, la fedeltà, l’unità, l’amore e la passione.  
il nodo e’ il percorso di due linee intrecciate (che simboleggiano l’amore di due persone)   
dove non si vede l’inizio nè la fine,   
proprio come la natura senza tempo del nostro spirito e l’amore che non finisce mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manca solo l'epilogo....
> 
> ..un po' mi dispiace di lasciarle andare...


	60. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la fine...

Joy si era laureata in giurisprudenza  
E nel 79 aveva sposato Robert, il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto all’universita’.

Nell’ 82 la coppia aveva avuto una figlia,  
e nell’84 un maschietto …  
Rendendo felici nonne …  
le sue mamme ….

Clarke e Lexa in quegli anni,  
avevano viaggiato molto,  
e quando erano andate in pensione  
si erano concesse due mesi di vacanza in Italia …

La loro unione era rimasta sempre speciale ed unica…  
ed inattaccabile dal trascorrere del tempo

********************

Mattina del 3 settembre 1992

L’ultima cosa che Lexa aveva detto  
guardando gli occhi azzurri di Clarke era stata  
“ .. non piangere … amore..  
Ti ritrovero’ sempre …”

Clarke si era immersa nei suoi occhi verdi  
e trattenendo il suo dolore  
Le aveva mormorato  
“ fai un viaggio sereno… amore  
Spero di rincontrarti presto ..”

Poi Lexa aveva perso conoscenza  
e dopo alcune ore se n’era andata via  
….serena…..

5 marzo  
dopo sei mesi Clarke,  
… non aveva retto alla sua assenza  
e…. non si era piu’ svegliata…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rimane la terza ed ultima parte del loro percorso di anime gemelle...
> 
> sono un po' impegnata dal lavoro...  
> ma faro' il possibile...
> 
> come sempre grazie per avermi letto  
> e come sempre commenti o critiche sarebbero d'aiuto...


End file.
